


(пройдёт время) и ты поймёшь / (after a while) you learn

by AndreaRoshon, annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 111,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRoshon/pseuds/AndreaRoshon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: одна из самых сложных вещей, с которыми Чунмён сталкивается – это быть честным самим с собой





	1. Сторона А, трек 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(after a while) you learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029111) by [curledupkitten (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten). 



> подробное описание культуры пития (герои много пьют, но не занимаются сексом под влиянием алкоголя); упоминания насилия (разных видов, особенно дедовщины, эмоционально саморазрушающего поведения, драк и гомофобии); разница в возрасте (все герои старше возраста согласия в Южной Корее – 19 лет (или 20 по корейской системе счёта возраста)).
> 
> информацию об упоминаемых местах, концертах, мероприятиях и музыке автор прилагает в конце работы.
> 
> *  
> нечеловеческое спасибо моей бете AndreaRoshon, страшно представить, что было бы без неё.
> 
> *  
> перевод можно найти на фикбуке под ником annstiis, редактура там происходит оперативнее.

**Сторона А**

**Трек 1**

 

★

Это место меньше, чем тот шикарный коктейль-бар, в который они с Крисом ходили в прошлый четверг после работы. Сильно пахнет сигаретным дымом, хотя внутри никто не курит. Чунмён проводит языком по зубам и старается дышать через раз. Сегодня в баре горят свечи, и почти все круглые столики на первом этаже заняты. От такого освещения мало толку, и Крис в темноте ударяется ногой о ножку чьего-то стула.

Он шипит от боли, и Чунмён пытается не смеяться над его страданиями.

– Здесь так много дыма, – оправдывается Крис. Чунмён улыбается ему и придерживает за локоть, чтобы предотвратить последующие разрушения.

– На крыше лучше, – говорит Чунмён, кивая в сторону лестниц. – _Свежий_ воздух. И отличный вид.

Вид на Намсанскую башню с крыши бара «RUFXXX» захватывает дух. Отсюда Чунмёну заметны холмы Итэвона, и он чувствует себя выше вечерней суеты.

– Значит, это вот так ты развлекаешься? – ­­Крис выглядит неуместно в своём дизайнерском костюме. В баре много иностранцев таких же светловолосых, как и он (хотя некоторым не пришлось для этого красить волосы), и несколько человек таких же высоких. Но костюм Криса выдаёт в нём чужака, в то время как все остальные здесь ходят в джинсах и повседневных майках.– Больше похоже на чей-то дом, чем на бар.

– Здесь продают хорошее пиво, – говорит Чунмён. – Импортное.

Чунмён оставил свой пиджак в машине и закатал рукава белой рубашки. В отличие от Криса, он не производит сильного впечатления. Когда у тебя не такие широкие плечи и не такие большие руки, в толпе потеряться легче, даже если костюм такой же дорогой.

– Да и эти разноцветные коктейли здесь делают хорошо.

– Здесь подают такие коктейли? – смеётся Крис, обнажая маленькие зубы. – Возможно, я недооценил этот бар.

В заведениях, куда они обычно ходят, всегда хватает мест для них обоих, а бокалы для виски сделаны из хрусталя. У Криса изысканный вкус.

Чунмёну больше нравится «RUFXXX». Здесь он может расстегнуть четыре верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Он смотрит на город, наслаждаясь осенним ветром.

– М-м, – говорит он, проводя Криса мимо прислонившихся к лестнице мужчин с бокалами в одной руке и сигарами в другой. – Я прихожу сюда не ради напитков или атмосферы.

– А ради чего тогда? – спрашивает Крис, пригибаясь, чтобы не удариться о ветку дерева, когда лестница выводит наружу. – Сюда не поступают жалобы из-за шума? Это ведь уже не Итэвон, а больше Гённидан, да? Жилой район?

Чунмён пожимает плечами иотбрасывает волосы с лица. С утра они были аккуратно зачёсаны на пробор, от которого сейчас, должно быть, не осталось и следа. Это неважно. Никого не волнует, насколько красивая у него причёска.

– Я прихожу сюда ради музыки.

Он берёт Криса за руку и тащит наверх мимо кучки студентов-выпускников с кружками пива со льдом в руках. Выбравшись на крышу, они обходят столы.

– Разве мы и так слушаем не много музыки? – спрашивает Крис, опираясь на перила. – Целый день, каждый день?

– То работа, – говорит Чунмён, вытирая потные ладони о брюки. Их всё равно пора отправить в химчистку. – А это для удовольствия.

Он прикрывает глаза в попытке смочить пересохшие линзы.

– К тому же, я уверен, что ты никогда не слышал ничего похожего на то, что мы услышим сегодня.

Он смотрит на сцену, где уже установлены два микрофона и колонки. Выступающих ещё нет. Чунмён не слышал их раньше, но Исин говорил о них только хорошее.

– Ты делаешь что-то для удовольствия, серьёзно? – спрашивает Крис и похлопывает Чунмёна по плечу тыльной стороной ладони. – Ты меня удивил. Разве это не отнимает то драгоценное время, которое ты можешь провести в одиночестве в своей студии?

– Я позволяю себе иногда расслабиться, – отвечает Чунмён, не обижаясь на насмешку, и оглядывает крышу.

Некоторые лица ему знакомы, но он не помнит имён. Потом он замечает Исина. Опираясь на стол, он горячо спорит с парнем в футболке с Бэтменом. На голове у парня шапка, которая не дотянута даже до ушей.

– Вон там Исин, – говорит Чунмён, указывая назад, в сторону сцены, и Крис оборачивается.

– Это китайское имя, – говорит он. – Исин – это тот, который выглядит достаточно взрослым, чтобы ходить по барам, или…

Чунмён смотрит на своего высокого друга и улыбается.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы я пошёл поздороваться и взял нам напитков?

– Я подожду здесь, – говорит Крис. Уголки его губ опускаются при мысли о том, что придётся снова протискиваться через толпу.

– Я говорил тебе оставить пиджак в машине, – дразнит Чунмён. – Ты выглядишь, как учитель на вечеринке у крутых деток.

– Так и есть. Это предельно точное описание всего, что здесь происходит.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Не оправдывай себя только потому, что ты так вырядился. Я скоро вернусь. Не растеряй свой лоск, пока меня не будет рядом.

– Говоришь так, будто сам родился и вырос не в Каннаме, – говорит Крис ему вдогонку, а Чунмён смеётся и заходит в толпу.

Остановившись за спиной Исина, Чунмён кладёт руки на его плечи и наконец-то может разглядеть его собеседника. Даже вблизи он выглядит молодым. Слишком молодым, чтобы быть здесь. Чунмён рассматривает его лицо, отмечая тонкие губы и подведённые чёрным глаза. Он не похож на тех исполнителей, на чьи выступления его обычно водит Исин. Он не наряжен в какой-то особенный костюм и не пытается скрыть свой интерес, глядя на Чунмёна в ответ.

– Чунмён! – Исин запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Чунмёна. – Ты всё-таки смог прийти!

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я ушёл с работы пораньше, всё такое.

– Чунмён-а! Сейчас почти одиннадцать вечера! – Исин радостно улыбается ему и кладёт руку поверх ладони Чунмёна. – Ты трудоголик.

– Нет, – отвечает Чунмён. – Я просто люблю свою работу.

Исин смеётся, отбрасывая лезущие в глаза волосы. Он сжимает пальцы Чунмёна перед тем, как отпустить.

– Да-да, я знаю.

– Я шёл за напитками для нас с другом, и… И я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я здесь. – Чунмён отпускает плечи Исина и отступает назад.

– Стой, стой. Дай я вас представлю. Это Бён Бэкхён. – Чунмён снова смотрит на парня напротив Исина. – Он сегодня выступает с Чанёлем.

Имя «Чанёль» ничего не говорит Чунмёну, но он не удивлён. Сеть странных знакомств Исина расширяется во всех направлениях, и за ней невозможно уследить. Они с Исином познакомились случайно, очень давно, и детали забылись за количеством выпитой соджу, но Чунмён помнит, как Исин, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, вбил свой номер в его телефон и сохранил его как «Рэй».

– О? – Чунмён вежливо кланяется, и парень, _Бэкхён_ , улыбается, показывая идеальные зубы. – Рад познакомиться. Меня зовут Ким Чунмён.

– Ты не похож на человека, которому бы понравилось в «RUFXXX», – говорит Бэкхён. – Без обид.

– Я не обижаюсь. – Чунмён знает, что даже с расстёгнутым воротником рубашки и без галстука выглядит как бизнесмен, только что вышедший из офиса. Это смешно, потому что обычно он носит на работу джинсы. – Мне нравится хорошая музыка. Исин говорит мне, когда здесь происходит что-то интересное.

И ещё Чунмён ищет вдохновение. Его собственный источник, похоже, окончательно иссяк.

– Тогда я надеюсь, что тебе понравится, – говорит Бэкхён. – Будет жаль, если ты просто так ушёл с работы пораньше.

Его губы изгибаются, выдавая веселье, и Чунмён улыбается ему.

– В случае чего, я всегда могу выпить, – говорит Чунмён, и глаза Бэкхёна вспыхивают от удивления. Чунмён шепчет Исину: – Может быть, пересечёмся после выступления.

Кивнув ему на прощание, Чунмён подходит к бару.

– А, Ким-щщи, – говорит Джинхо. – Давно не виделись. Как обычно? Мы по вам скучали.

Бармен – один из троих, с кем Чунмён познакомился первым. Джинхо заканчивает обучение на факультете бизнеса. Чунмён слышал, как он поёт, и уверен, что Джинхо смог бы стать популярным, если бы заключил контракт. Но Джинхо никогда не просил Чунмёна помочь ему с этим и не предлагал послушать свои записи, поэтому Чунмён не расспрашивает его об этом. Он знает, что далеко не все хотят постоянно находиться под бдительным взором фанатов.

– Я сильно занят на работе, – говорит ему Чунмён. – Только между нами: мы работаем над довольно крупным камбэком, и времени нет практически ни на что.

Он пробегает пальцами по лакированному дереву столешницы.

– Я думаю, возьму сегодня выпить что-нибудь другое. Удиви меня двумя коктейлями. Но без джина. – От джина у Криса похмелье, а у них важная встреча с Кантой в восемь.

– О-о, вы взяли с собой друга? Как необычно.

– Старый друг с колледжа, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня _есть_ другие друзья, кроме Исина, Джинхо.

Он указывает через плечо в сторону Криса.

– Вон там, выделяется из толпы какбелая ворона.

– Да, я понял, вижу его, – улыбаясь, говорит Джинхо. – Выглядит как аристократ.

– И ты даже почти не ошибся, – говорит Чунмён, подмигивая. Джинхо смеётся и придвигает два бокала по стойке к Чунмёну. Чунмён протягивает карточку. – Не беспокойся о счёте.

Пока Джинхо возится с карточкой, Чунмён наблюдает, как Бэкхён ходит по сцене с парнем гораздо выше него. У него большие уши и вьющиеся волосы. Они оба в джинсах и просто не выглядят как те, кто обычно выступает в RUFXXX.

Он несёт напитки обратно к Крису и прислоняется к перилам, когда люди с нижних этажей все поднимаются наверх.

– Бармен тебя знает, – говорит Крис.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – А что?

– Как долго ты сюда уже ходишь? – Крис дёргает галстук, ослабляя идеальный виндзорский узел.

– С тех пор, как бар открылся, – отвечает Чунмён. – Хотя Джинхо новенький. Он здесь около года, кажется.

– Почему я об этом не знал? – Крис отпивает от своего коктейля и одобряюще улыбается. – _Прекрасно_.

– Напитки здесь действительно хорошие, – говорит Чунмён. – Это тебе не притон какой-то.

Крис неловко переступает с ноги ногу. Ему неудобно в пиджаке. Чунмён закусывает губу, чтобы удержаться от: _«Я же тебе говорил»._

– Ты не возражаешь, если мы здесь постоим? Чтобы нас не задавили, – говорит Крис, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Мне кажется, это будет не такое уж красочное выступление, так что да, постоим здесь. – Чунмён предпочитает передние места, когда летает заграницу на уникальные выставки. Нет ничего уникального в двух парнях в джинсах.

Парень с большими ушами наклоняется к микрофону. Он аккуратно придерживает висящий на его шее барабан, положив руку на его закруглённый край. Другой рукой он держит микрофонную стойку.

– Всем привет, – говорит он низким бархатистым голосом. – Я Чанёль. Спасибо, что пришли послушать мою новую композицию. Я попросил своего друга Бэкхёна спеть со мной. У него будет концерт в следующий четверг в Хондэ, и вы обязательно должны на него сходить.

Публика приветствует их аплодисментами. Бэкхён машет рукой. На его футболке действительно изображён Бэтмен. В свете свечей, стоящих по краям бара, оба парня на сцене выглядят загадочно.

– Это что, сборище секты? – спрашивает Крис, когда по залу проносится шёпот ожидания. – Ты притащил меня на посвящение?

– Это перфоманс, – отвечает Чунмён. Он говорит негромко, и большая часть его слов пропадает в гуле бара. – «RUFXXX» известен своими… более эксцентричными шоу.

Крис кивает, и Чунмён поворачивается к сцене. Он почти ничего не видит, потому что перед ним стоят люди значительно выше него, но он уже разглядел всё, что хотел.

Чанёль начинает бить в барабан в медленном ровном ритме, низкие и высокие тона сменяют друг друга. Чанёль бьёт рукой по центру, чтобы добиться низких тонов, и бьёт _ёльче_ по краю для высоких. Чунмён не разбирается в барабанах. Но это звучит захватывающе, ритм ускоряется и звучит и вполовину не так традиционно, как инструмент, на котором его исполняют.

– Как называется этот барабан? – спрашивает Крис. Чунмён делает глоток своего напитка. – Я помню, мы видели его раньше, на Инсадоне. Когда ходили на День детей с Луной и Минсоком, помнишь?

– Он называется _бук_ , – говорит Чунмён, вспоминая свои уроки _самульнори_ , когда был ребёнком. Когда он был в четвёртом классе, то три недели долбил в _чин_ , и в конце курса учитель с облегчением изъял у них всех инструменты. – Это один из традиционных…

Его прерывает пение Бэкхёна. Его голос проскальзывает сквозь удары барабана и заколдовывает публику. Он странно поёт. Это неритмичное пение, его голос то поднимается до тонкого возгласа, то понижается до носового стона. Чунмён так заворожён стилем, что ему требуется около минуты, чтобы понять: то, что Бэкхён поёт – это не слова песни, но знакомая история. Это «Сугунга», одна из пяти традиционных сказок _пхансори_ , и Бэкхён повествует в перерывах между ударами Чанёля по барабану.

– Он поёт на старокорейском, – говорит Чунмён, когда замечает озадаченное лицо Криса. – Это история о Короле Драконов, Черепахе и Кролике.

– Звучит как те песни, которые слушаешь на повторе перед праздниками, – говорит Крис. – Только круче.

– Это вечеринка для крутых деток, – говорит Чунмён, делая ещё один большой глоток. – Это _пхансори_. Сказки под музыку.

Чанёль начинает битбоксить в микрофон, и Чунмён полностью захвачен.

Голос Бэкхёна грубый. Иногда он срывается на крик, и его голос ломается, когда ему нужно поменять тональность. _Он совершенно необучен_.

Чунмён слышал голоса сильнее. Он работает с более сильными голосами каждый день. Но что-то в голосе Бэкхёна… липкое. _Запоминающееся_. Его голос проникает через уши прямиком в мозг, и Чунмён забывает хлопать, когда Чанёль и Бэкхён заканчивают первое выступление, потому что он пытается запомнить звук.

Крис толкает его локтем в бок, и он хлопает в ладони.

– У тебя такое странное лицо, – говорит Крис. – Почему это?

– Мне интересно, – отвечает Чунмён, специально не уточняя, и Крис кивает, снова поворачиваясь к своему несомненно лучшему виду. – Это интересно.

Бэкхён проговаривает комедийные строчки в озорном ритме, и мелодраматичный сюжет оборачивается сатирой. Он искусен, и даже когда его голос слишком груб, его подача мягка. Публика, явно лучше подготовленная к этому, чем Чунмён и Крис, выкрикивает ответы, когда требуется. Сквозь море высоких людей Чунмён замечает, как уголки губ Бэкхёна приподнимаются перед тем, как он вновь открывает рот.

– Это действительно сборище секты, – резко шепчет Крис Чунмёну, но Чунмён его не слушает, захваченный музыкой.

Битбокс Чанёля придаёт традиционной песне удивительное звучание. Однако именно странная манера Бэкхёна прилипает к Чунмёну как летняя влажность, хотя сейчас осенний вечер. Его горло пересохло, и его бокал пуст.

Когда, часом позже, Чанёль ударяет по _буку_ в последний раз, а голос Бэкхёна затихает после длинного стенания, завершающего только часть целой _мадан,_ Чунмён разочарован. Он хочет и дальше слушать это странное смешение стилей: хип-хопа, и _пхансори_ , и баллады одновременно, беспорядочный шум, который, тем не менее, становится произведением искусства. Он хочет и дальше слушать голос Бэкхёна.

Крыша медленно пустеет, люди спускаются вниз, чтобы заказать последний на сегодня напиток или закрыть счёт. По четвергам «RUFXXX» закрывается около полуночи, и это время приближается, если уже не прошло.

– Ну и что ты думаешь? – спрашивает Исин. Он явно был ближе к сцене и к огням. Пот блестит на его груди и шее, и его волосы влажные. Чунмён предложил бы ему свой пиджак, но он остался в машине. На крыше дует пронзительный ветер. Исин легко простужается. Он всегда легко простужался. – Оно того стоило, трудоголик Ким Чунмён?

– Однозначно стоило, – говорит Чунмён. – Спасибо, что сказал мне.

– Раньше тебе очень нравились _пхансори_ , – говорит Исин. – Я почувствовал прилив ностальгии, когда узнал, что именно Чанёль и Бэкхён планируют.

– Ему всё ещё нравится, – бессовестно встревает Крис. – Каждый Чхусок, за четыре дня до того, как отправиться домой, он слушает _пхансори_ не переставая.

– В самом деле? – Исин улыбается так, будто это его радует, и Чунмён неуверенно улыбается в ответ. – А ты?..

– Я Крис У. – Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия, но тут же опускает её и пожимает плечами. – Прошу прощения, привычка. Я постоянно работаю с американцами.

– Не стоит извиняться. Я Чжан Исин. Мы с Чунмёном раньше любили рыбачить вместе.

Исин каждый раз говорит что-то новое. Чунмён привык.

– Я в жизни никогда не рыбачил, – говорит он, смеясь, и Крис смотрит на него. Чунмён игнорирует его взгляд. – Значит… они обычно вместе не выступают? Чанёль и Бэкхён, я имею в виду.

– Нет, – отвечает Исин. – Они друзья, и у них иногда случаются вот такие маленькие… проекты.

Исин чешет затылок, там, где отросли волосы. Его причёска теперь небрежнее, чем в последний раз, когда Чунмён его видел. Ему идёт. Чунмёну бы, однако, не пошло.

– Я хорошо знаком только с Чанёлем, – говорит Исин. – Он работает в Кёнбоккуне.

– Во дворце? – Крис всё ещё глядит на Чунмёна, будто бы он пытается разобрать его на кусочки, хотя и адресует вопрос Исину.

– Он играет на _буке_ на реконструкционных представлениях для туристов. – Исин допивает свой коктейль. Бокал в руке Чунмёна давно пуст. Бокал Криса всё ещё наполовину полон, но он вообще мало пьёт, даже там, где ему уютнее. – Я встретил его на каком-то выступлении Лу Ханя. А с Бэкхёном познакомился только на прошлой неделе.

Голос Бэкхёна всё ещё звучит в голове Чунмёна. Он хотел бы услышать его снова.

– Бэкхён-щщи сказал, что его группа выступает на следующей неделе… – намекает Чунмён, и Исин награждает его непонятным взглядом.

– Это совсем другое, – говорит Исин. – Это Бэкхён с каким-то своим другом, видимо, и они играют какую-то ненавязчивую акустическую музыку.

– Он не похож на парня, который будет играть ненавязчивую музыку. – Чунмён оттягивает накрахмаленный воротник рубашки, и он щекочет его шею. Чунмён расстёгивает ещё одну пуговицу и потом опускает руку, чтобы удержаться и не начать поправлять волосы. – У него не такой голос.

– Он тебе интересен, – удивлённо говорит Исин. – Я не ожидал.

Он тыкает Чунмёна в плечо:

– Я думал, тебя больше ничем не заинтересуешь. – Он тыкает снова. – Думал, что ты видел ~всё~, ты, большая шишка.

– Должно быть, ты знаешь меня не так хорошо, как раньше.

Чунмён ставит пустой бокал на стол и оглядывается на Бэкхёна и Чанёля, которые болтают друг с другом у бара. На Бэкхёне теперь кепка задом наперёд, ярко-красного цвета, который не подходит к его одежде. Шапки нигде не видно, а из-за контрастирующих цветов он выглядит ещё моложе. Чанёль обхватил его за плечи, и они смеются над чем-то так громко, что их смех отдаётся от крыши эхом.

– Да, мне интересно, – говорит Чунмён. – Его голос липкий.

– Липкий, – говорит Крис. – Как жвачка?

– Как клей, – отвечает Чунмён. – Как очень крепкий клей.

– Я думаю, Чунмёну пора спать, – говорит Крис. – И у нас встреча утром.

– Жизнь карьериста, – шутит Исин. – Не могу сказать, что завидую.

– Ты никогда не ладил со структурой, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты, свободный дух.

– Это ты так зовёшь меня раздолбаем, Чунмён? – Он покачивает пустым бокалом, полурастаявшие кубики льда стучат о стекло. –Я пойду ещё за одной добавкой схожу.

– Аккуратнее, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебя быстро развозит.

Исин закатывает глаза.

– Я постараюсь узнать для тебя, где он играет, – говорит он. – Я с тобой свяжусь.

Чунмён в последний раз оглядывается на Бэкхёна, когда они спускаются вниз и выходят наружу. Крис не разговаривает, пока они не доходят до машины – десятиминутная прогулка, в течение которой они отвечают на е-мейлы на телефонах.

– Ты ведёшь какую-то тайную жизнь? – спрашивает Крис, когда Чунмён надевает пиджак в попытке побороть холод, пока машина разогревается. – Бары, о которых я никогда не слышал, отдельная группа друзей…

– Если это тайная жизнь, – говорит Чунмён, – то я не очень хорошо справляюсь с тайной частью, не правда ли? Я представил тебя, и всё такое.

– Я знаю тебя уже десять лет, – говорит Крис, – и я не знал, что ты ходишь в этот бар по четвергам, или что у тебя есть друг по имени Исин.

– Конечно, ты знал, – говорит Чунмён, включая радио. Он сразу же слышит голос Чонина и улыбается. – Ты, скорее всего, просто забыл.

– Откуда вообще ты его знаешь?

Откидываясь назад, Чунмён пристёгивается.

– Мы рыбачили вместе, – говорит он с улыбкой. – Мне можно заводить других друзей, кроме тебя, Крис. Мне двадцать девять. Я уже давно вырос, и ты мне не отец.

Чунмён достаточно взрослый, чтобы не отвечать на все вопросы подряд.

– Ты прав, – говорит Крис, заводя машину. – Что ж, я рад, что ты вытащил меня с собой. Исполнители были хорошие. Предупреди меня заранее в следующий раз, чтобы я надел что-то более повседневное.

– А у тебя есть что-то более повседневное?

– Я уверен, что смогу найти пару-другую джинсов, – отвечает Крис, меняя радиостанцию. – Я уже не могу слушать Кая.

Чунмён прислоняется головой к подголовнику и закрывает глаза.

– Я встретил Исина, когда ты уехал. Сразу после колледжа, помнишь?

– О, – говорит Крис. – Когда я был в Канаде.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Когда ты был в Канаде.

Крис больше не задаёт вопросов. Они разговаривают о всякой ерунде, пока не доезжают до офиса. Крис останавливается рядом с машиной Чунмёна, и Чунмён вылезает.

– Увидимся через семь часов, – говорит Крис. – Спасибо ещё раз, что взял меня в этот свой перфоманс-бар.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – говорит Чунмён и садится в свою машину, чтобы поехать домой.

 

★

Два утра спустя Line на телефоне Чунмёна мигает оповещением. Зелёное сообщение выплывает в центр экрана и издаёт квакающий звук прежде, чем Чунмён успевает что-то сделать. Он быстро берёт телефон и вводит пароль, чтобы проверить сообщение.

Это Исин.

_я узнал где бэкхён играет на след неделе~ хочешь пойти вместе?_

_Я дам тебе знать,_ отвечает он и откладывает телефон, переводя взгляд на экран ноутбука.

Он снова включает трек и проигрывает его с самого начала, хмурясь, когда партия Чонина переходит в партию Суджон. Всё не так. Чунмён пришёл в семь тридцать утра, чтобы попытаться сделать всё, _как надо_ , а сейчас уже почти полдень. Альбом нужно сдать полностью через четыре дня. Чунмён опережал график до того, как запнулся на этой песне.

Он закрывает глаза и снова пытается вслушаться в мелодию. Может быть, он зацепится за что-то.

И каждый раз в последние пару дней, когда он пытается сосредоточиться, еле слышная мелодия видоизменённой песни «Сугунга» звучит в его голове. Чунмён тяжело, с разочарованием вздыхает и смотрит на телефон.

_хочешь пойти вместе?_

Чунмён хочет. Только он не уверен, поможет ли это выкинуть грубый голос Бэкхёна, поющий четвёртый куплет «Сугунга», из головы, или это только загонит его глубже, и он навсегда поселится в уголках его мозга.

Наутро после выступления в «RUFXXX» Чунмён проснулся в каком-то неясном оцепенении. Запинаясь о валяющуюся на полу вчерашнюю одежду, вяло побрёл чистить зубы. Он пытался слушать музыку в машине по дороге на встречу, но не смог. Голос Бэкхёна вгрызся в его мозг так сильно, что он выстукивал ритм _бука_ по столу во время встречи. Потом Крис неловко прочистил горло, и Чунмён понял, что ведёт себя невежливо.

Он оттягивает ворот свитера. Он слишком тёплый для его студии и недостаточно тёплый для улицы. Чунмён чувствует капли пота на спине.

Может быть, нужно попробовать по-другому.

Чунмён открывает WMP и пролистывает файлы, останавливаясь на Пак Сонхи. Чунмён часто включает её. Он хмурится, потому что Чхусок уже скоро, опять.

Звучит знакомая мелодия. «Сугунга» в традиционной аранжировке. У Чунмёна на компьютере есть вся история. Бэкхён и Чанёль исполнили только первую часть – первые две песни. Может быть, она не выходит у Чунмёна из головы, потому что _мадан_ , хоть и в таком странном воплощении, не была завершена.

 

(Когда Чунмён был маленький, наверное, в четыре или пять лет, его дедушка часами слушал _пхансори_ на старом проигрывателе. «Это сердце музыки, – говорил он. – Тогда музыка была искусством, а не шумом. Послушай всю историю, с начала до конца, Чунмённи». Когда дедушка умер, Чунмён оставил себе всю коллекцию сорокапяток. Они собирают пыль в шкафу, и Чунмён иногда смотрит на них, но никогда не трогает.)

 

Когда Чунмён дослушивает до пятого трека, намного дальше того места, на котором остановились Бэкхён и Чанёль, то он понимает, что всё ещё слышит голос Бэкхёна. Непрерывный. Неминуемый.

Он опускает голову на стол.

– Такой липкий.

– Что-то… случилось, Чунмённи?

Чунмён вскидывает голову и оборачивается к двери. Он думал, что закрыл её. Очевидно, нет.

– Что?

Это Сонён. Её волосы распущены, а ногти покрашены в светло-розовый. Пару дней назад они были фиолетовыми. Чунмён не знает, почему до сих пор обращает внимание на её ногти. Ему больше не нужно этого делать, но от таких привычек сложно избавиться.

– Ты в одиночестве слушаешь _пхансори,_ – говорит Сонён. Она прислоняется к двери в студию. Её ноги кажутся ещё длиннее в чёрных туфлях на каблуке.

Чунмён трясёт головой, чтобы прочистить её.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Сегодня воскресенье.

– Я бы спросила тебя о том же, – смеётся она, подходя ближе, – но ты здесь постоянно. Всегда, всегда, всегда.

– Не всегда, – отвечает Чунмён. – Иногда я бываю дома. Или в закусочной напротив дома. Или хожу выпить с Крисом…

– Раз в неделю не в этой комнате ни в чём меня не убеждает.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя в чём-то убедить. – Разговор прерывается. Молчание заполнено пением Пак Сонхи, льющимся из колонок.

– Ну так, скажи мне… что-то случилось? – повторяет она настойчивее, садясь напротив него в крутящееся кресло и скрещивая ноги. – Я думала, ты оставляешь _пхансори_ для встреч с матерью.

– Я такой очевидный? – Чунмён трёт виски. – На самом деле, всё в порядке. Просто голос одного человека застрял у меня в голове, и я пытаюсь от него избавиться.

– Чей-то голос? – Сонён смотрит в его ноутбук. Чунмён снова включает песню, и голос Суджон вырывается из колонок. – Ты всё ещё работаешь над DoubleK?

– Трек сведён не очень хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Что-то с уровнями, но я не могу понять, что.

Песня скучна. Всё, к чему Чунмён прикасается в последнее время, скучное. Он это знает, даже если никто ему об этом не говорит, даже Чонин.

– Мне нужно мыслить вне рамок. Может быть, сделать не моно-микс, а стерео-микс. – Что означает начать всё с нуля.

– Перфекционист. – Сонён встаёт и обходит Чунмёна, встаёт позади него. Она начинает массировать его плечи, с силой вонзая пальцы в кожу. Чунмён стонет от удовольствия. – Ты поэтому никогда не поёшь свои песни?

– Я не Кёнсу, – говорит Чунмён. – Мои песни заслуживают лучших исполнителей, чем я сам.

– Ты Чунмён, – отвечает Сонён. – Ты _всегда_ , – она останавливается и сжимает его плечи так сильно, что Чунмён морщится, – недооцениваешь свой голос.

– Кстати о всегда, ты _всегда_ делала лучший массаж плеч, – говорит Чунмён. – Напомни мне, почему мы до сих пор не женаты.

– Потому что ты бросил меня, – говорит Сонён. – Помнишь?

– Я и вправду дурак, а? – говорит Чунмён, глядя через плечо, и улыбается ей, и она прекращает массаж, чтобы легко ударить его по плечу. – Почему ты всё ещё дружишь со мной?

– Потому что я восхищаюсь тобой, – говорит Сонён, улыбаясь ему. Ему нравится её новая причёска. Иссиня-чёрные волосы спускаются по плечам. На свету она выглядит как русалка. – Все тобой восхищаются. Дурак.

Её ногти легко впиваются в его плечи.

– Ты слишком хороша для меня, – вздыхает Чунмён и поправляет свитер.

– Ты прав. Я богиня, и тебе повезло, что я есть в твоей жизни. Так что расскажи мне, что случилось.

– Один парень, – говорит Чунмён. – Его зовут Бэкхён. Он пел… видоизменённую _пхансори_ … то есть, «Сугунга» прошлой ночью в «RUFXXX». Его голос засел в моей голове.

– Настолько хороший? – Сонён опять садится, её колени сталкиваются с его. – Ого, может быть, _мне_ стоит с ним встретиться. Я искала кого-нибудь нового, с кем могла бы записать песню для альбома.

– Он не… – Чунмён наклоняется вперёд и опускает голову на руки. – Он не то чтобы _хорош_. Он явно необучен, и он поёт через нос.

– Но… – продолжает Сонён, и Чунмён узнаёт понимающую интонацию в её голосе. – Тем не менее, ты сидишь здесь, пытаясь закончить альбом DoubleK и думая о нём.

– Не о нём, – поправляет Чунмён. – О его голосе. Я уверен, что смогу с этим справиться. Скорее всего, это _пхансори_ так зацепила меня.

И ему нужно больше спать. Это тоже может помочь.

– Мне пора вернуться к работе.

– И мне, – говорит Сонён. – Но, эй, если когда-нибудь захочешь привести этого человека на прослушивание, дай мне знать? Мне любопытно.

– Как скажешь, – соглашается Чунмён.

Она уходит, закрыв за собой дверь, и Чунмён снова один в студии, с незаконченным треком DoubleK и всё ещё не в силах избавиться от странного пения Бэкхёна в ещё более странной аранжировке. Его телефон по-прежнему зловеще отображает последнее сообщение Исина.

_хочешь пойти вместе?_

_Когда и куда?_ отвечает он и выключает музыку.

 

★

В этот раз Чунмён едет на метро. Припарковаться рядом с университетом Хонгик всегда тяжело. Да и Чунмён тоже быстро пьянеет, он не знает, как долго они с Исином будут сегодня пить. Он решает, что домой поедет на такси, но иногда неплохо прокатиться и на метро.

Исин ждёт его рядом с восьмым выходом, сунув руки в карманы. На нём майка без рукавов, слишком тонкая для такой погоды.

– Ты всё-таки пришёл, трудоголик.

– Я уже давно здесь не был. – Чунмён проверяет время и с удовольствием отмечает, что пришёл вовремя.

– Потому что ты стареешь, Чунмён. – Исин улыбается ему, такой живой на полупустой улице. – В следующем году я куплю тебе тросточку.

– Ты думаешь, ты милый? – Чунмён тянет за края своего тёмно-синего свитера. На улице прохладно. – Мне не надо напоминать, понял? Вчера я увидел в зеркале седой волос.

Исин смеётся. Его смех звонкий, как свежее яблоко. Чунмёну нравится, как он звучит. Исин протягивает руку, хватает Чунмёна за свитер и тянет за собой.

– Пойдём, седой лис, нас ждёт представление. – Он отпускает свитер, когда Чунмён начинает идти следом.

– Как, ещё раз, ты познакомился к Бэкхёном?

Пока он ехал в метро, шёл дождь. В сентябре всегда идут дожди. Ботинки Чунмёна хлюпают по луже, края джинсов намокают.

– Он выступает с Лу Ханем, – говорит Исин. – Он как-то упомянул, что они с Чанёлем делают что-то с _пхансори_ , и я сразу передал это тебе.

– Даже не знаю, благодарить тебя или нет. – Чунмён кашляет, когда какой-то студент, идущий навстречу, выдыхает дым ему в лицо. – Их выступление не выходит у меня из головы.

– Это профессиональный интерес или личный? – Исин обхватывает плечо Чунмёна и тянет его влево на дорожном кольце. Он не смотрит на Чунмёна. Чунмён прижимает свободную руку к животу, чувствуя внезапный приступ волнения.

Его горло пересохло. Как же много людей в Хондэ курят.

– Профессиональный, – говорит он после короткого размышления. – Я лично заинтересован в _пхансори_ , но в нём… есть что-то особенное.

– Есть, – соглашается Исин. – Многие так думают. Лу Хань сказал, чтобы я предупредил тебя, что Бэкхён не хочет заниматься музыкой профессионально. Думаю, они давно знакомы.

– Вот как? – Исин хмурится на Чунмёна. – Мы идём в «Strange Fruit»?

Это клуб, в который Исин водил его несколько раз, с атмосферой притона и множеством инди-групп. Он не был там уже пару лет. Он пытается представить Бэкхёна, с его идеально ровными зубами, в ярко-красной кепке, среди обычных посетителей этого клуба, но Бэкхён кажется слишком ярким для «Strange Fruit». У них на потолке уже есть диско-шар, и ещё один на сцене – это лишнее.

– В другое место. – На втором кольце Исин сворачивает направо. Они проходят мимо «Strange Fruit», поднимаясь в горку. В ботинках Чунмёна по-прежнему хлюпает вода. – Сомневаюсь, что ты там был. Это не то место, в которое ты бы пошёл.

– А куда бы я пошёл? – Здесь темнее и караоке-бары встречаются не так часто. Вместо этого из-за дверей доносится самая разная живая музыка. – Мне нравится места, в которые ты меня водишь.

– Тебе может нравиться музыка, – говорит Исин, – но ты всё равно останешься человеком, кто предпочитает высококлассные бары в Каннаме, Чунмён.

Останавливаясь напротив клуба, где почти нет очереди, под оранжевой вывеской, он пожимает плечами. Его толстовка сползает с плеча, обнажая ключицу.

– Ты тот парень, что полетит в Нью-Йорк на три дня в Музей современного искусства, просто чтобы посмотреть, как какие-то европейские художники раздеваются и обмазывают свои тела краской.

– Ты помнишь это? – Это было три года назад. Сонён полетела с ним. Тогда, когда она восхищённо и заинтригованно смотрела, как жёлтая краска стекает между голыми грудями, Чунмён подумал, что Сонён могла бы стать для него идеальной женщиной.

Некоторым вещам не суждено случиться. Чунмён всегда это знал. Поэтому он ни с кем не встречается и поэтому пишет песни для других людей и никогда – для себя.

– Лу Хань всё ещё иногда вспоминает это, когда мы ужинаем вместе. Я думаю, он не может поверить, что люди как ты существуют, хотя знает тебя так долго.

– Это была потрясающая выставка, – говорит Чунмён. – И она не имеет никакого отношения к тому, в какие бары мне можно ходить.

– Тебе можно ходить, куда ты хочешь, – отвечает Исин, вставая в очередь. – Но это не означает, что ты не выделяешься. – Он подцепляет пальцем свитер Чунмёна. – Этот свитер стоит больше, чем «Club Bbang» выручит сегодня на напитках.

Краснея, Чунмён приглаживает волосы по бокам от лица.

– Я просто так одеваюсь.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Исин, обхватывая тонкое запястье Чунмёна и притягивая его ближе. – Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, даже когда надеваешь костюм в «RUFXXX».

– У меня не было времени переодеться. Я оставил пиджак в машине, – говорит Чунмён. Исин облизывает губы. – Крис не последовал моему примеру.

– Он интересный. – Волосы Исина лезут ему в глаза. – Дай угадаю, ты знаешь его с университета?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Учился на менеджменте. Вы бы познакомились раньше, но он был в Канаде.

Очередь внезапно начинает двигаться, а из клуба выходят люди.

– Что происходит?

– Здесь между выступлениями перерыв всего в пятнадцать минут. – Исин достаёт кошелёк, протягивая мужчине у двери тридцать тысяч вон, и затягивает Чунмёна внутрь.

Волна тепла бьёт ему в лицо, и он осматривается, отмечая складные стулья и сцену. Доски на полу вокруг сцены выложены так, что она приобретает форму ромба. Чунмён сразу же обращает внимание на то, что вокруг неё нет ограждений.

– Займи места, я схожу за напитками.

Чунмён автоматически тянется за кошельком, и ему приходится остановить себя. Исин никогда не пользовался возрастом или финансовой ситуацией Чунмёна. Они ссорились из-за этого только один раз, и никто из них не кричал. Каким-то образом Чунмён уступил в той ссоре.

– Хорошо. Ты хочешь поближе к сцене?

– Мне всё равно, – говорит Исин. – Ты знаешь, откуда слышно лучше всего.

Чунмён занимает два стула слева от сцены. Белые складные стулья не очень удобные, но можно и потерпеть. Чунмён откидывается на спинку и только два раза говорит, что соседний стул занят, до того, как Исин возвращается. Он протягивает Чунмёну пиво и улыбается.

– Выбор не очень богатый, – говорит он, кивая на бар. – Бармен сам звукооператор. – Он делает большой глоток. – Бэкхён выступает следующим.

В горле Чунмёна по-прежнему так сухо. Пиво не помогает. В своей голове он слышит Бэкхёна, поющего _пхансори_.

– Лу Хань придёт? – спрашивает Чунмён.

Вопрос заглушается смехом пары позади них. Исин наклоняется ближе. Его дыхание обжигает щёку Чунмёна. От него пахнет дешёвым пивом и мятой. Это напоминает Чунмёну о Чонгечоне в четыре утра, где они взрывали нелегальные петарды, а он надеялся, что достаточно трезв, чтобы дойти до дома, и что не встретит по пути никого знакомого.

– Думаю, да, – говорит Исин. – Но он, как всегда, опоздает.

– Мы должны были занять ему место? – Чунмён оглядывается в поисках свободных стульев, но их нет.

– Он знает, как здесь делаются дела. Если он придёт во время выступления Бэкхёна, ему всё равно нельзя будет тут бродить. Это место серьёзно относится к шоукейсам.

– Шоукейсам?

Логично называть их так. Чунмён слишком привык смотреть такие выступления в барах, где особо нет сидячих мест, и в клубах с живой музыкой, где последняя песня группы теряется среди трущихся друг о друга тел и пьяных криков.

Но «Club Bbang» – явно не такое место.

У Чунмёна появляются вопросы, но потом Бэкхён выходит в центр сцены. На этот раз на нём ярко-розовая футболка с Суперменом и жёлтой надписью. Он опять надел красную кепку. Она повернута козырьком набок. Его ухо торчит. _Мило_.

Сегодня он один. Чунмён думал, что Бэкхён выступает с другом, но на сцене только он. Через плечо у него висит гитара, и он садится на стул позади двойного микрофона. Бэкхён настраивает его, опуская оба микрофона так, чтобы один ловил звук гитары, а другой – его голос.

– Привет, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён вздрагивает.

Его голос… Чунмён не назвал бы его милым. Голос Лу Ханя милый. Голос Кёнсу милый. Голос Бэкхёна грубый. Он говорит в нос, так же, как и поёт. У Чунмёна, однако, получилось бы сделать его слаще за несколько часов в студии.

– Спасибо, что пришли. Мой друг не смог сегодня выступить вместе со мной, поэтому я один. – Он смеётся. – Почти всё, что я буду сегодня петь, новое. Не волнуйтесь, я не накосячу.

Сет – мягкая нежная акустическая музыка, позволяющая Бэкхёну глубоко дышать. Он не очень хорошо играет на гитаре, но его голос сегодня такой свежий и чистый, что Чунмён наклоняется ближе на своём стуле. Это его первая возможность посмотреть, как Бэкхён поёт. В «RUFXXX» Чунмён едва ли что-то мог разглядеть. Всё лицо Бэкхёна кривится, и его губы вытягиваются, а вены на шее выступают, когда он тянет высокие ноты.

Через пятнадцать минут Чунмён понимает, что голос Бэкхёна не оставит его в покое, и _пхансори_ тут не при чём.

– Тебе действительно нравится, – говорит Исин, когда Бэкхён прерывается, чтобы попить воды.

– Его голос липкий. – Чунмён ёрзает. Его бедро трётся о бедро Исина, джинса по джинсе.

– Это какое-то кодовое слово в музыкальной индустрии или что? – Чунмён поворачивается к Исину. – Ты и в прошлый раз тоже так говорил.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Это слово просто лучше всего подходит для его описания. – Он облизывает сухие губы. – Такой запоминающийся. Я завидую.

Когда сет заканчивается, Чунмён отлепляется от стула и идёт вслед за Исином на улицу. Лу Хань ждёт их, со скрещенными руками прислонившись к стене. Его волосы теперь ярко-фиолетовые, такие же кричащие, как неоновые вывески баров на главных улицах Хондэ.

– Чунмён, – довольно говорит он. – Ты не умер.

– Что? – Асфальт опять мокрый. Пока они были в клубе, прошёл дождь. – А ты ожидал моей безвременной кончины?

– Я не видел тебя с марта. Сейчас сентябрь, ты, мудак. Я уж думал, ты наконец-то покинул тело и слился воедино со своим пиздец дорогим ноутбуком.

– Лу Хань, ты пугаешь, – говорит Исин. – Чунмён работал над альбомами последние несколько месяцев. Похоже, что только Бэкхён смог выманить его из студии.

– Да, я слышал, – отвечает Лу Хань. – Даже не спрашивай его о профессиональной работе, Чунмён. Ты только потеряешь время. Просто бездарно его проебёшь.

Лу Хань учит детей в начальной школе китайскому языку, но это не улучшило его словарный запас, замечает Чунмён.

– Исин предупредил меня, – говорит Чунмён. – Честно, я просто надеялся, что, услышав его снова, смогу перестать думать о его голосе.

– Сможешь ли ты? – Лу Хань отталкивается от стены. – Потому что, если я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, Чунмён, то ты просто…

– Ты здесь. – Чунмён вздрагивает и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Бэкхёна. Он держит в руке гитару в чехле. Его волосы под кепкой мокрые от пота. – Ты тот парень из «RUFXXX» с прошлой недели.

Он улыбается, не так дразняще, а скорее довольно, и его глаза щурятся в улыбке. Он милый и очень, очень молодой.

– Ким Чунмён. – Он снова кланяется, улыбаясь Бэкхёну.

– Ким Чунмён-щщи, – говорит он, – который надевает костюм, когда идёт в «RUFXXX».

– Это я.

Бэкхён ставит гитару на землю, достаёт лямку из кармана сумки и прицепляет к чехлу с обеих сторон. Он надевает чехол через плечо, и лямка пересекает грудь и сминает футболку с Суперменом.

– Мы идём выпить или как?

– А почему, ты думаешь, я всё ещё здесь? – говорит Лу Хань. – Явно не ради захватывающих разговоров.

– Как грубо! – Исин долбит Лу Ханя, и тот толкает его на Чунмёна. Чунмён спотыкается. Бэкхён придерживает его, положив руку на поясницу, а Исин обнимает Лу Ханя за шею. – Ты просто знаешь, что с тобой скучно, если все, с кем ты говоришь, трезвые.

‒ Бэкхённи считает, что со мной интересно, правда?

– Конечно, хён, – говорит Бэкхён, приподнимая губы в усмешке. – И я так считаю даже больше после пары стопок Бакарди 151.

– Ты мелкий засранец. – Лу Хань выглядит так, будто его предали, и Чунмён с Исином переглядываются и смеются.

Они заваливаются в не такой людный джаз-бар. Чунмён платит за вход до того, как кто-то ещё успевает достать кошелёк. Бэкхён приподнимает брови, но затем пожимает плечами. Лу Хань ведёт их к незанятой комнатке в дальнем углу. В ней повсюду стоят пустые бокалы, и запыхавшаяся официантка в чёрном поспешно освобождает столик, пока они устраиваются.

Музыка не слишком громкая для разговора с человеком рядом с тобой. Лу Хань тут же занимает всё внимание Исина. Они садятся напротив Чунмёна, говоря на китайском быстрее, чем Чунмён может понять. Поэтому он поворачивается к Бэкхёну, который прижат к Чунмёну так близко, что его локоть врезается ему в бок.

Они сейчас же заказывают выпивку, крепкий ликёр вместо пива, и Бэкхён облокачивается на стол, опуская щёку на ладонь.

– Расскажи мне о себе.

– Рассказывать особо нечего. – Чунмён мягко улыбается ему. – Мне нравится музыка. Гольф.

– Это хобби богатых деток, – говорит Бэкхён. – Гольф.

Он обхватывает соломинку розовыми губами. Несмотря на то, что он не отвёл взгляд от Чунмёна, тот чувствует себя отверженным.

– Может быть. – Чунмён чувствует тяжесть джина в своём напитке. – Тогда что нравится тебе?

– Музыка. – Бэкхён больше Чунмёна, даже когда вот так полулежит на столе, но Чунмён всегда был маленьким. Бэкхён также тёплый, но Чунмён всегда мёрзнет. – Модели нижнего белья. Видеоигры. Самгёпсаль.

Его глаза поблескивают. Чунмён снова чувствует, что его дразнят.

– Звучит как подростковые увлечения, – говорит он, чтобы вернуть себе уверенность.

– Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы зайти выпить, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я выгляжу молодо.

– Нет, – говорит Лу Хань, и они оба смотрят на него. – _Я_ выгляжу молодо. _Ты_ просто _маленький_.

Он сидит, прислонившись к Исину, и Исин улыбается Чунмёну. Официантка оставляет на краю стола новые бокалы. Бэкхён выпрямляется, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза Лу Ханю.

– Мне двадцать два. – Бэкхён делает глубокий торжествующий глоток. – Не такой уж маленький.

– Некоторые за этим столом дожили до третьего десятка, – говорит Лу Хань, отбрасывая лавандового цвета волосы с лица.

– Нет, хён, – говорит Чунмён. – Только один человек за этим столом.

Исин смеётся и обхватывает Лу Ханя за плечи в подобии сочувствия. Он уже пьяный, с румянцем на щеках и блестящими глазами.

– Кто бы говорил, Чунмённи. – Лу Хань придвигает новый напиток к себе и тут же отпивает. – В следующем году нас будет двое.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Бэкхёна и поворачивается.

– Удивлён?

– А я думал, почему ты одеваешься как старик. – Бэкхён снова улыбается, показывая свои красивые ровные зубы и щуря подведённые глаза.

Чунмён не обижается. Чонин, благослови его боженька, достаточно откровенен, чтобы говорить прежде, чем до него доходит, как это может звучать. Так что Чунмён привык к насмешкам над своим стилем. _(«Хён, эта рубашка делалась для людей лет на пятьдесят старше тебя».)_

– Он и ходит как старик, – говорит Лу Хань. Он похлопывает Чунмёна по тыльной стороне ладони, и Чунмён качает головой. – Однажды ты станешь папиком для какой-нибудь юной прелестницы.

– Я не стремлюсь к таким приобретениям, спасибо, – говорит он и хочет добавить что-то вроде того, что он, возможно, не стремится _ни к чему_ , когда группа начинает своё выступление. У них прекрасный саксофонист, замечает Чунмён, выглядывая из-за Исина, чтобы увидеть выступающих.

Они все расслабляются и слушают музыку, стабильно заказывая выпивку. Бэкхён не сводит взгляд со сцены, а Чунмён не сводит взгляд с Бэкхёна. Он подпевает каверу на Майлза Дэвиса, больше мыча по музыку, чем выговаривая слова, но Чунмён всё равно различает его голос.

– Ты не знаешь слова этой песни?

Бэкхён вздрагивает и откидывается на мягкую обивку дивана. Его ярко-розовая футболка не так бросается в глаза в синеватом освещении. В отличие от его кепки.

– Мне часто говорят, что у меня плохая память, – говорит Бэкхён. – Да даже если бы была хорошая, я херово говорю по-английски.

– Но ты полностью помнишь куплеты _пхансори_?

– Из-за практики. – Пальцы Бэкхёна обхватывают бокал. Длинные и тонкие. Руки пианиста. – Я так часто их пел, что мне надо очень постараться, чтобы забыть.

– Тогда что насчёт сегодняшних песен? – Сет заканчивается. Чунмён был на многих выступлениях и знает, что перерыв не будет долгим. Через колонки играет записанная музыка, и она такая же громкая, как музыка группы, но более рассредоточенная, словно волна, омывающая весь бар, пока люди продолжают пить и танцевать.

– Это другое, – говорит Бэкхён или, скорее, Чунмёну _кажется_ , что Бэкхён говорит. Его сложно расслышать. Но Чунмён смотрит на его губы и уверен, что это то, что Бэкхён сказал.

– Ты их все написал? – Его слова едва слышны из-за шума, и Чунмёну не стоит даже пытаться говорить о чём-то серьёзном. Но он также выпил немного лишнего, и ему очень любопытно. – Те, которые ты играл сегодня.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – А что? Тебе понравилось?

Он наклоняется ближе к Чунмёну, глядя на него через ресницы. Они накрашены тушью, думает Чунмён. Его ресницы тёмные и завитые. Даже в темноте бара они выглядят выразительно.

– Тебе понравилось, Ким Чунмён-щщи? – Он проговаривает каждый слог имени Чунмёна, будто чтобы показать, что на этот раз он его запомнил.

– Да, – говорил Чунмён, наклоняясь к нему. Они прижаты друг к другу, рука к руке, и он может разглядеть родинки на бледной коже Бэкхёна. Его дыхание щекочет ухо Чунмёна.

– А выступление с _пхансори_ понравилось? – Проблеск неуверенности, который исчезает так быстро, что Чунмёну могло и показаться. Он уже довольно пьян, так что, скорее всего, показалось. Бэкхён не показывал ничего, кроме уверенности в себе, и нет причин, по которым его поведение должно было измениться. – Я поговорю с Чанёлем о том, чтобы доделать остальное. Он великолепен в таких вещах. Играет на куче инструментов.

– Оно не выходит из моей головы, – говорит Чунмён. Он горд тем, что его язык не заплетается. – Поэтому я пришёл сегодня. Чтобы услышать тебя.

Он выбивает пальцами ритм «Round Midnight» увереннее, чем ожидал.

– Что ж, я надеюсь, ты не разочаровался. – Бэкхён снова его дразнит. У него действительно красивые руки. – Твой дорогой свитер пахнет пивом, и «Club Bbang» не располагает таким большим выбором напитков, как «RUFXXX».

– Выходит, что в этот раз мне не нужна выпивка. – Чунмён смеётся. Бэкхён улыбается самими глазами. От него исходит харизма. – По крайней мере, не во время выступления.

– Значит, – говорит Бэкхён, – мои песни можно слушать, но потом тебе нужно выпить, чтобы забыться?

Если точнее, Бэкхён заставляет Чунмёна… беспокоиться. Чунмён всегда умел производить хорошее первое впечатление, да и второе, он думает, тоже, но он понятия не имеет, как произвести впечатление на Бэкхёна. Он не знает даже, искренне ли Бэкхён улыбается ему или просто терпит его из-за Лу Ханя.

– Я тоже пишу музыку, – говорит Чунмён, на миг опуская взгляд на свой пустой бокал и тут же поднимая. Не смотреть в глаза человеку, с которым говоришь, грубо. Это правило было сложнее соблюдать, когда он был моложе. – Не такую, но…

– Лу Хань сказал, что ты продюсер или что-то в этом роде. – Бэкхён достаёт из кармана упаковку жвачки. Он засовывает кусочек себе в рот, не предлагая Чунмёну. Жвачка ярко-фиолетовая, и она красит его губы и язык. – Значит, ты тоже пишешь?

– Я делаю музыку, – говорит Чунмён. – Мелодии, хуки, слова… Песни целиком. И потом я слежу за тем, чтобы те, кто поёт мои песни, сделали это хорошо.

– Хммм. – Бэкхён облизывает губы, язык задерживается в уголках. – Ты делаешь хорошую музыку?

Он тянет за край козырька и смотрит прямо на Чунмёна, пригвождая его к месту пронзительным взглядом.

Чунмён хочет ответить скромно, но почему-то ему кажется, что Бэкхён это не оценит.

– Делал раньше.

– Но?

Но он только и может, что писать песни о неудовлетворённости. Об одиночестве и, может быть, о том, что он ждёт автобус, который уже ушёл.

– Но у меня нет вдохновения, – говорит Чунмён. – Коварный зверь сбежал!

Он смеётся, и Бэкхён улыбается, снова отстраняясь. Чунмён и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание. Харизма зашкаливает.

– И что, ты выходил на его поиски?

– Что?

– Когда собака Чанёля потерялась, мы расклеили объявления и прочесали город. – Бокал Бэкхёна пуст. Чунмён потерял счёт тому, сколько он выпил. Сколько каждый из них выпил. Исин и Лу Хань напротив них погружены в один из тех разговоров, которые выключают весь мир вокруг. – Ты прочёсывал город?

– Чтобы найти вдохновение?

– Да. – Щёки Бэкхёна розовые, раскрасневшиеся от ликёра, и его улыбка на этот раз мягче. Искреннее. – А как ещё ты его найдёшь? Сидя в студии?

Группа снова начинает играть, и Бэкхён знает мелодию этой песни тоже, подпевая причудливо и слишком громко.

– Возможно, ты прав, – говорит Чунмён, не уверенный, расслышит ли его Бэкхён.

Но его слух лучше, чем его память.

– Значит, старого пса _можно_ научить новым командам, – дразнит Бэкхён, прикусывая нижнюю губу этими ровными, белыми зубами.

– Ты _сопляк_ , – говорит Чунмён, изумлённый и _совершенно_ заинтригованный.

Бэкхён не отвечает, но взгляд, с которым он смотрит на Чунмёна, говорит: _«Да, но я тебе всё равно понравлюсь»,_ и Чунмён не сомневается, что так и будет.

Ещё минут двадцать они слушают музыку и общаются, а потом Чунмён, как добропорядочный человек, оплачивает чек, и они выходят. На улице идёт мелкий дождь. Губы Чунмёна онемели, но он с кристальной чёткостью чувствует, как намокают волосы и свитер.

Исин покачивается на месте, и Чунмён придвигается ближе, чтобы он мог опереться. Исин опускает свою голову на волосы Чунмёна и обнимает его за талию. Лу Хань ворчит о неудобствах сезона дождей.

– Разве тебе не нужно идти домой? – Чунмён аккуратно подталкивает Исина.

Исин смотрит на него сонно и пьяно.

– Не мне нужно ловить такси, – бормочет он. – Я живу неподалёку.

– Не мне нужно преподавать хип-хоп в субботу утром. – Чунмён натягивает свитер на плечо Исина, которым он не прижимается к нему, и застёгивает его до верха. – Не простудись.

Бэкхён с интересом наблюдает, его глаза следят за рукой Чунмёна, и он неловко отстраняется, смущённый и не уверенный, почему. Он смотрит на Лу Ханя, который перестал ругаться на погоду и сейчас серьёзно смотрит на Исина.

– Я провожу его до дома, – говорит Лу Хань. – Увидимся, когда увидимся, Чунмён.

Он кладёт руку Исина на свою шею и крепко обхватывает его за бедро, отцепляя от Чунмёна. Исин податливый и не протестует, привычно падая на Лу Ханя.

– Пойдём, пьяница, – говорит Лу Хань по-китайски, и Чунмён смеётся, а Исин бормочет что-то в ответ, пока Лу Хань уводит его.

Чунмён и Бэкхён остаются на улице вдвоём. Музыка изливается из-за дверей клуба позади них.

– Мне тоже пора идти. – Губы Бэкхёна всё ещё фиолетовые, и макияж на глазах размазался из-за дождя. Он повернул кепку козырьком вперёд, чтобы закрыть лицо, но его щёки и шея блестят от влаги. – Завтра на работу.

– Мне тоже.

Они идут к станции, где будет больше такси. У Чунмёна быстро получается поймать машину, и он улыбается Бэкхёну и открывает ему дверь.

– Спасибо за выступление.

– Спасибо, что пришёл, Ким Чунмён-щщи, – говорит он, ныряя в такси и глядя снизу вверх на Чунмёна с любопытной нечитаемой улыбкой. Потом он закрывает дверь, и Чунмён остаётся один у дороги, всё ещё захваченный загадкой, которую представляет собой Бэкхён. Люди обходят Чунмёна с обеих сторон.

Он направляется к такси, только что высадившему трёх студенток колледжа, но его нога прилипает к асфальту. Он смотрит на ботинки и поднимает левую ногу. Ярко-фиолетовая жвачка приклеилась к подошве.

– Липкий Бён Бэкхён, – смеётся он, получая в ответ настороженный взгляд от проходящего мимо парня, но всё становится веселее, когда он пьян, и это не исключение.

Он ловит другое такси. Может быть, завтра он проспит допоздна. Скорее всего, нет.

Говоря водителю адрес, он падает на сиденье. Алкоголь заставляет реальность поплыть. Ему жарко. Он выбивает ритм по краю сиденья, и Бэкхён, поющий не _пхансори_ , но нежную песню о любви, которая становится глубже благодаря его хриплому голосу, преследует его всю дорогу до дома.

 

★

Он просыпается с раскалывающейся головой. _Ты уже не такой молодой, чтобы так напиваться, Чунмён!_ Его тело как свинец, но часы у кровати сообщают, что сейчас десять утра, так что Чунмён заставляет себя встать. Во рту чувствуется кислотный вкус алкоголя. Чунмён роется в ящике в поиске чистых трусов и носков.

Он чувствует себя гораздо лучше после горячего душа. Головная боль утихла, оставив после себя пульсацию за глазами. Ничего, с чем он не мог бы справиться. Пульсация совпадает с ритмом _бука_ , в который бил Чанёль.

Это подаёт Чунмёну идею. Он размышляет над ней по дороге работу. Никто не слышит его, поэтому он поёт вслух, заполняя машину своим голосом, прорабатывая мелодию.

– Ты выглядишь ужасно, хён, – говорит Чонин часом позже, когда приходит в студию и видит Чунмёна скрючившимся над клавиатурой компьютера. Пять бумажных стаканчиков кофе составлены друг в друга около него.

– Правда? – Чунмён выпрямляется, вытягивая руки над головой. Его желудок бушует, недовольно напоминая, что он не ел ничего со вчерашнего обеда. – Прости.

– За что ты извиняешься? – бормочет Чонин. Он даже не трудится полностью открыть глаза. В своих свободных мягких штанах и свитере он выглядит так, будто Чунмён только что разбудил его. Его волосы в беспорядке. – Я просто говорю.

Чонин скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.

– Я вчера ходил развлечься. – Чунмён мягко улыбается Чонину, сдерживая желание встрепать его волосы. – С друзьями.

– Ты _развлекаешься_? – Чонин падает на стул рядом с Чунмёном.

– Я не настолько старый! – Чонин смеётся над ним. – Мы смотрели выступление. В Хондэ. – Чунмён ставит трек на проигрывание.

– То есть, у тебя похмелье, – говорит Чонин и улыбается, когда Чунмён краснеет и смеётся.

– Да, однозначно, – говорит он, хрустя пальцами. Чонин придвигается ближе и устраивает подбородок на плече Чунмёна. Подбородок больно впирается в кожу, но Чунмён привык. – Где Суджон?

– Она скоро будет, – говорит Чонин. Он ближе, чем Бэкхён был прошлой ночью. Но Чунмёна от этого не ведёт. Чунмён также не пьян. – Зачем ты нас позвал, хён? Я думал, мы закончили записывать вокал?

– Я… изменил кое-что в сингле.

– У тебя мало времени, ты в курсе? – Дыхание Чонина пахнет диетической колой. – Минсок-хён завтра отправляет его хореографу. Нам нужен по крайней мере месяц после этого, чтобы разучить хореографию…

– Просто послушай. – Чунмён включает трек, и Чонин тут же выпрямляется, подъезжая на вращающемся стуле ближе к компьютеру.

– Что это за барабаны? – Чонин притопывает ногой. То, что Чонин не может сдержаться и начинает танцевать – хороший знак.

– Это _бук_ , да? – Суджон запыхалась. Её волосы собраны в неаккуратный хвост, и она не накрашена. – Звучит, как _бук_.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – И я переделал бридж, так что придётся перезаписать несколько вокальных партий. Простите, что вызвал вас вот так.

– Ерунда. – Суджон пожимает плечами. – Это ведь не займёт много времени?

– Вовсе нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Вам нравится?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Она звучала…

– Скучно, – перебивает Суджон. – До этого песня звучала скучно.

– Но сейчас она… – Чонин весь морщится.

– Динамичная, – заканчивает Суджон, легко ударяя Чонина по руке. – Чонини, тебе нужно записать свои мысли?

– Замолчи, Суджон!

Чунмён сдерживает смех, когда Чонин надувается.

– Тогда давайте закончим побыстрее, чтобы вы были свободны, – говорит он, идя к звукозаписывающей комнате, и Суджон кивает. – Это новый бридж.

Они заканчивают всего лишь за час. Суджон сразу же уходит, ссылаясь на обед с друзьями.

– Сегодня суббота, оппа. Ты тоже должен пообедать с друзьями.

– Ты мог бы пообедать со мной? – предлагает Чонин, и Чунмён взвешивает его слова. Он вот уже пару месяцев видится с Чонином только в студии, а песня подождёт, пока он не вернётся. И он голоден.

– Хорошо звучит. – Чунмён снимает куртку со спинки стула. Чонин улыбается ему и вытаскивает его из студии, еле дождавшись, пока он выключит свет.

Они заказывают _ттокмандугук_ в закусочной недалеко от места, где Чунмён провёл большую часть прошлой ночи. Чонин надел шапку, чтобы закрыть волосы и уши, и солнцезащитные очки на пол-лица. Чунмён непопулярен, и они без труда избегают внимания, выходя из его непримечательного «хёндая» в районе, который редко посещают знаменитости.

Аджумма ставит музыку на старом граммофоне. Записи, которые Чунмён помнит с детства. Его бабушка любит такую музыку.

– Она ставит музыку стариков, хён, – говорит Чонин, дуя на клёцку в ложке. – Я уверен, что тебе нравится.

Шапка и очки лежат на столе рядом с подставкой для палочек и ложек. Сегодня в этой закусочной нет людей.

– Она называется трот, Чонин. Она не для стариков. – Может быть, Чонин прав. Но Чунмёну нравится всякая музыка. – И я не старый.

– Явно не слишком старый, чтобы напиться с друзьями. – Чонин хмурится на него.

– Что за лицо? – Чунмён отправляет ложку с супом в рот. – Мне нельзя?

Все в последнее время имеют мнение о том, кем Чунмён должен быть. Он думал, что с этим было покончено, когда ушёл из дома против воли родителей, оставив обучение бизнесу ради музыки.

– Мне нравятся маленькие музыкальные шоу и живая музыка.

– Иногда ты говоришь что-то, и… я понимаю, как мало я о тебе на самом деле знаю, – говорит Чонин, и Чунмён откладывает ложку. – Например, я знаю, что ты встречался с Сонён-нуной, но я не знаю, почему вы больше не встречаетесь. Единственный твой друг, с которым я не дружу – это Крис-хён. Я не знаю, в какой старшей школе ты учился, нравится ли тебе кто-то, или…

– Это не означает, что ты меня не знаешь, – легко отвечает Чунмён, улыбаясь Чонину.

Чонин хмурится ещё сильнее.

– Но ты, скорее всего, знаешь всё это обо мне, хён. И мы уже пять лет знакомы.

– Я учился в Дэвоне, – говорит Чунмён. – Я изучал английский, японский и китайский.

– Ты учился в _Дэвоне_? – Ложка Чонина останавливается над тарелкой. – Это школа для реально умных детей. – Он хмурится снова. – И для богатых.

– Мой отец – профессор университета, – говорит Чунмён. – Я был обязан хорошо учиться.

– Могу себе представить, – Чонин передёргивается. – Я плохо учился. Я всегда хотел танцевать. Или спать.

– У тебя однозадачное мышление. – Чонин застенчиво улыбается ему. – Теперь ты знаешь, в какой школе я учился. Я больше не кажусь тебе таким скрытным?

– Возможно. – Робкая улыбка. – С кем ты был прошлой ночью?

– Когда я был старшеклассником, у меня были большие проблемы с китайским. Я занимался по выходным в _хагвоне_ , но всё равно… – В сравнении с тем глубоким истощением усталость, которую он чувствует сейчас, кажется ерундой. – Мой старший брат нашёл мне репетитора. Друг его одноклассника из Пекина. Мы с ним быстро поладили, потому что нам обоим нравится петь и создавать музыку.

– Тебе нравится петь?

– Не очень, – увиливает Чунмён. – Мне больше нравится писать песни.

– И ты в самом деле ходил выпить со своим репетитором по китайскому?

– Я был со своим другом Лу Ханем, который раньше учил меня китайскому, – поправляет Чунмён. – Но это было одиннадцать лет назад. Сейчас он просто… Лу Хань.

– Хён, – говорит Чонин, отламывая тонкий кружочек ттока, – ты реально старый.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, – это ты молодой.

Кажется, он говорил это Бэкхёну прошлой ночью. Чонин старше Бэкхёна. Но он кажется невиннее, и в уголках его улыбки прячется меньше… мрачности.

– Тебе очень нужно идти работать прямо сейчас? – Чонин снова улыбается улыбкой счастливого щеночка, и Чунмён не может отказать ему, несмотря на поджимающие сроки сдачи альбома DoubleK. – Мне кажется, магазин комиксов, в который я хотел сходить последние несколько месяцев, где-то неподалёку.

– Магазин комиксов? – Чунмён удивлён. – Магазин, где продаются… только комиксы?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Я никак не могу заставить Кёнсу-хёна сходить со мной, и ты знаешь, что мне редко удаётся выкроить время. Сходи со мной, пожалуйста?

Чунмён встаёт, достаёт свежую тысячевоновую купюру из кошелька и смотрит на Чонина, который, запрокинув тарелку, допивает бульон.

– То есть, ты попросил меня, потому что ты знаешь, что я не смогу сказать «нет».

– Это значит «да»? – спрашивает Чонин, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, и Чунмён поправляет край свитера. – Он не помялся, хён, тебе не надо его поправлять.

Он тоже встаёт, закидывая руку на плечи Чунмёна.

– Ты не носишь одежду, которая мнётся, – говорит Чунмён, указывая на спортивные штаны Чонина. – Тебе нельзя доверять.

Он ныряет под руку Чонина, чтобы взять его очки и шапку.

– Одевайся, Кларк Кент.

 

★

Чонин был одержим комиксами всё то время, что Чунмён его знает. Чонину было девятнадцать, когда Минсок впервые привёл его в студию Чунмёна, сказав, что _«ребёнок хочет писать свои собственные песни»._

Чонин накарябал слова для дебютного мини-альбома DoubleK в своей тетрадке с Бейблэйдом, и Чунмён с удивлением осознал, что «ребёнок» довольно хорош. Очень хорош, на самом-то деле, и гораздо более зрелый, чем Чунмён мог бы подумать, глядя на то, как он ходил, ссутулившись, в слишком большом для него свитере, выглядя так, будто сейчас заснёт.

– Суджон сказала, что ей нравятся мои слова, – сказал Чонин. – Вам они нравятся, сонбэним?

Чунмён улыбнулся и сказал Чонину называть его хёном.

Ничего удивительно, что любовь Чонина к комиксам не иссякла. Когда они подходят к магазину, его глаза загораются. Чонин редко выходит погулять вот так, без менеджера и телохранителя. Его слишком легко узнать, он очень популярен. Чунмён удивлён, но доволен тем, что им удалось дойти досюда неузнанными.

Они проходят мимо станции, откуда Чунмён уехал прошлой ночью. Ему интересно, увидит ли он фиолетовую жвачку Бэкхёна, приставшую к асфальту, если поищет.

Магазин комиксов не очень-то впечатляет. Он меньше, чем высокие здания, окружающие его. Возможно, раньше красная, жёлтая, синяя и белая обшивка оживляла магазин, но сейчас белый посерел, а красный откололся, обнажая металл. Красная вывеска с милыми мультяшными девочками растянулась над стеклянными дверями.

– «ComicsPlease»?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. Он открывает дверь. Стены по бокам от деревянной лестницы, ведущей вниз, завешаны плакатами. – Я слышал, что это один из лучших магазинов в Сеуле.

– Тогда почему ты никогда не был здесь?

– Это Хондэ, хён.  DoubleK здесь суперпопулярны. Кай и Кристал на плакатах повсюду.  – Чонин останавливается на полпути и смотрит через плечо. – Ты для меня как маскировка.

– Так _вот_ почему ты хотел, чтобы я пошёл, – смеётся Чунмён. – Теперь мне всё понятно.

– Поэтому, а ещё я соскучился по тебе, – говорит Чонин. – Ты был так загружен работой, альбомами DoubleK и Кёнсу-хёна, что у тебя не было времени.

Исин сказал то же самое.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне…

– Не извиняйся, – говорит Чонин, спускаясь по последним ступенькам. – Все мы знаем, что работа у тебя на первом месте, а всё остальное – на втором. Ты просто такой сам по себе.

Горло Чунмёна пересохло. Он сглатывает. Стук _бука_ за его веками и голос Бэкхёна –  кролик, дразнящий черепаху.

– Так что мы ищем?

Магазин внутри больше, чем Чунмён представлял снаружи. Множество отделов, заполненных комиксами.

Чонин аккуратно снимает очки и говорит:

– Новый том манхвы, которую я читаю. Она про японского парня, который влюбился в кореянку. – Он начинает говорить быстрее, и Чунмён знает, что его фанаты думают, что он крутой и холодный парень, но Чунмён видит в нём только оживлённого мальчишку.– И он переезжает в Корею, чтобы стать полицейским, но в итоге связывается с одной бандой…

– Вы, должно быть, ищете «Скалу Кена».– Грудь Чунмёна странно сжимается при звуке этого голоса.

– Да, это она! – радуется Чонин, и Чунмён оборачивается.

Красная кепка. Фиолетовые губы. Широкая улыбка, от которой его глаза исчезают.

– Бэкхён?

– Привет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Давно не виделись.

На нём футболка с Бэтменом, в которой он был тем вечером, когда выступал с Чанёлем.

– Часов двенадцать, – говорит Чунмён, а Бэкхён протягивает ладонь и легко пробегается пальцами по его руке.

– Но ты скучал по мне столь сильно, что, кажется, прошли годы, верно? – Бэкхён опускает руку, но всё ещё стоит так близко, что Чунмён чувствует сладкий запах его жвачки со вкусом черники, кажется? – и замечает места, где он промахнулся, когда брился утром. – Верно, Ким Чунмён-щщи?

Чунмён смеётся от неожиданности и улыбается. Чонин смотрит то Чунмёна, то на Бэкхёна.

– Хён?

– А, простите, простите, – говорит Бэкхён. – У нас есть новый выпуск «Скалы Кена». Или вы хотите купить последний том?

Он засовывает руки в карманы. Чунмён впервые видит Бэкхёна при нормальном освещении. На нём дырявые джинсы в обтяжку, а его ботинки кажутся больше, чем его нога может быть на самом деле. Вокруг пояса повязан фартук, на бейджике с именем написано «Бэкхён» жирным шрифтом на хангыле.

– Переводные импортные выпуски у нас стоят отдельно от корейской манхвы. Или, может быть, вы хотите на японском?

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, – я ведь не _дэвонский мальчик_ , как хён.

Чунмён толкает Чонина локтем и смеётся.

– Молчи уж, тонсэн.

Бэкхён ведёт Чонина к полкам с комиксами, которые ему нужны. Чонин сразу же берёт три тома и пролистывает их, и Чунмён готов расплыться от нежности, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Чонина.

– Ты здесь работаешь? – спрашивает Чунмён, когда Бэкхён не спешит уйти.

– Моя дневная работа. – Бэкхён пожимает плечами. – Это весело.

– У тебя есть и другие? – Он приставляет указательный палец к символу Бэтмена на футболке и запоздало понимает, что это не джаз-клуб, а Бэкхён – практически незнакомец, несмотря на эту игру, в которую он только что сыграл с ним у лестницы. – Я имею в виду, футболки с супергероями. Прошлой ночью ты был в футболке с Суперменом.

Чонин громко ставит первый том на полку, уверившись, что он его уже прочитал.

– У меня есть несколько, – говорит Бэкхён, пожимая плечами. – Бонусы работы в магазине комиксов.

Чунмён думал, что Бэкхён блондин, но сейчас ему кажется, что его волосы больше оранжевые. Ему интересно, как они выглядят без кепки.

– По тебе заметно, что ты с похмелья, кстати, – говорит Бэкхён.

Его голос, даже когда он просто говорит, вызывает у Чунмёна мурашки. Он так себя не чувствовал с тех пор, как встретил Исина. Ему хочется взять его странный шершавый голос и спрятать его, и переслушивать, когда захочется.

– Да. – Чунмён кладёт руки в задние карманы. – Мне было хуже с утра.

Чонин держит в руках только один том и два тонких выпуска чего-то ещё.

– Я, кстати, наступил на твою жвачку.

– Что?

Чунмён указывает на свою ногу.

– Прошлая ночь. Твоя ярко-фиолетовая жвачка. Я на неё наступил.

Бэкхён с минуту смотрит на него, а потом хохочет, слишком громко для книжного магазина, даже для такого, который продаёт только комиксы. Чунмён морщится, волнуясь, что они могли кого-то побеспокоить. Но, похоже, никого не заботит, хотя пара подростков и глядит в их сторону. Чунмён расслабляется. Глаза Бэкхёна сужаются, и Чунмён сдержанно улыбается ему.

Темноволосый парень с выразительным носом и множеством серёжек в обоих ушах выглядывает из-за ближайшей полки.

– Слишком громко, Бэкхён-хён.

– Прости, Тао, – говорит Бэкхён и снова смотрит на Чунмёна. – Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Выставляем на полки новых «Людей Икс». Я откладываю это с обеда.

– О, да, конечно. – Чунмён сомневается, но потом достаёт телефон. – Ты можешь… дать мне свой номер?

Бэкхён смотрит на него долгим взглядом, прежде чем аккуратно забрать телефон из руки Чунмёна. Похоже, он знаком с моделью, потому что быстро вбивает свой номер и сохраняет его. Потом он отправляет себе сообщение.

– Теперь у меня тоже есть твой номер, Ким Чунмён-щщи.

– Напиши мне, когда у тебя будет следующий концерт. – Чунмён просматривает сообщения. Одно исходящее к _Бэкхённи_ _♫_ , одно непрочитанное от Сонён.

– Попытаюсь запомнить, – говорит Бэкхён. Его улыбка… так же прилипает к Чунмёну, как его голос. Его передние зубы выглядят острыми. Милый, как щеночек.

– И Бэкхён? – говорит Чунмён. Чонин торжествующе приближается к нему с руками, полными комиксов.

– Хмм? – спрашивает Бэкхён, поворачивая козырёк кепки в другую сторону.

– Я просто Чунмён. – Чонин останавливается напротив него. – Или хён. Когда ты будешь вводить моё имя в телефон, я имею в виду.

– Верно, – говорит Бэкхён. Он улыбается маленькой, мягкой улыбкой. Она такая же яркая. – Кстати говоря, твоему другу стоило бы надеть очки. Вон там рядом с входом подростки, и они могут узнать это милое лицо.

Он подмигивает и исчезает за следующей полкой.

Чонин дуется, и Чунмён смеётся и снимает очки с воротника его свитера. Он надевает их на лицо Чонина.

– Давай купим эти комиксы и пойдём отсюда.

– Да, давай. – Говорит Чонин.

Они уже на полпути в агентство, когда Чонин поднимает тему.

– Кто это был?

– Бён Бэкхён. – Чунмён сжимает руки на руле. – Я ходил на его концерт прошлой ночью.

– Он флиртовал с тобой.

– Мне кажется, он флиртует со всеми, – говорит Чунмён.

– Как и ты, – говорит Чонин. – Ты тоже со всеми флиртуешь, хотя и не так явно.

– Я не флиртую, – возражает Чунмён. – Я пытаюсь быть вежливым.

– Флиртуешь. И этот Бэкхён тоже. Такое чувство, что я смотрел «Звёздное свидание».

– Он очень интересный певец. – Чунмён аккуратно заезжает на парковку, Чонин отстёгивает ремень безопасности. – Я хочу услышать другие его песни.

– А, – говорит Чонин. – Как я не понял, что это из-за музыки. – Он улыбается. – Я-то уж на минуту подумал, что догадался, почему ты расстался с Сонён-нуной.

Чунмён чувствует, что сердце уходит в пятки.

– Это просто смешно, Чонини. Взрослые расстаются по тысяче причин. Не все из них скандальные.

– Знаю, знаю, – говорит Чонин. – Думаю, пойду потанцую пару часиков.

– А я закончу песню, – отвечает Чунмён, выбираясь из машины. Смех Бэкхёна в его голове – новая мелодия.

 

★

Одиннадцать вечера – это слишком поздно для телефонного звонка. Чунмён устал, и у него ушло много времени на то, чтобы снова сосредоточиться после того, как они вернулись в здание агентства.

Это брат Чунмёна, так что Чунмён всё равно отвечает.

– Ты дома?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – На работе.

– Мама передала, чтобы ты приехал вечером в среду, а не утром в четверг. Утром в четверг мы пойдём проведать бабушку.

– Я знаю. – Чунмён вздыхает и натягивает рукава свитера на ладони. Ему надо пойти домой и лечь спать. У висков притаились первые признаки мигрени. – Я приеду. Не знаю, почему она думает, что не приеду.

– Я сказал ей, что ты обязательно будешь, потому что хочешь увидеться с бабушкой, – говорит его брат. – Что уж ради чего, а ради этого ты точно приедешь.

– Я приезжаю домой каждый год, – говорит Чунмён. Это правда. На Чхусок, на Новый год, на Соллаль. Каждый год, кроме одного. – Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Когда он завершает звонок, он сохраняет и закрывает трек, над которым работал, и включает «Сугунга». Он хочет, вопреки традиции, послушать в записи версию, которую услышал в «RUFXXX».

 

★

Он включает готовый альбом Минсоку и Крису в офисе последнего. Они уже слышали его весь до этого, кроме одной песни. Когда последний трек начинает играть, Чунмён закусывает губу.

– Что вы думаете? – Чунмён наклоняется вперёд. Минсок качает головой в такт ритму. _Бук_ добавляет глубины треку, который до этого был почти полностью сделан при помощи синтезатора. Удары барабана – как глоток свежего воздуха.

– Она очень запоминающаяся, Чунмён, – говорит Минсок. – Очень.

Крис играется с галстуком, который до этого снял, наматывая его на руки, переплетая между пальцев и сжимая костяшками.

– Это опять тот инструмент из «RUFXXX». Традиционный барабан.

– А! – Минсок хлопает себя по бедру. – Мне ещё показалось, что я узнал этот деревянный звук. Это же _бук_?

– Именно. – Глаза Чунмёна пересохли. Он уже два дня нормально не спал. Он подремал пару часов утром, а через четыре часа ему нужно сдать демо-версию альбома DoubleK. – Вам _нравится_?

– Очень, – говорит Крис. – Непохоже на весь этот дабстеп, наводнивший рынок, и голос Суджон звучит восхитительно на припеве.

Он мягко улыбается, и Чунмён обещает себе подумать над этим позже.

– Выступление Чанёля и Бэкхёна в «RUFXXX» оказалось не просто развлечением на вечер. – Чунмён массирует затылок там, где скопилось напряжение. Это был тот ещё пробег. Он вымотан.

– Тебе они и правда очень понравились, – говорит Крис. – Я не удивлён, что ты нашёл способ применить это в жизни.

– Ну, для меня песня звучит превосходно. – Минсок собирает свои вещи. – Мне надо проводить Суджон на интервью на радио.

– Не понимаю, почему DoubleK заставляют это делать, – говорит Крис. – Ни у Чонина, ни у Суджон нет особого таланта к интервью.

– Они же айдолы, – говорит Чунмён. – Они айдолы, и их работа заключается в том, чтобы продвигать альбомы, вне зависимости о того, насколько они хороши в интервью. – Он хрустит шеей. – Поэтому я не айдол.

– Ты бы показал себя замечательно на интервью, – указывает Крис. – Из тебя бы, наверное, вышел хороший айдол, с твоим-то лицом и сопливыми песнями.

Чунмён криво улыбается.

– И не забудь мои потрясающие танцевальные способности.

– Ну, никто не идеален, – говорит Минсок, и они все смеются.

– Мы могли бы отправлять тебя на интервью вместе с DoubleK в качестве помощника. Им _нужен_ помощник.

– Точно, – говорит Минсок. – И так как у Суджон нет своего личного Чунмёна, я не хочу, чтобы она опоздала. Она и так злится из-за необходимости целый час в эфире притворяться, что она любит людей.

Минсок покидает их, и они остаются вдвоём в офисе Криса. Крис включает последнюю песню заново, и они молча слушают её.

– Так странно, – говорит Чунмён, – но я посмотрел, как другие люди выходят за рамки традиций, и мне захотелось сделать то же самое.

– Неудивительно. – Крис аккуратно скатывает галстук и кладёт на стол. Вместо него он берёт в большие руки ручку.

– Когда я отбросил всё, чтобы посвятить себя музыке, я не думал, что снова попадусь в ловушку.

– Ты хочешь заниматься чем-то другим?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я хочу делать то, что я делаю, но лучше.

– Ты уже лучший, Чунмён.

– Я уже несколько лет стою на одном месте. Все песни, которые я делаю, звучат одинаково даже для меня. – По Крису видно, что он не знает, что сказать. Он сводит брови, и Чунмён медленно выдыхает. Он аккуратно, ласково улыбается. – Но я уверен, что это пройдёт.

Он смеётся, и плечи Криса расслабляются. Чунмён тоже расслабляется. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то о нём беспокоился, особенно Крис, который иногда выглядит так, будто хочет уберечь весь мир, используя свой выдающийся рост.

– Тогда мы встретимся в четверг, как обычно? – Крис откидывается на спинку стула, расставляя ноги и оглядывая бумаги, разбросанные по столу. – Сегодня только вторник, а я бы уже выпил.

– Меня не будет в четверг, – говорит Чунмён. – Чхусок же.

– А, точно, – говорит Крис. – Я забыл.

Он поправляет очки на носу.

– Чхусок. – Он сомневается. – Ты… у тебя всё нормально? Я знаю, что ты не любишь…

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён. – Я сейчас сдам альбом и вернусь в студию. Сонён хотела над чем-то поработать.

– Да, хорошо, – отвечает Крис. – Я не буду говорить ничего слащавого в духе: «Если хочешь поговорить, то я всегда рядом», так что я просто надеюсь, что ты и так знаешь.

– Чхусок случается каждый год. – Чунмён встаёт.

– И каждый год, – отзывается Крис, – ты грустишь.

– Не грущу. – Чунмён идёт к двери. Сонён, скорее всего, ждёт его в студии. – Просто думаю о прошлом.

 

★

– Надеюсь, ты не был занят. – Сонён выглядит уставшей. Под её глазами залегают тёмные круги. У неё продвижение альбома в самом разгаре, так что ничего удивительного. Тем не менее, Чунмён хотел бы, чтобы она сейчас спала. – Я просто очень хотела, чтобы ты мне помог.

– Я никогда не занят для тебя, – говорит Чунмён. – К тому же, я только что сдал альбом DoubleK. Ты поймала меня в правильный момент.

– Я рада. – Сонён крепко сжимает ручку. – Директор хочет, чтобы я сама написала песню для альбома.

– О? – Чунмён наклоняется ближе. Её духи пахнут как цветы вишни. – Почему?

Обычно большинство её песен пишет Сохён. Это чаще всего нежные фортепианные баллады с надрывом, который заставляет людей скупать альбомы Луны один за другим.

– Он говорит, что я старею. И что я становлюсь предсказуемой и скучной. – Сонён смеётся. – Мне двадцать восемь. Я не старая, верно? – Она поправляет джинсовые шорты. – В любом случае, он сказал, что если я буду писать песни сама, это придаст мне изящество зрелости, и люди моего возраста будут охотнее покупать мои альбомы.

– Ясно. – Чунмён чешет затылок. – Я бы с радостью тебе помог, Сонён, но я тоже старею и становлюсь предсказуемым и скучным.

– Ты вовсе не скучный. – Сонён улыбается. – И предсказуемый только в том смысле, что я всякий раз не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты думаешь.

– Мои мысли обычно не очень интересные, – говорит Чунмён. – Они не стоят того, чтобы ими делиться.

– Мои проблемы тоже неинтересные. Я делюсь ими, чтобы достичь катарсиса.

– Это ты, – говорит Чунмён. – Для меня это означает только зацикливаться на них. Для катарсиса я пишу музыку.

– К слову о музыке. – Сонён стучит ручкой по тетради. – У меня есть идеи. Я просто не знаю, как сделать из них… песню.

– Написание песен – это не наука. – Чунмён придвигается ближе к ней, отодвигаясь от компьютера. – Если бы это была наука, мои родители были бы довольны моим выбором работы.

– У тебя замечательные родители, – говорит Сонён. – Очень дружелюбные. Они точно не считают тебя позором семьи.

 _Потому что очень важно сохранить лицо,_ думает Чунмён.

– Потому что ты им нравишься.

– Хотя я айдол? – улыбается Сонён.

– Это единственный недостаток. – Чунмён смотрит в тетрадь Сонён. – Так какие у тебя идеи?

– Это песня о родственных душах, – говорит Сонён. – О том, как сильно ограничивает то, что тебе подходит только один человек во всём мире.

– Не очень романтично, – дразнит Чунмён.

– Мне кажется, наоборот. – Она протягивает ему тетрадь. В ней записаны предложения, отдельные обведённые слова. – Идея в том, что в этом мире множество людей, которые могут сделать тебя счастливее, в разной мере. Это просто другой вид романтики, верно?

Её лицо расслаблено, уголки губ сосредоточенно опущены.

– Ты прекрасный человек, – говорит ей Чунмён, и она сияет, улыбаясь ему. Эта улыбка очаровала его, когда он впервые увидел её. Ему было двадцать четыре, и он отчаянно пытался убедить себя, что… – Внутренне и внешне.

– Ты постоянно флиртуешь, это неизлечимо, Чунмён. – Она шлёпает его по бедру, и он смеётся. Она такая красивая и яркая.

– Я не флиртую, – возражает Чунмён. – Я высказываю своё честное мнение.

– Твои честные мнения очень игривые, – отвечает она, и Чунмён отдаёт ей тетрадь.

– Чонин пару дней назад сказал то же самое.

– Ты флиртуешь с Чонином? – Сонён смотрит на свои разрозненные записи, перечитывая. – Он немного маленький для тебя. И не того пола.

– Мне не интересен Чонин. – У Чунмёна болит живот. Слишком много кофе и недостаточно сна, должно быть. У него опять будет язва, если он не позаботится о себе.

– Я тебе тоже неинтересна, – тихо отвечает она, и Чунмён проводит языком по зубам.

Около часа они работают над песней Сонён. У них есть начало припева, и они определили направление, в котором должны писать куплеты, когда у Чунмёна звонит телефон.

Он не собирается отвечать, но Сонён говорит:

– Это может быть что-то важное, – и Чунмён берёт телефон со стола и смотрит на экран.

_Бэкхённи_ _♫_

Он дал Бэкхёну свой номер четыре дня назад. Бэкхён отправил ему всего одно сообщение: скриншот экрана с номером Чунмёна, сохранённым как Чунмён-хён. Чунмён отправил в ответ большой палец.

– Да?

– Чунмён-хён? – Ему нравится, как Бэкхён это говорит.

– А, – говорит он, быстро взглянув на Сонён. Ему не хочется делиться Бэкхёном с другими. – Привет.

– Ты сейчас занят? То есть, не прямо сейчас, через какое-то время. – Бэкхён снова его дразнит. Это интонация, которую Чонин спутал с флиртом. – Я хотел тебе кое-что показать.

– Вроде того, – говорит Чунмён, поглядывая на Сонён. Она с любопытством смотрит на него. – Но я могу освободиться.

– Где ты сейчас?

– У себя в студии, – говорит Чунмён.

Бэкхён издаёт звук, похожий на фырканье. Некрасивый звук, который заставляет живот Чунмёна, который болел целый час, расслабиться.

– В Апгучжоне, – уточняет он. Ему кажется, что Бэкхён знает, где он работает. Он узнал в Чонине певца SM Кая, даже если не сказал об этом.

– Мы только познакомились, но я ничуть не удивлён.

– И что это значит?

– Это значит, что ты слишком много работаешь для творческой личности, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Мы можем встретиться через час? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Лучше через полтора, – отвечает он. – Но не позже. Мы не можем пропустить закат.

Чунмён смотрит на часы. Три часа дня. Он не уверен, как они могут пропустить закат.

– Встретимся в парке Кубка Мира.

– Где именно? Он… довольно большой.

– Возьми такси до станции. Встретимся около первого выхода.

– У меня есть машина, – говорит Чунмён, и Сонён вскидывает голову. – Если ты хочешь.

– Не хочу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я не знаю, где ты её припаркуешь. У тебя удобная обувь?

Чунмён смотрит на кроссовки.

– Да? – Чунмён должен спросить, _почему_ так важно, что у него удобная обувь, или почему он встречается с Бэкхёном напротив сельскохозяйственного центра. Вместо этого ему просто… интересно. – Но я не хочу снова вляпаться в жвачку.

Бэкхён опять смеётся. Он много смеётся над Чунмёном, но Чунмёну нравится звук его смеха. Он громкий, и высокий, и грубый, но он напоминает о том, как Бэкхён поёт.

– Хорошо, увидимся в четыре тридцать.

– Да. Ладно. – Чунмён завершает звонок, и Сонён зачёсывает волосы назад.

– Кто это был? – Она закрывает тетрадь. Её ногти накрашены бордовым лаком. Осенний цвет.

– Знакомый, – отвечает Чунмён, выключая ноутбук. – В нём много музыки.

– Раньше ты говорил, что во мне много музыки, – дразнит Сонён. Она кладёт тетрадь в сумочку. – Не буду тебя задерживать.

– Ты никогда меня не задерживаешь. – Чунмён протягивает руку и заправляет её волосы за ухо.

– Никоим образом, – говорит Сонён и уходит, оставляя Чунмёна в студии одного, глядящего на пустой стул, на котором она только что сидела.

 

★

Бэкхёна легко заметить благодаря красной кепке, повёрнутой козырьком набок. Чунмён расплачивается с таксистом и выходит из машины, размышляя, что же он делает. Просто бросить всё и поехать – это на него не похоже.

– Ты вообще спишь? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он наклоняется вперёд, здороваясь. Больше, чем кивок, но меньше, чем поклон. – Или ты проходишь кастинг в фильм про зомби?

– Я собирался сегодня лечь спать пораньше. – Чунмён смотрит в небо и удивляется, когда не видит ни одного облака. – Не похоже на сезон дождей.

– Сегодня обещали ясную погоду. – Бэкхён улыбается Чунмёну, и сердце Чунмёна ускоряется. Он выпил слишком много кофе, и он сейчас бежит по венам вместо крови. Но подстерегающая у висков усталость отступает при виде лёгкой улыбки Бэкхёна. – Ты помнишь наводнение в 2010 году на Чхусок?

Он идёт, Чунмён следует за ним. Они выходят на пешеходную тропу. Она чётко размечена, светло-коричневый гравий легко ложится под ноги. Удобная обувь для прогулки.

– Помню. Но потом, в июле, наводнение было ещё хуже.

– В июле я не возражал, потому что было слишком жарко, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но тот сентябрь я запомнил. Дождь просто не прекращался. Мои форменные штаны промокали до колен дня три подряд.

– Ты ещё учился в старшей школе. – Любопытство закрадывается в его голос.

Чунмёну было двадцать шесть, он готовился к поездке в Нью-Йорк, сидя на полу своей детской спальни, скрестив ноги. Его отец смотрел новости вместо развлекательных передач, которые показывают на Чхусок. Чунмён писал сообщения Сонён, волнуясь о том, изменится ли расписание автобусов до аэропорта.

– Да, на третьем году. – Бэкхён пожимает плечами. – Какая разница. Сегодня дождь не пойдёт.

Он поворачивает кепку козырьком назад. В его волосах видны выцветшие розовые прядки. Следы некачественной покраски.

– Я должен был убедиться перед тем, как звать тебя. Нам три километра идти.

– Я не ожидал, что ты позвонишь мне до того, как будешь где-нибудь выступать. – Чунмён надеется, что это не звучит, как обвинение. Он странно рад тому, что Бэкхён позвонил. Или, может быть, не так уж странно, потому что голос Бэкхёна звенит в его голове всякий раз, как другая музыка, наполняющая его жизнь, затихает. Каждое слово, которое произносит Бэкхён, Чунмён запоминает и сохраняет в библиотеку звуков, издаваемых Бэкхёном.

– Мне было скучно. – Бэкхён сталкивается с ним, когда они идут. Их локти постоянно труся друг о друга. Бэкхён тёплый, так что Чунмён не отодвигается. Он не возражает против того, что их руки соприкасаются с каждым шагом. – И ещё я тебя не понимаю.

– Меня легко понять. – Чунмён спотыкается на ровном месте, кроссовки поднимают в воздух грязь. Бэкхён смеётся над ним, пока он пытается найти равновесие. Чунмён живёт с этим телом уже почти тридцать лет, пора бы запомнить, как управлять конечностями. – И я всё ещё не умею ходить, очевидно.

Бэкхён бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд.

– В джаз-клубе ты сказал, что раньше делал хорошую музыку. – Почему он заговорил об этом сейчас? Чунмён пытается поспеть за ходом его мыслей.

– Музыка, которую я создаю сейчас… банальная.

По тропе идут и другие люди. Группа девушек позади них и пара постарше впереди. Бэкхён тянет Чунмёна за рукав свитера, уводя его влево на развилке. Сейчас они одни.

– Там дальше кафе и рестораны. Мы здесь не за этим.

– А _зачем_ мы здесь?

– Мне было скучно, поэтому я решил, что мы должны прочесать округу. – Он улыбается, острые зубы выглядят опасно в последних дневных лучах. – Я хочу найти твоё вдохновение. Потерявшиеся животные обычно не убегают далеко от дома.

Сейчас их руки полностью прижаты друг к другу.

– Вдохновение – это ведь не сбежавший питомец, – говорит Чунмён. Его плечи вздрагивают от смеха, и Бэкхён придвигается ближе. – Нельзя просто вывесить объявления и спрашивать людей, не видели ли они его.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. У него неширокие плечи, и толстовка сползает с них. Он раздражённо поправляет её.

– Но ты не можешь просто сидеть и ждать, когда оно вернётся.

– И мы должны пройти три километра, чтобы найти его? – Чунмён не имеет ничего против прогулки. Когда Бэкхён говорит, он будто бы закругляет каждый финальный слог, и это в чём-то похоже на то, как тропа бежит сквозь траву, и каждый шаг в ритме его речи – это удовольствие.

– Нет, мы должны пройти три километра, чтобы найти кое-что другое. – Он усмехается одними уголками губ, и выражение его лица такое самодовольное, что Чунмёну хочется снять с него кепку и растрепать волосы. Он удовлетворяет это желание, толкая Бэкхёна бедром. Он спотыкается и сходит с тропы.

– Ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом улыбается.

Несколько минут они идут в тишине. Вдалеке слышен шум дороги, но он практически неразличим, и кажется, что они в самом деле одни вдалеке от города. Чунмён не возражает против молчания, но оно, похоже, беспокоит Бэкхёна. Он мычит под нос, а потом начинает петь.

Это одна из песен Чунмёна. Он написал её для Кёнсу три года назад. Бэкхён, скорее всего, этого не знает. Никто же не смотрит на имена авторов песен.

Чунмёну хочется закрыть глаза и просто послушать, но он знает, что это закончится падением лицом в грязь. Голос Бэкхёна такой свежий, такой необычный. Чунмён ни у кого не слышал такого тона – хриплого, и грубого, и нежного тоже, и всё это в одном звуке. Но он необучен, и его неопытность заметна в каждой слабой ноте, которые попросту не звучат.

– Ты поёшь в нос, – говорит Чунмён, перебивая Бэкхёна посреди песни. Бэкхён икает от неожиданности на следующей строчке, и Чунмён смеётся. Эти щенячьи возгласы, которые Бэкхён издаёт, когда он удивлён или заинтересован чем-то, такие милые. Они не столь просчитаны, как другие милые вещи, которые Бэкхён делает. Например, когда он смотрит на Чунмёна сквозь тёмные, тяжёлые ресницы, сидя с ним бок о бок в тёмном клубе. – Ты должен использовать грудной голос.

– Что? – Его голос звучит резко. Он отходит от Чунмёна, и его отсутствие напоминает ему, что сейчас осень в самом её разгаре. Тропа выравнивается и выводит к широкому мосту, приглашая их зайти глубже в парковый комплекс Кубка Мира. – Ты не певец.

– Это не значит, что я ничего не смыслю в пении. – Чунмён пожимает плечами. – Тебя кто-нибудь учил? Пению, я имею в виду. Как добиться большего от своего голоса.

Он натягивает рукава свитера на ладони. Ему холодно, хотя Бэкхёну, похоже, совершенно комфортно в его тонкой толстовке.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. Он приостанавливается. Покопавшись в кармане, он достаёт упаковку жвачки. «Ксилитол» со вкусом черники и мяты. Он вытряхивает пять кусочков себе в ладонь и засовывает в рот. – Я всё равно плохо лажу с учителями.

– И даже в школе у тебя не было учителя, который…

– Я плохо учился в школе. – Бэкхён кладёт жвачку обратно в карман и прячет руки в карманы толстовки. – Не только на уроках музыки. Я постоянно отвлекался.

– На что?

– На какую-то ерунду. Не знаю. – Бэкхён смотрит на небо. – Нам надо поспешить.

– Почему?

– Это парк Ханыль, – говорит Бэкхён. – Одно из лучших мест в Сеуле, чтобы посмотреть на закат.

– Я никогда здесь не был, – признаёт Чунмён. – И не помню, когда в последний раз видел закат.

– Это и есть твоя проблема, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты не сможешь создавать хорошую музыку, если толком не живёшь.

Чунмён не должен чувствовать себя так, будто Бэкхён ударил его в живот, но он чувствует именно это. Чунмён вспоминает, сколько песен он написал, сидя на берегу реки в Йоидо, впитывая запах свежей летней травы, когда Исин рядом играл на гитаре. Это было давно, _много лет назад_ , и Чунмён, возможно, слишком изнурён, чтобы снова поймать это волшебство.

К тому же, эти песни писались не для того, чтобы их услышали другие.

Они останавливаются  у начала зигзагообразной лестницы, и Бэкхён присвистывает.

– Не помню, чтобы она выглядела такой устрашающей.

Ступеньки пронумерованы синими цифрами. У Чунмёна недостаточно хорошее зрение, чтобы разглядеть все цифры до конца первого пролёта.

– Когда ты был здесь в последний раз? – Они начинают взбираться. Бэкхён выдыхает воздух короткими порциями. Чунмён чувствует, как сжимается грудь от недостатка воздуха едва ли на полпути, но он уже видит мост и реку Хан. Это будет потрясающий вид.

– Мой брат привёл меня сюда, когда мне было одиннадцать, – говорит Бэкхён. – Здесь двести девяносто одна ступенька, и он практически тащил меня на себе последние пятьдесят.

– У тебя есть брат? – Чунмён кладёт левую руку на стальной поручень. По деревянным ступенькам приятно идти. Они с Бэкхёном идут шаг в шаг.

– Он твоего возраста. – Бэкхён пожимает плечами. – Ну, почти.

Чунмён видит, что Бэкхён не хочет об этом говорить, поэтому не настаивает. Ему довольно легко усмирить своё любопытство и сосредоточиться на верхних ступеньках. Деревья редеют, когда они поднимаются выше.

Небо похоже на акварельный рисунок. Если бы Чунмён уже не запыхался, зрелище захватило бы дух.

– Ух ты, – говорит он, и Бэкхён подталкивает Чунмёна за поясницу раскрытой ладонью.

– Сюда, – говорит он и ведёт их через буйно растущие дикие цветы. – Ты можешь поверить, что здесь раньше была свалка?

– А ты был на свете, когда здесь была свалка? – Стадион закончили только в 2001. Чунмён помнит эту лихорадку во время Кубка Мира, тихое безумие, захватившее его класс, которое никто, даже Чунмён, не мог игнорировать.

Они снова выходят на тропу. По обеим сторонам от них – ряды быстро вращающихся ветрогенераторов.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно. – Он выдувает пузырь из жвачки. Она начинает красить его губы. – Я не настолько маленький.

– Я не думал, что в «Ксилитоле» достаточно краски, чтобы изменить цвет языка.

– Только если жевать сразу шесть кусочков, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Я предотвращаю кариес.

В парке, кроме них, почти никого нет. Может быть, потому что сегодня вторник, и все заняты. Может быть, потому что накрапывает дождик. В любом случае, Чунмён чувствует, как напряжение последних дней покидает его, и его уносит лёгкий ветер. Бэкхён уводит их вбок от тропы, когда они приходят к смотровой площадке. Земля переходит в плитку, и гладкие серебристые скамейки, как будто из научно-фантастического кино, которое его заставил бы посмотреть Чонин, стоят за высоким деревянным ограждением. Они круглые, как камни, но это не останавливает Бэкхёна, который тут же залезает на одну из них, вытягивая руки в стороны и глядя на город.

– Спустись, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты свалишься.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я стою на скамейке. Не очень-то опасно, хён.

– Но… – Чунмён вздыхает.

– Залезай тоже, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Однозначно нет, – немедленно отвечает Чунмён.

– Вид действительно поразительный. – Бэкхён смотрит вниз на него. – И я не дам тебе упасть, старик.

Чунмён снова вздыхает и забирается на скамейку, шатаясь, когда выпрямляет ногу. Бэкхён сразу обхватывает его за талию, чтобы удержать, и дыхание Чунмёна ускоряется.

Потому что он всегда боялся упасть. Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, насколько Бэкхён тёплый.

– Видишь? А сейчас оглядись вокруг.

Перед ним мост Гаян пересекает Хан, и Бэкхён был прав: вид поразительный.

Солнце только начинает садиться. Отражение солнца сияет в речной воде, и Чунмён иногда забывает, каким город может быть красивым, когда он неделями видит только дорогу от студии до дома.

Шум ветра, ускоряющего лопасти генераторов, Бэкхён, напевающий себе под нос, и крики готовящихся ко сну птиц служат музыкой к закату. Чунмён слышит своё сердцебиение, как удары уверенной рукой по плоскому боку _бука_.

Бэкхён не отпускает, пока Чунмён не расслабляется полностью. Тогда он смеётся, опуская руку.

– Ну вот, видишь? Твой череп не раскололся, всё хорошо.

– Должно быть, ты читаешь слишком много комиксов, – говорит Чунмён. – Расколовшиеся черепа – это не смешно.

– Я и не говорил, что это смешно. – Бэкхён выдувает ещё один пузырь из жвачки, и он лопается, прилипая к его лицу. Он морщится, пытаясь засосать жвачку в рот. Она пристаёт к его носу, губам и щекам. – А ты смешной.

 _Липкий Бён Бэкхён_. Он тихо смеётся, и Бэкхён злобно смотрит на него, отлепляя жвачку от лица тонким пальцем.

– Хмм.

– Что думаешь? – спрашивает Бэкхён, когда солнце прячется за горизонтом. – Ты чувствуешь себя вдохновлённым?

– Немного, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён спрыгивает со скамейки, глядя на Чунмёна, пока он не спрыгивает тоже. Бэкхён улыбается.

– Мы с Чанёлем вчера аранжировали следующую часть _пхансори_. – Они снова идут по земле. Чунмён уже давно не позволял кому-то вот так вести себя, но по Бэкхёну заметно, что ему нравится быть главным. Это напоминает ему о Суджон, которая всегда раздаёт приказы во время записи и сердится, когда Чонин отказывается ей подчиняться.

– Правда?

Бэкхён хватает руку Чунмёна и притягивает ближе.

– Ты смотришь, куда идёшь?

Там, где Чунмён только что был, тропа проваливается вниз.

– Уже темно, – говорит Чунмён. – А я не сова.

– Не сова, не певец. Кто ты тогда? – Однажды Чунмён хотел…

– Автор песен, – говорит Чунмён. – Продюсер.

– Ты хочёшь послушать? – Ладонь Бэкхёна на локте Чунмёна тёплая. Обычное непринуждённое прикосновение. Чунмён постоянно так касается Криса.

– Что послушать?

Бэкхён пахнет, как черника и мята.

– _Пхансори_.

– Мы в парке не одни, – говорит Чунмён. Сумерки сгущаются, а Чунмён наконец-то видит других людей. Пожилая пара держится за руки, идя по тропе впереди них.

– Ну и что? – Бэкхён прислоняется к Чунмёну, прогоняя холод, что начал было проникать в него. – Кому какое дело? Мы на улице! Это парк!

Чунмён никогда не играл в парке, когда был ребёнком. Никогда не бегал, боясь порвать форменные штаны или замарать рубашку. Никогда не кричал и не плакал. Он прятал свои чувства глубоко внутри и представлял миру спокойное лицо.

Его мать презрительно смотрела на кричащих людей, сжимая руку Чунмёна крепче и уводя за собой. _(«Это показатель положения,_ – всегда говорила она. – _Ты всегда должен подавать себя с достоинством».)_

Иногда Чунмён думает, что именно поэтому ему так тяжело петь свои песни. Поэтому он пишет их и отдаёт другим.

Но матери Чунмёна здесь нет. Есть только Бэкхён, который с ожиданием смотрит на него. Чунмёну ненавидит обманывать ожидания.

– Только если ты будешь использовать грудной голос.

– Я даже не знаю, что это значит. – Бэкхён хмурится. – Я думал, тебе нравится мой голос.

– Очень нравится, – честно отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён, чьё лицо освещено фонарями, улыбается. – Он удивительный.

– Тогда замолчи и слушай.

Здесь, наверху, кажется, что он на вершине мира. Вечерний воздух свежий и бодрящий. Бэкхён поёт изо всех сил, и Чунмён чувствует себя свободным.

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит он Бэкхёну позже, когда он уговорил его зайти в KFC вместо нормального ресторана. Жир прилипает к пальцам, но глаза Бэкхёна светятся озорством.

– За что? – спрашивает он, балансируя на двух ножках стула. Его лодыжки касаются ног Чунмёна. – Мне было скучно. А ты заплатил за ужин.

– _Ребёнок_ , – говорит Чунмён, но улыбается, опустив взгляд в тарелку.

 

★

На Чхусок весь день идёт дождь.

Вид на улицы из окна в квартире родителей размыт, как будто нарисованный акварелью. Чунмён идеально ровно сидит за столом, сложив руки на коленях, пока его мать разливает чай.

Чунмён не спал прошлой ночью. Кровать здесь неудобная и непривычная. Когда Чунмёну удавалось задремать, ему снились сны, из-за которых он просыпался. Воспоминания о том, как дедушка сидел рядом с ним на скамейке у пианино и показывал, куда класть руки. Чунмён едва мог взять септаккорд.

Сейчас он не спит. Он сидит в кресле, а его мать смотрит на него. На низком столике между ними – чайный сервиз.

– Как дела у Сонён? – спрашивает она. У неё мягкий негромкий голос, но он всё равно разрезает тишину.

– Хорошо. Она работает над новым альбомом, – отвечает Чунмён. Он осторожно берёт керамическую кружку, стоящую перед ним. Она горячая, но Чунмёну холодно. Температура на кондиционере слишком низкая. Тепло просачивается в руки. – Она занята.

Мать всегда спрашивает. Чунмён всегда отвечает одно и то же.

Он сжимает кружку в пальцах. Он не может стиснуть её так крепко, как хочет, потому что не хочет сломать её. Она дорогая. Его мать приобрела этот сервиз в заграничной поездке, в которую поехала, когда Чунмён готовился к экзаменам в университет.

Его брат прокашливается, и Чунмён с матерью смотрят на него.

– Пора ехать к бабушке, – говорит он, и Чунмён отпивает чай. Он обжигает горло, но дарит тепло.

В больнице много людей. Как и всегда по выходным, когда никто не работает. Дождь не помешал никому прийти, и полы на первом этаже угрожающе скользкие. Посетители заносят внутрь воду с улицы.

Его бабушка на втором этаже. Она долго лежала на первом, но потом врачи пришли к выводу, что она может уже никогда не поправиться и не уехать домой. Тогда она переехала на второй этаж, по соседству с палатой женщины, которая постоянно кричит. Чунмён однажды встретил её и, когда уходит, часто говорит ей: _«Добрый день, госпожа Ку»_.

Чхусок – один из двух дней в году, когда проведать бабушку приходит вся семья. Чунмён знает, что бабушка с нетерпением ждёт этих встреч. Она всё ещё надеется, что отношения в семье каким-то магическим образом наладятся. Чунмён не находит в себе смелости разбить ей сердце правдой.

Отец Чунмёна с портфелем, полным непроверенных работ, садится на стул в углу большой одноместной палаты после того, как целует свою мать в лоб.

– В этом семестре слишком много студентов, – оправдывается он, и Чунмён встаёт так, чтобы бабушка не видела отца с синим маркером в руке.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, хальмони? – тепло спрашивает Чунмён, и его бабушка улыбается ему.

– Очередной Чхусок, – отвечает она. – Как у тебя дела, Чунмённи?

– Я занят на работе, – говорит он, накрывая её руку своей. У неё мягкая кожа, и он чувствует проступающие вены. Она выглядит бодрее. Здоровее. Чунмён рад, когда замечает румянец на её щеках. – Но никогда не занят для тебя.

– Да ты само очарование, – смеётся бабушка. Его брат бегло целует её в щёку. – Поэтому все девочки в школе тебя любили.

– Это неправда, – протестует Чунмён. – Они просто хотели дружить.

– Думай, что хочешь, – говорит она, – но уж поверь, такая старуха, как я, знает, как выглядит влюблённость.

Она кашляет, и всё её тело вздрагивает.

– Не напрягайся, – говорит Чунмён, сжимая её руку.

– Ты так похож на своего дедушку, – говорит она, уже далеко не впервые. – У тебя есть для меня новая музыка?

– Ничего стоящего, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я приметил одного талантливого человека. Может быть, у меня получится уговорить его записать что-нибудь для тебя.

– Если ты не сделал ничего стоящего, – говорит его мать, – то чем ты так занят, что не можешь приехать домой?

– Работой, – говорит Чунмён, а его брат кладёт руку на плечо матери. Она замолкает, опираясь на него, будто бы пытаясь успокоить себя, что хотя бы первый сын вырос таким, как надо.

– Я буду с нетерпением ждать, – говорит бабушка, и Чунмён смотрит на неё с улыбкой.

– Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, – говорит он. – Его навыки ещё не отточены.

– Неогранённый алмаз, – мудро говорит бабушка. Она всегда понимает. – Я всё ещё жду, когда смогу услышать твоё пение. Может быть, однажды.

– Может быть, – соглашается Чунмён.

В машине по пути домой отец включает новости на радио достаточно громко, чтобы никому не пришлось разговаривать. Брат Чунмёна всю дорогу смотрит в телефон: отвечает на е-мейлы с работы и переписывается с девушкой. Чунмён смотрит в окно на ливень.

Они едят лапшу _чапче_ и _сонпхён_ на ужин. Ребёнком Чунмён помогал бабушке приготовить начинку для рисовых пирожков и всегда выбирал красные бобы, потому что любил их больше всего. Он заполняет молчание за столом, напевая «Сугунга» у себя в голове, только уже на половине песни он слышит голос Бэкхёна. Чунмён не пытается его побороть.

В парке Ханыль Бэкхён пел без какого-либо аккомпанемента. Сейчас ритм создают стучащие по дорогим тарелкам металлические палочки.

После ужина Чунмён помогает матери вымыть посуду. Они не разговаривают, но их руки соприкасаются, когда он берёт у неё тарелки и аккуратно вытирает их. Это временное перемирие. Его отец погружается в свои исследования, а брат разговаривает по телефону. Чунмён слышит его из-за двери, когда уходит в свою комнату. Скорее всего, это его девушка.

Детская спальня Чунмёна такая же, как и была. Голые белые стены, чтобы помочь ему сосредоточиться на учёбе, и мебель из красного дерева. Он садится на край кровати и барабанит пальцами по изголовью в такт новому синглу DoubleK. «Бум, бум» _бука_ в его голове такой живой, как если бы он в самом деле его слушал.

Его телефон крякает. Он суёт руку в карман и достаёт его, ожидая поздравлений с Чхусоком от Сонён, или Минсока, или даже Чонина.

Вместо этого он видит сообщение от _Бэкхённи ♫_.

 _что за нафиг этот грудной голос_ , говорится в сообщении, и Чунмён легко и искренне смеётся впервые за весь день. Он представляет лицо Бэкхёна, уголки окрашенных фиолетовым губы опущены, а щёки надуты от раздражения.

_Сегодня Чхусок. Разве ты не должен уделять внимание семье?_

_не из сеула,_ быстро отвечает Бэкхён. _смотрю тв один у себя дома. показывают соревнования айдолов. твой друг довольно спортивный._

Скорее всего, он имеет в виду Чонина. Чунмён всё ещё улыбается.

Семья Чунмёна в отдельных комнатах. Они не заметят, если он уйдёт.

_Значит, ты не занят?_

_я оч занят,_ пишет Бэкхён в ответ. _смотрю тв читаю комиксы ем мороженое кккккк_

 _Я мог бы научить тебя,_ печатает Чунмён. Он отправляет сообщение, а потом уточняет. _Я мог бы научить тебя, как развить голос._

_сегодня?_

_Да,_ отвечает Чунмён, глядя на пустые стены своей комнаты и чувствуя гладкие простыни под собой. Всё, что окружает его, скучное и удушающее, а Бэкхён – что угодно, но не это. _Если ты хочешь, конечно._

_где встретимся?_

★

– Я ожидал больше современного искусства, – говорит Бэкхён, осматриваясь в квартире Чунмёна. – Лу Хань сказал, тебе нравится всякое претенциозное.

Его руки спрятаны в рукавах слишком большой толстовки, а шорты свисают ниже колен. Ребёнок, который играется с одеждой старшего брата. Сегодня на Бэкхёне другая кепка. Она тёмно-синяя, и ремешок контрастирует со светлыми волосами. Его легко было заметить, когда Чунмён пошёл встретить его у Каннамской станции метро.

– Но здесь хорошо. Не холодно. Сколько ты здесь живёшь?

– Около семи лет, – говорит Чунмён, заходя на кухню. Лу Хань и Исин помогли ему перевезти последние вещи. Исин сидел на кухонном столе и смеялся над Лу Ханем, когда тот пытался сам поднять самые тяжёлые коробки. – Но квартира стояла пустая пару лет. Хотя Сонён поливала цветы.

Чунмён потягивается.

– И мне _нравится_ всякое претенциозное. И не нравится холод.

– Мне тоже. Здесь именно та температура, что надо. Хорошо и тепло. – Тонкие пальцы Бэкхёна пробегаются по дискам Чунмёна, иногда останавливаясь, когда Бэкхён натыкается на что-то неожиданное. – У тебя много музыки.

– Это одно из моих хобби. – Чунмён внимательно смотрит на лицо Бэкхёна. Он выглядит уставшим. Может быть, Чунмён не должен быть звать его. Но он позвал, и Бэкхён пришёл. Чунмёну кажется, что Бэкхён не делает того, чего не хочет.

– Заодно с гольфом? – Дразнит. Чунмён дёргает губой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку изумления. Давно уже никто так не напирал на него.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Я думал, у тебя плохая память, Бэкхён.

– Чаще всего, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но иногда мне везёт. – Он улыбается, глядя на диск, который снял с полки. – У тебя на полке с обувью у входа лежат перчатки для гольфа. Так что я вспомнил.

– Я не знаю, почему, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы с братом уже год не играли. Сейчас я чаще смотрю его по телевизору.

– Звучит так же увлекательно, как наблюдать за сохнущей краской, – говорит Бэкхён.

Может быть, Бэкхён бы думал, что сохнущая краска – это, ну, увлекательно, если бы видел выставку в Музее современного искусства, которую видел Чунмён. Наблюдение за тем, как чистый холст голого тела медленно покрывает краска, вызывало трепет. Так Чунмён себя чувствует, когда слышит действительно потрясающую песню. Так, будто его медленно окрашивает цветом.

– Гольф может быть увлекательным, – говорит Чунмён. – Многие вещи становятся увлекательными, если ты в них разбираешься.

– Я серьёзно. Может, это _в самом деле_ особое увлечение богатых деток. – Бэкхён всё ещё дразнит его. Всё ещё улыбается этой дерзкой полуулыбкой. Он тонет в своей огромной одежде и улыбается, держа в руках один из дисков Чунмёна, и Чунмён захвачен тем, как мило он выглядит, закусив губу острыми белыми зубами. – Мне вот всегда нравился кикбол. Или баскетбол. Но мне нравилось играть, а не смотреть.

Чунмёну не разрешали заниматься спортом, когда он был ребёнком. Возможно, если бы разрешили, то он не был бы одарён грацией новорождённого котёнка.

– Что ты будешь пить?

Бэкхён отвлекается от коллекции альбомов и встречает весёлый взгляд Чунмёна.

– Что у тебя есть?

– Посмотри, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён открывает холодильник, принимая предложение.

– Я не думал, что ты пьёшь газировку. – Он берёт апельсиновую «Фанту» и закрывает холодильник.

– Я и не пью. – Чунмён кладёт руки в карманы брюк. Он думает, что нужно было переодеться перед тем, как встретить Бэкхёна. – Чонин её любит.

– Чонин – это Кай, да?

Бэкхён опирается на кухонный стол так, будто он был здесь уже много раз и чувствует себя как дома. Это странно. Сонён побывала у него четыре раза прежде, чем осмелилась сесть на диван без приглашения Чунмёна. Бэкхён уже проинспектировал коллекцию дисков Чунмёна.

– Он часто здесь бывает?

– Раньше часто бывал. – Чонин сейчас знаменитый. Он и Суджон – DoubleK, Кай и Кристал, и у них туры по всей Азии и музыкальные выступления. Им нужно пробиваться через интервью на радио, записывать песни, появляться на развлекательных шоу. Чунмён тоже занят. DoubleK – не единственные артисты, для которых он делает музыку. – Я покупаю его любимые напитки по привычке.

– Винные коктейли он тоже любит? – Бэкхён ещё больше похож на ребёнка с оранжевым колечком от «Фанты» вокруг рта.

– Их любит моя бывшая девушка. – Он заходит в гостиную и садится на диван из мягкой замши. Крис каждый раз, когда сидит на нём, клянётся, что однажды купит себе такой же.

– Вот что хорошо в плохой памяти, – говорит Бэкхён, – это то, что у меня нет привычек, которые напоминают мне об одиночестве.

Бэкхён садится рядом с Чунмёном. Диван огромный. Чунмён ожидал, что Бэкхён сядет с противоположной стороны, но вместо этого между ними расстояние шириной едва ли в ладонь. Они сталкиваются коленями.

– Я не помню любимый напиток своей бывшей.

– Кто сказал, что я одинок? – Чунмён наклоняется вперёд и срывает кепку с головы Бэкхёна, кладя её на стол. Его волосы встрёпаны, как Чунмён и думал, отдельные прядки выкрашены во всевозможные цвета. У корней отрастает тёмно-каштановый. – Может быть, она твоя бывшая, потому что ты не мог запомнить её любимый напиток.

– Не, я не могу запомнить даже любимый напиток Тао, а он вроде как мой лучший друг.

– Твой напарник в магазине комиксов.

Бэкхён свистит.

– А ты хорош. Да, это Тао.

У Чунмёна потрясающая память. В старшей школе он решал стандартизированные тесты на отлично, а на важных университетских встречах отца он запоминал имена и темы исследований каждого. Мать всегда хвасталась им направо и налево. _«Да, он учится в Дэвоне»_ и _«Да, у него лучшие оценки в классе»_.

– Какой твой любимый напиток, Бэкхён?

Двигая бровями, Бэкхён откидывается на спинку дивана. Ткань его гигантской толстовки тихо шуршит. У него в волосах проглядываются розовые прядки.

– Я не скажу тебе. Тогда, когда я забуду, что тебе нравится, мы будем квиты. – Он смеётся – может быть, нервно? – и его смех разносится по квартире. Это звонкий, приятный звук, который Чунмён хочет положить в копилку к другим характерным звукам Бэкхёна.

На самом деле, Чунмён не одинок, потому что не против наполнить тишину музыкой, а не разговором. Но с Бэкхёном его квартира кажется заполненной, чего Чунмён не чувствовал уже очень долго.

– _Нет_ , не будем, – говорит Чунмён, проводя языком по зубам. У него во рту пересохло. – Ты будешь просто забывчивым ребёнком.

Удивившись, Бэкхён встречает его взгляд, и его глаза сощуриваются.

– Но я всё равно буду тебе нравиться, – говорит он и бьёт Чунмёна ногой в носке. Чунмён ставит ногу на диван для безопасности.

Как так вышло? Бэкхён – почти незнакомец, но он спихивает Чунмёна с его собственного дивана.

– Ты всем нравишься?

– Поначалу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Потому что у меня много _эгьё_.

– Ты очень милый, – соглашается Чунмён. – Как щеночек.

– Лу Хань сказал мне, что ты любишь приручать людей. – Бэкхён склоняет голову на бок, внимательно глядя на Чунмёна. Чунмён смотрит в ответ. – Я не ребёнок. Ты это знаешь, верно?

– Знаю. – В том, как Бэкхён ведёт себя с людьми, нет ничего детского. Бок Чунмёна горел от жара, исходящего от тела пьяного Бэкхёна. – Я знаю.

– У тебя много дисков. – Бэкхён смотрит на него с вызовом, и Чунмён позволяет ему сменить тему. – Много _пхансори_.

– Мой дедушка любил _пхансори_ , – говорит Чунмён. – Мы постоянно их слушали, когда я был ребёнком. У меня есть его пластинки.

– Вроде сорокапяток? – Бэкхён, похоже, снова обрёл уверенность, и странное выражение пропало из глаз. – Круто.

 – Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Вроде сорокапяток. Я оставил их себе после его смерти.

– Мой брат коллекционирует пластинки. То есть, раньше коллекционировал. Сейчас он как-то ничего не собирает.

– Почему нет? – Чунмён не ждёт ответа. Бэкхён, видимо, понимает это, улыбаясь маленькой кривой улыбкой, за которой следует другая – милая. От него исходит знакомое уже озорство. – А ты что-нибудь собираешь?

– Так из-за чего ты снова захотел меня услышать – из-за песни, которую я выбрал, или… – Он снова дразнит. Его колени касаются коленей Чунмёна. Его голос звучит мелодичнее, когда он дразнит, будто он пытается задобрить мух мёдом. Чунмён не муха. Мёд слишком сладок для него.

– Твой голос, – отвечает Чунмён. – Выбор песни помог. «Сугунга» – моя любимая.

– А если я спою «Чунхянга»? – Бэкхён выпрямляется. Апельсиновая «Фанта». Он ставит почти пустую бутылку на широкий низкий стол. – Монрён и Чунхян встречаются в Кван Ханру…

– Мне нравится твой _голос_. Он липкий. – Липкий, как «Ксилитол» со вкусом черники и мяты, липкий, как улыбки на закате. – _Пхансори_ просто привлекла моё внимание.

– От тебя пахнёт _сонпхён_. – Чунмён подносит руку ко рту и выдыхает. В самом деле, характерный запах сосновой хвои всё ещё чувствуется. Бэкхён наклоняется ближе. – Я так давно не ел _сонпхён_. Ты оставил немножко для меня?

– Я был у родителей. – Он сомневается и наконец спрашивает: – Почему ты не поехал домой на Чхусок?

Руки Бэкхёна, спрятанные в длинных рукавах, сжимают ткань. Он глядит на Чунмёна через встрёпанные волосы, а его глаза тёмные и серьёзные, хотя он игриво улыбается.

– Почему _ты_ так хотел _уйти_ из дома на Чхусок? – спрашивает он, и Чунмён сглатывает.

– Это… – Он трёт виски. – Сложно.

Бэкхён смеётся и чешет ухо. Его нога упирается в ногу Чунмёна. Сидеть так тепло и удобно.

– Поэтому не лезь не в своё дело, хён. Просто поиграй со мной.

– Я слишком стар для игр.

– Ты _никогда_ не будешь слишком стар для игр, – говорит Бэкхён. – Объясни мне, что такое грудной голос.

– Спой мне что-нибудь.

– Что?

– Хмм. – Чунмён идёт к синтезатору, садится на скамейку. Бэкхён идёт следом, толкает Чунмёна бедром, чтобы он подвинулся. – Например, «Три медведя»?

Бэкхён делает недовольное лицо, и Чунмён хлопает его по колену.

– Ты шутишь?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Просто попробуй.

Он играет пару тактов для начала, и Бэкхён надувает губы, но всё равно поёт. Он фальшивит во втором куплете, но Чунмён его не останавливает. Он просто слушает.

Когда Бэкхён заканчивает, он делает глубокий вдох.

– Ну и как?

Он снова улыбается Чунмёну, щуря глаза. Его ресницы без туши коричневого цвета. Он достаточно близко, чтобы Чунмён мог разглядеть отдельные реснички.

Чунмён аккуратно кладёт руку на горло Бэкхёна. Он хмурит брови в тревоге, а потом его лицо разглаживается в замешательстве. Чунмён обводит большим пальцем кожу под кадыком Бэкхёна.

– Ты не используешь лучшее место для пения.

– Что это значит?

– Ты не поддерживаешь голос, – объясняет Чунмён. – Ты поёшь целые песни головным голосом, и поэтому они звучат гнусаво и с придыханием. Ты упускаешь лучшую часть своего диапазона.

Он легко переходит в роль учителя. Однажды он учил этому Чонина. Но он не помнит, чтобы Чонин сидел так близко, и он точно не трогал его.

– Тебе нужно попытаться звучать глубже. – Он опускает раскрытую ладонь на грудь Бэкхёна. – Отсюда. Откуда ты говоришь. – Сердце Бэкхёна ровно бьётся под его рукой. – Хотя ты и говоришь высоко и в нос.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я пою и говорю неправильно.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Нет, – говорит он. – На самом деле, это исправить легче, чем если бы ты всегда пел грудным голосом. Если бы ты попытался выдавить из груди некоторые ноты, которые поёшь, ты бы испортил голосовые связки.

– Я просто пою, – говорит Бэкхён. Вздыбленная шерсть. Бэкхён – не такой ученик, каким был Чунмён, это ему уже ясно. Не подчиняется авторитету и из принципа ведёт себя вызывающе. Чунмёну пришлось узнать, что такое бунтарство, когда он был в его возрасте. У Бэкхёна же бунтарского духа в избытке.

– Голос – это инструмент, которым нужно научиться пользоваться, так же, как пианино или скрипкой. – Чунмён опускает руку с груди Бэкхёна на его бедро, чтобы удержать его внимание. – Я хочу, чтобы в этот раз ты пел из груди. Дай своему голосу резонировать.

– Я не уверен, что понял, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён хлопает его по бедру пару раз и поворачивается к пианино.

– У нас есть вся ночь, чтобы научиться, – отвечает Чунмён. Бэкхён наваливается на Чунмёна, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием.

– Сонсэнним~, – мурлычет Бэкхён, и Чунмён отпихивает его локтем. Бэкхён смеётся и садится прямо, прослеживая взглядом пальцы Чунмёна на клавишах. – Почему бы тебе не спеть мне в качестве примера?

– Я не пою, – говорит Чунмён. – Я пишу песни, чтобы другие могли их петь.

– Отдаёшь им возможность чувствовать вместо себя, да? – Они сталкиваются бёдрами. – Не поёшь или не умеешь?

– Не пою, – говорит Чунмён, нажимая на клавишу и отправляя в воздух «фа». Смех Бэкхёна щекочет его щёку. – Я знаю все уловки, но у меня нет голоса.

– Я хочу послушать тебя, – воркует Бэкхён, и Чунмён отвлекает его короткой мелодией и вызовом в глазах.

Впервые за долгое время в квартире Чунмёна слишком тепло.

– Куда ты вчера ушёл? – спрашивает его брат следующим утром перед завтраком. – Я зашёл к тебе спросить кое-что часов в десять вечера, но тебя не было.

Чунмён заправляет рубашку, разглаживая складки и застёгивая ремень.

Он всё ещё чувствует тепло Бэкхёна, который сонно навалился на Чунмёна, опустив щёку на его волосы. Его тело было тяжёлым, горячим и вялым. Чунмён включил «Сугунга» в исполнении Пак Сонхи через колонки. _«Хён,_ – сказал Бэкхён, – _если ты пытаешься меня усыпить, то это работает»._

Голос Бэкхёна звучит ещё более хрипло, когда он уставший. Он говорит невнятно и проглатывает согласные.

– Так, музыка, – отвечает Чунмён, улыбаясь брату. У него невероятно хорошее настроение. Он высадил практически коматозного Бэкхёна на автобусной остановке часов в шесть утра. Бэкхён пел в машине. «Три медведя».

– Я должен был догадаться, – говорит его брат. – Я надеялся, что ты завёл себе тайную подружку или что-то в этом роде.

– Вовсе нет, – говорит Чунмён, садясь и надевая чистые носки. – У меня не такая увлекательная жизнь.

– Не знаю, – говорит брат. – Когда ты был маленький, я думал, что ты скучный, но… Ты бросил школу и стал успешным музыкальным продюсером. От тебя стоит ждать неожиданностей. – Он улыбается. – Может, у тебя пять тайных девушек.

Чунмён улыбается в ответ.

– Я слушал Пак Сонхи в четыре утра, – говорит он. Кожа Бэкхёна влажная и мягкая, когда он спит. – Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

 

★

– Чхусок прошёл, – говорит Крис. – Почему твоя студия наполнена голосами плачущих старух?

– Мне это нравится, – говорит Чунмён. – И это моя студия. Я могу слушать, что хочу, когда не свожу треки.

– Звучит так печально. – Крис слишком крупный, чтобы стоять в дверях студии Чунмёна. Он неловко складывает руки и сутулится, пока ждёт, когда Чунмён всё выключит. Сегодня четверг, время посидеть за бокалом чего-нибудь покрепче. На этой неделе место выбирает Крис.

– Вовсе не печально, – говорит Чунмён, выключая музыку. – Это сатира.

– Что? Серьёзно? – Волосы Криса кажутся светлее, чем были вчера. Возможно, это из-за освещения, но Чунмён так не думает.

Чунмён надевает куртку, шёлковая подкладка электризуется, соприкасаясь с шерстью свитера.

– Да, серьёзно, – говорит он. – Твои волосы выглядят по-другому.

– Только ты всегда замечаешь. – Крис хмурится, и Чунмёну неожиданно становится любопытно.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то ещё замечал? – Чунмён запирает дверь, а Крис идёт к лифту.

Сейчас начало десятого, и все на этом этаже уже ушли домой. Но сверху слышны голоса. Скорее всего, трейни, танцуют в залах с зеркалами на пятом этаже. И, может быть, Чонин, у которого в каком-то смысле всё ещё разум трейни.

– Может быть, – говорит Крис и долбит по кнопке вызова лифта. – Но сначала расскажи мне о песне.

– «Сугунга» – пятая из пяти песен _пхансори_ , – говорит Чунмён, когда они идут к парковке, помахав охраннику. – Черепаха заманивает кролика во дворец, чтобы спасти своего возлюбленного Короля Драконов, чью болезнь может излечить только кроличья печень. Но кролик гораздо умнее, чем Король Драконов и его преданная черепаха, и он с помощью хитрости сбегает из дворца.

Чунмён ждёт, пока Крис откроет машину, и спотыкается, забираясь в пассажирское сиденье.

– Ай.

– Только ты можешь удариться, забираясь в машину, Чунмён, – смеётся Крис. – На этой неделе мы едем а бар, в котором я не буду выглядеть белой вороной.

– Тяжело, наверное, быть высоким и красивым, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис усмехается.

– И что, Король Драконов умирает? – Чунмён поднимает взгляд от крепления ремня безопасности. – В этой песне. Если кролик сбежал, то что случилось с Королём Драконов?

– Я не знаю. – Чунмён трёт руки одну о другую, пытаясь согреться. Ему не холодно, но Исин всегда шутит о том, что у Чунмёна холодные руки и плохое кровообращение. – Смысл «Сугунга» не в этом, а в том, что простой человек оказался умнее королевских особ и спас свою жизнь.

– А, понятно, – говорит Чунмён. – Значит, Король Драконов умер?

– Ну, – говорит Чунмён, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, – теперь ты заставил историю звучать грустно.

Чунмён одет недостаточно нарядно для бара, в который они пришли, но у него дорогая обувь, а часы ещё дороже, так что никто ничего не говорит. Кто-то из персонала знает Криса. Может, он водит сюда людей после встреч. Людей с работой, больше похожей на работу Криса.

Они пьют вино. Крис заказывает бутылку пино-нуар, которая стоит почти так же, как ужин на десять человек в мясном ресторане. Щёки Криса, несмотря на его габариты, краснеют уже после пары бокалов. Он расслабляется, и Чунмён кладёт ладонь ему на руку, чтобы он не отвлекался от разговора.

– Расскажи мне, кто тебе нравится, – говорит Чунмён. Он покачивает бокал с вином в руке, чувствуя, что и сам пьянеет. Он понимает, что надо перестать пить, и тогда он сможет отвезти машину Криса к офису и, возможно, Криса домой. Он ставит бокал на стол и сосредотачивается на Крисе. – Я её знаю?

Крис поджимает губы, и его и без того маленький рот становится совсем микроскопическим. Это такое глупое выражение лица, что Чунмён смеётся.

– Поэтому люди и думают, что ты с ними постоянно флиртуешь, – говорит Крис. – Из-за этого.

– О чём ты говоришь, Крис?

– Когда ты смотришь на людей, с которыми говоришь, так, будто это единственный человек, который что-то значит для тебя. – Крис высвобождает свою руку и делает щедрый глоток вина. – Ты делаешь это сейчас.

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы обращать внимание на людей, с которыми говоришь. – Чунмён незаметно показывает стоящей неподалёку официантке, чтобы принесла стакан воды. – Это вежливо.

– Не так, как ты делаешь. – Крис запускает руку в растрёпанные волосы. Его волосы падают на пробор точно посередине. Он это терпеть не может, но в конце дня его волосы выглядят именно так. – Ты заставляешь людей чувствовать себя так, будто только из-за них ты можешь улыбнуться.

– Ооо, Крис, – воркует Чунмён,– как романтично. – Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

– Это не мои слова, – говорит Крис, – а Сонён.

– Вы с Сонён говорите обо мне? – Официантка ставит стакан воды с лимоном на стол, и Чунмён улыбается ей. Она краснеет, а Чунмён быстро поворачивается к Крису, который усмехается ему. – Замолчи.

– Я ничего не сказал, – говорит Крис. – Но если тебе интересно, именно поэтому она всё ещё влюблена в тебя.

– Она не влюблена, – поправляет Чунмён. – Она…

Вода холодная, и лёд бьётся о зубы. Чунмён берёт соломинку и ставит в стакан. Второй глоток не такой ужасающий.

– Мы говорим о тебе, а не обо мне.

– Это Суджон, – говорит Крис. – Я знаю, что это плохая мысль, но…

Крису всегда нравились снежные королевы. Чунмён не должен удивляться.

– Почему это плохая мысль?

– Потому что она айдол, – отвечает он. – И потому что она такая молодая.

– И потому что она не замечает, что ты покрасил волосы? – Он улыбается, чтобы его слова не звучали так резко, и Крис смеётся, показывая мелкие зубы, потемневшие от вина. – И она не настолько молодая.

Живот Чунмёна неприятно сжимается. Вино на пустой желудок – это всегда плохая идея.

– Ей всего двадцать три, Чунмён. – Он кладёт ладони на стол. – Я намного старше. Я встречался с гораздо большим количеством людей.

Суджон всего на год старше Бэкхёна. Чунмён не уверен, откуда взялась эта мысль, но она не относится к делу, поэтому он отмахивается от неё.

– Ты думаешь, что Суджон относится к тем девушкам, которые не знают, чего хотят?

– Однозначно нет, – отвечает Крис. – Это то, что мне в ней нравится.

Он _краснеет_ , и Чунмён не может сдержать смех и прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть своё веселье.

– _Ты_ замолчи.

– Я ничего не сказал, – говорит Чунмён. – Но Суджон никогда не скажет тебе, что ей нравится твоя стрижка, и не будет постоянно говорить комплименты.

Джинсы Чунмёна выглядят неуместно в этом баре, но сам Чунмён так не выглядит. Он легко обращает на себя внимание официантки, и она приносит второй стакан воды для Криса.

– Так что не загружай себя.

– Ты всегда даёшь такие хорошие советы об отношениях, – говорит Крис, и Чунмён качает головой, утягивая кусочек лимона из стакана Криса в свой. – Не понимаю, почему ты не влюблён в кого-нибудь.

Чунмён вспоминает, как думал, что его сердце взорвётся, когда ему было двадцать два, и как он боялся чувствовать, будто падает.

– Я всегда влюблён, – говорит он. – В музыку, в людей, в жизнь.

– Это не ответ, – говорит Крис, допивая вино и отставляя бокал. – Но, наверное, пора мне запомнить и не ждать от тебя нормальных ответов.

Чунмён довозит сонного Криса до дома, и, когда едет домой к себе, «Три медведя» в исполнении Бэкхёна играет на повторе в его голове. Это облегчает неподъёмный груз его мыслей.

 

★

– Компания планирует какой-то крупный проект, – говорит Минсок. – Сегодня заключили полный контракт на семь лет с кем-то новым.

– В самом деле? – Чунмён откладывает распечатки нотных листов с песней Сонён и обращает всё своё внимание на Минсока. Минсок баюкает в руках чашку кофе, как ребёнка, и улыбается. – Сольный исполнитель?

– Очевидно, один из лучших голосов, с которыми работал Рёук. Он был трейни всего три месяца.

– Всего лишь? – Это неслыханно. Чунмён работает с талантами в SM почти восемь лет, и такого никогда не случалось.

– Говорят, он не умеет танцевать, но из него хотят сделать сольного исполнителя, так что…

– Так что это неважно, – заканчивает Чунмён. – Ого. Интересно, кто будет отвечать за его дебютный альбом?

– Я думаю, мы скоро узнаем, – говорит Минсок. – Кажется, Крис упоминал, что Сун Цянь будет его менеджером?

– Везучий парень, правда? – смеётся Чунмён. – Кстати о Крисе, он нормально выглядит? Вчера, когда я подвозил его до дома, он был невероятно пьян.

– По нему заметно, – говорит Минсок. – Сегодня утром он дважды врезался в дверь после двух же безуспешных попыток её открыть. Суджон так радовалась, будто наступило Рождество.

– Лёгок на помине, – говорит Чунмён, когда Крис заглядывает в офис Минсока. – Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

– Мне уже лучше, – отвечает Крис. – Директор хочет тебя видеть.

– Директор? – Чунмён редко общается с Ли Суманом, особенно когда не работает над альбомами D. Orchestra или DoubleK. – Зачем?

– Спроси его, – говорит Крис. – Когда будешь у него. Через пять минут.

Чунмён собирает нотные листы, стуча ими по столу, чтобы получилась ровная стопка.

– Ого, ладно, – говорит он. – Увидимся.

В офисе Ли Сумана всегда холодно. Кондиционер постоянно работает на максимуме, даже поздней осенью. Из-за этого длинная комната со столом Ли Сумана у дальней стены выглядит ещё более устрашающей. Чунмён сглатывает, чувствуя горькие остатки собственного утреннего кофе.

Сегодня на стульях напротив стола сидят Сун Цянь и парень, которого Чунмён не знает. Чунмён кусает губу, размышляя, взять себе стул или постоять.

– Ким Чунмён, – говорит Ли Суман. – Принеси ещё один стул. Это не займёт много времени.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, следуя указаниям. Он чувствует, как в животе всё переворачивается от беспокойства, как в самый первый раз, когда он зашёл в этот офис, с потными ладонями и в накрахмаленной рубашке.

– Это Ким Чондэ, – говорит Ли Суман. – SMEntertainment только что подписало контракт с ним. Сун Цянь будет выполнять роль его менеджера.

Ким Чондэ встаёт и кланяется, и Чунмён кланяется в ответ, не так низко, встречаясь взглядом с Сун Цянь и подмигивая, когда она улыбается.

– Рад познакомиться с вами, Ким Чунмён-щщи, – говорит Чондэ. У него высокие скулы, и его брови приподнимаются, показывая уверенность в себе. Он красивый, отмечает Чунмён. У него лицо айдола, и когда он говорит, его голос мягкий и приятный на слух, и тёплый. – Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

Он напоминает Чунмёну Бэкхёна. Должно быть, из-за того, как озорство прячется в уголках его губ.

– Конечно, – негромко отвечает Чунмён.

– Ким Чунмён-щщи. – У Ли Сумана старые отёкшие руки. Морщины на его лице глубокие, будто бы его лицо покрыто смятыми нотными листами, а не кожей. – Я думаю, ты догадался, почему ты здесь.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я написал для Чондэ-щщи песню, – говорит Чунмён. – Верно?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты в полной мере отвечал за его звучание, – говорит Ли Суман, и Чунмён нервно сжимает листы, сминая их между пальцами. – Мы хотим достичь чего-то абсолютно нового с классической ноткой, чтобы продемонстрировать его сильный вокал. Почти все сказали, что ты – лучший выбор, и я склонен согласиться.

Это большая возможность. Даже с DoubleK Чунмёну нужно решать всё через Йесона и Кибома. Песни Кёнсу должен послушать Рёук, который решает, звучат ли эти песни как _Кёнсу_.

Этот новенький ребёнок с милыми щеками и милым волосом будет – полностью Чунмёна.

– Это будет честь для меня, – говорит он, вежливо улыбаясь.

– Хорошо, – говорит Ли Суман. – У Чондэ сейчас уроки вокала, но, возможно, вы сможете узнать друг друга получше на обеде.

Они трое выходят из офиса, и Чунмён поворачивается к Чондэ.

– Я буду у себя в студии, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы с Сонён репетируем песню для её нового альбома, но ты можешь присоединиться к нам, когда закончишь уроки.

– Сонён – это… Луна? – спрашивает Чондэ. – Вы пишете песни для _Луны_ , сонбэним?

– Можно просто Чунмён-хён, – говорит он, и Чондэ сияет. – И да, пишу. Ты хочешь с ней познакомиться?

– Я счастлив от одной встречи с тобой, хён, – говорит Чондэ, и Сун Цянь усмехается.

– Очередной новообращённый в культ поклонников Чунмёна, – говорит она. Её волосы мягко вьются. Поразительная грива тигрицы SM. Чунмён искренне улыбается ей.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – говорит он. Чондэ сияет, как юное восхищённое солнышко.

– Конечно, ты не понимаешь, – отвечает Сун Цянь, и Чунмён остаётся один, озадаченно глядя вслед удаляющейся паре.

Это большая возможность. Чунмён смотрит на нотные листы в своих руках. Двадцатидвухлетний Чунмён встретил бы вызов лицом к лицу, но двадцатидевятилетний Чунмён всего-навсего встревожен и напуган.

 

★

– Мои родители не очень вдохновлены тем, что я хочу стать айдолом, – делится с ним Чондэ. – Они думают, что я гонюсь за несбыточной мечтой.

– Звучит знакомо. – Чунмён включает запись, на которой Чондэ поёт гаммы. Звук в студийных наушниках чистый и богатый. Он гораздо лучше отточен, чем голос Бэкхёна. У Чондэ широкий диапазон, и он знает, _как_ петь.

Чунмён не должен думать о Бэкхёне, работая с Чондэ.

– Они всё ещё не могут поверить, что со мой заключили контракт.

– У тебя прекрасный голос, – говорит Чунмён. – Ничего удивительного.

– Но чтобы заключить контракт, нужен не только голос, – говорит Чондэ. – Нужно гораздо больше.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён. – Но ведь у тебя всё это есть?

– Я отвратительно танцую, – смеётся Чондэ, и он всё ещё смотрит на Чунмёна этими большими жадными глазами, которые напоминают ему… может быть, так Сонён смотрела на него когда-то давно. _Очень_ давно. – Это, говорят, у нас общее. Но да, я думаю, да.

Чунмён смотрит на телефон и вешает наушники на шею.

– Давай делать хорошую музыку вместе. – Он кладёт руку на локоть Чондэ. – Но, наверное, не танцевальные песни.

– Не танцевальные, – соглашается Чондэ. – Как твои родители отнеслись к тому, что ты стал продюсером? – У него беспокойные руки. – Ты никогда не хотел сам выступать на сцене?

– Я должен был стать бизнесменом, – говорит Чунмён. Ему скоро тридцать, а его бутылка с водой почти пустая. – Думаю, мои родители посчитали бы это более респектабельной карьерой.

Сын профессора, не окончивший колледж.

– Мои хотели, чтобы я стал доктором, – говорит Чондэ. – Но они привыкнут.

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён. Чондэ улыбается большой и мягкой улыбкой, и в этом заложена самая большая разница между Чондэ и Бэкхёном. Чондэ всё ещё мягок там, где Бэкхён уже огрубел. Бэкхён, который никогда не учился петь, не причиняя себе боли, такой же жёсткий, как его голос. – Скажи мне, Чондэ-я, какая музыка тебе нравится?

 

★

Чунмён начинает создавать музыку в пятнадцать.

Дэвон – академическая старшая школа, одна из лучших в Корее, но в ней много внимания уделяется внешкольному образованию – в конце концов, это то, чего ждут от студентов американские университеты, и Чунмён искренне хочет поступить в один из них, чтобы его мать была счастлива.

Поэтому на первом году обучения он присоединяется к музыкальному театру. Ему всегда нравилось петь и создавать свои собственные песни, которые он поёт только в душе, где никто не слышит. Он использует возможность и присоединяется к клубу. Там он знакомится с третьекурсников Чо Кюхёном.

– Ты всегда барабанишь пальцами в такт песне, Чунмён, – говорит Кюхён однажды, после долгой репетиции, которая заставила постановщика расплакаться, а исполнительницу главной роли уйти, громко топая.

Кюхён в этот раз тоже играет главную роль. Он всегда исполнитель, всегда на сцене. Чунмён – нет. Он играет на пианино на репетициях и помогает с костюмами. Он не ожидает, что Чо Кюхён будет помнить его имя, но, очевидно, он помнит.

– Как будто ты не можешь остановиться. Даже когда ты не играешь на пианино.

– Иногда у себя в голове, – отвечает Чунмён, – я меняю песни. Их темп или…

Он пожимает плечами, нервно поправляет волосы на висках и заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза Кюхёну.

– Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Всегда думаю о том, как песни звучали бы лучше.

– У меня есть друг, который этим занимается, – говорит Кюхён. – Создаёт песни. И меняет песни. – Он улыбается. – Он говорит, что он творческая личность, но мне кажется, что он просто аналитик. Вам нужно познакомиться.

И Чунмён всё ещё смущён тем, что Чо Кюхён говорит с ним, но он соглашается встретиться с другом Чо Кюхёна, студентом колледжа Шим Чанмином, и каким-то образом с тех пор Чунмён влюбляется в саундборды и семплеры, в FLStudio и ProTools. Он влюбляется в маленькую студию, которую Чанмин и его друг Джунсу снимают в Ботигоге, и в то, как песни изменяются под его пальцами. Чунмён находит время между подготовкой к экзамену, уроками китайского и репетициями перед выступлением на китайский Новый год. Он покупает новый ноутбук, который тянет программное обеспечение по сведению музыки и добавляет новые мелодии к тем демо, которые Чанмин и Джунсу крутят на вечеринках в студенческом городке.

– Мне это действительно очень нравится, – говорит Чунмён дедушке, когда тот однажды крадёт Чунмёна у его книг, за два дня до вступительных экзаменов в корейские университеты. Он решил продолжить обучение в Корее, пойти на бизнес, как его брат. Его мать гордится им, и Чунмён уже почти смирился. Они не торопясь идут к Намсанской башне, и Чунмён не помнит, всегда ли ему приходилось идти медленнее, чтобы дедушка успевал за ним.

– Я думаю, что в жизни, – говорит дедушка, – мы все заслуживаем найти то, что мы больше всего любим делать.

– Даже если это не политика или медицина? – спрашивает Чунмён, думая о том, как засияло лицо матери, когда он сообщил о своём намерении учиться бизнесу.

– Какой смысл долго жить, если ты несчастлив? – отвечает дедушка. Он сжимает морщинистую руку на запястье Чунмёна, и может быть, это  Чунмён отстаёт на пару шагов и не может догнать.

Когда он бросает колледж за шесть месяцев до окончания, чтобы начать работу в SM, о которой он не мог и мечтать, подавая резюме, его мать перестаёт разговаривать с ним.

– Она привыкнет, – говорит бабушка, ставя перед ним тарелку со свежим кимпабом. Запах свежего _сундубу_ на плите успокаивает, и Чунмён не хочет плакать.

Чунмён за свою жизнь никогда никого не разочаровывал, и хотя он чувствовал свободу, продавая учебники, всё же есть якорь, который тянет его на дно океана, где нет воздуха. Только вода, которая проталкивается ему в рот и наполняет лёгкие. Неподчинение не такое сладкое на вкус, как в фильмах. Солёная вода свободы горчит на языке при встрече с непредвиденными обстоятельствами.

– Ты должен жить своей жизнью, Чунмённи.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён, и он так многое в себе пытался подавить, в столь многие стандарты не вписывается. Исин помог ему перевезти вещи из квартиры, которую купили ему родители, и переплёл их пальцы, когда Чунмён отказался смотреть ему в глаза.

Чунмён всегда был тем ребёнком, который просил разрешения убежать из дома, и он никогда не игнорирует звонки матери. Может быть, никто в семье не знает, что делать, когда Чунмён говорит «нет», даже сам Чунмён.

– Делай свою работу с душой, – говорит дедушка. – И в конце концов… в конце концов все привыкнут.

– Ты правда так думаешь? – спрашивает Чунмён, и дедушка улыбается.

– Тебе не нужно становиться кем-то другим, чтобы мы тебя любили, – говорит он, но у Чунмёна папино мрачное лицо, и он холодно поджимает губы, как мать, и это говорит ему, насколько дедушка неправ.

 

★

_у меня концерт в пт если ты свободен_

Это то, что Бэкхён пишет ему в среду вечером. Чунмён удивлён. Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как они общались. С тех пор, как они уснули на два часа на диване Чунмёна и потом разошлись на автобусной остановке рядом с Каннамской станцией метро.

 _Где?_ пишет Чунмён и ждёт.

 _почему бы тебе не встретить меня в магазине и я тебя отведу,_ отвечает Бэкхён, и Чунмён кладёт телефон на кровать. Он идёт в ванную и плещет себе в лицо холодной водой. Он выдавливает пасту на зубную щётку и чистит зубы.

 _Что ты будешь петь?_ печатает он вместо ответа, когда ложится в кровать. Постельное бельё из мягкой шерстяной ткани, которое он достаёт зимой, ещё пахнет сыростью, потому что долго лежало в шкафу, но он чувствует розовый аромат моющего средства. Он ему нравится.

_это сюрприз_

Нотка после имени Бэкхёна милая. Милая, как сообщения Бэкхёна – грубые, ребяческие и всё равно способные заставить Чунмёна чувствовать, будто его дразнят.

_Во сколько?_

_я заканчиваю в 9,_ отвечает Бэкхён, и Чунмён чувствует предвкушение.

 _Жду с нетерпением,_ печатает он.

 

★

– Как идут дела с Чондэ? – Минсок выглядит измученным. У него такие же круги под глазами, какие Чунмён замечал у Чонина, когда он сонно бродил по коридорам, и такие же, как у Суджон. Она сидела, свернувшись рядом с торговым автоматом, с одноразовой кружкой кофе, наверное, розовый лак на её ногтях кое-где откололся.

– Он очень талантливый, – говорит Чунмён. – У него сильный голос. Очень красивый.

А песни Чунмёна скучные. Скучные, безжизненные и совсем не то, что нужно для дебютного альбома Чондэ.

Там, где была река вдохновения шириной с Хан, сейчас остался только тонкий ветвящийся ручеёк. Всё остальное пересохло. Порой Чунмён чувствует, как солоноватая вода омывает щиколотки, и вспоминает, как когда-то волны вздымались, грозясь потопить его.

– Он настоящая находка, – говорит Сун Цянь, заходя в офис Минсока. Она выглядит довольной и сияющей в день, когда все остальные, с кем Чунмён столкнулся, изнурённые и тихие. – Ли Суман был прав, ухватившись за него.

– У него всё будет замечательно, – говорит Чунмён, и Минсок кивает.

– Может быть, с ещё одним артистом в запасе DoubleK смогут взять перерыв на пару месяцев. Я беспокоюсь из-за травмы спины у Чонина.

– Она всё ещё беспокоит его?

– Он не жаловался, но… – Минсок хмурится. – Я волнуюсь.

– Может, стоит поговорить с директором? – Чунмён рад, что он не менеджер. Он бы хорошо справлялся с работой, но он и так достаточно беспокоится о каждом из своих друзей, чтобы ещё учитывать их расписания и взаимоотношения с Ли Суманом.

– Может быть, – говорит Минсок. – Но Чонин и Суджон, скорее всего, устроят истерику. Пусть лучше они думают, что это перерыв из-за продвижения другого артиста, чем из-за их здоровья. Ты же знаешь этих детей.

– Думаю, ты не должен называть их детьми, – смеётся Сун Цянь, растягивая розовые губы в улыбке. – По крайней мере, не там, где они могут услышать.

Чунмён улыбается в ответ, мысленно помечая себе справиться о здоровье Чонина. Возможно, пообедать с ним на следующей неделе и удостовериться, что он в порядке.

– Ребёнок здесь – это Чондэ, – говорит Чунмён. – Ему ведь уже можно пить?

– Ему двадцать два года, Чунмён, – говорит Сун Цянь. Как и Бэкхёну. Но Чондэ кажется намного моложе, в его улыбке прячется мягкость, которой Чунмён ни разу не замечал в Бэкхёне. Улыбка Бэкхёна, даже когда он расслабленный и милый, полна острых углов.

Чунмён не должен сравнивать яблоки с апельсинами.

– В самом деле? – улыбается Чунмён. – Я думал, что он моложе. Ли Суман обычно не заключает контракты с такими взрослыми артистами.

– По слухам, он ходит за тобой, как щенок за хозяином, – хихикает Минсок. – Как будто у тебя какая-то магическая сила.

– Эффект Ким Чунмёна.

– Вы страдаете ерундой. – Чунмён заметил, просто ещё не понял, стоит ему об этом беспокоиться или нет. Прошла всего неделя. Чондэ ещё совсем не знает Чунмёна. Скоро он поймёт, что с Чунмёном лучше поддерживать неглубокие отношения. – Он просто новенький и не привык к знаменитостям вокруг себя. Чондэ смотрит на Сонён так, будто, если он моргнёт, она исчезнёт.

– Многие на неё так смотрят, – говорит Сун Цянь. Она пытается его обвинить? Чунмён сглатывает.

– А как Чондэ справляется с уроками танцев? – Минсок сжимает губы в тонкую линию, с любопытством переводя взгляд кошачьих глаз с Чунмёна на Сун Цянь.

– Никто не идеален, – говорит она, защищая Чондэ, и когда Минсок фыркает, она смеётся. Напряжение в комнате сходит на нет.

– Многие из нас даже не близки к идеалу, – говорит Чунмён. – Значит, не очень хорошо?

– Райан разочарован. Хореографии нужна свежая кровь, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Кто-нибудь, кто может поставить танцы и для Чондэ, и для его подтанцовки. Это не будет похоже на работу с Чонином, понимаешь?

Чонин талантлив от природы. Его конечности подчиняются любому указанию, которое он им даёт, и это уже больше, чем большинство людей могут сделать.

– Значит, нужен кто-то, кто сможет работать с новичками?

– И просто… кто-то новый, – добавляет Минсок. – Здесь всё становится скучным. – Чунмён оттягивает воротник тёмно-серого свитера, чтобы было легче дышать. – Не то, чтобы _ты_ …

– У меня есть кое-кто на примете, – говорит Чунмён. – Я попытаюсь его уговорить.

– Хорошо, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Это не срочно. Ты ведь ещё ничего не написал для его альбома?

– Ещё нет, – соглашается Чунмён, отпуская свитер и вместо этого вцепляясь в штанину. Он чувствует облегчение, когда Крис заглядывает в офис Минсока, чтобы узнать, всё ли в силе. Чунмён рад ответить «конечно» и выйти вслед за Крисом из душной комнаты.

 

★

Посетители в «ComicsPlease» вечером совсем другие. Несколько бизнесменов задерживаются у дальних полок, их рубашки не заправлены, а брюки помяты после долгого дня в офисе. Молодые мужчины с крашеными волосами, в рокерских футболках, общаются с тем парнем с проколотыми ушами, которого Чунмён видел в прошлый раз – Тао? Бэкхён флиртует с женщиной постарше, которая облокотилась на прилавок и улыбается ему так, будто он само небо и звёзды.

Бэкхён смотрит в сторону лестницы, где Чунмён прислонился к перегруженной новыми выпусками полке, и улыбается. Он негромко говорит что-то женщине, и она с притворной грустью хмурится, доставая кошелёк и протягивая Бэкхёну несколько тысячевоновых купюр. Бэкхён подаёт ей через прилавок небесно-голубой пакет.

Когда она уходит, Чунмён сам приближается к прилавку.

– Ты с рюкзаком? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Я пришёл сразу после работы. Прости, что рано, – говорит он. – Но Чонин дал мне список комиксов.

– Правда? – говорит Бэкхён. – Давай посмотрим. Всего лишь двадцать минут до закрытия, не так уж и рано.

Его губы сегодня не фиолетовые. Они потрескались. На левой щеке неумело размазан тональный крем, покрывая красный прыщик.  Бэкхён выглядит уставшим.

– Здесь больше народу, чем я ожидал. – Чунмён роется в заметках на телефоне, пролистывая идеи и напоминания, пока не находит список Чонина.

– Фанатики на полставки, – отвечает Бэкхён.

Он берёт у Чунмёна телефон и изучает список. Только четыре комикса, Чунмён мог бы запомнить и так, но записал на всякий случай. Чонин был таким усталым. Он то и дело массировал поясницу, и было бы хорошо, если бы продвижение нового альбома Сонён началось раньше, а не позже.

– Они все выставлены в одном отделе, – говорит Бэкхён. – У твоего друга Чонина довольно предсказуемый вкус в манхве.

– Он любит комиксы с волшебными животными и роботами, – отвечает Чунмён. – У меня есть тринадцатилетний двоюродный брат, который любил такие комиксы, когда ему было семь.

– Да, целевая аудитория примерно такая, – смеётся Бэкхён. На нём те же выцветшие рваные джинсы, в которых он был в первый раз, когда Чунмён пришёл в магазин. – Что твой двоюродный брат любит сейчас?

– Не знаю, – говорит Чунмён и кладёт руки в карманы.

Бэкхён ведёт его в нужный отдел. Он зацепляет пальцем корешок тома манхвы, которая называется «Приключения Дигимонов», берёт его с полки, оставляя пустое место в ряду комиксов. Его ногти короче, но так же идеально подпилены и покрыты бесцветным лаком.

– Ты играешь на пианино?

Ему кажется, что так и есть, потому что Бэкхён запоминал клавиши, когда Чунмён играл на Чхусок.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– У тебя руки пианиста.

– У меня руки моей матери, – говорит Бэкхён. – Она играет на пианино.

– Хммм, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён отдаёт ему комикс. Чунмён достаёт руку из кармана, и их пальцы соприкасаются. Рука Бэкхёна очень тёплая. Магазин комиксов расположен в подвале, и с улицы едва-едва тянет ветерок. – Моя мать не играет на пианино. По крайней мере, я так не думаю.

– Где ты научился? Дорогие уроки в хагвонах? – Дальше вглубь магазина.

– Моя бабушка научила меня, – говорит Чунмён. – Она играет лучше, чем я когда-либо смогу, но я играю достаточно хорошо, чтобы прорабатывать идеи.

Бэкхён встаёт на носочки, чтобы достать следующий том. Его футболка, в этот раз с Чудо-женщиной, задирается, открывая полоску живота. Козырёк надетой задом наперёд кепки стучит его по лопаткам, когда он запрокидывает голову.

– Вот второй и третий комиксы из списка.

Чунмён держит три комикса напротив груди. Бэкхён начинает напевать мелодию, стуча пальцем по щеке там, где появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается. Он кусаёт губу, размышляя.

– Вот поэтому у тебя потрескались губы, – говорит Чунмён. – Потому что ты облизываешь и кусаешь их.

Бэкхён щурит глаза, глядя на Чунмёна.

– Не уделяй так много внимания таким вещам.

– Я такой человек, – говорит Чунмён. – Который обращает внимание.

– А я такой, который всё забывает, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я не забочусь о деталях, потому что я всё равно их забуду.

– Удобно быть забывчивым? – Чунмён смотрит на комиксы в руках. Ему кажется, что его двоюродный брат действительно читал один из них. Чунмён купил что-то очень похожее на его день рождения несколько лет назад. Он помнит тонкие линии и нездешние костюмы.

– Ты не представляешь себе, как.

– Эй, Бэкхён-хён. – Парень с проколотыми ушами стоит, положив руки на бёдра, надув нижнюю губу. Тёмные волосы падают ему на глаза. – Там пара людей на кассе.

– Посчитай их за меня, Тао, будь так добр? – Волосы Бэкхёна вьются на кончиках. – Не выходи из моего аккаунта. Я тебе доверяю.

Бэкхён получает в награду тёплую улыбку, которая полностью изменяет лицо парня.

– Без проблем, – говорит Тао и, с любопытством взглянув на Чунмёна, уходит обратно.

– Тао очень милый, – говорит Бэкхён. – Он выглядит суровым и злым, но на самом деле он просто очарование.

– Твоя противоположность, – дразнит Чунмён. Он поправляет рюкзак.

– Я милый? – спрашивает Бэкхён, кокетливо трепеща ресницами и наклоняя голову набок, как какая-нибудь героиня дорамы. – В самом деле, хён?

– Я думаю, ты полон противоречий. – Чунмён отступает на пару шагов и, только когда перестаёт чувствовать запах сладостей и пота, понимает, что Бэкхён стоял слишком близко. – Давай поторопимся и найдём последний комикс до закрытия, хорошо?

Бэкхён напевает себе под нос, заворачивая за угол в другой отдел, проходя мимо студента Хонгика в форменном свитере. Это та же самая песня, песня Кёнсу, которую он напевал во время их закатного приключения.

– Ты знаешь, я написал эту песню, – бесцеремонно говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Для Кёнсу. То есть, для D.O.

– Все знают, что его зовут Кёнсу, – говорит Бэкхён. – D.O. – это дурацкое сценическое имя.

Он вытаскивает с полки последний комикс из списка и протягивает его Чунмёну. Чунмён хочет прокомментировать, что Бэкхён видел список только один раз, и ему не потребовалось сверяться с ним. Но он ничего не говорит и просто аккуратно выравнивает тома манхвы, корешок к корешку.

– Как и Сухо, – добавляет Бэкхён.

– Это не сценическое имя, если ты ни разу не был на сцене. – Ладони Чунмёна вспотели. – Ты не похож на человека, который читает примечания на обложке диска.

– Ты хочешь сказать, я не похож на человека, который читает, не так ли? – усмехается Бэкхён, и Чунмён улыбается в ответ и не возражает. – Чанёль говорит то же самое. Он только и делает, что читает, когда не наряжается и не бегает по дворцу. Или вяжет.

Бэкхён проходит мимо Чунмёна, направляясь к кассе.

– Он тоже не похож на интеллектуала, – признаёт Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся. – Но я с ним не разговаривал.

– Может, мы увидим его сегодня. – Бэкхён поворачивает кепку козырьком набок. У него на шее сзади есть родинки. – Хотя в субботу он обычно встаёт рано и весь день занят, так что, наверное, нет.

Тао наблюдает, как они приближаются к кассе. Чунмён кладёт комиксы на прилавок, и Тао берёт их. Бэкхён стоит рядом с Чунмёном, снимая фартук, и ткань его толстовки то и дело трётся о бок Чунмёна. Замочки на его рюкзаке звенят.

Чунмён улыбается Тао, когда он складывает комиксы в пакет. Тао медленно моргает и улыбается в ответ.

– Я Цзытао, – говорит он. – Лучший друг Бэкхёна.

– Я Ким Чунмён. – Его свитер мягкий на ощупь, когда он поправляет его край. – Знакомый Бэкхёна, я думаю.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён, опираясь на прилавок, – ты мой сонсэнним, помнишь?

Уголки его губ приподнимаются, и Чунмён чувствует странный жар в животе. Он складывает комиксы в рюкзак, чтобы отвлечься.

– Ты хочешь оставить его у меня?

– Это ничего?

Бэкхён пожимает плечами, и Цзытао играется с серьгой-крестиком, висящей вдоль шеи, глядя на Бэкхёна, потом на Чунмёна, а потом опять на Бэкхёна.

– Я бы не стал предлагать, если бы был против, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён берётся за лямку. Таскать рюкзак по Хондэ - не очень привлекательная перспектива.

– Тогда да, это было бы очень мило. – Слишком натянуто и формально. – Если это не доставит неудобств.

– Господин Вежливость, – высмеивает Бэкхён. – _И чашечку чаю, если не затруднит._

– Ты идёшь на концерт Бэкхёна-хёна? – спрашивает Цзытао.

– А ты нет? – Ходить на концерты кажется Чунмёну обязанностью лучшего друга. У него нет лучшего друга, так что он не может строить по этому поводу предположений.

– Я не могу ходить на ночные концерты, – говорит Цзытао. – Я не могу оставить дочку одну дома. Ей страшно, когда она остаётся с няней. Так что вместо этого мы будем смотреть фильмы.

Цзытао кажется слишком молодым для детей. Он смотрит на чек Чунмёна так, будто ждёт, что Чунмён что-то скажет. Бэкхён держит в руках ключи, готовясь к закрытию, и мерно стучит одним ключом по прилавку, будто предупреждая.

– Сколько ей лет? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Цзытао расплывается в улыбке.

– Четыре! – говорит он. Он тянется к заднему карману и вытаскивает бумажник. Девочка на фотографии совсем маленькая, милая и широко улыбается.

– Она очаровательная, – говорит Чунмён, и Цзытао улыбается, глядя на фотографию, перед тем, как закрыть бумажник и убрать его. – Я надеюсь, вы повеселитесь.

– Я оставлю ключи, – говорит Бэкхён. – Закроешься?

– Конечно, – говорит Цзытао и прогоняет их, будто бы это он хён, а не Бэкхён.

Когда они выходят из «ComicsPlease», на улице идёт дождь. Он холодный, потому что осень полностью вступила в свои права. Капли обжигают лицо Чунмёна. Бэкхён смотрит на облака и хмурится, будто это остановит дождь, Чунмён смеётся.

– Ты похож на щенка, когда так хмуришься. – В темноте тональный крем на щеке Бэкхёна и родинки на его шее не видны. Чунмён всё ещё может заметить сухость его губ. – У тебя нет куртки?

– Цзытао тебя уже обожает, – говорит Бэкхён. – Не все люди могут скрыть удивление так, как ты.

– Тем, что у него есть дочь? – Чунмён достаёт и открывает зонтик, приглашает Бэкхёна под него, потянув за рукав. Бэкхён такой тёплый, когда они прижимаются друг к другу, пытаясь уместиться под зонтиком.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Он молодой, но он хороший отец. Лучше, чем многие отцы.

Сейчас, когда они идут по опустевшим улицам, потому что люди спрятались от дождя в магазины, голос Бэкхёна ниже, чем обычно. Он напоминает Чунмёну о том, как звучит песок, просыпаемый сквозь пальцы. Мельчайшие осколки стекла.

– Раньше я очень боялся темноты, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён подпрыгивает и скрывает это, копаясь в карманах. Он достаёт черничный «Ксилитол», и язык мелькает между его зубами, когда он начинает жевать. – Я не уверен…

В кабинете отца свет всегда горел, да и сейчас горит, допоздна, но Чунмён знал, что ему туда нельзя, неважно, как страшно ему было.

– Я ничего не боюсь, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я абсолютно бесстрашный.

– Я боюсь всего подряд, – говорит Чунмён. Он смеётся, зонтик наклоняется, и вода льётся с него им под ноги. Бэкхён ругается, и Чунмён с улыбкой извиняется.

– Может быть, я тоже, – говорит Бэкхён. – Сложно сказать. Интересно, можешь ли ты так привыкнуть к чувству страха, что даже не помнишь, как жить без него?

Бэкхён кладёт руку на талию Чунмёна под рюкзаком, чтобы обойти лужу по тротуару, и потом отпускает. Они углубляются во дворы. Дождь унимается, крупные капли падают медленно и тяжело. Они сворачивают в переулок.

– Можешь, – говорит Чунмён. У него намок затылок, и он рад, что рюкзак сделан из водоотталкивающего материала. Этот зонтик предназначается для одного человека, а не для двух. – Но я восхищаюсь людьми, которые пробиваются через свои страхи, так же сильно, как бесстрашными людьми.

– Значит, я так и так заслужил твоё восхищение? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

– Да, – отвечает он. Чунмён предпочитает чувствовать себя в безопасности. В безопасности своей студии, за стеклом, записывая слова и мелодии без необходимости сталкиваться с реакцией на них. Отдаляясь от своих мыслей и чувств. Парень, что идёт рядом с ним, пишет песни и поёт их. Чунмён никогда не мог этого сделать. – Но не зазнавайся.

– Я? Зазнаюсь? – Бэкхён усмехается. Его лицо влажное от капель. – Да никогда.

Бэкхён живёт в пятнадцати минутах от магазина. Его район совсем не похож на тот, в котором живёт Чунмён. Там все курят только у себя на балконах, а у охранников есть свой собственный стол на цокольном этаже. Бэкхён кричит: _«Осторожнее!»_ какому-то подростку на велосипеде, который проезжает мимо с криком: _«Как дела, Бёнбэк?!»,_ и жизнерадостно приветствует уставшую аджумму с пакетом продуктов и поношенной кожаной сумкой на сутулом плече.

– Мы пришли, – говорит Бэкхён, останавливаясь напротив стеклянной двери. Он вбивает код из трёх знаков на клавиатуре.

Квартира Бэкхёна больше похожа на студию. Одна комната с кроватью в углу и со стиральной машиной под раковиной.

– Здесь так чисто? – говорит Чунмён.

– Ну да, – говорит Бэкхён, – моя квартира не такая большая, как твоя, так что я не могу раскидывать вещи на всех поверхностях.

– Ты хорошо готовишь? – В раковине стоит кастрюля, на столе рядом с ней – аккуратно составленные друг на друга пластиковые контейнеры.

– Не умер ещё, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне не предложат работу в пятизвёздочном ресторане в ближайшем будущем, но я нормально питаюсь.

– Кёнсу – великолепный повар, – говорит Чунмён, снимая рюкзак и ставя его рядом с полкой для обуви около двери. Он открывает передний карман и достаёт чёрную шерстяную шапку и кошелёк. – Спасибо, что разрешил оставить сумку у тебя.

– Спасибо, что идёшь на мой концерт. – Бэкхён открывает шкаф, достаёт рубашку в бирюзовую и чёрную клетку и надевает её. – Мы будем в людном клубе. Рюкзак был бы плохой идеей.

– Возможно, – соглашается Чунмён. – У меня не было времени, чтобы зайти домой перед тем, как я пошёл к тебе.

– У тебя не было времени или ты не мог заставить себя выйти из студии?

– И то, и другое, – говорит Чунмён. – Я записывал песню с Сонён. Мы закончили в восемь тридцать, а я сказал, что встречу тебя в девять тридцать.

Чёлка Чунмёна намокла, и он причёсывает её пальцами, пока Бэкхён наносит макияж на прыщик на щеке.

– Чем ты занимаешься, когда не делаешь музыку?

Бэкхён трогает мокрый козырёк кепки и наклоняется вперёд. Тональный крем нанесён неровно, так что Чунмён аккуратно размазывает его большим пальцем, как делал для Чонина бессчётное количество раз. Кожа Бэкхёна под его пальцем горячая как огонь, а мягкий выдох Бэкхёна легче, чем другие звуки, которые Чунмён от него слышал. Запах черники заполняет маленькое расстояние между ними.

– Хожу по барам с Крисом. Слушаю живые выступления. Путешествую. – Он опускает руку. – Забочусь о детях, которые красятся, как дилетанты.

– Я не ребёнок, – говорит Бэкхён. Его глаза такие тёмные. Чунмён не понимает очень немногих людей, Бэкхён – один из них.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто дразню тебя.

Он отталкивает Бэкхёна, и тот улыбается – острые клыки и сощуренные глаза, и странная тяжесть в воздухе пропадает.

– Пойдём, хён. Я не могу опоздать.

Дождь остановился к тому времени, как они выходят. Это хорошо, потому что Чунмён оставил зонтик у Бэкхёна, а обувь Бэкхёна сделана из тонкой ткани.

– Тебе не холодно?

– Я не люблю брать с собой много вещей, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Я постоянно их теряю.

Он обхватывает пальцами запястье Чунмёна, притягивая его так, что они идут бок о бок. «Ксилитол» снова окрасил его губы в фиолетовый.

В голове Чунмёна возникает начало мелодии, которая идеально подходит к голосу Бэкхёна, когда он говорит о чём-то очень важном для него. О Цзытао и его дочери или о братьях, которые несут его последние пятьдесят ступенек, чтобы посмотреть на закат.

Чунмён, однако, должен писать песни для Ким Чондэ, а не для Бён Бэкхёна, у которого нет никаких проблем с написанием собственных песен.

У Чунмёна звонит телефон.

– Алло?

– Чунмён, – говорит Крис, – ты где?

– Я пошёл с… – Он смотрит на Бэкхёна. – Я ушёл.

– Кёнсу вернулся из Японии, – говорит Крис. – Мы надеялись, что ты сможешь сегодня пойти выпить с нами.

– Прости, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён хватает его за свитер и останавливает на перекрёстке, когда светофор меняет свет с зелёного на красный. Чунмён быстро улыбается Бэкхёну, и он поправляет кепку. – У меня уже есть планы на сегодня.

– Ты с этим парнем Исином или с Лу Ханем?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – С другим человеком.

Крис вздыхает и не расспрашивает.

– Тогда ужин завтра в районе восьми? – спрашивает он. Бэкхён по-прежнему держится за него. Чунмён чувствует костяшки его пальцев через шерсть свитера.

– _Это_ я смогу.

– Хорошо, я отправлю тебе время и место.

Он кладёт телефон в карман.

– Это был твой друг, которого ты привёл в «RUFXXX»? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Высокий и наряжённый?

– Крис, – говорит Чунмён. – Наш друг вернулся домой из-за границы. Его не было пару месяцев, и мы соскучились.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами.

– Если ты больше хочешь… – Его челюсть напряжена, но он улыбается. Бэкхёна так сложно понять.

– Я больше хочу делать то, что собирался сделать, – говорит Чунмён. – Если, конечно, ты считаешь так же.

Уголки потрескавшихся фиолетовых губ приподнимаются.

– Ну, естественно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Нет ничего более приятного, чем слушать, как я пою.

– Ты практиковал то, чему я тебя научил? – Минут через сорок пять их прогулки людей становится больше. Хондэ просыпается. – Я пойму, если ты ничего не делал.

– И что ты мне сделаешь, если так? – Бэкхён медленно усмехается. – Накажешь меня?

– Ребёнок. – Чунмён опять возится с чёлкой. – Мои волосы, должно быть, в полном беспорядке.

– Они хорошо выглядят, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь.

– Спасибо, – негромко говорит Чунмён, и хотя его голос теряется в криках и смехе проходящих мимо студентов, ему кажется, что Бэкхён его расслышал.

Концерт Бэкхёна проходит в «Club Freebird». _Здесь_ Чунмён точно был. Этот клуб довольно старый, ему уже лет двадцать, и Чунмён бывал здесь на концертах не один раз.

Бэкхён машет рукой вышибале, и их пропускают бесплатно. Чунмён улыбается Бэкхёну.

– Обычно я протаскиваю людей на вечеринки.

– У тебя не то лицо, чтобы тебя пропустили без очереди в Хондэ, – говорит Бэкхён. – Прошу прощения, но мы, второсортные певцы, не любим успешных музыкальных продюсеров.

– Но ведь я тебе нравлюсь, верно? – Чунмён тыкает Бэкхёна в бок, и Бэкхён изображает преувеличенное размышление.

– Кто знает. – Он смеётся. – Ты интересный.

– Не особо, – говорит Чунмён. – Я обычный парень.

– Я буду держать тебя при себе, пока мы не найдём твоё потерянное вдохновение, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я всегда любил разгадывать загадки.

– Значит, ты говоришь, что я для тебя просто способ убить время?

– Нет, конечно нет, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Ты ещё и бесплатные уроки вокала.

Чунмён смеётся так громко, что привлекает внимание пары других людей за стойкой.

– Когда ты выйдешь на сцену, студент?

– Через полчаса, – говорит Бэкхён. – Достаточно времени, чтобы опрокинуть стопку, ты не находишь?

– Это плохо для твоего голоса, – говорит Чунмён, грозя пальцем.

– Тогда я возьму водку на клюкве, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это почти как вообще не пить.

– Кто сказал? – Чунмён восхищается тем, как звучит голос Бэкхёна, когда он ведёт себя самодовольно. Он напоминает ему о наглых американских парнях, строящих глазки Сонён в нью-йоркских кофейнях и, может быть, об американском кофе тоже – потому что он звучит богаче и мягче, чем обычный голос Бэкхёна.

– М-м, О Сехун, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю.

– Правда? – Чунмён поворачивается к бармену и заказывает Бэкхёну водку на клюкве и джин с тоником себе. – Люди начнут думать, что мы друзья.

– Не задирай нос, Каннам-оппа, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Ты можешь оказаться недостаточно крутым.

– Я точно недостаточно крут, – говорит Чунмён и пинает ногу Бэкхёна. – Тем не менее, я твой хён.

– Ты того же возраста, что и мой хён, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но ты совсем на него не похож, так что я не собираюсь относиться к тебе так же, как к нему.

Бэкхён выпивает, а Чунмён протягивает бармену свою банковскую карту, чтобы открыть счёт.

– Это хорошо или плохо? – Его собственный коктейль идеально смешан. Второй глоток Чунмён делает больше.

– Посмотрим, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты справишься тут с одиночеством?

– Ты ведь будешь выступать, правильно? – Чунмён облокачивается на стойку. – Я буду слушать.

Бэкхён кивает и идёт к сцене. На ней уже стоят две женщины, которых Чунмён не встречал до этого. Одна из них держит гитару, и, так как Бэкхён гитару не взял, Чунмён предполагает, что они выступают вместе.

– Чунмён? – Волосы Лу Ханя поменяли цвет на тёмно-красный, и Чунмён отвечает не сразу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Бэкхён, – говорит он, и Лу Хань хмурится в замешательстве.

– Я не знал, что он сегодня здесь будет. Наверное, он выступает с Джинри.

– Ты пришёл на выступление кого-то из них? – Чунмён указывает на сцену, и взгляд Лу Ханя останавливается на одной из милых девушек. Она тоже его замечает и машет ему рукой, пока он не кивает ей и не улыбается.

– Да, – говорит Лу Хань. – Она иногда приходит в студию Исина забрать подругу. Она классная.

– Она тебе нравится? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Нет. – Лу Хань с подозрением смотрит на Чунмёна. – Не флиртуй с ней, – немедленно добавляет он.

– С чего бы мне?

– Ты со всеми флиртуешь, – говорит Лу Хань. – Она подумает, что ты всерьёз. Ты разобьёшь ей сердце. – Он улыбается. – Флиртуй с Исином, твои чары на него уже почти не действуют.

– Я ни с кем не флиртую, – мягко говорит Чунмён.

– Лу Хань уже предупредил тебя, чтобы ты не лез к Джинри? – спрашивает Исин, и Чунмён приветственно улыбается. – Удивлён увидеть тебя в Хондэ без моего приглашения.

Он смотрит на сцену.

– А, твоя новая любимая певчая птичка тебя привела.

– Он не мой, – говорит Чунмён. – Я уверен, он бы возмутился на предположение, что кому-либо принадлежит.

– Верно, – говорит Лу Хань. – Но с каких пор вы так сдружились?

Чунмён не думает, что они «сдружились». Просто два человека со схожими интересами, которым есть, что предложить друг другу.

– Я хочу помочь ему натренировать голос, – решает ответить он, потому что это самый нейтральный вариант. – Мне нравится, как он звучит, и я много думаю о том, как он _мог бы_ звучать.

Это очень приятный сет. Бэкхён пытается использовать грудной голос, и он красиво резонирует в клубе. В музыке отчетливо слышится синтетическое звучание. Она больше похожа на трэп, чем на рок. Исину она нравится, и он пританцовывает на месте.

– Выйди на танцпол, – говорит Чунмён ему на ухо, и Исин ухмыляется ему.

– Не выйду, пока не выпью ещё немного, – кричит он в ответ, и Чунмён кивает и снова поворачивается к сцене. Включаются стробоскопы, и сцена теперь освещена синим светом, а не жёлтым. Чунмён загипнотизирован.

Бэкхён ловит его взгляд, когда берёт высокую ноту, и не отводит глаз, и в животе Чунмёна снова что-то сжимается. Чунмён заказывает ещё один джин с тоником, и, делая глоток, понимает, что это уже третий бокал. Второй он выпил, пока Бэкхён покачивал бёдрами перед микрофонной стойкой на первой песне и облизывал сухие, сухие фиолетовые губы в конце четвёртой.

Когда сет заканчивается, Бэкхён подходит к ним торжествующий и вспотевший, его глаза светятся, а грудь часто вздымается, втягивая воздух.

– Что вы думаете?

Лу Хань хлопает его по плечу.

– Хорошо выступил, Бэкхённи. – Исин соглашается, и они идут поздравить Джинри и вторую девушку.

Бэкхён выжидающе смотрит на Чунмёна, положив руку на бедро. Но Чунмёну его поза кажется не требовательной, а скорее ожидающей, вне зависимости от того, как Бэкхён желает подать себя.

– Ты хорошо пользовался грудным голосом, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён улыбается так широко, что лампы стробоскопов тускнеют в сравнении с его яркой улыбкой, показывающей все зубы. – Если ты не возражаешь против бесплатных уроков вокала, я могу научить тебя, как переходить к высоким нотам и не срываться на крик.

Он заказывает ещё пару напитков, для себя и для Бэкхёна. Когда водку на клюкве ставят на стойку бара, Бэкхён берёт бокал и довольно закусывает губу.

– Тебе понравилось, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Да, – соглашается Чунмён. – Все концерты такие разные. Какой из них больше всего похож на тебя настоящего?

– Они все похожи, – говорит Бэкхён. – Если бы всё было одинаковое, мне было бы скучно.

– Поэтому я люблю перфоманс, – говорит Чунмён. – Выступление никогда не повторяется дважды.

Разговор прекращается, когда Лу Хань и Исин с двумя девушками возвращаются.

– У нас есть столик, – говорит Лу Хань. – Очевидно, он был заказан для этих ребят.

– А, да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я забыл.

Чунмён прикрывает рот рукой, надеясь, что Бэкхён не заметит, что он смеётся над ним. Судя по тому, как ноги Бэкхёна в тряпичных кроссовках пытаются наступить на мокасины Чунмёна, он не достиг успеха.

Они вшестером втискиваются в кабинку, предназначенную для четверых. Бэкхён и Исин сидят по краям друг напротив друга, и Чунмён напротив Лу Ханя вжат в Бэкхёна. Джинри и девушка, представившаяся Эмбер, сидят на почтительном расстоянии от Лу Ханя и Чунмёна.

Золотистые фрагменты принта на футболке Бэкхёна с Чудо-женщиной отражают свет, и Чунмён, после четвёртого бокала, думает, что это мило.

– Чонину бы понравилась эта футболка, – говорит он. – Даже несмотря на то, что он бы её никогда не надел.

– Тао мне их покупает, – говорит Бэкхён. – Он любит Супермена, Бэтмена и всех героев комиксов DC.

Его голос звучит идеально для Чунмёна, и он без труда слышит его сквозь музыку выступающей сейчас группы.

Эмбер уговаривает их поиграть в стаканчики. Чунмён и Исин всегда отвратительно играли в эту игру, и Бэкхён строго лупит Чунмёна по бедру за каждую ошибку и не убирает ладонь, рисуя пальцами круги рядом с коленом. Ликёр проливается из бокала Чунмёну на пальцы, и Бэкхён угрожает слизать алкоголь, чтобы не пропал.

Лу Хань наблюдает за ним, и Чунмён улыбками пытается убедить его, что ничего страшного не случится, но Бэкхён отвлекает его неприличными шутками и тёплыми руками.

Чунмён пьёт напиток Бэкхёна – что-то крепкое, с цитрусовым вкусом, и пьёт ещё, когда Бэкхён оскорблённо глядит на него, будто сам всю ночь не пил из бокала Чунмёна.

Голова Чунмёна кружится, когда Джинри смотрит на телефон и говорит, что ей пора. Он откидывается на спинку сиденья, и Бэкхён прижимает холодный стакан к его лбу.

Девушки прощаются, и Чунмёну кажется, что он тоже с ними прощается, но он обращает больше внимания на Бэкхёна, который просто забирает его бокал и даже не пытается это скрыть. Лу Хань выходит из кабинки, чтобы проводить девушек на улицу.

– Я в туалет, – говорит Чунмён, выбираясь из клубка конечностей, в которых они с Бэкхёном почему-то запутались, и шатаясь идёт к туалету.

Когда он моет руки, заходит Лу Хань. Он не идёт к писсуарам, а вместо этого останавливается около второй раковины и просто смотрит на Чунмёна, пока он споласкивает руки.

– Ты… что-то хотел? – отваживается спросить Чунмён.

Лу Хань облизывает губы

– Ну, дело в том, что… – Он поворачивает кран и намыливает руки. Розовая мыльная пена пузырится в его пальцах, и Чунмён, спасибо алкоголю, заворожён. – Не злись на меня.

– Разве я когда-то злился на тебя? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Я никогда не злюсь.

– Твоя дружба с Бэкхёном слишком странная, – говорит Лу Хань. – Вы слишком близки.

– Что? – Чунмён качает головой. Это ошибка. Его мозг не работает как надо, будто вместо извилин там консервированный суп. – Бэкхён – просто ребёнок.

Он кладёт ладони на горячие щёки.

– Я бы не сказал, что мы близки.

Он чувствует вкус напитка Бэкхёна у себя во рту.

– Мне очень нравится Бэкхён, но, Чунмён, тебе не захочется к нему привязываться.

– Мне нравится его голос, – говорит Чунмён. – Он любит _пхансори_.

– У Бэкхёна есть привычка сближаться с людьми, а потом исчезать, – продолжает Лу Хань. – Он сожрёт и выплюнет тебя.

Чунмён хочет рассмеяться.

– Ты знаешь меня не так хорошо, как ты думаешь, – невнятно говорит он, пока Лу Хань тщательно моет руки. Он выключает воду, и мыльные пузырьки собираются вокруг слива. – Может быть, _я_ прожую и выплюну _его_.

– Нет, – говорит Лу Хань. – Ты жуёшь очень медленно и, на самом-то деле, никогда не перестаёшь жевать.

– Что это значит?

– А как ты думаешь? – спрашивает Лу Хань. Чунмён сейчас слишком пьян, чтобы соображать. – Я волнуюсь за вас обоих, дурень.

Когда они возвращаются к столу, Исин лежит на столе и смеётся до слёз над каким-то рассказом Бэкхёна.

– Я уж собирался послать поисковиков, – говорит Бэкхён, закончив свою историю, кто-то про какую-то детскую передачу на SBS2.

– Не нужно, – говорит Чунмён, садясь на место. – Я уже нашёл дорогу обратно.

– Я допил твой напиток. – Пальцы Бэкхёна сжимают пустой бокал.

– Я думаю, он всё равно был для меня уже лишний.

Бэкхён кладёт голову на плечо Чунмёна.

– Для меня тоже.

– Думаю, мне сложно будет собраться завтра на встречу. – Чунмён говорит это Бэкхёну, но Исин поднимает голову.

– На встречу? – спрашивает он.

– Друг вернулся домой, – говорит Чунмён. – Крис хочет собрать нас на своего рода вечеринку в честь возвращения.

– Она будет рано? – Рука Бэкхёна непринуждённо ложится на колено Чунмёна. Его голос звучит низко после джина, виски и долгого пения.

– В восемь вечера, – смеётся Чунмён, и смех Бэкхёна щекочет кожу на горле Чунмёна. Он смотрит через стол на Лу Ханя и Исина. Лу Хань криво улыбается, а лицо Исина порозовело от выпивки и веселья. – К слову о встречах, мне нужно будет встретиться с тобой, Исин.

– Со мной? – Исин указывает на себя указательным пальцем, очаровательно округляя рот от удивления. Его губы гладкие, не потрескавшиеся. И не фиолетовые.

Чунмён моргает, пытаясь избавиться от дымки перед глазами.

– Да. Могу я зайти в твою студию в понедельник?

– У меня уроки для новичков в три тридцать, если ты хотел улучшить свои навыки.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог мне улучшить навыки _кое-кого ещё_ , если честно, – говорит Чунмён. – Но это должно остаться в секрете.

Он подмигивает, и Исин громко смеётся.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Тогда заходи, ты, мужчина, полный секретов.

Лу Хань закатывает глаза и заказывает ещё один напиток, оборачивая руку вокруг плеч Исина и заключая его в объятие.

Потом на сцену поднимается последняя группа на сегодня. Это танцевальная музыка, и Бэкхён ёрзает на месте, а Исин перебирается через колени Лу Ханя на выход.

– Давайте танцевать, ребят, – говорит он, и Лу Хань качает головой.

– Вы с Чунмёном такие пьяные, что это будет больше _«давайте падать»._

– Мы с Чунмёном взрослые люди, – говорит Исин, – которые могут сохранять вертикальное положение на танцполе.

Он протягивает Чунмёну руку.

– Говори за себя, – саркастично говорит Чунмён, но берёт его за руку и позволяет вытянуть себя из кабинки, из уютного тепла Бэкхёновых рук в более агрессивный жар танцпола. – Тебе придётся держать меня.

Исин сияет от предвкушения, затаскивая Чунмёна в толпу.

– Значит, как в старые добрые, – говорит Исин, находя руками бёдра Чунмёна и покачиваясь в такт мелодии. Когда ему кажется, что Чунмён поймал ритм, он отпускает его и немного отходит, чтобы им обоим хватало места.

Чунмён не знает, как долго они танцуют. Лицо Исина блестит от пота, и Чунмён сам чувствует капли у волос. Свет стробоскопов раздражает глаза, но он больше не чувствует жара толпы.

Из-за спины появляются руки и обхватывают Чунмёна вокруг пояса. Милые знакомые руки, которые так нравятся Чунмёну. Лу Хань комично хватается за Исина, и Исин смеётся, и двигается, и вообще чувствует себя звездой, как и всегда на танцполе. Чунмён улыбается, глядя на него.

– Вам стало скучно? – кричит он через плечо, и Бэкхён сильнее прижимается грудью к его спине, упирая подбородок в его плечо.

– Что ты сказал? – спрашивает он, и Чунмён повторяет. – Нет, нет, не скучно, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Но вам двоим было слишком весело без нас.

Его губы щекочут ухо Чунмёна, и Чунмён закрывает глаза и пытается снова поймать ритм, вращая бёдрами с грацией, которая доступна ему, только когда он слишком пьян, чтобы переживать, как плохо он на самом деле танцует.

Клуб не пустеет до пяти утра. Чунмён не понимал, как много дыма было внутри, пока не выходит на улицу и не вдыхает воздух, который не очень свежий, но свежее. Одна его рука лежит на плече Лу Ханя, другая – на плече Бэкхёна.

– Давай поймаем тебе такси до дома, – с усмешкой говорит Лу Хань.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – До дома Бэкхёна.

Лу Хань снова хмурится и глядит с любопытством, недовольно кривя рот.

– Почему?

– Все мои вещи там, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он добрался домой, – говорит Бэкхён. Он охрип, будто только что пробежал километр. – Обещаю.

Чунмён поднимает на него взгляд в намерении напомнить, что это _Чунмён_ здесь хён, и что Бэкхён такой же пьяный, как он, но он отвлекается на то, как кожа Бэкхёна поблёскивает от пота, и как растягиваются его потрескавшиеся губы, когда он улыбается. Тональный крем давно размазался, и прыщик на его лице очень красный. Его глаза тоже красные – от усталости, или текилы, или чего-то ещё, но он всё равно такой чертовски красивый, что Чунмён замирает.

Мысли расплываются. Чунмён высвобождается из рук Бэкхёна и Лу Ханя, чтобы аккуратно оттолкнуть от себя Бэкхёна.

– Я _сам_ доберусь домой.

– Не сомневаюсь, – говорит Бэкхён, и мягкая улыбка сменяется знакомой озорной. Его красная кепка снова повёрнута козырьком назад, и Чунмён испытывает юношеское желание сорвать её с его головы.

– Значит, идите оба ищите такси, – говорит Лу Хань. – Я позвоню тебе, Чунмён.

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён. Его голова тяжелеет. Бэкхён садится в такси первым, тараторя свой адрес, и Чунмён садится рядом, опираясь на плечо Бэкхёна, чтобы не дёргаться, когда такси ускоряется.

Пятнадцатиминутная прогулка занимает всего лишь пять минут на такси. Чунмён протягивает десять тысяч вон за поездку стоимостью едва ли в две тысячи и выходит из машины прежде, чем водитель отдаст сдачу. Бэкхён смеётся и выбирается следом за ним, обгоняя, чтобы ввести код от двери. Они, спотыкаясь, поднимаются по лестнице и громко смеются, хотя и пытаются говорить шёпотом, и Чунмён снова чувствует себя двадцатилетним. Бэкхён вставляет ключ в замок входной двери.

– Лу Хань сказал мне быть осторожным с тобой, – говорит Чунмён. – Потому что ты пожиратель друзей.

– Так и есть, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён снимает ботинки, чтобы сходить в туалет.

– Как и я, – говорит Чунмён. – Так что я не понимаю, почему он беспокоится.

– Ты добрее меня, вот почему. – Бэкхён кладёт руки на плечи Чунмёна. – Ты добрый, а я нет.

Его рот уже не такой фиолетовый. Он не жевал жвачку по пути домой. Чунмён снимает его кепку и надевает себе на голову.

– Как я выгляжу?

– Так, будто слишком сильно стараешься, – говорит Бэкхён, забирая кепку и нацепляя на голову. Потом он запускает пальцы в волосы Чунмёна, и Чунмён сглатывает.

– Я… – говорит он и указывает на ванную, и Бэкхён кивает.

– Иди. Я налью себе воды, ты будешь?

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Да. Спасибо. Было бы очень мило.

Когда он выходит из ванной с лицом, мокрым после умывания, он видит, что Бэкхён прислонился к холодильнику, запрокинув голову и прижимая стакан с водой к горлу.

– Ты нормально?

Второй стакан стоит на столе, но Чунмён больше не хочет пить. Комната вращается.

– Мне надо домой, – говорит Чунмён, оглядываясь в поисках рюкзака. Разве он не оставил его рядом с полкой для обуви? Реальность вокруг него расплывается. Его колени дрожат.

– А ты доберёшься? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он открыл глаза и поставил стакан на стол. – Ты выглядишь слишком пьяным, чтобы функционировать.

Он обхватывает затылок Чунмёна ладонью, чтобы не дать ему упасть.

– Слишком стар и больше не можешь держать планку? – Его пальцы путаются в волосах Чунмёна, а ногти успокаивающе чешут кожу.

И Бэкхён ему не друг, поэтому Чунмён не знает, как назвать то тепло, что спускается по его позвоночнику от прикосновения. У него во рту сухо и липко от выпивки.

– Я вызову такси, – говорит Чунмён, путаясь в словах. – Я не собираюсь идти пешком, ты, ребёнок.

У него на быстром наборе два номера такси.

– А ты не такой вежливый, когда в говно, – говорит Бэкхён. Его лицо покраснело, а сбоку от его рта – ещё одна родинка, которая, на пьяный взгляд Чунмёна, очаровательна. – Я не думал, что ты умеешь быть неидеальным.

– Я никогда не идеален, – говорит Чунмён. – Поэтому я так хорошо притворяюсь.

Он наклоняется поднять рюкзак, и кепка Бэкхёна падает перед ними, а рука Бэкхёна соскальзывает с его шеи. Мир вращается.

– Разве это не всё, из чего состоит общение между людьми? Мы притворяемся и притворяемся, чтобы другие не задавали вопросов.

– Просто… Хён, тебе нужно… – Бэкхён поднимает его на ноги и толкает к кровати. Обувь Чунмёна и его рюкзак теперь дальше. – Просто останься на ночь. Пойдёшь домой утром.

– Но… – Его собственная кровать, зубная щётка и обезболивающие ждут дома. Но ладони Бэкхёна на его руках такие тёплые, и Чунмёну нравятся эти тихие звуки, которые Бэкхён издаёт, когда спит. – Хорошо.

Бэкхён тянет его за собой, и это плохая идея. Чунмён это знает, потому что он пьян, и всё, что он делает, когда пьян – это плохая идея. Он со смехом валится на Бэкхёна в гнездо из одеял, залезая на него сверху.

– Ты костлявый. Это было больно.

– А ты довольно мягонький, ребёнок, – отвечает Чунмён. – Мне повезло больше.

– Ты, наверное, храпишь как дедуля, когда пьяный, – бормочет Бэкхён. – И лучше не говори про гольф во сне.

– Ты совсем не милый, – говорит Чунмён, сжимая в кулаках футболку с Чудо-женщиной и свирепо глядя на Бэкхёна. Бока Бэкхёна между его ног очень горячие, и Бэкхён милый и раскрасневшийся. Его волосы разноцветные и вьются. Его глаза светятся, и он такой молодой, что Чунмён закрывает глаза, потому что голова от этого кружится ещё сильнее. – Здесь жарко.

– Сними свитер, и температура будет идеальной. – Бэкхён помогает Чунмёну снять тёмный вязаный свитер. Бэкхён прав. В его квартире температура примерно такая же, как у Чунмёна дома.

Бэкхён поёт ему _пхансори_ , а Чунмён выбивает ритм барабана ладонями по его груди.

– Глупая черепаха, – поёт он, и Чунмён смеётся и упивается звучанием голоса Бэкхёна так же, как пил джин и тоник в баре. Липкий, липкий, липкий.

И Чунмён уже не понимает, где верх, а где низ, но он точно знает, что сейчас заполнен музыкой до краёв, и она вот-вот пробьёт его.

Две пары джинсов и свитер Чунмёна лежат у них в ногах. Кровать Бэкхёна недостаточно большая для них обоих. Но они используют её по полной, и ноги Бэкхёна цепляются за ноги Чунмёна, а лицо Чунмёна умещается в изгиб между шеей и плечом Бэкхёна. Он пахнет как «Ксилитол», как водка и клюква, и его ровное дыхание – это колыбельная, под которую Чунмён засыпает.


	2. Сторона А, трек 2

**Сторона А**

**Трек 2**

★

– Что вы будете пить? – спрашивает официантка, и у Чунмёна скручивает живот.

– Просто воду, – говорит он, и официантка неуверенно улыбается. Кёнсу и Чонин смеются над ним. Имя официантки на бейджике расплывается, но ему удаётся разобрать английские буквы. – Спасибо, Тесса.

Чунмён улыбается ей, и она краснеет.

– О, – говорит Кёнсу. – Оно разговаривает. Я уж начал думать, что Чунмён напротив меня умер.

– Кёнсу, честно говоря, – говорит Чунмён, – сейчас я хотел бы умереть.

– Почему ты флиртуешь с официантками даже полумёртвый? – спрашивает Чонин. У них зарезервированный столик в дальнем углу, так что Чонин, Кёнсу и Сонён сняли шапки и очки. В COEX небезопасно, потому что это большой торговый центр, но большинство посетителей в «On the Border» – иностранцы, скучающие по родной еде. Поэтому, предполагает Чунмён, здесь работают официантки по имени Тесса.

– Это называется вежливость, Чонини, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис вздыхает. – Улыбаться в ответ, а не смотреть волком.

– Интервью Чонина на радио проходили бы успешнее, если бы Чонин не пугал всех своим пристальным взглядом. – Крис отпивает от бутылки пива.

– Я не могу смотреть, как ты пьёшь, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне от этого хочется забраться обратно в кровать.

Он может иметь в виду свою кровать. Он также может иметь в виду кровать Бэкхёна, в которой он проснулся этим утром, положив руку на его живот. Бэкхён прижимался губами ко лбу Чунмёна и скулил во сне. Бэкхён был такой мягкий и уютный, и если бы Чунмён не чувствовал себя так плохо, он бы насладился тем, как… сладко… он выглядел спящим.

– Та ещё была ночка, я смотрю, – говорит Крис, глядя в меню. Чунмён не знает, зачем, потому что Крис всегда заказывает одно и то же, когда они сюда приходят. – Я тебя таким с колледжа не видел.

– Потому что ты должен умнеть, когда становишься старше, – бормочёт Чунмён, массируя голову.

– И что, ты поумнел? – спрашивает Сонён. Она наклоняется к Чунмёну, и он наклоняется к ней в ответ. – Может кто-нибудь мне объяснить, что произошло со всеми за этим столом?

Все возмущаются, кроме Кёнсу, которому гораздо интереснее тыкать руку Криса вилкой всякий раз, когда он пытается позвать официантку.

– Я оскорблён, – говорит Крис. – Чтобы ты знала, в последний раз я делал что-то настолько глупое года в двадцать два.

– Ну так что, хён, – спрашивает Кёнсу, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы похлопать Чунмёна по плечу, – ты хочешь «большой бордурито» или «классическую чимичангу»?

Он злобно хихикает, когда Чунмён стонет.

– Или, может, ты хочешь попробовать что-нибудь с энчиладой…

– А ты можешь просто вернуться в Японию, – говорит Чунмён, и Кёнсу ухмыляется, а Чонин тянется дать ему пять.

Они говорят свой заказ Тессе, которая поглядывает на Чонина так, будто вот-вот его узнает.

Еду приносят, когда Чунмён рассказывает о лучших сторонах Чондэ как вокалиста. Кёнсу притворяется, что ему нет никакого дела, но он явно хочет составить своё мнение о нём.

Чунмён заказал кесадилью, потому что у него нет сил на своё любимое блюдо. А если бы он не заказал ничего, то Чонину нечего было бы утаскивать с его тарелки.

Его телефон крякает в руках.

– Тебе правда нужно сменить рингтон, – говорит Крис, и Чунмён улыбается ему. Сонён толкает его плечо своим.

– Кто это? – спрашивает она.

 _Бэкхённи ♫._ Уведомление в какаотоке, а не сообщение.

Утром Чунмён нечаянно наступил на красную кепку Бэкхёна, когда шёл в ванную. Бэкхён лениво зашипел на него и спрятал лицо в подушке.

– О, ничего важного, – говорит Чунмён, наклоняя экран вправо, чтобы она не видела.

Почему-то он не хочет делиться Бэкхёном.

Он вводит графический ключ, чтобы разблокировать телефон.

_ты жив, старикан?_

Чунмён сжимает губы, пытаясь не засмеяться. Кёнсу рассказывает о своём последнем японском концерте. О какой-то фанатке, которая приходила на каждый концерт с растяжкой «Женись на мне» ярко-зелёными буквами, и каждый раз в разной футболке официального фандома. Это забавная история, но Чунмён бы засмеялся задолго до смешной части.

_я пил до того, как ты родился, сопляк._

Он отправляет сообщение и поднимает взгляд, замечая, как Чонин наклоняется всё ближе и ближе к Кёнсу. Хотя ему и тяжело говорить с выражением, он умеет рассказывать истории. Может быть, потому что он заставляет слушателей в нетерпении ожидать следующих слов. Маленькие руки Кёнсу рисуют в воздухе картинки. Крис положил щёку на руку. Сонён, тоже захваченная историей, ковыряется в еде.

Чунмён может без опасений вернуться к телефону.

_уооооу О_ _u_ _О 8 лет и уже пьёшь? жёстко, хён_

В этот раз он не может сдержать смешка, но, к счастью, он попадает в тему. Момент, когда можно рассмеяться. Чувствуя вину, он какое-то время слушает, задаёт вопросы о фансайнах Кёнсу и о костюмах на музыкальных шоу.

 _А ты? Как себя чувствуешь? Пей больше воды!_ быстро набирает он на клавиатуре.

 _я юн и прекрасен._ Чунмёну нравится, что он может представить, как Бэкхён это говорит. Он представляет, как голос Бэкхёна приподнимается самую малость, оборачивая слова мягким мурлыканьем. _похмелья для стариков как ты_

 _Ты совсем не милый,_ печатает Чунмён в ответ. _Такой ребёнок._

Он откладывает телефон, когда Кёнсу заканчивает историю. Он улыбается и поднимает стакан с водой, когда Сонён произносит тост за возвращение Кёнсу. Стаканы звенят друг о друга, и Чунмён отпивает немного воды для виду, в то время как все остальные делают глубокий глоток. Он улыбается ровно так, как должен, и этого достаточно.

Они продолжают есть. Крис рассказывает о каком-то происшествии с AVEX, Сонён делится концептом своего нового клипа. Её волосы спадают вперёд, и Чунмён отсутствующе отводит их за её плечо, чтобы не попали в салат. Она улыбается ему, когда его рука по привычке задерживаются. Крис сказал, она всё ещё… Он верит этому, когда смотрит в её глаза, поэтому он не смотрит слишком долго, опуская взгляд на экран.

– Итак. Кто эта новая девушка? – спрашивает Кёнсу, и Крис роняет вилку. Чунмён поднимает взгляд от телефона.

– _Что?_

– Ты не отрывался от сообщений весь вечер, хихикал…

– Я не хихикаю, – отрицает Чунмён. – Мне _двадцать девять_ лет.

– …ты был на какой-то непонятной вечеринке прошлой ночью и пришёл похмельный встречать одного из твоих любимых друзей… – Кёнсу делает глоток «Маргариты» и смеряет Чунмёна своим самым лучшим бездушным взглядом. – А ещё сам всегда заставляешь нас убирать телефоны за столом. _Итак_. Кто та девушка, с которой ты вчера был?

Чонин глядит то на Чунмёна, то на Кёнсу, и живот Чунмёна сжимается.

– Подожди, серьёзно? – спрашивает Чонин. – Хён, разве ты не собирался… – Он трясёт головой, чтобы убрать волосы с лица. – Неважно.

Сонён изучает свою еду, возя лист салата по тарелке, и Чунмён вздыхает.

– Нет никакой девушки, – говорит Чунмён, и телефон в его руках вибрирует и крякает. Он рад, что телефон лежит вниз экраном, и Чонин не увидит светящееся _Бэкхённи ♫_. – Я был с друзьями. – Чунмён смеётся. – У меня нет энергии, чтобы с кем-то встречаться.

– Хммм, – мычит Кёнсу, выражая этим свою фирменную смесь эмоций: замаскированное за незаинтересованностью веселье. – Ну, раз ты так говоришь.

– Так и есть, – убеждает его Чунмён. Он смотрит только на Кёнсу, чувствуя на себе взгляды остальных. Его телефон снова крякает. Он не обращает на него внимания, откусывая большой кусок кесадильи. Сыр прилипает к зубам и языку.

– У Чунмёна постоянно какие-то секреты с тех пор, как он вернулся из армии, – говорит Крис. – Нам пора привыкнуть, верно?

Свободной рукой Чунмён выключает звук на телефоне и кладёт его на колено. Он тяжелее обычного. Чунмёну не терпится посмотреть, что за глупость Бэкхён ему написал, но Кёнсу бесстрастно наблюдает за ним, будто ждёт, когда Чунмён проверит сообщения, поэтому Чунмён сосредотачивается на еде.

Остаток ужина проходитза обменом новостями и подшучиваниями над Чонином и Крисом. Чунмён и Крис делят счёт пополам, и все начинают расходиться. Кёнсу уходит первым, после него – Сонён и Крис. Чунмён и Чонин уходят вместе, прощаясь перед рестораном. Никто не обращает на них внимания, потому что Чонин сутулится, когда они вот так на людях, а Чунмён не представляет собой никого важного.

– Увидимся, хён, – говорит Чонин. – Ты зайдёшь на съёмки клипа для DoubleK?

– Возможно.

– Тогда до вторника, – говорит Чонин и собирается идти к машине.

– Чонин, – окликает Чунмён, ловя его за руку, – подожди.

– Что такое, хён?

– Я вчера купил тебе комиксы. – Он протягивает небесно-голубой пакет Чонину, и он забирает его. – У них были все четыре.

– Значит, ты _был_ с Бэкхёном-щщи прошлой ночью. – Сердцебиение Бэкхёна под ладонями Чунмёна, _«Сугунга»,_ заполняющая комнату.

– Нас было несколько, – отвечает Чунмён. – Бэкхён в том числе, но также мои друзья Лу Хань с Исином и двоё их друзей.

– Но сообщения тебе отправляет Бэкхён-щщи, да? – Он чешет голову и корчит рожу. – Я плох в таких вещах.

Чунмён опускает руку и улыбается.

– Тебе и не нужно быть хорошим в чём-то, Чонин. Здесь не о чем говорить.

– Ты не понимаешь, – говорит Чонин, раздражённо натягивая шапку на волосы и доставая солнцезащитные очки. – Ты иногда так улыбаешься, как будто… я не знаю. Я не знаю!

Телефон Чунмёна на беззвучном режиме, но он всё равно вибрирует. Сейчас у него три непросмотренных сообщения.

– Успокойся, Чонин. Мне просто нравится его голос. Прошлой ночью я был на его концерте. Поэтому я встретился с ним и забрал твои комиксы.

– Ты выглядишь так… Когда ты смотрел в телефон, ты был как будто _счастлив_. Хотя ты с похмелья и выглядишь плохо, ты сияешь. – Чонин прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд. – Обычно ты не такой радостный.

Может быть, Бэкхён делает Чунмёна счастливым. Или, может быть, это потому, что с Бэкхёном Чунмёну не нужно заботиться о том, как видят его, и он может уделить больше внимания тому, что видит сам. Так или иначе, Чунмён не хочет сейчас этим делиться. Или когда-либо вообще.

– Так мило, – говорит Чунмён, улыбаясь Чонину, тот краснеет и надевает очки.

– Замолчи, замолчи, – говорит Чонин, прижимая комиксы к груди. – Я уже взрослый и не милый.

– Ты спишь с плюшевым Пороро, Чонин. Поверь мне, ты всё ещё милый.

– Разве ты никогда не спал с игрушками, хён? – Чонин дуется на него.

– Я перестал увлекаться детскими вещами задолго до того, как перестал быть ребёнком, – подмигивая, отвечает Чунмён, и Чонин широко улыбается ему. Эта улыбка ежедневно покоряет школьниц по всей Корее. – Но это не означает, что тебе нужно поступать так же. Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть.

– Тебе все нравятся, – говорит Чонин. – Это ничего не значит.

– Что с этим не так?

– Это невозможно, – отвечает Чонин. – Никто не может по-настоящему любить всех и всё подряд. И когда же ты врёшь? – Он трёт глаза. – Когда тебе на самом деле что-то нравится? Когда ты всерьёз чего-то хочешь?

– Если ты думаешь об этом в своё свободное время, Минсоку надо найти тебе занятие. – Он хлопает Чонина по плечу. – Иди домой, Чонин.

Чонин смеётся и сливается с толпой, выходящей из торгового центра, оставшись неузнанным.

Чунмён в одиночестве стоит напротив «On the Border». У него полный живот и болит голова. Он не может дождаться, когда приедет домой и ляжет спать.

Он проверяет телефон.

_я тебе всё равно нравлюсь_

_ты обещал научить меня переходу к высоким нотам, сонсэнним_

_ты занят сегодня вечером?_

Его сердце сжимается. От техасско-мексиканской кухни у него постоянно изжога. Только и всего.

Чунмён облизывает губы и против воли вспоминает жар от ладоней Бэкхёна на его бёдрах и то, как нежно и незащищённо он улыбался, когда Чунмён уходил из его студии.

 _Нет,_ отвечает Чунмён. _Я мог бы тебя подобрать?_

 _мог бы,_ пишет Бэкхён. Чунмён смеётся. _но станешь ли? или ты старый и уставший_

Ему нужно купить себе кофе по пути.

 

★

Бэкхён засыпает на полу гостиной Чунмёна, положив одну руку на живот и задирая майку, а в другой руке сжимая бутылку «Калписа».

Чунмён тихо смеётся над ним, потому что даже хотя у Бэкхёна и острые зубы, он остаётся щеночком.

В его голове крутится мелодия, что-то новое, и в хриплом напевании Бэкхёна Чунмёну слышится новый бридж.

Когда он негромко поёт сам себе, чтобы проще было записать мелодию, его собственный голос не сочетается с голосом Бэкхёнав его голове. Но это неважно, потому что голос Бэкхёна глубоко проник в него и пустил корни, и он с лёгкостью может представить, как бы звучала эта песня, спой её Бэкхён.

 

★

Дождя сегодня нет, но Чунмён всё равно взял с собой зонтик. Солнце скрылось за тяжёлыми серыми тучами.

Студия Исина притулилась в подвале пятиэтажного здания в восьми минутах ходьбы от станции метро, за «Ministop» и «Paris Baguette». Чунмён не был здесь уже пару лет, но раньше он часто сюда приходил, и сейчас ему не нужно искать указатели. Он позволяет ногами вести себя к дверям студии.

– Привет, Чунмён-хён, – говорит Тэмин, стоящий на ресепшене с полотенцем на шее. – Давно не виделись.

Его лицо вспотело, но он не кажется уставшим.

– Ты всё ещё здесь? – спрашивает Чунмён. Тэмин трясет густой шевелюрой. – Я думал, ты уже развиваешься дальше.

– Я теперь учитель, а не ученик, – отвечает Тэмин. – Я преподаю хип-хоп среднего уровня. – Он улыбается. – И я присоединился к би-бой группе.

– Ты выступаешь?

– Иногда, – говорит Тэмин. – Но чаще всего я помогаю с хореографией. Я не смогу участвовать во всех танцах.

– Почему нет? – Краем глаза он видит, что Исин заканчивает урок. Почти всего его ученики вместо того, чтобы тут же сбежать на свободу, распихивают друг друга в стремлении с ним поговорить. Чунмён улыбается. Нельзя не любить Исина, его мягкий голос и то, как он ненавязчиво заботится об окружающих. Его ученики любят его так же, как любила публика в клубах недалеко от третьего выхода из метро на Итэвоне.

– Я ухожу в армию в декабре.

– Уже?

– Сколько лет тебе было, когда ты вернулся из армии?

– Двадцать пять, – говорит Чунмён. – Но мне… нужно было привести свои мысли в порядок.

– Хён, ты не похож на человека с беспорядком в голове.

– Я свободный духом музыкант, – говорит Чунмён, облокачиваясь на столешницу. Исин вслед за учениками выходит из зала.

– Никто не сомневается, что ты музыкант, – говорит Тэмин. – Но свободный духом? Я не уверен насчёт этого, хён.

– Тэминни прав, – говорит Исин запыхавшимся голосом. На его голову натянута шапка. Он улыбается Чунмёну, показывая ямочку на щеке.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я скучный?

– Нет, – говорит Исин. – Я хочу сказать, что ты всегда веселишься очень аккуратно и общественно приемлемо.

Чунмён морщится, а Тэмин смеётся.

– Мне пора идти, – говорит Тэмин. – Лэй-хён, не забудь, что у тебя ещё один урок в четыре вечера.

– Спасибо, Тэминни, – говорит Исин, встрёпывая его волосы.

– Эй, – окликает Чунмён, когда Тэмин уже выходит, – будь осторожен, ладно?

– Что со мной может случиться? – спрашивает Тэмин. – Всем рано или поздно придётся отслужить. Ну, не Лэю-хёну и не Лу Ханни-хёну, потому что они китайцы, но, как бы, всем остальным.

– Тебя ждёт много неожиданностей. – Чунмён трёт запястья и вздыхает. Тэмин выскальзывает за дверь. Его длинные конечности с возрастом обрели грацию. – Он слишком юный для армии, – говорит он, когда они остаются в холле вдвоём.

Исин смеётся.

– Нет, не слишком, – говорит он. – Пойдём в зал, там поговорим. Мне нужно сделать растяжку, чтобы мышцы не болели.

– Конечно. – Он следует за Исином в зал. Воздух горячий и спёртый, и пахнет потом. – Здесь прямо как было у тебя в гостиной до того, как у тебя появилась студия.

– Это было проблемой, только когда ты жил у меня те три недели до переезда в новую квартиру. Я не водил к себе гостей, кроме Лу Ханя. – Чунмён не возражал. Исин был таким счастливым, тренируясь ранним утром, пока Чунмён промывал рис для завтрака.

– Это не было проблемой, – говорит Чунмён.

Улыбка Исина окрашена ностальгией, и его смех – как ветряные колокольчики, которые висели на балконе у бабушки, когда Чунмён был ребёнком.

– Зачем ты хотел со мной встретиться, Чунмён?

– Я хотел попросить тебя об услуге. – Чунмён хмурится. – Или, может, предложить работу.

– Так что именно? – спрашивает Исин, садясь спиной к зеркалу и вытягивая перед собой ноги. – Услуга или предложение работы?

– И то, и другое, – решает Чунмён. Исин улыбается ему, и Чунмён наклоняется, чтобы убрать его мокрые от пота волосы с лица и заправить под шапку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поработал с новым артистом SM.

– Что? – Исин перестаёт растягиваться и недоверчиво глядит на Чунмёна. – _Что?_

– Обычно я не хочу лично вмешиваться в такие вещи, – продолжает Чунмён, – но так как я буду отвечать за весь его дебютный альбом, и ему придётся танцевать под мою музыку… Когда Сун Цянь сказала, что хочет найти кого-то нового, я сразу подумал о тебе.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я учил артиста SM танцевать, – говорит Исин. – Серьёзно?

– Видишь ли, не только это, – говорит Чунмён. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поставил танец для его нового сингла.

В зале повисает тишина. Чунмён смотрит на неподвижную спину Исина в зеркале, любуясь силой его плеч и его непринуждённым изяществом.

– Так что я хочу попросить тебя работать с Чондэ в качестве услуги и хочу предложить тебе работу хореографа.

– Это большая возможность для меня и моей студии, – говорит Исин. – Было бы глупо от неё отказываться. – Он прислоняется спиной к зеркалу. – Почему я?

– Тебе понравится Чондэ, – говорит Чунмён. – Он ужасный танцор, но ты привык таких учить.

– Я учил тебя, не так ли?

– Именно. – Чунмён садится рядом с Исином. – Так что, ты согласен?

– Мне придётся урезать свои уроки вполовину. Найти замену за полный рабочий день…

– Это означает да?

– Это означает да, – говорит Исин. – Разве я когда-то тебе отказывал?

– Я не припомню такого, – говорит Чунмён. – Почему?

 

_Исин, ты можешь научить меня танцевать?_

_Да._

_Исин, можно поцеловать тебя?_

_Да._

_Исин, ты простишь меня?_

_Да._

 

– Это всё твоё природное обаяние, – отвечает Исин. Он похлопывает Чунмёна по бедру. – Или моё природное добродушие.

Рука Исина остаётся лежать на колене Чунмёна. Исин всегда любил прикосновения.

– Что именно?

– И то, и другое, я думаю.

Чунмён смеётся и спрашивает, сможет ли Исин завтра встретиться с Сун Цянь, чтобы обсудить детали.

 

★

– Потрясающе звучит, – говорит Кёнсу, Чунмён вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд, от неожиданности нажимая на клавиши синтезатора слишком сильно. – Что это?

– Пока ничего, – говорит Чунмён. – Просто недавно появилась идея, когда моё вдохновение вернулось домой.

– Домой? – Кёнсу смеётся. – Оно же не как сбежавший пёс.

– Я тоже так думал, – говорит Чунмён, – но выходит, что в чём-то оно на него похоже.

Бэкхён, свернувшийся на полу, его тихие поскуливания, кола и мягкие щёки.

Чунмён посмеивается, и Кёнсу заходит в будку звукозаписи, куда Чунмён поставил синтезатор.

– Ты точно ни с кем не встречаешься? – спрашивает Кёнсу.

– Я веду себя как-то иначе, когда с кем-то встречаюсь? – Телефон в кармане Чунмёна такой тяжёлый. Это всего лишь сообщения от Бэкхёна, и он не его тайная девушка. Чунмён не уверен даже, друзья ли они.

– Когда ты начал встречаться с Сонён, мне пришлось петь кучу песен о любви, – отвечает Кёнсу.

– Мне нравятся песни о любви, – говорит Чунмён. – Они делают людей счастливее.

– Ты пишешь их, когда _ты сам_ счастлив, – говорит Кёнсу, стуча по микрофону. Но он выключен, и по комнате не разносится эхо. – Песня, которую ты играл… звучит как песня о любви. Она для Чондэ?

– Она ни для кого, – говорит Чунмён. – Пока что. Она не закончена, и я не знаю, о чём она будет.

– Она уже очень запоминается, – улыбается Кёнсу. – Я могу украсть её у новенького?

– Кёнсу, я скучал по тебе.

– Ты так говоришь, потому что я сегодня добрый, – говорит Кёнсу. – На прошлых выходных ты хотел, чтобы я уехал в Японию. – Чунмён смеётся и легко толкает Кёнсу. – Ладно, работай. У меня сейчас танцы.

Он выходит обратно в главную комнату и стучит костяшками по стеклу. Нажав на кнопку, он говорит в наружный микрофон:

– Постарайся не думать слишком часто об этом человеке, с которым не встречаешься.

– Всё не так! – кричит Чунмён, зная, что Кёнсу слышит его. Чунмён облизывает губы. Он пытается снова поймать мелодию, но она сбежала вслед за Кёнсу. В его голове остался только злобный смех Бэкхёна, _«хехехехехехехе»_ , когда он лопнул пузырь жвачки Чунмёну в лицо.

Он вздыхает.

В каком-то смысле песни о любви писать страшнее всего. Во влюблённости есть что-то очень личное, что различается для каждого человека, для каждых отношений, и каждый момент все воспринимают по-своему. Чунмён дважды был влюблён, и оба раза очень отличались друг от друга.

Когда Чунмёну было пятнадцать, он думал, что однажды выйдет на сцену и споёт свою собственную песню о любви перед огромной аудиторией, и эта песня будет идеальна. Каждый зритель почувствует единение, так, как он сам чувствовал на концерте Хиро Джеджуна, на котором был в средней школе, и каждый будет частью этого общего переживания.

Это было, конечно, до того, как Чунмён влюбился. До того, как понял, как страшно будет стоять на сцене и петь о своей любви людям, которые могут не понять, скорее всего, не поймут его.

До того, как он понял, как страшно просто стоять на сцене. Потому что он так боится, когда люди слишком пристально смотрят на него, ведь он столь многое о себе хотел бы скрыть.

 

★

Бэкхён пишет ему почти каждый день. О каких-то дурацких вещах: о том, как холодно в «ComicsPlease» или о том, что в его самгак кимбапе мало тунца. Чунмён отвечает словами из песен или сочувствующими сообщениями _(просто возьми обычный кимбап в следующий раз)._

И где-то между уроками музыки в гостиной Чунмёна и концертами в Итэвоне и Хондэ Чунмён привыкает к поздним звонкам Бэкхёна и его вопиющему неуважению к возрасту Чунмёна. Он привыкает к футболкам с Суперменом и к выражению лица Бэкхёна, когда Чунмён пьёт перед ним кофе. Привыкает к странной лёгкости в груди, когда Бэкхён смотрит на него с сияющими от адреналина и водки глазами и усмехается, как бы говоря, что Чунмён может попытаться угадать, о чём он думает, но никогда не узнает.

Чунмён пытается не думать о Бэкхёне на работе, но выходит, что его личность такая же _липкая_ , как и его голос. Чунмён думает о нём, когда пишет песни, когда смеётся с Ким Чондэ и когда ходит выпить с Крисом или Минсоком.

Бэкхён зовёт его на рок-фестиваль в последние выходные ноября.

– Это будет новый опыт для тебя, – говорит он. Чунмён отвечает чем-то вроде: «Я ходил на рок-фестивали до того, как ты родился», и Бэкхён говорит, что он уже использовал эту шутку, и вешает трубку.

Чунмён идёт к Бэкхёну домой. Бэкхён смотрит на него и закатывает глаза, лопая пузырь жвачки.

– Одеваешься как неженатый дядюшка, – говорит он, и Чунмён бормочет возражения, которые никто не слушает. Бэкхён затягивает его в квартиру, едва дав ему возможность расстегнуть ботинки.

У Чунмёна толстые носки, и он скользит по полу из-за того, что Бэкхён тянет его за собой.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Просто иди сюда, – говорит он.

Он хватает край свитера Чунмёна, задирает и снимает его, бросая на пол. Чунмён бы возмутился, но он делает то же самое, и женщина в химчистке всегда злится на него за это. Потом руки Бэкхёна скользят под рубашку и поднимают её, пробегаясь по бокам Чунмёна. Он вздрагивает. Пальцы Бэкхёна не холодные, но они всё равно вызывают мурашки.

– Я думал, у тебя будут какие-нибудь тайные татуировки. – Он щёлкает по соску Чунмёна, игриво улыбаясь, и Чунмён морщит нос. – Не уверен, подойдут ли тебе мои джинсы. Они, скорее всего, сползут.

– Прости, что разочаровал тебя отсутствием татуировок, – говорит Чунмён, скрещивая руки на груди. Бэкхён роется в шкафу, доставая большую фланелевую рубашку в клетку и чёрную футболку с Бэтменом, в которой он был, когда они познакомились. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел это? Я всё равно надену пальто сверху.

– Потом мы, возможно, пойдём ужинать, – говорит Бэкхён. – Если ты снимешь пальто в мясном ресторане, а у тебя там будет рубашка, которую мой папа даже в восьмидесятые бы ни за что не надел, мне будет стыдно сидеть с тобой, даже если я уговорю тебя расплатиться.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит он, забирая одежду у Бэкхёна. Он зажимает рубашку между ног, пока надевает футболку, и замирает, когда Бэкхён проводит рукой по его животу. – Что ты делаешь?

– Пресс, однако, я увидеть не ожидал, – говорит Бэкхён. Его голос ниже, чем Чунмён когда-либо слышал, и он обещает себе подумать об этом позже. – Лучше тайный пресс, чем тайные татуировки.

Чунмён прерывисто выдыхает, и тепло Бэкхёновой руки провоцирует взрыв бабочек в животе. Чунмён не может пошевелиться, пока Бэкхён проводит пальцами по мышцам. Его сердцебиение отдаётся в ушах ударами по _буку_. Так громко, что Бэкхён, наверное, слышит.

– Он не тайный, – говорит Чунмён, натягивая футболку и отстраняя руку Бэкхёна от своей кожи. – Я занимаюсь перед сном. Мне так лучше спится после целого дня за столом.

– Футболка тебе идёт, – говорит Бэкхён. Он улыбается, обнажая все свои зубы, и из-за острых клыков улыбка становится зловещей. Чунмён замечает жвачку у него во рту и мимолётно думает, будут ли уголки его губ на вкус как мята. Мысль исчезает так  же быстро, как появилась, и Чунмён торопливо надевает рубашку и поправляет воротник, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

– Твоя одежда мне велика, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Потому что ты маленький, – говорит он. – Не переживай, ты хорошо выглядишь. Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь.

– Ты всегда это говоришь. – Чунмён приглаживает волосы. Одна прядка на затылке постоянно торчит, когда электризуется. Ему нужно подстричься.

– И я говорю это всерьёз, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Я не ты. Я не говорю что-то просто так.

– И что это значит?

– Это значит, что ты слишком добрый. – Бэкхён рассматривает его, достаёт из шкафа кепку и надевает Чунмёну на голову. – Идеально.

– Сейчас я выгляжу, как ты.

– Как я и сказал, идеально.

– Ты просто…

– Ребёнок, я знаю, – говорит Бэкхён. – Пошли.

В конце концов Чунмён действительно расплачивается за ужин Бэкхёна, Цзытао и ещё двух парней, которых он никогда до этого не встречал. Он не возражает, потому что Бэкхён оживляет весь стол неприличными шутками и своим дурацким ненастоящим эгьё, и Чунмён думает, что это того стоит.

– Это рубашка Бэкхёна? – спрашивает Цзытао, когда они выходят из ресторана. Бэкхён смеётся с Джонхёном, закинув руку ему на плечи, его глаз не видно, как и _всегда_ , когда он смеётся. Чунмён улыбается и смотрит на Цзытао, который внимательно разглядывает его.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Он заставил меня переодеться. Что-то, связанное с восьмидесятыми?

– О, – говорит Цзытао. – И это всё? Я думал… – Он улыбается. – А, не переживай.

– О чём?

– Ни о чём, – говорит Цзытао, и когда Чунмён дрожит, он притягивает его ближе. – Ни о чём.

Бэкхён оборачивается, и его глаза темнеют, когда он смотрит на Чунмёна и Цзытао, но потом он рассказывает следующую шутку и толкает локтём Генри, а Чунмён говорит себе, что ему показалось.

 

★

Брат Чунмёна вытаскивает его в рестораны индийской кухни на Мёндоне по крайней мере раз в месяц.

– Мама спрашивала, приедешь ли ты на Новый год в этом году. – Виндзорский узел на его галстуке завязан криво. Значит, у него та же девушка. Несколько лет назад на свадьбу их двоюродного брата она повязала ему галстук криво.

– Ты хотел сказать, в следующем году? – уточняет Чунмён, аккуратно отрывая кусочек наан. У его брата усталые глаза. Его пиджак висит на спинке стула. – Скорее всего.

– Не понимаю, почему она просто не позвонит тебе сама, – говорит брат. – Я слишком стар, чтобы быть мальчиком на побегушках.

– Разве она знает мой номер? – Он окунает лепёшку в кружку с масалой перед собой. – Ты такой измученный.

– Один наш клиент доставляет нам много проблем. – Он усмехается. – Ты ведь знаешь, у меня _настоящая_ работа.

Чунмён заставляет себя улыбнуться. Его брат не имеет в виду ничего дурного. Он почти всегда уважает Чунмёна, не выходя за пределы приличий в круге своих тщательно отобранных друзей и их коллег.

– Моя ненастоящая работа приносит много денег, – говорит Чунмён.

– То, что дедушка завещал всё тебе, тоже помогает, должно быть, – говорит брат.

Чунмён проглатывает правду. О том, что у Чунмёна всегда находилось время на дедушку, и это Чунмён сидел у него на коленях и слушал о Пак Сонхи в то время, как его брат был где-то ещё.

– Помогло. Помогает, – соглашается Чунмён. Ему неудобно. – Как твоя девушка?

– Я сделал ей предложение. – Он гордо улыбается. – Она согласилась. Мама и папа в восторге.

– Хотя бы один из нас делает то, что должен, – говорит Чунмён.

– Постараюсь отвлечь их от тебя насчёт внуков. – Он пьёт воду. Чунмён опускает взгляд на свою еду. – А что, кстати, случилось с Сонён-щщи? Я всё собирался спросить.

– Она достойна лучшего, чем я, – говорит Чунмён. Его щёки болят от улыбки. – Ты так не думаешь?

– Хммм, – говорит брат. – Сочувствую, тяжело, когда тебя бросают.

Чунмён даже не пытается поправить его.

– Расскажи мне, как ты сделал предложение, – говорит он. – Ты ведь был настоящим джентльменом?

Жасминовый рис после ужина оседает в его животе свинцовым грузом. Чунмён немного прогуливается, спрятав руки в карманы, а потом обнаруживает, что достаёт телефон из кармана. Он ни о чём не думает, пролистывая контакты, находя _Бэкхённи ♫_ и нажимая на вызов.

– Алло?

– Ты сейчас занят? – спрашивает Чунмён и слышит шум на другом конце. Кто-то смеётся, кто-то кричит: _«Пей, пей!»_ – Похоже, занят. Прости. Веселитесь.

– Нет, нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Подожди секунду.

Чунмён стоит на перекрёстке, прижав телефон к уху, пока Бэкхён извиняется и выходит куда-то, и крики стихают. Сейчас Чунмён слышит тихий шум от дороги.

– Что такое?

– Мне не стоило звонить, – говорит Чунмён. – Прости. Возвращайся к своей вечеринке.

– Это не вечеринка, – фыркает Бэкхён. – Я присматриваю за несколькими детками из колледжа.

– Потому что ты такой взрослый, – продолжает Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся. Это высокая чистая нота, которая Чунмёну нравится больше всего. Она звучит так, будто Бэкхён играет на гитаре и поёт для одного Чунмёна.

– Да, я такой, – говорит Бэкхён.– Но я могу сбежать, если захочу. Оставить этих ребят на произвол судьбы.

– Ничего страшного, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто…

– Я зайду в «Family Mart» за парой бутылок соджу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Встретимся у Пальсокдама?

– А не слишком прохладно? – дразнит Чунмён. Он не думает о том, как чувствует себя в сотню раз легче от одного только разговора с Бэкхёном.

– Для этого у нас и будет соджу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Очевидно же.

– Как я не догадался, – говорит Чунмён.

Бэкхёна, как всегда, легко заметить. У него красная кепка и красный нос, руки спрятаны в карманы парки. Он сканирует взглядом редеющую толпу, высматривая Чунмёна. Чунмён машет рукой, и Бэкхён быстро машет в ответ.

– Ты долго добирался.

– Я был на Мёндоне, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня была встреча.

Бэкхён внимательно смотрит на него и начинает историю о том, как его обманом заставили сидеть с друзьями Цзытао из его старшей школы, когда Цзытао ушёл домой к дочке.

Чунмён слушает голос Бэкхёна. Позволяет ему омывать себя, как песне, когда они спускаются к Чонгечону. Они пьют соджу прямо из бутылки, и, когда первая заканчивается, Бэкхён тут же открывает вторую.

Бэкхён прав. После второй бутылки им уже не холодно, и Бэкхён начинает путаться в словах. Чунмён смотрит на него, пока он говорит, рассматривая форму его рта и родинки на шее, где он не замазал их тональным кремом.

В конце концов, слова Бэкхёна иссякают. Они сидят на скамейке в маленьком парке на верху каменных ступеней, наслаждаясь вечером. Здесь, сверху, кроме них, никого нет. Чунмён вспоминает закат – первый раз, когда он последовал за Бэкхёном и просто доверился молодому парню в надежде, что они не потеряются.

– Спасибо, что не спросил, почему я позвонил.

– Я не люблю влезать в чужие дела, – говорит Бэкхён. – И я не люблю, когда другие люди влезают в мои.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты единственный человек в моей жизни, который так думает.

– Тебя тяжело понять, – говорит Бэкхён. – Поэтому ты кажешься мне интересным.

– В самом деле? – Он откидывается на спинку скамейки. Бэкхён кладёт голову ему на плечо. Чунмён глядит на выдыхаемые ими облачка пара, а Бэкхён начинает напевать. На этот раз Чунмён не знает песни. – Почему меня тяжело понять?

– Когда ты говоришь с людьми, – говорит Бэкхён, – ты сосредотачиваешься на них. Ты используешь это, чтобы отвлечь внимание от себя, и, в то же время, другой человек чувствует себя особенным.

Он смеётся.

– Когда я впервые это увидел, до меня не дошло, что ты сделал это специально. – Кепка трётся о щёку Чунмёна. Он обхватывает плечи Бэкхёна, чтобы он мог сесть поближе и поместить голову в изгиб Чунмёновой шеи. Бэкхён позволяет ему. – Я был впечатлён.

– Ты говоришь так, будто я всё просчитываю, – говорит Чунмён. – Это совсем не то, что я имею в виду.

– А разве ты не просчитываешь? – Бэкхён выпрямляется и смотрит Чунмёну в глаза. Чунмён облизывает онемевшие от холода и алкоголя губы и смотрит в ответ.

– Я беспокоюсь о людях, – говорит Чунмён. – Об Исине и Лу Хане. О Крисе. Чонине. Я забочусь о них.

– Я знаю, – говорит Бэкхён. – Иначе ты бы не держал в холодильнике винные коктейли, которые любит твоя бывшая девушка, и не переживал бы так об Исине, когда он пьян, хотя ты ещё пьянее.

Бэкхён многое помнит для человека с плохой памятью.

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня, ребёнок?

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Не думаю, что кто-то вообще тебя знает. – Бэкхён закрывает глаза, опуская тёмные ресницы. – Ты показываешь себя понемногу, только когда забываешь, что не должен этого делать.

– Я не думаю, что кто-то знает тебя, – говорит Чунмён. – Может быть, поэтому _ты_ кажешься мне таким интересным.

– Все поначалу думают, что я интересный, – говорит Бэкхён. Он наклоняется, достаёт из пакета почти пустую третью бутылку соджу и допивает её. – Потом они понимают…

– Что понимают? – спрашивает Чунмён. Губы Бэкхёна красные, и его голос дрожит, как вибрато.

– Не лезь не в своё дело, – говорит Бэкхён и надувает губы, и он такой _милый_ , что Чунмён смеётся. – Я не настолько пьян, чтобы раскрывать тебе все свои секреты.

– Ты не раскрыл мне ни одного, – говорит Чунмён и обеими руками щиплет Бэкхёна за щёки. Бэкхён шипит и шлёпает его по рукам, Чунмён снова смеётся.

– Раскрыл, – говорит Бэкхён и удерживает одну ладонь Чунмёна между своими. Руки Бэкхёна всегда такие тёплые. Он играется с пальцами Чунмёна, и Чунмён использует возможность прикасаться в ответ, потому что ему нравятся руки Бэкхёна. – Я сказал тебе, что ты кажешься мне интересным.

Чунмён надеется, что это от алкоголя ему жарко и кружится голова, потому что ему двадцать девять, и он слишком стар, чтобы так тонуть в своих чувствах.

– Я никому не скажу, – шепчет Чунмён, хотя они одни, и Бэкхён медленно подмигивает ему.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, и Чунмён хотел бы, чтобы его слова можно было записать на пластинку и переслушивать, когда захочется.

 

★

– Ты больше не бываешь здесь по вечерам, – говорит Сонён где-то в десятом часу, когда Чунмён доделывает песню, которую они записали с Чондэ. – В последнее время дверь обычно уже закрыта. Я удивилась, когда увидела свет.

Волосы Сонён влажные после душа, и она не накрашена.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – говорит Чунмён, и её щёки розовеют. Она облизывает губы, и Чунмён вспоминает ночь в Нью-Йорке, её маленькую руку в своей.

– Перестань, – говорит она, шлёпая его по плечу. Он улыбается, ничуть не раскаиваясь, и она улыбается в ответ. – Ты неисправим.

– У тебя была репетиция? Так поздно?

– У меня камбэк на следующей неделе, – говорит Сонён. – И он до сих пор неидеален.

– Ты прекрасно выступишь, как и всегда. – Он пробегается пальцам по её руке, и она вздрагивает.

– А над чем _ты_ работаешь?

– Хочешь послушать? – Чунмён ставит песню в очередь на проигрывание. – Я записал её сегодня с Чондэ.

Это заняло много времени, потому что у Чондэ было игривое настроение. В конце концов, однако, они записали лёгкую песню, которая точно станет хитом весной.

– Я всегда хочу послушать то, над чем ты работаешь, – говорит Сонён. Она садится рядом с Чунмёном и прижимается грудью к его руке. Он поворачивается к ней и ловит её взгляд. Сонён смотрит на него, Чунмён сглатывает и отворачивается.

Он включает песню. Она начинает играть, лёгкая, как шампанское. Нежный голос Чондэ наполняет студию. Когда она заканчивается, Чунмён снова поворачивается к Сонён.

– Ну как?

– Ты уже давно не писал ничего такого, – говорит Сонён.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебе нравится?

– Очень, – говорит она. – Я просто… удивлена.

– Я не могу писать для Чондэ песни о разбитом сердце, – говорит Чунмён. – Он не знает, как это.

– А ты? – спрашивает Сонён, откидываясь на спинку стула. Иссиня-чёрные прядки её волос выскальзывают из хвоста, обрамляя лицо.

– Я что? – Телефон Чунмёна вибрирует в кармане. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что это Бэкхён ответил на его сообщение о завтрашнем концерте.

– Знаешь, что такое разбитое сердце? – Её голос звучит тоскливо. Чунмён хочет заправить её волосы за ухо. Провести пальцами по щеке. – Иногда я задаюсь этим вопросом.

– Конечно, – отвечает Чунмён после секундного молчания, которое, кажется, длится вечно. Чунмён написал об этом сотни, тысячи песен. Пижама, выданная ему в армии, была неудобная, и Чунмёну не спалось, так что у него было достаточно времени подумать о своих ошибках.

Сонён сама заправляет волосы за ухо.

– Ладно, – говорит она. – Ты когда-нибудь думал…

– Привет, – говорит Крис, стуча в открытую дверь, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. – О, я в неподходящее время? – Его рубашка наполовину расстёгнута, и галстук ослаблен. – Я просто хотел узнать, готов ли Чунмён идти выпить. Я могу зайти попозже?..

– Нет, – говорит Сонён. – Я просто слушала новую песню Чунмёна. Мне пора домой, завтра нужно прийти к семи утра.

Она наклоняется и целует Чунмёна в щёку перед тем, как встать.

– Спасибо, что поделился.

– Я всегда рад, когда ты заходишь, – говорит Чунмён. Сонён медленно улыбается ему, и эта улыбка не трогает её глаз.

– Я правда не хотел ничему помешать, – говорит Крис, когда они остаются вдвоём.

– Ты и не помешал, – говорит Чунмён. Он выключает компьютер, оглядывает студию, собирая валяющиеся повсюду бутылки безалкогольных напитков и бросая их в мусорное ведро. – Она просто… – Он хмурится. – Я могу кое-что спросить?

– Ты уже спросил, – говорит Крис и смеётся над своей шуткой. Чунмён смеётся вместе с ним, чтобы не расстраивать его. Шутки у Криса всегда дурацкие. – Да, конечно, спрашивай.

– Я холодный? – спрашивает Чунмён, застёгивая сумку.

– Не знаю, учитывая то, что ты никогда не включаешь кондиционер…

– Я имел в виду… – Чунмён вздыхает. – Не обращай внимания.

Крис прочищает горло, и Чунмён смотрит на него.

– Ты держишься отстранённо, – говорит Крис. – Ты подпускаешь людей близко, но не слишком.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Ты всегда рядом, когда кто-то просит тебя побыть с ними, – говорит Крис. – Ты выслушиваешь проблемы каждого и всем сочувствуешь. Ты обращаешь внимание на то, что люди любят и не любят, помнишь мельчайшие детали и никогда не отказываешь в помощи. Но…

– Но?

– Но ты никому не разрешаешь делать то же самое для тебя. Я думал, что я твой самый близкий друг, что бы это ни значило, но я не знаю даже, что ты делаешь вечерами пять дней в неделю из семи. Ты знаешь Исина много лет, а я никогда о нём не слышал и _впервые_ встретил его в сентябре. Я не знаю, почему ты вдруг пишешь весёлые песни, или почему ты расстался с Сонён, или почему ты слушаешь _пхансори_ всегда, когда собираешься домой.

Уголки губ Криса опускаются, и к концу своей речи он говорит громче. Чунмёну кажется, что он уже давно хотел всё это высказать.

– Проблема в том, – продолжает Крис, – что хотя ты никогда не был открытым, ты не был… таким. Раньше.

– Раньше?

– До того… до того, как мне пришлось вернуться домой, в Канаду. – Крис сглатывает. – До того, как ты внезапно бросил колледж и начал работать здесь. Или нет. До того, как ты ушёл в армию, никому не сказав.

Чунмён не хочет говорить об армии. Он цепляется за другую тему.

– Это не было внезапно, – говорит он. – Ты знаешь, как я люблю музыку.

– Ну да, – говорит Крис. – Но до того, как я уехал, ты был серьёзно настроен заниматься бизнесом. Что случилось, когда я уехал, Чунмён?

Слишком многое. Чунмён не знал, что Крис уедет. Крис ни о чём его не предупредил. Он просто пропал, а потом написал е-мейл из Канады, в котором говорилось: _«Мне нужно тут кое-что уладить, прости, что так внезапно уехал»_ , и Чунмён неожиданно лишился лучшего друга и чувствовал себя одиноко до такой степени, что, встретив Исина, готов был изменить всю свою жизнь.

Бросить учёбу и последовать за мечтой казалось превосходной идеей после семи банок пива, когда они шли вдоль Хан, а Исин обнимал его со спины. В его руках было множество бенгальских огней, а на небе было множество звёзд.

Сейчас он не жалеет об этом. Он любит свою работу, он никогда не чувствует скуки, и его бабушка по-прежнему улыбается, когда он навещает её, хотя он и приходит к ней недостаточно часто.

– Люди меняются, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы не можем всю жизнь оставаться на одном месте.

 _Ты не сказал мне, что уезжаешь. Почему я должен тебе рассказывать?_ Он давит эту мысль. Заталкивает её глубже и хоронит между швами на кожаном ремне часов Криса и секущимися кончиками его волос.

– Ты не холодный, – в конце концов говорит Крис, когда Чунмён надевает пальто и выключает свет. – Ты просто такой осторожный, что иногда мне кажется, что я не найду тебя под всеми твоими манерами. И это в тебе не изменилось.

– Разве так не лучше? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Может быть, я бы тебе не нравился, если бы был не таким вежливым. Я мог бы сказать тебе, что мне не нравится цвет твоих волос. – Он пытается пошутить, но Крис не смеётся.

– Не лучше, – говорит Крис. – Совсем не лучше.

Чунмён не согласен. Людям легко войти в жизни друг друга и так же легко выйти, два корабля, разминувшихся в ночи. И Чунмёну легче, когда он знает, что в этом нет его вины, или что он не привяжется к ним настолько сильно, что будет скучать, когда они уйдут.

Ничто не становится лучше, когда Чунмён говорит то, что думает. Всё становится только хуже. Он ранит людей.

Он ранит себя.

Под глазами Криса заметны тени, и Чунмён легко подталкивает его локтем.

– Пойдём, заберёшь своё пальто, – говорит он, и Крис смотрит на него всё ещё встревоженными глазами. – Уже поздно.

– Чунмён…

– Прости, – говорит Чунмён. – Сейчас я такой. Тебя не было больше года, и обстоятельства изменились. Я изменился вместе с ними.

Чунмён думал, что ему нечего было терять, но оказалось, что было, и очень многое.

– Я расскажу тебе о своей армейской жизни за бутылкой этого невыносимо дорогого вина, которое ты так любишь, – добавляет он, и Крис улыбается ему. Чунмён понимает Криса. И он не хочет чувствовать, будто делает что-то неправильно.

– Ты заставишь меня почувствовать вину за то, что я не должен служить государству?

– Вовсе нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты будешь этому благодарен.

Крис заходит в офис, и Чунмён достаёт телефон. У него крутит живот, но ему становится легче, когда он читает сообщение Бэкхёна.

С Бэкхёном ему никогда не нужно беспокоиться. С ним так легко, потому что он не просит от Чунмёна больше, чем тот может ему предложить.

 _концерт завтра в итэвоне,_ говорит сообщение. _встретимся на станции?_

_Хорошо._

– Выдвигаемся? – спрашивает Крис, и Чунмён улыбается.

– Я поведу, – говорит он, и Крис удивлённо смотрит на него. – Я предпочитаю водить сам. Я просто знаю, как тебе нравится твоя крутая машина, так что обычно ничего не говорю.

Крис улыбается шире.

– Я этого не знал, – говорит он, и Чунмён пожимает плечами.

– Теперь знаешь. – Он застёгивает пальто и надевает капюшон. На Крисе модный шерстяной бушлат, который не спасёт от холода, зато в нём Крис выглядит эффектно.

– Теперь знаю, – говорит Крис. – И раз уж я сегодня вытягиваю из тебя ответы, как поживает твоя бабушка?

Чунмён смеётся.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, и напряжение пропадает. – Просто прекрасно.

 

★

До Итэвона Чунмён едет на автобусе. Так быстрее, чем на метро, и, хотя ему нравится водить, он не знает, сколько сегодня выпьет.

Когда он выходит из автобуса, приходит сообщение от Бэкхёна.

_встречаемся у выхода 3_

Чунмён щурит глаза.

Выход 3 – это…

Внешний вид Бэкхёна значительно отличается от того, как он обычно выступает. Его глаза густо подведены, и кожа лица выглядит идеально гладкой, покрытая плотным слоем BB-крема. Он похож на айдолов, с которыми Чунмён ежедневно работает, и Чунмён не знает, нравится это ему или нет.

– Бар, куда мы сегодня идём, отличается от других мест, – говорит Бэкхён, когда Чунмён с интересом рассматривает его макияж. – Я одеваюсь… так, когда выступаю там.

Он… волнуется. Чунмён не знает, почему. Он уже побывал на многих концертах Бэкхёна. Пусть не на всех, но у него уже есть номера Чжинри и Эмбер, и он запомнил большинство песен Бэкхёна. Когда он впервые сыграл одну из них на пианино без нот, Бэкхён довольно улыбнулся и потребовал, чтобы он сыграл её снова, и только после этого согласился выслушать то, что Чунмён хотел сказать ему про его исполнение бриджа.

– Я не возражаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебе не нужно оправдывать то, что ты носишь. – Он улыбается Бэкхёну. – Но если ты захочешь одолжить один из моих дорогих модных свитеров, я буду рад…

– Мечтай, дедуля, – говорит Бэкхён, и его шея расслабляется. Он тянет Чунмёна за собой в горку, и Чунмён не помнит эту дорогу, но неожиданно понимает, куда они идут. – Вот.

«TRANCE». Чунмён игнорирует тошнотворное чувство, когда они останавливаются. Это просто концерт. Чунмён может вынести один концерт.

Бэкхён хватает его запястье, чтобы он не отставал, и он подходит к входу и достаёт ровно ту сумму, которую нужно заплатить за двоих, не уточняя.

– Ты здесь был? – спрашиваешь Бэкхён. – Ха.

Конечно, Чунмён здесь был. Воспоминания бьют по нему прибоем, когда они заходят внутрь. Когда-то давно он приходил сюда с Исином. Он помнит время, когда стены были синими, а не ярко-зелёными, как сейчас, и он точно помнит, как огни слепили его, и помнит руки Исина в своих задних карманах и его губы на своей шее.

– Да, был.

Он помнит и Хичоля, который сидит за стойкой так, будто ему не нужно следить за клубом, и чьи глаза расширяются, когда он видит Чунмёна.

Ким Хичоль никого не забывает.

Чунмён знает, что не изменился внешне, но он не хочет внимания. Не тогда, когда они с Бэкхёном разделили постель, и это ничего не значило для них обоих. И он не хочет, чтобы это что-то значило _сейчас_ , и ему приходится побороть желание выбежать отсюда.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Твой пульс так ускорился.

– Чунмён? – Хичоль подаётся вперёд, будто чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Чунмён хочет отшатнуться. – Чунмён, так _много лет_ прошло с тех пор, как я тебя здесь видел.

– Меня здесь и не было уже много лет, – отвечает Чунмён. Ему не нужно смотреть на Бэкхена, чтобы знать, что он смотрит на него. Его рука на запястье Чунмёна сжимается сильнее. – Я был занят.

– Слишком занят, чтобы прийти развеяться? – смеётся Хичоль. – На какой планете это считается уважительной причиной?

– Я был в армии, – говорит Чунмён. – Потом я чуть не женился.

– Чуть не _женился_? – Хичоль смотрит на него внимательнее. – А что случилось с Исином?

– Исин? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Ты приходил сюда с Исином?

– Не лезь не в своё дело, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён хмурится и отпускает его руку. – Это было давно.

Может, он должен был сказать, что они рыбачили вместе. Исин бы посмеялся.

– Я не знал, что ты… – Бэкхён сглатывает. У него на веках блестящие тени. От них отражаются огни, и из-за этого он выглядит так ангельски, как никогда не выглядит при свете дня. – У тебя же бывшая девушка, и всё такое, и я не думал, что ты…

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – говорит Чунмён резче, чем хочет. – Это не то, что ты думаешь…

Он не знает, что думает Бэкхён. Но он чувствует себя пойманным и застанным врасплох, и ненавидит это.

Хичоль поднимает руки, усмехаясь.

– Я не собирался устраивать ссору, – говорит он. – Что ты здесь делаешь сегодня? С нашим Бэкхённи?

Наш Бэкхённи. Это может значить что угодно. Хичоль всегда такой: острый на язык и играющий в игры со словами, чтобы смутить людей.

– Я пришёл, чтобы посмотреть концерт Бэкхёна, – говорит Чунмён. Он улыбается, будто говоря: «Ничего серьёзного». – Это всё. Никаких других побуждений.

– Ну, что ж, садитесь, выпейте, – говорит Хичоль, указывая на бармена в неприлично коротких шортах. У него розовые волосы. – Вы с Бэкхёном.

– Спасибо, – говорит Чунмён и берёт Бэкхёна за руку, ведя к стойке.

Бармен явно знаком с Бэкхёном и широко улыбается ему.

– Привет, – говорит он, и Бэкхён улыбается в ответ. Его челюсть напряжена. Чунмён хочет разгладить напряжение пальцами, но он расстроил Бэкхёна.

– Привет, Сехунни, – говорит Бэкхён. – Организуй нам с Чунмёном-хёном напитки?

– Что будете? – спрашивает Сехун. Чунмён берёт текилу-санрайз, а Бэкхён заказывает отвёртку.

– Апельсиновый сок перед выступлением, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебе должно быть стыдно, студент. – Бэкхён против воли улыбается. – Прости, что расстроил тебя.

Бэкхён бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Чунмён думает, что он удивлён, но в темноте клуба нельзя быть уверенным.

– Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять. – Он пожимает плечами. – У нас не такая дружба.

– Я не гей, – говорит Чунмён. Он сосредотачивается на рту Бэкхёна, накрашенном розовым блеском.

– О?

Сехун возвращается с напитками, Бэкхён и Чунмён благодарят его. Он уплывает обратно в своих золотых шортиках.

– Я не знаю, кто я, – продолжает Чунмён. – Но мы с Исином были больше, чем друзьями, я не знал, чего я хочу, и… Я ушёл в армию, чтобы покончить с этим. У меня получилось. У нас. Я думаю.

Певица на сцене любит кричать. Чунмён морщится и надеется, что она не повредит себе связки.

– Тебе нравятся женщины? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён отпивает от своего коктейля.

– Мне нравилась Сонён, – говорит Чунмён. – Так сильно, что я думал, что смогу жениться на ней и быть счастлив.

– Но не женился, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён изучает свой напиток и слушает гитарные завывания.

– Сонён идеальна, – говорит Чунмён и смотрит на Бэкхёна. Тот пристально глядит на него, и Чунмён чувствует, будто его выворачивают наизнанку. – И я подумал, разве она не заслуживает _любви_?

Лицо Бэкхёна разглаживается, и он щедро отпивает из бокала. Он уже почти пустой. Бэкхён так быстро пьёт.

– Ким Чунмён, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я только подумал, что начал понимать тебя.

– У меня даже нет иллюзий о том, что я когда-нибудь пойму тебя, – отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён усмехается.

– А ты соображаешь, старик, – говорит он. – Я вернусь после своего сета. Поговори с Сехунни. Он очень милый.

– Это О Сехун, с которым ты хотел меня познакомить?

– Твоя память – это просто смешно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но да.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Удачи.

– Мне не нужна удача, – говорит Бэкхён. – Верно, сонсэнним?

Сехун – милейшее создание, и он составляет Чунмёну компанию, пока они ждут начала сета Бэкхёна. Вместе с Бэкхёном играет местная группа, и Сехун рассказывает Чунмёну всё о каждом участнике в обмен на истории о Цзытао.

– Ты уже познакомился с его дочкой? – спрашивает Сехун. – Очаровательный ребёнок.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я помню, когда она у него только появилась. Он смотрел на меня большими глазами и спрашивал, что нужно делать с ребёнком, будто _я_ знаю. – Сехун смеётся. – Мы с Бэкхёном-хёном практически жили с Цзытао, пока он не разобрался, что да как.

Чунмён улыбается, представляя лицо Бэкхёна при встрече с настоящим живым ребёнком. Бэкхён кривится, когда видит детей на другой стороне улицы.

– Ты очень нравишься Бэкхёну-хёну, ты знаешь?

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Он привёл тебя сюда, – говорит Сехун, заставляя Чунмёна задуматься. – Он не… – Сехун облизывает свои тонкие розовые губы. – Он не подпускает людей слишком близко.

– Как и я, – говорит Чунмён, и Сехун мило улыбается ему напоследок и уходит в другой конец бара.

Бэкхён поёт весь сет с закрытыми глазами, но его голос звучит потрясающе. Он догоняет Чондэ, и скоро Чунмёну нечему будет его учить.

Чунмён убедил себя, что его желание побывать на столь многих концертах Бэкхёна обосновано жаждой исправить. Это было логично – хотеть услышать Бэкхёна, смотреть, как сглаживаются острые углы и взамен появляется нечто ровное и отполированное.

Но вечерами, когда Чунмён садится за пианино, его пустую квартиру по-прежнему наполняет «Сугунга» Бэкхёна. Его собственная коллекция дисков остаётся нетронутой, и он пытается подумать о чём-то ещё, кроме преследующего его глухого ритма _бука_ , и снова терпит неудачу.

Потом Бэкхён открывает глаза, и фальцет разносится по тёмному залу. Голос Бэкхёна ласкает Чунмёна, касается его так же решительно, как коснулся бы Бэкхён сам, скользит по спине и крепко обхватывает рёбра, грозясь сломать.

Весь воздух выталкивается из его тела.

Снова это чувство, будто бы он тонет.

Они не задерживаются в клубе после того, как Бэкхён заканчивает. Хичоль искоса поглядывает на них, и Бэкхён видит, что Чунмёну неприятно. Бэкхён никак это не комментирует и просто спрашивает, готов ли Чунмён идти, Чунмён отвечает, что готов.

– Ты был в ударе, – говорит он. – Ни разу не сфальшивил.

– Твоя высшая похвала, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я учусь.

– Неужели чудеса никогда не прекратятся? – Бэкхён толкает его, Чунмён уворачивается.

Сейчас, на улице, у Чунмёна появляется возможность разглядеть Бэкхёна получше. Он оставил кепку дома и уложил волосы. Он хорошо выглядит с подведёнными глазами и в облегающих джинсах. Он выглядит взрослым. Сердце Чунмёна тяжело бьётся.

– Тебе не обязательно было отвечать мне тогда, – неожиданно говорит Бэкхён, выдёргивая Чунмёна из мыслей.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Всё нормально.

– Значит, око за око, – говорит Бэкхён, расправляя плечи.

– Что?

– У меня есть старший брат, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ему столько же лет, сколько тебе.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Он нёс тебя по последним ступенькам в парке Кубка Мира.

– Мой брат… у него тот ещё характер, – говорит Бэкхён. – Поэтому он угодил в тюрьму пару лет назад.

– Понятно.

– Когда я только окончил старшую школу, он застал меня в туалете бара, когда я отсасывал одному парню. Он назвал меня пидором. Я ударил его по лицу. – Бэкхён говорит это так же легко, как делает всё в своей жизни. Беззаботность, кажущаяся непритворной, хотя Чунмён знает лучше.

Чунмён не знает, что сказать. Он всегда находит слова, кроме тех случаев, когда это действительно нужно. Тени на веках Бэкхёна блестят серебром. Чунмён никогда бы не смог сказать то, что сказал Бэкхён, без дрожи в руках.

– Я надеюсь, ты выбил ему зубы.

Бэкхён открывает рот от шока, должно быть, а потом смеётся, громко и безрассудно. Его смех привлекает внимание проходящих мимо людей. Чунмёну это раньше не нравилось, но Бэкхён, слишком громкий и не сдерживающий себя, где бы ни находился, приучил его не заботиться об этом.

– Только один, – говорит Бэкхён, когда его смех утихает. – Зато передний. – Он сглатывает. – Я не ожидал, что ты это скажешь.

– Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но это ведь ничего не значит, так? – Он берёт Бэкхёна за руку. – Я проголодался.

– Теперь ты знаешь два моих секрета, – говорит Бэкхён. – Может, мне нужно тебя убить.

– На самом деле, я знаю три, – говорит он и тянет Бэкхёна вперёд, к закусочной на колёсах у подножия холма, где, как он знает, продают пиццу. «TRANCE» остался позади, и дышать стало легче. Воспоминания занимают так много места в лёгких Чунмёна, что иногда воздух там не помещается.

– И какой третий? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Чунмён оглядывается через плечо, и уличные фонари освещают Бэкхёна со спины. Он светится, и на миг Чунмён не может думать ни о чём, кроме того, как мило он выглядит.

– Ты всегда заказываешь водку, – говорит Чунмён. – Я скоро узнаю, какой твой любимый напиток.

– _Это_ я унесу с собой в могилу, – говорит Бэкхён, в два шага догоняя Чунмёна. Он сжимает его руку и переплетает их пальцы. – Ты всё ещё интересный.

– Как и ты, – отвечает Чунмён, сжимая его руку в ответ.

 

★

Ноябрь часто жесток к Чунмёну, что в погоде, что в работе, и этот ноябрь вырисовывается таким же.

Ненавязчивый подход компании к подготовке дебюта Чондэ сменяется спешкой и нервным ожиданием.

– Мы хотим выпустить мини-альбом до конца года, – сообщает ему Сун Цянь. – Нам нужны три-четыре законченные песни.

– К чему так спешить? – Чондэ недолго пробыл трейни. Чунмён иногда наблюдает, как Исин проводит долгие часы с Чондэ в танцевальных залах на верхних этажах, пытаясь придать его движениям хоть какое-то подобие изящности.

– Мы хотим, чтобы он дебютировал до китайского Нового года, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Нам важно, чтобы его приглашали на передачи, которые показывают на Соллаль, а его не пригласят, если мы не создадим вокруг него ажиотаж. Он дебютирует не в группе. У нас нет никаких уловок, которые бы помогли его продавать. – Сун Цянь вздыхает. В уголках глаз и вокруг рта у неё обозначились морщины, которые говорят о глубокой усталости. – Только его голос.

– Я не подведу его, – говорит Чунмён. – Не волнуйся.

Сун Цянь испытующе смотрит на него.

– Я знаю, что не подведёшь. Для тебя очень важно не разочаровывать людей.

Чунмён приглаживает волосы. Сун Цянь задумчиво хмурит брови. Обычно это означает, что она хочет задать Чунмёну личный вопрос.

– Ты тоже его не подведёшь, – говорит Чунмён. Сун Цянь выглядит пойманной врасплох, и то, что она хотела сказать, вылетело из её головы.

– Конечно, – говорит она, но приподнимает губы в довольной улыбке. – В этом нет никаких сомнений.

– Я могу закончить четыре песни к концу месяца, – говорит Чунмён, собирая со стола бумаги. – Одна уже закончена, вторую мы записываем завтра.

Он размышляет над ещё несколькими, они наполовину закончены, и их отрывки везде – на ноутбуке, в его голове, на нотных листах на каждой горизонтальной поверхности его квартиры.

 _«Твой мозг такой же загромождённый, как твоя квартира?»_ – спросил Бэкхён. Чунмён рассмеялся и сказал «да».

– Хорошо, – говорит Сун Цянь и надевает солнечные очки. – У нас с Чондэ завтра есть дела. Мы встретимся утром.

– Как скажешь, – говорит Чунмён. – Я буду здесь в семь.

– Это бесчеловечно, – отвечает Сун Цянь. – Увидимся в девять.

– Если ты настаиваешь, – соглашается Чунмён. – Твои новые серёжки идут тебе, кстати.

Сун Цянь касается их пальцами.

– Это подарок, – говорит она. – Мне они тоже нравятся.

Она оставляет Чунмёна наедине с работой, и Чунмён старается изо всех сил, но его мысли блуждают. Он вспоминает горячий сыр, обжигающий нёбо, и вкус водки во рту. Смех Бэкхёна громкий и отвлекающий, даже когда его рядом нет.

В свободное время (когда он не в студии, и не в каком-нибудь странном клубе на концерте Бэкхёна, и не обедает с Исином и Чонином, которые неожиданно сдружились на почве порицания танцевальных талантов Чондэ) Чунмён пытается сочинять музыку.

Когда ноты застревают в его голове, Чунмён звонит Бэкхёну. Всё, что Бэкхён делает – заставляет Чунмёна покупать ему еду и алкоголь, смеётся над синяками под его глазами и зовёт его стариком, когда Чунмён кладёт голову на стойку и зевает.

– То, что я хочу спать, не имеет никакого отношения к старости, – говорит Чунмён. – Чонин может спать стоя.

– Не знаю, – говорит Бэкхён, скользя рукой по бедру Чунмёна. – Я слышал, тебе скоро тридцать.

– Тебе хотя бы пиво-то пить можно? – возвращает подколку Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся, а Чунмён выпрямляется, чувствуя себя бодрее, чем пару минут назад.

Иногда он просто пишет сообщения Бэкхёну, который коротает последний час в «ComicsPlease», дожидаясь, пока поздние фанатики уйдут, и можно будет закрыть магазин. Так или иначе, возвращаясь домой, Чунмён понимает, что ноты, которые он никак не мог поймать, пульсируют на кончиках пальцев или танцуют в его голове.

 

(Бэкхён вытаскивает музыку Чунмёна на поверхность? Может быть, хотя он только и делает, что смеётся, шумит и медленно вытягивает деньги за еду и напитки с банковской карты Чунмёна.)

 

С Бэкхёном просто легче проводить время. Бэкхён не задаёт Чунмёну неудобных вопросов и не пытается копнуть глубже, чтобы выведать информацию, которой Чунмён не хочет делиться. Он просто сидит и смеётся, поёт и напивается, и Чунмён подсел на все до единого звуки, пытаясь составить песню, которая могла бы быть Бэкхёном. У него никак не получается. То и дело он слышит новые звуки, и ему все они нравятся.

Липкий Бён Бэкхён со своим липким голосом, липким смехом и липким характером.

Чунмён основательно влип.

Лу Хань звонит ему в воскресенье, приглашая к себе на пиво и музыку. Чунмён легко соглашается. Он провёл многие выходные в квартире Лу Ханя в подвале, когда они валялись на его футоне и смотрели футбольные матчи или придумывали мелодии для песен Чунмёна.

Он идёт к нему после того, как проведал бабушку. Лу Хань открывает дверь в футболке, которая знавала лучшие времена, и в спортивных шортах, на правой штанине которых китайскими иероглифами написано «ДОЛИТЬ МАСЛО».

– Йо, – говорит Лу Хань. – Ты вовремя. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

Чунмён протягивает бутылку вина.

– Я знаю, что ты сказал про пиво, но мало ли.

– Я не твоя девушка, – говорит Лу Хань. – Ты не очаруешь меня дорогим вином и прочей хернёй.

– Это Крис любит вино, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты должен помнить с колледжа хотя бы это.

– А, Крис, – говорит Лу Хань. – Давненько я его не видел.

Чунмён ставит вино на стол. У Лу Ханя запущена стиральная машинка, и Чунмён несколько секунд глядит, как вращается барабан, пока Лу Хань не машет рукой у него перед лицом.

– Алло? Кто-нибудь есть дома?

– Прости, – говорит Чунмён. – Я вчера поздно пришёл домой.

В правый висок медленно долбит головная боль.

– Ты был с Бэкхёном? – От Лу Ханя не отвертишься. – У него вчера был концерт где-то в Апгучжоне.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. Тепло от пола с обогревом просачивается сквозь тонкие носки. Чунмён оглядывается, чтобы смотреть на что-нибудь, кроме Лу Ханя, и натыкается на синтезатор. Лу Хань не всегда вытаскивает его. Он сейчас редко играет. Обычно он включает его только тогда, когда приходят Чунмён или Исин. Исин садится на полу с гитарой, а Чунмён возится за клавишами. Лу Хань кладёт голову Исину на плечо и подпевает. – Мне нравится Бэкхён.

Он не забыл пьяное предупреждение Лу Ханя в туалете бара.

– Так же, как нравился Исин?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Не так, как нравился Исин.

Исин был компасом для Чунмёна, заблудившегося в лесу. Исин был тихим утешением, он слушал и слушал, пока Чунмён выплёскивал свои переживания, чтобы заполнить тишину вокруг них. Исин такой же сильный, насколько он добрый, и Чунмён восхищается тем, что он может бесконечно отдавать, и у него всё ещё остаётся так много для того, чтобы сиять самому.

Бэкхён – ни для кого не путеводитель. Он не очень-то хороший слушатель, потому что он бы сам предпочёл говорить – о глупостях или об умных вещах, или о парне, который пролил на него кофе утром в автобусе, или о бизнес-леди, которая каждый вторник приходит за новым выпуском спортивной манхвы. Он заполняет воздух вокруг них таким количеством слов, что у Чунмёна не возникает даже мысли побеспокоиться, достаточно ли говорит он сам. Говорит ли он правильные слова. Улыбается ли он в нужный момент.

– Ладно, – говорит Лу Хань, выводя Чунмёна из размышлений. Он открывает два пива и протягивает одно Чунмёну. – Я просто хочу быть уверен.

– За мной не нужно приглядывать. – Слишком резко. – Он просто знакомый музыкант. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

– Я не просто забочусь о тебе, – говорит Лу Хань. Чунмён не понимает. – Как тебе работать с Исином?

– Я с ним не работаю. – Чунмён делает глоток пива и садится за синтезатор, а Лу Хань располагается на футоне, пытаясь занять так много места, как может. – Мы оба работаем с Чондэ. Я стараюсь не появляться лишний раз в танцевальных студиях.

– Сыграй мне что-нибудь, над чем работаешь, – говорит Лу Хань, и Чунмён кивает, ставя пиво на самый краешек маленького стола.

– У меня несколько песен, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне сыграть их все?

– Ты давно ничего мне не показывал, – говорит Лу Хань. – Давай послушаем все.

Чунмён немного играет для него. Потом просит Лу Ханя спеть песни, которые он сочинил недавно, и пару песен, которые Чунмён сочинил для него много лет назад.

У последней песни, которую Чунмён играет, завершая их музыкальное шоу талантов, есть только один припев, и Чунмён почти даже не играет её, но никак не может избавиться от этой мелодии и не может её закончить. Может быть, у Лу Ханя будут идеи.

– Вот последняя, – говорит Лу Хань. – Она особенная.

– Она сейчас ничего собой не представляет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я думал, может, у тебя будут идеи.

– Ты сделал её слишком низкой для себя, – говорит Лу Хань. – Она для D.O.?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Она ни для кого. Я просто развлекался.

Лу Хань тянется за пивом, облизывая губы и размышляя. Чунмён снова играет первую песню, меняя темп на более быстрый. Он теряется в музыке, как и всегда, пока Лу Хань не привлекает его внимание тяжёлым вздохом.

– Ты помнишь, как мы встретились? – Чунмён поднимает взгляд от клавиш и видит, что Лу Хань с улыбкой смотрит на него. – Ты был таким усердным учеником.

– Тебе просто нравилось, когда я называл тебя сонбэ.

– Ты прав, – говорит Лу Хань. – Сейчас ты никогда не следуешь моим советам.

– Это снова о Бэкхёне?

– Нет. Наверное, о том, как ты вернулся из армии довольно странный.

Его пиво стоит на столе почти нетронутое. Он отбивает ногой ритм до тех пор, пока его желудок не расслабляется.

– Я думал, я был странный ещё до армии, – говорит Чунмён. Нарочито легко. – Ты каждый день говорил своему соседу по комнате, какой у тебя странный ученик-первогодка.

– Ну, тогда ты был странный в хорошем смысле, – отвечает Лу Хань. – Ты понятия не имел, что чувствуют другие люди, и говорил какие-то дохера задротские вещи, и плакал всякий раз, когда тебе по-настоящему нравилась песня, но… да, это нормальные странности.

Чунмён разминает пальцы над клавиатурой.

– Мне очень нравится музыка.

– Твоё зарёванное лицо – это не лучшее зрелище, – говорит Лу Хань. – Чтобы ты знал.

– Я больше не плачу так часто, – уверяет его Чунмён.

– Это потому что теперь ты киборг. Оно ходит! Оно говорит! Оно делает тебе комплименты! – Лу Хань изображает руками движения робота и широко распахивает глаза.

– Хань, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты преувеличиваешь.

– Вообще-то, нет. – Лу Хань опять ложится на футон и чешет живот. – Ты вернулся из армии таким же вежливым, каким был до неё, но что-то с тобой случилось. Я не знаю, _что_. Что-то.

Чунмён нажимает на клавиши, и звук раздражает слух. Грохот грома в безоблачный солнечный день. На кратчайший миг на Чунмёне форма, жёсткая ткань царапает нежную кожу. Потом он моргает, и на нём удобный дорогой свитер из кашемира. Он касается рукой, чтобы проверить.

– Мне уже не двадцать три.

Лу Хань внимательно изучает его. Не уверен, должно быть, стоит ему продолжить расспросы или нет. Чунмён смотрит на него. Улыбается. Может, у него получится убедить Лу Ханя, что всё хорошо. Всё _в самом деле_ хорошо, и Чунмён не знает, почему все так хотят, чтобы он неожиданно посветил их в свои проблемы.

– Эти песни, – наконец говорит Лу Хань, – лучше, чем всё, что ты написал… я полагаю, с тех первых двух лет в SM. – Он выпивает. – Не смотри на меня так.

– Как? – Вместо этого Чунмён смотрит на синтезатор. Он хранит пару-другую секретов, а клавиши просто чёрные и белые и ничего от него не ждут.

– Ты можешь на меня злиться. Ты же это знаешь? Ты можешь сказать, чтобы я не лез не в своё дело.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, Лу Хань? – Чунмён трёт ладони о колени. – Почему наше расслабленное воскресенье обернулось допросом?

– Исин упомянул…

– Упомянул что?

Лу Хань садится, упирая жилистые руки в согнутые колени.

– Как вы с Бэкхёном похожи, – говорит он в конце концов.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Я и этот ребёнок? – Он качает головой. – Я никогда не буду таким грубым.

Лу Хань не смеётся вместе с ним.

– Я имею в виду не характер, – говорит Лу Хань. – Я не о том. Я хотел сказать, что вы оба… делаете так… заставляете людей думать, будто они вас хорошо знают.

Он хмурится.

– Лу Хань…

– Ей не хватает скрипки. – Лу Хань смотрит на пиво Чунмёна. Оно, скорее всего, уже нагрелось.

Чунмён выдыхает.

– Первой песне? – Он не замечал, как напряжён был, пока не расслабился. – Я думал, что какие-нибудь инструменты её бы оживили.

– Да, – говорит Лу Хань. – Скрипка.

Чунмён улыбается, только самую малость напряжённо, и делает мысленную заметку.

 

★

Сейчас поздний вечер. Большинство людей уже ушли домой. Чунмён удивлён, когда видит, что Крис ждёт его. Сегодня не их день – не четверг. Чаще всего в такие дни Крис проводит время с Минсоком или ездит домой к матери. Ей грустно одной, и её корейский всё ещё не слишком хорош.

Крис хмурится, когда Чунмён прислоняется к двери его дорогой машины.

– Ты такой мрачный, Крис, – говорит Чунмён. Губы Криса плотно сжаты, а его волосы в беспорядке, будто он весь вечер их ворошил.

– Суджон мне отказала. – Ох. Чунмён не знал, что Крис собирался признаваться ей. – То есть, да, я был готов к этому. Не то, чтобы она _должна_ меня любить.

Они одни на парковке. Чунмён трёт уставшие глаза.

– Ты хочешь поехать выпить? Поговорить об этом?

– Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы меня утешал парень, которому никогда не отказывали, – говорит Крис, хмуро глядя на него, и Чунмён смеётся.

– О, мне отказывали, – говорит Чунмён, думая о е-мейлах и о ранах, которые никогда не заживут. – Поверь, мне точно отказывали.

– Прости, – после паузы говорит Крис. – Не знаю, зачем я это сказал.

– Потому что тебе тяжело? – Чунмён наклоняется вперёд и похлопывает Криса по плечу. – Ничего страшного.

– Я ей не то, чтобы не интересен, – говорит Крис. – Но она даже никогда об этом не задумывалась. – Он трясёт головой. – Ей даже в голову не приходило.

– Ну, – говорит Чунмён, – всё могло бы быть хуже? Она могла подумать об этом и понять, что ей противно. Это было бы намного хуже.

– Больно, когда ты заботишься о ком-то сильнее, чем они о тебе, – говорит Крис. – Такое безнадёжное чувство. То, что она никогда не думала обо мне, гораздо хуже.

– Уверен, что не хочешь выпить? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он не знает, что ещё сказать.

– Нет, – говорит Крис. – На самом деле, звучит неплохо.

Позже, когда Крис обговорил все причины, почему, хотя Суджон в нём не заинтересована, он всё равно хочет узнать её поближе и по крайней мере стать её другом, и когда они допили вино… Тогда Чунмён рассказывает Крису о своём первом отказе.

– Я хотел петь в мюзикле, – говорит Чунмён. – Но постановщик сказал, что мой голос недостаточно сильный. Недостаточно громкий. И есть голоса лучше, и я не иду ни в какое сравнение.

Он покачивает бокалом каберне. Уроки вокала, которые он втискивал между фортепиано и композиторством. Песни для прослушивания, которые он репетировал в душе, когда его мать ложилась спать.

– Мне сказали, что я больше пригожусь за кулисами.

– Тебе нравится петь? – Крис опустошает бокал. – Ни разу не слышал, как ты поёшь.

– Я пишу песни для других людей, – говорит Чунмён. – Работаю за кулисами.

Так он познакомился с Кюхёном и Чанмином. Когда играл на пианино и двигал реквизит.

– Знаешь ли ты, – говорит Крис, – что я познакомился с тобой на первом курсе университета, и сегодня ты впервые рассказал мне что-то печальное?

– События, которые делают меня счастливыми, более ценны для меня, – отвечает Чунмён. – Их всё-таки гораздо меньше.

 

★

– Она такая красивая, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты написал её для меня?

Они сидят в столовой на верхнем этаже. Губы Чондэ двигаются, когда он читает слова песни Чунмёна. Бэкхён делает так же.

– Для твоего альбома, – поправляет Чунмён. – Для твоего голоса.

Он наблюдает, как Чондэ начинает негромко петь. Это уже звучит волшебно.

– Как ты пишешь музыку? – спрашивает Чондэ, откладывая листы. – Или это личный вопрос?

– Зависит от того, спрашиваешь ли ты, как именно я пишу музыку, или как люди пишут музыку вообще.

– И то, и другое, хён, – смеётся Чондэ и кладёт большой кусок кимбапа себе в рот.

– Тогда это почти личный вопрос, – отвечает Чунмён. – Но я не против.

Чондэ вдумчиво мычит, прожёвывая рис.

– Так что?

– Всё, что угодно, может быть музыкой, – говорит Чунмён. Палочки Чондэ стучат о стол. Ложка Чунмёна звенит о край металлической тарелки. – Звуки, которые мы принимаем, как должное, могут придать неожиданную яркость песне, которая до этого казалась скучной.

Почему-то он вспоминает о смехе Бэкхёна. Бэкхён смеялся над ним этим утром, когда он позвонил в десять, чтобы проверить, точно ли он встал и не опоздает ли к своей смене в одиннадцать.

– Поэтому твой телефон крякает? – спрашивает Чондэ. – Чтобы придать «неожиданную яркость» твоему дню, хён?

Уголки его губ изгибаются от веселья. Чунмён слышал от Минсока и от Криса, что Чондэ – это настоящий кошмар, не лезет за словом в карман и постоянно их дразнит, но с Чунмёном он неизменно мил.

Сонён ставит поднос рядом с Чунмёном. Её футболка промокла от пота. Её ногти нежно-сиреневого цвета.

– Телефон Чунмёна крякал всегда, – говорит Сонён. – Когда он признавался мне, кто-то отправил ему целый шквал сообщений. Я не могла перестать смеяться.

– Ты всё равно сказала «да», – напоминает Чунмён. На ней было зелёное платье, а её волосы были светлые.

– Вы _встречаетесь_? – Чондэ подаётся вперёд, вцепляясь руками в край стола.

– Раньше встречались, – отвечает Сонён. – Мы просто друзья, так что ты можешь закрыть рот, Чондэ-я.

Она приступает к своему ччигэ. Её сиреневые ногти почти отвлекают Чунмёна от морщинок вокруг её глаз. Он протягивает руку и массирует пальцем её щёку, пока её лицо не расслабляется, и она не улыбается ему. Он улыбается в ответ и поворачивается к Чондэ. Тот внимательно смотрит на Чунмёна, будто бы он – его любимая дорама.

– Мне следовало бы изменить звонок, но я не могу. – Чунмён накрывает телефон рукой. – Когда я купил новый телефон, я снова установил его.

Чондэ кивает.

– Должно же быть в тебе что-то дурацкое, – говорит он. – Иначе ты был бы слишком идеальным.

Глаза Чунмён пересохли. Может быть, так действует система отопления.

– Идеальным? Есть какой-то другой Чунмён?

– Хён, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты красивый, богатый, умный, тебя любят на работе. Ты встречаешься с потрясающими женщинами, – он подмигивает Сонён, – и ты занимаешься любимым делом.

Он возит кимбапом по тарелке, рисуя смайлик.

– Так что да, я говорю о тебе.

Сонён прячет улыбку за куском ччигэ, и телефон Чунмёна крякает.

– Если бы это было всё, что во мне есть, – говорит Чунмён, улыбаясь и глядя на свой обед, – тогда мне не о чем было бы писать.

– Логично, – говорит Чондэ. – Значит, ты ищешь вдохновение?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, а Сонён тянет листы с музыкой к себе.

– Эта песня очень радостная, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты счастлив?

– Достаточно счастлив, – говорит Чунмён, и Сонён возвращает песню Чондэ.

– Мы, должно быть, стареем, – говорит Сонён. – Помнишь первую ночь в Нью-Йорке? – Она качает головой, и прядки волос, волнистые после хвоста, обрамляют её лицо. – Я сказала, что успокоюсь, только достигнув звёзд.

– Помню, – говорит Чунмён. Он смотрит в её глаза, но в них слишком много чувств, и он поворачивается обратно к Чондэ. Чондэ закусывает губу, а потом снова начинает петь, громче, чем в прошлый раз, вытягивая высокие ноты, которые Чунмён включил в песню просто потому, что у Чондэ получится их спеть.

– Сейчас меня устраивает просто смотреть на них. – Сонён кладёт ложку в полупустую тарелку и придвигается ближе к Чунмёну. – Жаль, что я уже не ребёнок, как Чондэ.

– Эй! – восклицает Чондэ, и Чунмён смеётся.

Остаток обеда Чондэ повествует Сонён и Чунмёну о веренице своих бывших девушек, и они смеются так, что уже не хотят есть. Он обаятельный. Он хорошо покажет себя на развлекательных передачах. Сун Цянь это, должно быть, обожает.

Когда Сонён уходит, Чондэ вздыхает.

– Она такая красивая.

– Да, – соглашается Чунмён. – С каждым днём она только красивее.

– И ты в самом деле вот так просто говоришь такие вещи? – Чондэ поджимает губы в смеси веселья и неверия.

– Какие? – Чунмён накрывает крышкой свой недоеденный рис.

– Поэтому все в тебя влюблены, да? Сонён, Суджон и все секретари на пятом этаже.

– Суджон? – Чунмён натягивает рукава свитера на пальцы. – Не говори глупостей.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы девушки на меня так смотрели. – Чондэ комкает салфетку. – Как Сонён смотрит на тебя.

– Нет, не хотел бы, – говорит Чунмён. – Поверь мне.

– Почему это я не должен хотеть, чтобы девушки в меня влюблялись? – спрашивает Чондэ. – Ты смеёшься, хён?

И Чондэ настолько болезненно молод, насколько Чунмён болезненно этому завидует. Он хотел бы снова быть жадным до любви.

– Потому что, – говорит Чунмён, поднимая поднос. Его руки не дрожат, – это _ужасное_ чувство, если ты не любишь их в ответ.

Он улыбается Чондэ, чтобы его слова не звучали так резко. Чондэ ищет что-то в его глазах.

– О, – мягко говорит он. – Да, я понял.

Чунмён помнит _третью_ ночь в Нью-Йорке, когда он повернулся к Сонён спиной и спал, уткнувшись в стену, хотя ему было холодно, а её кожа была тёплой.

– Пойдём на запись, Чондэ. – Он улыбается шире, чтобы избавиться от напряжения. Может, он сказал слишком много. Отвлечь внимание довольно легко. – К тому же, что бы ты делал с двадцатью девушками?

Чондэ заглатывает наживку и играет бровями.

– О, я могу составить список. – Он потирает ладонями и встаёт. – Очень сексуальный список.

– Ты скоро станешь айдолом, – говорит Чунмён. – Тысячи и тысячи девушек будут хотеть тебя, а ты не сможешь встречаться ни с одной из них.

Чондэ стонет, и Чунмён достаёт телефон из кармана.

Сообщение в какаотоке на его экране говорит: _не занимай ничем сб, старик_

Чунмён смеётся.

– Что смешного?

– Мой любимый звук, – отвечает Чунмён и смеётся сильнее над ошарашенным лицом Чондэ.

 

★

Квартира Цзытао – на вершине холма, где-то в шести минутах ходьбы от станции Хапчжон. Чунмён нажимает на звонок у двери в дом, и Цзытао отвечает не сразу.

– Поднимайся, – говорит он запыхавшимся голосом. – Я не привык к людям, которые приходят вовремя. Я всё ещё борюсь с носками.

Когда Чунмён поднимается в квартиру на третьем этаже, дверь приоткрыта. Он для порядка дважды стучится, прежде чем войти.

Бороться с носками, по видимости, означает заставить четырёхлетнюю девочку сидеть на диване смирно.

– Ненавижу носки! – кричит она, и Чунмён смеётся. Цзытао издаёт раздражённый звук, что-то между вздохом и возгласом поражения.

Чунмён снимает ботинки и садится на диван рядом с девочкой, а Цзытао садится на корточки.

– Привет, – говорит Чунмён, и девочка смотрит на него большими глазами.

– Привет, – торжественно говорит она. – Как тебя зовут?

– Ким Чунмён, – так же серьёзно говорит он, и она кивает.

– Я Тин, – отвечает она. – Я ненавижу носки.

– Что носки тебе сделали? – Чунмён протягивает руку Цзытао, который отдаёт ему носки. – Они кажутся мне довольно безобидными.

– В них жарко, – говорит она. – Жарко-жарко-жарко.

Цзытао снова вздыхает и уходит на кухню, оставляя его одного с Тин.

– Сегодня на улице холодно. – Чунмён разглаживает пальцами носки. Они такие маленькие. Маленькие носки для маленьких ножек. Чунмён, на самом деле, не знает, что делать с детьми, но он всегда умел общаться с девочками. – Что, если твои пальцы отвалятся от холода?

Её маленький рот открывается.

– Отвалятся? – Она смотрит на свои ноги и шевелит пальцами. – Оппа, а они могут?

Чунмён кивает.

– Я однажды видел, как это случилось, – врёт он. – Без пальцев на ногах тяжело бегать.

Она задумчиво тянет за хвостик, и Чунмён протягивает ей носки. Она смотрит на него через ресницы.

– Ты можешь их надеть?

– Конечно, – говорит он, и она поворачивается и кладёт ноги ему на колени. Она не возмущается, когда Чунмён надевает розовые носки на обе ноги, так, чтобы кожа не проглядывала между хлопком и белыми леггинсами. – Ну как?

Тин тянет за второй хвостик.

– Жарко.

Чунмён смеётся и подмигивает ей, и она хихикает, радостно свешивая ноги с дивана.

– Ты волшебник? – спрашивает Цзытао, стоя в дверях на кухню. – Мне кажется, ты только что сделал волшебство.

– Мне кажется, я только что соврал, – отвечает Чунмён. – Но ладно, я приму волшебство.

Цзытао смеётся и запускает пальцы в волосы. Он снова их подстриг. Сбрил бока. Так Чунмёну лучше видны серьги, и покрашенные красные кончики ему идут.

– Бэкхённи-хён опоздает.

– Он звонил?

– Нет. – Цзытао чешет затылок и фыркает, приподнимая уголки губ в кошачьей улыбке. – Сейчас утро субботы.

– А, ну да. – Чунмён откашливается. – Кто сегодня работает в магазине?

– Шиндон-хён всегда берёт одну утреннюю субботнюю смену в месяце, – говорит Цзытао. – Мы стараемся ходить на выступления Чанёля, когда можем. Это его версия концерта, я думаю, только ещё и Тин может пойти, так что…

Тин завладела рукой Чунмёна, сжав её в своих ладошках. Чунмёну не кажется, что его руки чем-то хороши. Не так хороши, как руки Бэкхёна.

– Ты что, не хочешь брать её в бар посреди ночи? – Бэкхён стоит в дверях. – Что за чрезмерно заботливый папаша.

– Как ты вошёл? – спрашивает Цзытао. – Ты _никогда_ не мог запомнить код.

Бэкхён машет телефоном.

– Я записал его, – говорит он. – Да спасут нас современные технологии.

– И что, будильник там тоже есть? – Цзытао обнимает Бэкхёна, почти отрывая его от пола, и Бэкхён смеётся и хлопает его по спине. – Ты пришёл вовремя.

– Ну, – говорит Бэкхён. – Всё когда-то случается впервые. – Когда Цзытао отпускает его, он смотрит на Тин. – А ты меня не обнимешь?

– Может, позже, – говорит Тин, сворачиваясь под боком Чунмёна. Бэкхён глядит на неё, а потом смеряет весёлым взглядом Чунмёна.

– Даже маленькие девочки не могут устоять перед тобой, м? – Бэкхён подходит к дивану, поднимает Тин и усаживает себе на колени, а сам садится на её место, прислоняясь к Чунмёну. – Никуда тебя нельзя брать, старик.

Цзытао качает головой и идёт в свою комнату, оставляя их троих в гостиной.

– Тогда почему ты меня позвал? – отвечает Чунмён. Бэкхён смеётся и закрывает глаза. Козырёк его красной кепки врезается Чунмёну в плечо. Но Бэкхён выглядит уставшим, и Чунмён не отодвигается. – Не спи, Бэкхён. Цзытао скоро соберётся.

– Нет, не скоро, – бормочет Бэкхён. – Он, скорее всего, фотографирует себя. Поэтому я всегда опаздываю.

– Но сегодня не опоздал, – говорит Чунмён.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Сегодня ты ждал.

Они ещё пятнадцать минут не выходят. Бэкхён дремлет на плече Чунмёна, а Тин, всё ещё сидящая у него на коленях, спрашивает Чунмёна о его работе.

– Я пишу песни, – говорит ей Чунмён, и она восторженно улыбается ему. – Много песен.

Наконец, они выходят из квартиры Цзытао, и ветер кажется ещё холоднее, когда Бэкхён больше не прижимается к нему. Бэкхён тоже мёрзнет, и Чунмён идёт ближе к нему, а Цзытао с Тин идут вперёд.

– Я много лет не был в Кёнбоккуне, – говорит Чунмён. – В последний раз мы с моим другом Кюхёном водили туда Криса, когда я был на первом курсе университета.

– Ого, это было, наверное, четверть века назад, – говорит Бэкхён, и его губы дрожат, когда он пытается сдержать смех.

– Слушай, сопляк, это было десять лет назад. – Чунмён натягивает шерстяную шапку на уши. – Двадцать пять лет. Я же и ударить могу.

– Может, мне это нравится, – говорит Бэкхён, хитро поглядывая на Чунмёна, и он давит смех, закрыв рот рукой. Сейчас всё ещё рано, и люди в этом районе могут спать. – И что ты тогда делаешь в своё свободное время?

– Пью кофе с Сонён. Или встречаюсь с Исином и Лу Ханем, и мы играем музыку. Или я работаю в студии. – _Или с тобой._ – Ничего особенного. Туристические места не привлекают меня.

– И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему не знаешь, о чём писать? – Бэкхён вздыхает. – Твой щенок вдохновения давным-давно сбежал. Поздно вывешивать объявления.

– В армии нельзя заводить животных, – говорит Чунмён, глядя вверх. Сегодня ясный день. Холодный, но солнечный и не очень ветреный. Хороший день для прогулок. Насколько хорошей может быть середина ноября в Сеуле.

– Ты знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, хён? – Бэкхён пинает камень на дороге, и он катится вниз по холму. Цзытао оглядывается на них, держа маленькую руку Тин в своей ладони, и улыбается Бэкхёну перед тем, как отвернуться.

– Просвети меня, Бён Бэкхён.

Бэкхён пихает его локтем.

– Ты. – Он тыкает его руку пальцем. – Ты скучный.

– Я думал, я кажусь тебе интересным, ребёнок. – Чунмён не уверен, стоит обижаться или нет. Бэкхён, скорее всего, просто дразнит его. – Ты передумал?

– Я думаю, ты прикрываешься скучным образом, – говорит Бэкхён. – И ты так сильно притворяешься, что сам в это поверил.

– Так я скучный или нет?

– Ты скучный почти всё время. – Бэкхён копается в кармане и вытаскивает жвачку. – Но глубоко внутри ты интересный. – Он вдумчиво мычит. – Я не уверен, что скучные люди без колебаний бросают университет, чтобы стать известными продюсерами и писать песни для знаменитостей.

Он закидывает горсть чернично-мятного «Ксилитола» в рот, и Чунмён прячет руки в карманы пальто.

– Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Что знаю? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Ты сам мне сказал, что пишешь музыку.

– А про университет?

– Не знаю, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я забыл. Моя память, ты же понимаешь. – Тем не менее, он хитро улыбается, будто смеётся над Чунмёном.

– Вот как? – Чунмён обхватывает Бэкхёна за талию под курткой. Тепло от кожи Бэкхёна передаётся его холодным рукам сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, и Бэкхён извивается. – Может, мне стоит освежить твою память?

Он сжимает пальцы там, где Бэкхёну щекотно, и Бэкхён визжит, пытаясь высвободиться. Чунмён быстро хватает его спереди второй рукой, ныряя под куртку и щекоча живот. Старушки, продающие фрукты в уличных ларьках и не спящие в этот ранний час, провожают их суровыми утренними взглядами. Чунмён смущается и кланяется, извиняясь.

– Ну а теперь, когда вы всех разбудили, – говорит Цзытао, когда раскрасневшийся Бэкхён с диким взглядом, воспользовавшись тем, что Чунмён отвлёкся, вырывается и догоняет Цзытао и Тин. Она смеётся и ускоряет шаг, – вы двое можете перестать заигрывать друг с другом, пока мы не доберёмся до дворца?

– Я не заигрываю, – говорит Чунмён, сглатывая слюну. Он тоже покраснел. От смеха. – Я же такой _скучный_.

– Эй, Цзытао, – говорит Бэкхён, беря Тин за руку, чтобы она могла качаться между ними. Её розовое платье с нарисованными котятами раздувается на ветру, выглядывая из-под куртки. – Ты знал, что Чунмён-хён уже четверть века не был в Кёнбоккуне?

Плечи Цзытао сотрясаются от смеха, и Чунмён ударяет Бэкхёна по руке, восклицая, что он ребёнок. Они подходят к ступенькам, ведущим в метро.

Когда они пересаживаются на Ыльджиро Самга, наплывает толпа людей с третьей линии, и Бэкхён обеими руками держится за пояс Чунмёна. Тин вскрикивает, когда Цзытао берёт её на руки.

– Я что, должен за тобой приглядывать? – спрашивает Чунмён, кладя свои руки поверх рук Бэкхёна, удерживая их у себя на поясе. Бэкхён смеётся и тянет Чунмёна на себя, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, пока они ждут поезд.

– За мной уже давно не нужно приглядывать, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я проникал в клубы, когда мне было шестнадцать. Дрался там с людьми и напивался.

– Звучит так, будто за тобой как раз _нужно_ было присмотреть, но было некому.

– Я всё ещё жив, – говорит Бэкхён. – И всё ещё не в тюрьме, а это больше, чем я могу сказать о многих людях, с которыми я сбегал.

Например, о его брате.

– Тебя могли посадить? – Он глядит через плечо на Бэкхёна, чьи волосы наэлектрилизованы из-за того, что он спал на плече Чунмёна, на шерстяном материале, пока они ехали от Хапчжона досюда.

– Только пару раз, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но я изменился. – Он невинно моргает глазами, и Чунмён не знает, улыбнуться или нет. – Я шучу, ты же знаешь. Это мой брат преступник, а не я. Мне больше нравилось смотреть на выступления групп и танцевать.

– Может, тогда тебе стоило стать айдолом, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён выдувает большой пузырь жвачки.

– Может, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но из детей неблагополучных семей так себе получаются айдолы.

Чунмён знает, о чём говорит Бэкхён. Проверка биографии и нетизены, которые докопаются до всего.

– К тому же, музыка хороша так, как она есть. Так веселее. А не делать из неё работу.

– Не работу, – соглашается Чунмён. Возможно, из-за этого некоторая радость покинула песни Чунмёна. Из-за крайних сроков сдачи работ, критики, людей, которые просят его работать быстрее или придумать что-то новое. Время, которое он провёл с Чанмином в той студии в Ботигоге, было в каком-то смысле лучше всего. Он просто сводил песни, которые слышала сотня человек субботней ночью в Итэвоне.

Во дворце меньше народу, чем Чунмён боялся. Тин в таком восторге, что хватает Чунмёна за руку и тащит к главным воротам, туда, где началась церемония смены караула. Он крепко держится за её куртку, чтобы она не потерялась, и надеется, что Цзытао и Бэкхён их догонят.

– Красиво, – говорит Тин, и Чунмён рад, что они впереди толпы, потому что он не такой высокий и сильный, как Цзытао.

– Ты пожиратель девичьих сердец, – говорит Бэкхён, вскоре появляясь за их спинами. – Она предпочла тебя собственному отцу.

– Это потому, что его она видит постоянно.

– Конечно. – Бэкхён возится с воротником куртки, и Чунмён хмурится.

– Где твой шарф?

– Удачи, – говорит Цзытао. – Я многие годы пытался приучить его жить по-нормальному.

– Настоящие взрослые заботятся о себе, – наставительно говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён фыркает.

– Сколько чашек кофе ты выпил за последние три дня, чтобы не заснуть, пока живёшь в своей студии, господин Взрослый?

Цзытао наклоняется к Чунмёну и шепчет:

– Почему, как ты думаешь, Тин не любит носки? – Он кивает в сторону Бэкхёна. – Она все худшие привычки перенимает у него.

Чунмён подумывает спросить, издаёт ли Тин во сне звуки новорождённого щенка, но его внимание отвлекает неожиданное появление огромной труппы музыкантов. Толпа следует за ними через ворота, пока они воодушевлённо играют на инструментах. Чунмён замечает Чанёля.

– Это «Самдо Нонгак Гарак».

Бэкхён улыбается Чунмёну.

– Да. – Неожиданный порыв ветра треплет волосы Бэкхёна и белые вздымающиеся рубашки музыкантов. – Вся семья Чанёля любит старую музыку.

– Я не знал, что во дворце играют народную музыку, – говорит Чунмён. – Я думал, здесь только смена караула.

– Это церемония, – говорит Бэкхён. – Она проходит каждые шесть недель или как-то так.

– Поэтому мы пошли именно сегодня. – Чунмён щурится, глядя на Бэкхёна. – Ты мог бы просто сказать, ребёнок.

– Тогда бы ты не испытал восторга от открытия, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Контрол-фрик.

– Неправда. – Тин, всё ещё держащая его за руку, снова тянет его вперёд, эффективно заканчивая разговор.

– Чанёль, – говорит она. У Чанёля на груди висит _бук_ , и чёрная туника под ним смялась. Белая повязка на голове впитывает пот со лба. Он выделяется не только из-за своего роста, но и из-за покрашенных волос. – Чанёль-оппа играет на большом барабане.

– На _буке_ , – отсутствующе поправляет Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Да, сонсэнним, – говорит он.

– Я тоже не знаю, как они называются, – говорит Цзытао. – Объясни мне.

Он подходит ближе к Чунмёну, чтобы расслышать его за громким звоном гонга _чин_. Бэкхён хмурится, обхватывая Чунмёна за талию.

– Ты бы знал, если бы не игнорировал Чанёля из природной вредности, когда он пытался тебе объяснить.

– Если бы он ещё не плевался, когда говорит. – Цзытао усмехается, и что-то в его глазах поблёскивает, когда он смотрит на Бэкхёна. – И он делал то же самое, когда я пытался рассказать ему о смешанных единоборствах. – Он наклоняет голову, и его серьги мерцают. – Так что, одолжи мне своего учителя.

Бэкхён краснеет. Цзытао нечасто дразнит Бэкхёна. И сейчас он _дразнит_ его, хотя ни одна его фраза, на взгляд Чунмёна, не должна задевать _Бэкхёна_.

Чунмён рассказывает обо всех четырёх инструментах _самульнори_ в перерывах между песнями, используя слова, которые поймёт Тин. Цзытао закидывает руку Чунмёну на плечо, чтобы слышать лучше, и Чунмён пользуется его теплом.

Музыканты играют минут тридцать. Чунмён давно не слушал живую музыку вот так; возможно, с тех пор, как сводил Исина в Корейскую национальную деревню в Йонъине. Это было семь лет назад. Исин танцевал под музыку.

– Они очень хорошо играют, – говорит Чунмён, обводя жестом труппу. – То есть, это Кёнбоккун, конечно, они хорошо играют, но…

– Чанёль – очень талантливый музыкант. – Бэкхён тянет Чунмёна за рукав. – Пойдем, найдём его.

Труппа расходится, кто-то общается с детьми или с пожилыми мужчинами, которые явно проделали весь этот путь только ради представления. Чанёль сначала замечает Цзытао и широко размахивает рукой, пока они не подходят.

– Знаменитый Ким Чунмён, – говорит Чанёль. – Я многое о вас слышал. – Он громко смеётся, привлекая внимание туристов. – Как Бэкхённи уговорил вас на _это_?

– На самом деле, мне очень нравится традиционная музыка, – говорит Чунмён. – И я видел ваше с Бэкхёном выступление в «RUFXXX». Мой друг Исин пригласил меня.

– Да, Бэкхённи сказал, что встретил вас там. Я задержался со старыми друзьями и не пообщался толком с публикой.

– Я был в восторге от вас, – говорит Чунмён, с радостью отмечая, как с Чанёлем легко говорить. – Исин пригласил меня, потому что мне нравятся _пхансори_.

– Что именно в _пхансори_ вам нравится? – спрашивает Чанёль. – Вы знали, что моя мама – профессионал? Моя сестра тоже поёт. Я должен был пойти по её стопам, но я не знал, что мой голос будет звучать вот так, пока не стало слишком поздно, да? – Самодовольный смех. – Зато я играю на всех четырёх инструментах _самульнори_. Мой отец это преподаёт.

– Мой дедушка любил традиционную музыку, – говорит Чунмён. – Он передал свою любовь мне. Ваш с Бэкхёном современный взгляд на _пхансори_ очень впечатлил меня.

– Правда? Это прекрасно! – Чанёль наклоняется, чтобы его лицо было на одном уровне с лицом Чунмёна. Он такой высокий, и Чунмён запрокидывает голову, чтобы удобнее было смотреть ему в глаза. – Мы можем пойти на выступление моей мамы. Вся моя семья, понятно, любит _самульнори_ , так что мы очень близки из-за этого. Всегда здорово встретить кого-нибудь младше шестидесяти, кому бы это нравилось так же сильно, как мне.

– Звучит замечательно, – говорит Чунмён. Он хочет продолжить, но тонкие пальцы Бэкхёна обхватывают его запястье. Чунмён сглатывает, потому что, не знай он Бэкхёна, то подумал бы, что он ревнует.

Только Бэкхён не будет ревновать. Не Чунмёна.

– Я тоже хочу поиграть на большом барабане, – говорит Тин и моментально крадёт всё внимание Чанёля. – Чанёль-оппа, можно?

– Чанёль любит детей, – говорит Бэкхён Чунмёну. – Всяких детей. Человеческих, щенков, детёнышей ядовитых змей… – Бэкхён стучит по подбородку. – Хотя он боится насекомых. Даже маленьких. – Бэкхёна передёргивает. – Они отвратительные.

– Я думал, ты ничего не боишься, – дразнит Чунмён, и Бэкхён в качестве наказания сжимает его запястье, гладкие ногти впиваются в кожу. – А сейчас ты говоришь, что дрожишь при мысли о тараканах?

– Тараканы не страшные в масштабе мироздания, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я боялся тараканов, когда был ребёнком… – Он хмурится на Чунмёна. – Не говори, что я всё ещё ребёнок.

– Я никогда не думал о тебе как о ребёнке, – говорит Чунмён. – Даже если у тебя футболка со Спайдерменом.

– Сегодня она с Фантастической Четвёркой, – говорит Бэкхён.– Так что вот.

Они ходят по двору вокруг дворца, и Чанёль периодически оглядывается, не будут ли их ругать.

– Вообще-то не должны, – говорит Чанёль. – Я сказал организатору, что сегодня придут мои друзья, но у него память хуже, чем у Бэкхённи.

Чунмён задаёт Чанёлю множество вопросов. О его музыке и о его семье. О том, что он любит, и как им с Бэкхёном пришёл в голову этот концепт с _пхансори_.

Чанёль отвечает с растущим воодушевлением. Бурные жесты и широкие глупые улыбки помогают ему поддерживать разговор, хотя говорят только они двое.

Тин, похоже, уснула на руках Цзытао, а Бэкхён необычно тихий.

Они останавливаются в переднем дворе, рядом с входом в фольклорный музей. Тяжёлый барабан Чанёля висит на его груди, и он кажется расстроенным.

– Мне пора возвращаться к остальным. – У него порозовели щёки. – У нас следующее выступление минут через тридцать.

– Я был очень рад знакомству, Чанёль-щщи, – отвечает Чунмён, кланяясь. Чанёль заключает руку Чунмёна в своей. У него большие толстые пальцы. Он пожимает Чунмёну руку и отпускает.

– У нас так много общего, Чунмён-щщи, – говорит Чанёль. – Почему, интересно, Бэкхённи не представил нас друг другу раньше.

Когда Чунмён мельком глядит на Бэкхёна, уголки его фиолетовых губ опускаются, и он смотрит на свою обувь.

– Что случилось? – шёпотом спрашивает Чунмён, когда Чанёль поворачивается к Цзытао и снова бодрой Тин. Бэкхён поднимает голову, и его губы тут же растягиваются в улыбке. Он резко смеётся, как сломанные цимбалы. Звук, который отдаёт ложью в ушах Чунмёна. Тин вздрагивает, и Цзытао с беспокойством оглядывается. Бэкхён отмахивается.

– Ничего, – отвечает Бэкхён. – А что?

Чунмён пожимает плечами и смотрит, как Чанёль пытается забрать Тин у Цзытао, а она смеётся и протягивает ему руки. Белая и жёлтая ткань его рукавов контрастирует с розовой тканью её куртки.

Потом Тин садится на его колени, обхватывая _бук_ , и тянет его за большие уши, будто бы они были сделаны специально для её развлечения. Он смеётся, и Чунмён смеётся вместе с ним, потому что лицо Чанёля – как мультфильм, все эмоции комические и преувеличенные. Он оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, смеётся ли Бэкхён. Он не смеётся.

– Я думал, у тебя такое лицо только со мной, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён запахивает пальто плотнее. Они слишком долго гуляют для такой погоды.

– Какое лицо? – Нос Бэкхёна покраснел. Его голос хрипит. Должно быть, заболевает. Он бы отдал Бэкхёну свой шарф, если бы был уверен, что Бэкхён его возьмёт. – Что с ним не так?

Глаза Бэкхёна ищут что-то в его взгляде. Под его глазами еле заметные остатки вчерашней подводки. На его челюсти два прыщика замазаны BB-кремом, тоже, возможно, вчерашним.

– Не люби Чанёля больше, чем меня, – говорит он, в конце концов, и сердце Чунмёна сжимается, стучась о рёбра, пока он не командует ему _прекратить_.

Взгляд Бэкхёна снова опускается на кроссовки, будто он сожалеет о том, что сказал. Его обувь слишком большая, думает Чунмён. Всегда слишком большая.

– Почему нет? – говорит Чунмён. Между волосами Бэкхёна и воротником его куртки видна кожа. В этом месте ему щекотно. Чунмён узнал это случайно и никогда не использовал в своих целях. – Что, если я хочу?

Он подаётся вперёд, опираясь на Бэкхёна, их руки сталкиваются, толстый материал их курток трётся друг о друга и издаёт скрипящий звук.

– Что, если мне нравится, когда мои друзья высокие и угрожающие?

Чанёля легко полюбить. Он смеётся слишком громко, как и Бэкхён, и не контролирует конечности. Он широко улыбается и отражает все эмоции в своих безмерно выразительных глазах. Он вежливый и добродушный, хотя иногда старается слишком сильно, и его голос глубокий и низкий, как у ведущего из детства Чунмёна, когда он допоздна не ложился спать, чтобы послушать любимую радиопередачу дедушки.

Но он не Бэкхён. Чунмён вдыхает запах дыма, въевшийся в куртку Бэкхёна, и меньше чем на секунду соединяет их мизинцы, сжимая перед тем, как отпустить.

Бэкхён фыркает.

– Вкус у тебя так себе, – говорит он, но расслабляется, и усмешки и самоуверенность возвращаются. Чунмён кладёт щёку ему на плечо. Он внезапно осознает, что это может выглядеть странно со стороны, но плечо Бэкхёна находится на идеальной высоте для того, чтобы он мог положить на него голову.

И в глазах Бэкхёна было что-то, чего он не мог понять.

– Не волнуйся, – говорит Чунмён, наклоняя голову так, чтобы было удобнее шептать Бэкхёну на ухо. – Ты всё ещё самый интересный для меня.

Его губы касаются шеи Бэкхёна, и он вздрагивает. Скорее всего, не от холода.

– Хорошо, – шепчет Бэкхён в ответ. Потом он отходит от Чунмёна к Цзытао, который автоматически обнимает его за плечи. Чунмён затягивает шарф на шее плотнее, его губы горят, а сердце всё ещё неровно колотится. – Эй, Чанёль, дай Чунмёну-хёну свой номер, пока не забыл.

– Я что, похож на тебя? – спрашивает Чанёль. – Я не забуду. – Он смеётся. – Особенно после того, как я тебя лет десять уговаривал познакомить меня с ним.

Бэкхён угрожающе сощуривает глаза, будто размышляя, как лучше расчленить Чанёля. Голая полоска кожи розовая. Покрасневшая. Словно Бэкхён смущён. Чунмён не знал, что он на это способен.

– Чунмён-хён – занятой человек, – говорит Бэкхён. – А ты никогда не ходишь на мои концерты.

– Я работаю с утра по выходным, – говорит Чанёль. – Устраивал бы лучше концерты по вторникам.

Чунмён записывает номер Чанёля, обещая вскоре связаться с ним насчёт выступлений с _пхансори_ , и Чанёль с улыбкой уходит.

Они расходятся у ворот. Цзытао хочет отвести Тин в музей, у Бэкхёна работа, а Чунмён пообещал Рёуку, что днём зайдёт послушать новый сингл Кёнсу.

Бэкхён дрожит, когда они идут к метро.

– Хочешь взять что-нибудь тёплое попить? – Он толкает Бэкхёна плечом. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

– Хорошая мысль, – говорит Бэкхён.

Они заходят в кофейню в квартале от метро. Бэкхён ворчит, что горячий шоколад в «Старбаксе» всегда слишком горький, и Чунмён смеётся над ним. Бэкхён по-прежнему слишком тихий. Чунмён дразнит его, но Бэкхён не дразнит в ответ, погружённый в свои мысли.

Бэкхён начинает говорить только тогда, когда они располагаются в кабинке, взяв горячие напитки.

– То, о чём говорил Чанёль.

Его куртка расстёгнута, открывая впервые за день, что на футболке у него и вправду Фантастическая Четвёрка, красные линии на ярко-синем фоне. Воротник слишком широкий и обнажает гладкие ключицы Бэкхёна.

– О чём? – Чунмён снимает крышечку с кофе, чтобы он быстрее остыл. Они оба взяли кофе с собой по привычке, а потом сели за стол, смеясь друг над другом.

– Что ему пришлось уговаривать меня познакомить вас. – Бэкхён выплёвывает жвачку в салфетку и скатывает её пальцами. Ногти на его правой руке длиннее, чем ногти на левой. Это так интересно – наблюдать за тем, на что Бэкхён обращает внимание, а на что – нет. Он без изъяна может подвести глаза с первого раза, но покупает футболки на пару размеров больше. – Это не то…

Он делает глоток и вскрикивает, высовывая язык, чтобы остудить его. Чунмён сдерживает смех и хочет перегнуться через стол и дёрнуть за язык, но останавливается на том, что пинает ногу Бэкхёна под столом.

Он ждёт, пока Бэкхён сделает второй, более осторожный глоток, и только потом отвечает.

– Я тоже не хочу знакомить тебя с друзьями, – говорит Чунмён, когда Бэкхён сдувает поднимающийся от горячего шоколада пар, надув щёки и прикрыв глаза. Он обхватывает стаканчик руками, чтобы согреться.

Сегодня, когда Бэкхён улыбается, его зубы кажутся острее, а голос хрипит. Они уже довольно долго сидят внутри, но его нос всё ещё красный.

– Да?

– Я хочу оставить тебя себе, – тише говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён облизывает губы и вздыхает.

– А ты… – Бэкхён качает головой. Он выглядит уставшим и каким-то маленьким напротив Чунмёна. Это неправильно, потому что Бэкхён больше вселенной, даже когда засыпает на полу у Чунмёна в гостиной.

– Я? – Его телефон крякает. Чунмён не берёт его. – Что?

– Ответь, – говорит Бэкхён и отпивает шоколад. – Я пойду на работу.

– Я провожу тебя до метро, – говорит Чунмён, надевая крышечку на стаканчик. У метро он поймает такси до агентства.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Всё нормально. – Он застёгивает куртку. – Я дойду сам. В конце концов, я же не хочу, чтобы твои суставы болели, старикан.

Улыбаясь, будто ничего не случилось, он берёт свой стаканчик.

– Я не старый, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты просто _маленький_.

Он ждёт, что Бэкхён ткнёт его в руку или ущипнёт и скажет, что _он не ребёнок_ , но Бэкхён коротко машет рукой и уходит. Чунмён озадаченно смотрит, как он переходит дорогу, сливаясь с дневной толпой.

Ему пришло сообщение от Сонён.

_Как насчёт ужина во вторник? В нашем любимом французском кафе._

_Звучит замечательно,_ отвечает он, когда Бэкхён скрывается за углом.

Через несколько часов они с Рёуком сидят в его студии на одном стуле, а Кёнсу опирается на саундборд. Новый корейский сингл Кёнсу занимает только три четверти размышлений Чунмёна.

Оставшаяся четверть пытается понять, почему Бэкхён так резко отстранился после ответа Чунмёна.

 _Не заболей, ребёнок,_ пишет он, но Бэкхён не отвечает.

 

★

В понедельник Чунмён заходит посмотреть, как тренируются Исин и Чонин. Исин пьёт воду, пока Чонин включает песню заново. Это трек со стороны B сингла DoubleK, соло Кая, с которым он будет выступать на «Наброске Ю Хиёля» на следующей неделе.

– Выглядишь мрачным, – говорит Исин, ставя воду на пол и медленно массируя спину Чунмёна. – Нет лучшего способа развеяться, чем провести время с друзьями.

– Я не мрачный, – говорит Чунмён. – Я устал.

Бэкхён не писал ему два дня. Чунмён не понимает, что произошло. Они не поссорились, и он ничего не спрашивал у Бэкхёна. Бэкхён бы дал ему отпор, если бы он полез не в своё дело. Но Чунмён не лез.

– Ты кажешься грустным. – Исин перебирает пальцами отросшие волосы Чунмёна. – И тебе нужно подстричься.

– Кто бы говорил, – отвечает Чунмён, глядя на хвост Исина.

– Не я тут аккуратный парень, который всегда носит свитерочки. – Выдыхая, Исин ещё раз чешет голову Чунмёна и убирает руку. – Ты всегда за этим следил, когда мы были моложе.

– За чем? – спрашивает Чонин.

– За причёской, – говорит Исин. – Раз в месяц, всегда по четвергам.

– Почему ты это помнишь? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Такие вещи _я_ обычно помню.

– У тебя была эта привычка, пока ты не ушёл в армию.

– В армии тебя стригут каждые две недели, – говорит Чунмён. – Правила.

– А, – говорит Исин.

Чонин сушит волосы полотенцем, наблюдая за ними.

– Не могу поверить, что мы встретились только пару месяцев назад, хотя мы оба так долго знаем Чунмёна, – говорит он Исину.

– Как можно заметить, Чунмён мастер разделения социальных групп, – улыбается Исин. – Я впервые встретил Криса в сентябре.

Чунмён слабо смеётся.

– До этого вы никогда и не пересекались.

– У тебя всё хорошо, кстати? – спрашивает Чонин. – Ты какой-то… я не знаю, вроде как грустный? – Он вешает полотенце на шею.

– А вы два сапога пара, – говорит Чунмён, переводя взгляд с Чонина на Исина, и Исин смеётся. Чонин только хмурится.

– Не переводи тему. Что-то случилось с этим Бэкхёном?

Исин издаёт удивлённый горловой звук.

– Ты знаешь Бэкхёна? – спрашивает он у Чонина.

– Мы случайно встретились, – отвечает Чонин. – Мне нравятся комиксы, и я привёл Чунмёна-хёна в «ComicsPlease». Бэкхён-щщи там работает.

– Я этого не знал, – говорит Исин. – Хотя, конечно, все эти футболки с героями комиксов…

– Значит, ты тоже его знаешь? – Чонин роется в своей спортивной сумке, ища бутылку с водой.

– Я познакомил их друг с другом, на самом-то деле, – говорит Исин. – Я не думал, что Чунмён найдёт новую музу.

– Хмм, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне просто нравится его голос. Он особенный. Я никогда не слышал похожих голосов. Он такой…

– Липкий, – говорит Исин. – Ты так сказал в самый первый раз. В последнее время он звучит лучше. Ты занимался с ним?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Немного. Это не…

Чонин морщит нос, как недовольный маленький ребёнок.

– Но ты всё равно проводишь с ним кучу времени, хён.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Твой телефон постоянно крякает, – вздыхает Чонин. – Но не сегодня. Поэтому я и спросил, что случилось.

– Ничего, – говорит Чунмён. – Я думаю. – Он кладёт руку в карман. Его телефон холодный и не издаёт никаких звуков. – Я не понимаю людей. – Разочарованно.

Чонин внимательно смотрит на него, а Исин улыбается ему. Это грустная улыбка. Чунмёну от неё неловко.

– Ты никогда не понимал, – говорит Исин.

– Почему бы нам не поужинать вместе? – говорит Чонин, Чунмён качает головой.

– Я не голоден, – говорит он. – Я, наверное, пойду в студию и закончу трек для Чондэ.

– У него всё хорошо получается, – говорит Исин. – Всё будет в порядке.

– Прекрасно, – говорит Чунмён. Его живот болезненно крутит.

 

★

– _Пхансори_? – спрашивает Минсок на следующее утро. – Сейчас только вторник. Твоя неделя не может быть настолько плохой.

– Мне на самом деле нравятся _пхансори_ , – отвечает Чунмён. Сегодня он слушает Пак Донджина, одного из любимых певцов его дедушки. – Иногда я слушаю эти песни просто потому, что они мне нравятся.

– Но не на работе, – говорит Минсок. – Думаю, это тебя обрадует.

Он протягивает Чунмёну сложенный лист бумаги. Чунмён делает музыку тише и берёт лист. Это распечатанный е-мейл со словом «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ» на хангыле в заголовке.

– Триста тысяч копий?

– Продажи DoubleK за две недели, – говорит Минсок. – Серьёзно, твоя песня продаётся.

– Да, я слышал об этом, – говорит Чунмён. – Слова Чонини вышли очень хорошо…

– Это та штука, что ты сделал с барабанами, – говорит Минсок. – Фанаты её обожают.

Это действительно радует Чунмёна. Только идея с барабанами появилась после выступления Бэкхёна и Чанёля в «RUFXXX», а Бэкхён с субботы так и не ответил ни на одно из шести сообщений, что Чунмён ему отправил.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Наши главные артисты не должны останавливаться на достигнутом.

– И у нас _очередной_ скандал с отношениями, – говорит Минсок. – Все так уверены, что Чонин и Суджон на самом деле встречаются.

– Не думаю, что кто-то из них будет счастлив от этого заявления. – Чунмён пытается проглотить свою тревогу. – Суджон уже через неделю бросит Чонина, потому что он обращает больше внимания на своих Дигимонов, чем на неё.

– К тому же, Суджон заинтересована в кое-ком другом. – Минсок с любопытством смотрит на него, и Чунмён смотрит на лист бумаги в своих руках, чтобы избежать его взгляда.

– Я тоже знаю кое-кого, кто в ней заинтересован, – говорит Чунмён. – Я стараюсь в такие вещи не ввязываться. У меня уже был служебный роман.

– И вы двое всё ещё кажетесь мне _очень милыми_ вместе.

– Это не так, – говорит Чунмён. – Сонён – одна из моих лучших друзей.

– Знаю, знаю, – вздыхает Минсок. – Ладно, продолжай своё безудержное веселье. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал о продажах альбома, потому что ты никогда не проверяешь рабочую почту.

– Если бы только рабочие сообщения приходили в какаоток, – смеётся Чунмён, и Минсок смеётся вместе с ним.

– Прости, что перебиваю, хён, – говорит Чонин, и они оба поворачиваются к двери. Чонин опирается на дверной косяк с естественной грацией, которой завидует Чунмён. – Я хотел попросить Чунмёна-хёна об одолжении?

– Я уже ухожу, – говорит Минсок. – Чонини, встретимся в три тридцать?

– Я встречу тебя в холле?

– Хорошо, – говорит Минсок. – Увидимся.

Он уходит, и Чонин надувает губы.

– Он всегда такой расслабленный с тобой, – говорит Чонин. – Со мной это только рабочие отношения.

– Мы должны как-нибудь сходить вместе выпить, – говорит Чунмён. – Однажды Минсок-хён станцевал _потрясающий_ стриптиз под Мадонну. Кажется, это было на двадцать седьмой день рождения Криса?

– Серьёзно? – улыбается Чонин. – Наш Минсок-хён?

– Он самый, – говорит Чунмён. – Что за одолжение?

– Ну, – говорит Чонин и кусает губы, роясь в карманах своих свободных штанов. Он выуживает смятый листочек и протягивает его Чунмёну. – Я вспомнил про эти комиксы. Они только вышли на этой неделе. У меня скоро много интервью, а читать нечего, хён. – Чонин продолжает кусать губу. – И у меня не будет возможности зайти в «ComicsPlease» в ближайшие недели.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я их тебе купил? – Чунмён берёт листочек. Чонин _такой милый_. Он глядит на Чунмёна сквозь чёлку, будто они только встретились, и Чунмён сейчас откажется помочь с песней.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Это… да.

– Мне нетрудно, – говорит Чунмён, глядя на Чонина долгим взглядом. – Тебя на это Исин подговорил?

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, смеясь, когда понял, что Чунмён не злится. – Но он поддержал меня.

Чунмён натягивает рукава свитера на пальцы.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – За, ну, за то, что беспокоишься обо мне.

– Ты всегда беспокоишься обо мне, – говорит Чонин. – Я могу иногда возвращать должок. – Он бросает взгляд на ноутбук Чунмёна, на котором лежит уже помятый листок с распечаткой е-мейла. – И хён, мы выпустили хит!

– Я зайду за комиксами на обеде, – говорит Чунмён. – Хорошо?

– Конечно, – говорит Чонин. – Мне они до четверга не нужны, на самом-то деле.

Даёт Чунмёну время собраться. Чонин такой милый.

– Я пойду сегодня, – говорит Чунмён.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Чонин. – И нам сверху слышно твою грустную музыку, хён.

– _Пхансори_ – не грустная музыка, Чонини.

– Для тебя грустная, – отвечает Чонин и уходит, оставляя Чунмёна в студии растягивать время до обеда.

 

★

На полпути к «ComicsPlease» начинает идти снег. Это слишком рано. Обычно снег не идёт до конца декабря, но белые хлопья настойчиво падают, пока он паркуется в переулке.

Чунмён доходит до магазина, надев шапку и сунув руки в карманы. Он заходит внутрь и вытирает ноги о коврик перед тем, как спуститься с лестницы. В кармане джинсов лежит список комиксов для Чонина – предлог зайти к Бэкхёну, который ему никогда раньше не требовался.

– О, – говорит Цзытао, когда поднимает взгляд и видит Чунмёна. Фартук на нём не завязан, будто он только зашёл, но на кассе всё остальное идеально расставлено. – Ты пришёл. Может, ты сможешь его отсюда вытащить.

– Что?

– Бэкхённи-хён точно заболел, – говорит Цзытао, указывая большим пальцем через плечо. – Но он не идёт домой. Он упрямится.

Губы Цзытао разочарованно опускаются.

– Кто упрямее, Тин или Бэкхён? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Цзытао смеётся.

– Бэкхён, – говорит Цзытао. – Но спроси меня через пару лет, и она может его догнать. – Он опускает подбородок и весело смотрит на Чунмёна. – Но ты ведь ладишь с ними обоими, да, хён?

– По секрету, я самый упрямый из них, – отвечает он, подмигивая, и Цзытао смеётся. Его смех привлекает внимание Бэкхёна.

В магазине почти никого нет, поэтому Бэкхён полулежит на прилавке, с красными щеками и припухшими губами. Несмотря на румянец, его лицо болезненно-желтоватое, и волосы под кепкой влажные от пота.

Чунмён подходит к нему и хватает за руку прежде, чем он отдёрнется. Кожа у Бэкхёна горячая, и Чунмён хмурится и трогает шею Бэкхёна тыльной стороной ладони.

– У тебя жар, глупый ты ребёнок.

– Он пройдёт, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я болел и раньше.

Его голос трещит, как радио в грозу, и Чунмён думает о снеге на улице.

Бэкхён вжимает плечи, будто пытается завернуться сам в себя. И он, только раз подняв взгляд от удивления, не смотрит Чунмёну в глаза.

– Он пройдёт, если ты пойдёшь домой и позаботишься о себе, – говорит Чунмён. – Где твои вещи?

– Везде, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я соберу их, когда смена закончится.

– Вот, – говорит Цзытао. Он держит рюкзак Бэкхёна, выцветшего голубого цвета и без застёжки на переднем кармане. – Отведи его домой, пожалуйста?

– Он за меня не отвечает. – Бэкхён отталкивает Цзытао, но заметно, что ему только хуже от того, что не хватает сил и от того, что приходится схватиться за стол для равновесия.

– Не отвечаю, – соглашается Чунмён. – Но у меня перерыв на обед, и я сам выбираю, что с ним делать. Я выбрал отвезти тебя домой.

– Там ничего нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Только кровать. Я могу и доработать.

Чунмён берёт рюкзак Бэкхёна и надевает себе на плечи. Потом он снимает шапку.

– Пойдём, ребёнок.

– Пойдём? – Он вздрагивает, когда Чунмён срывает кепку с его головы. – Это…

– Тебе придётся выйти из-за прилавка, чтобы забрать её, – спокойно говорит Чунмён, и Цзытао, забавляясь, смотрит, как Бэкхён открывает рот, растерявшись на пару мгновений. – И тебе придётся посмотреть на меня, иначе ты не увидишь, где я её прячу.

– Тебе что, пять лет, хён? – Бэкхён закашливается. – Это тактика уровня начальной школы.

– Если бы ты перестал вести себя, как в начальной школе…

– Отдай кепку. – Он открывает дверцу и выходит из-за прилавка, и Чунмён хватает его за футболку. С Зелёным Фонарём.

Цзытао появляется из-за спины Бэкхёна с его дутой курткой, и Бэкхён не слишком протестует, бросив лишь пару эпитетов, пока Цзытао запихивает его левую, а потом правую руку в рукава.

Чунмён аккуратно надевает свою шерстяную шапку Бэкхёну на голову. Его кожа такая горячая, и Чунмён не может сдержаться и разглаживает его брови, прежде чем отстраниться. Он такой бледный, и только щёки красные.

– Теперь можно идти, – говорит Чунмён.

– Мне не нужна твоя шапка. – Чунмён всё ещё держит кепку Бэкхёна, и он забирает её.

– На улице снег, – мягко говорит Чунмён. – А ты и так болеешь.

– Ненавижу снег, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся, берёт его за плечо и ведёт по лестнице.

Он припарковался в противоположном направлении от квартиры Бэкхёна.

Снег покрывает землю тонким слоем, но этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть следы Чунмёна и промочить тряпочные кеды Бэкхёна.

– Ты надел носки, Бэкхённи?

– С каких пор ты зовёшь меня Бэкхённи?

– С тех пор, как ты начал вести себя как ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён. – И это мило.

– Куда мы идём? – Кожа Бэкхёна всё ещё красная, а лицо мокрое от пота, несмотря на холод. Его куртка полностью застёгнута, и шапка Чунмёна закрывает его уши. Он дрожит и дрожит. – Мы могли просто пойти ко мне.

– Мы едем ко мне, – говорит Чунмён, принимая спорное решение. Пока они идут к машине, Чунмён достаёт из кармана ключи, другой рукой всё ещё удерживая Бэкхёна за плечо.

– Но мне нужно домой, – говорит Бэкхён. Он шмыгает носом и щурит глаза. – Моя кровать дома.

– У меня дома есть лекарства и тёплые одеяла, – отвечает Чунмён. И нет сквозняка. – И, если ты останешься со мной, я смогу приглядеть за тобой.

– Зачем? – Бэкхён тянет куртку на себя. – Ты не должен. Я просто… – Он кашляет – ужасный режущий уши звук, и Чунмён морщится. Значит, ещё и сироп от кашля.

– Я так хочу. – Чунмён берёт Бэкхёна за руку. – Я буду волноваться, если отправлю тебя домой, где некому за тобой присматривать.

– Мне никто не нужен.

– Я знаю. – Чунмён толкает Бэкхёна в машину и наклоняется над ним, чтобы пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Бэкхён такой горячий, от него исходят волны жара. – Я знаю, но я всё равно хочу.

– Я тебя не понимаю, – бормочет Бэкхён, когда Чунмён обходит машину и садится в неё. – Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

– Я не обязан что-то от тебя хотеть, – говорит Чунмён, заводя машину. – Сейчас я больше беспокоюсь о том, как сбить твою температуру. Ты не можешь позволить себе потерять ещё больше клеток мозга.

– Я не сажусь в машину к незнакомцам, которые оскорбляют меня, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Значит, хорошо, что мы знакомы. – Чунмён смеётся сам себе и включает обогрев сидений, выруливая на пустую дорогу.

– Это ты так думаешь, – бормочет Бэкхён, сползая вниз и наслаждаясь теплом сиденья. – Может, это был хитрый план, который вёл к вопросу, не хочу ли я себе папика.

– Разве мы уже не говорили об этом? Только было больше алкоголя и меньше гриппа? – Чунмён хлопает Бэкхёна по бедру. – Ты ведёшь себя так, будто это уже с тобой случалось.

– Что? – Бэкхён наклоняется ещё ниже, оттягивая ремень безопасности. Он выглядит таким юным с закрытыми глазами. Чунмён неожиданно остро осознаёт, как много прячется в его глазах. Он смотрит на дорогу. Это недолгая поездка. Может, минут двадцать.

– Что кто-то хочет познакомиться с тобой, чтобы снять тебя.

– Случалось, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён переводит на него взгляд. – Я болею, поэтому всё это тебе рассказываю.

– Я ещё даже не дал тебе лекарство. – Чунмён говорит легко. Он не будет лезть не в своё дело. Не будет докапываться. Он не оттолкнёт Бэкхёна дальше, чем он сейчас.

– Я надеюсь, оно будет не со вкусом вишни, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ненавижу вишню.

– Не думаю, что есть лекарства со вкусом черники и мяты, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён слабо смеётся.

– В этой жизни нет ничего совершенного, – говорит Бэкхён. – Тогда меня устроит просто не вишнёвый вкус.

Как только он запускает Бэкхёна в квартиру, и его обувь и кепка остаются в прихожей, а рюкзак – на полу кухни, он тут же гонит его в кровать.

– Это твоя кровать, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён улыбается.

– Я же спал в твоей. – Он расстёгивает куртку Бэкхёна. – Снимай джинсы и футболку.

Бэкхён следует его указаниям, а Чунмён достаёт электрическое одеяло из шкафа и раскладывает на кровати. Он также достаёт запасное стёганое одеяло.

Бэкхён без возражений падает в кровать, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Ты всё ещё в шапке.

– Ты не сказал мне её снять. – Бэкхён утыкается носом в подушку Чунмёна, точно щенок, и Чунмён наклоняется и снимает шапку. – Постель пахнет тобой.

Он всё ещё дрожит. Чунмён включает одеяло на среднюю температуру и поправляет простыни, раскладывая второе.

– Тебе тепло?

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён, перекатываясь на спину. Он смотрит на Чунмёна затуманенным взглядом. – Но это ничего. Зимой постоянно холодно.

– Мне нужно сбить твою температуру. И позвонить на работу. – И ещё отменить ужин с Сонён, но Бэкхён уже упрямо стискивает зубы. Будто, если бы ему хватило сил, он бы уже выбрался из-под одеял и пошёл домой, на чём бы Чунмён ни настаивал. Но потом Чунмён прикасается к щеке Бэкхёна. – На самом деле, ты оказываешь мне услугу. Я всё откладывал одну книгу.

– Ладно, – говорит Бэкхён. Он хмурится. – Ладно. – Уговаривает себя расслабиться. Чунмён не напирает. – Тогда я просто посплю.

Чунмён спотыкается о рюкзак Бэкхёна, когда идёт к столу, чтобы поставить воду для чая. Потом он берёт из шкафа большую миску и наполняет кубиками льда. Он нальёт туда воды, когда всем отзвонится.

Сначала он звонит Крису и просит его прилепить на дверь записку, что его не будет до конца дня. Крис несколько раз спрашивает, в порядке ли Чунмён. Чунмён уверяет его, что у него просто появилось личное дело, и нет, оно не может подождать.

Потом он пишет сообщение Чонину: _Прости, Чонини, я не смогу принести тебе сегодня комиксы._

Вода для чая горячая, и Чунмён наливает немного в кружку и добавляет мёд и пакетик какой-то штуки без кофеина, которая всегда нравилась Исину.

Он звонит Сонён.

– Привет, Чунмён, – говорит она. Её голос звучит устало, но радостно.

– Как у тебя дела? – Он опирается на стол, глядя на чай. От него всё ещё поднимается пар. Придётся подождать прежде, чем нести его к Бэкхёну. Он нетерпеливый и обожжёт себе язык.

– Усердно тружусь, – говорит она. – На следующей неделе специальное выступление.

– Ты великолепно справишься, как всегда.

– Чунмён, – говорит она, и Чунмён смеётся. – Перестань всё время говорить мне комплименты.

– Это не комплименты, – говорит он. – Я просто говорю, как есть. – Он включает кран и наполняет водой миску со льдом. – Я звоню, чтобы отменить наш ужин.

– Вот как? – Её голос звучит разочарованно. – Что-то случилось?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я всё-таки останусь дома. Наверное, закажу еды.

– Вот как, – говорит Сонён. – Нам придётся перенести ужин, но у меня нет ни одного свободного дня до следующего месяца.

– Прости, – говорит Чунмён. – Я возмещу.

– Ничего страшного, – говорит она и какое-то время молчит. – Мне пора идти.

– Будь осторожна, когда поедешь домой, – говорит ей Чунмён. – На улице идёт снег.

Он берёт из шкафчика чистое полотенце, бросает в миску и, с чаем в одной руке и миской в другой, идёт обратно в спальню.

Босая нога Бэкхёна выглядывает из-под одеял, но иначе он бы в них попросту утонул.

Намочив полотенце, Чунмён кладёт его на лоб Бэкхёна.

– Блять, – шипит Бэкхён.

– Значит, ты не спишь, – говорит Чунмён. – Хочешь чаю?

– Теперь не сплю, – говорит он. – Нет, не хочу.

– Он с мёдом, – говорит Чунмён. – Мёд полезен для горла.

– Я не хочу пить, – говорит Бэкхён.

Но после того как он даёт Бэкхёну лекарство, тот делает пару глотков.

– Апельсиновый вкус почти такой же противный, как вишнёвый, – хрипит Бэкхён. – Теперь я знаю.

Чунмён садится на край кровати. Бэкхён – как грелка, источает тепло. У него такая высокая температура.

Полотенце ещё холодное. Чунмён поправляет края.

– Моя мама так делала, – говорит он. Его голос может убаюкать Бэкхёна. И, может быть, он задолжал Бэкхёну секрет после того, что он сболтнул в машине. – Когда я болел.

– Моя мама так делала, когда я был маленьким ребёнком, – каркает Бэкхён. – Совсем маленьким.

– Она кормила тебя _джуком_? – Рисовая каша была необходимой рутиной маленького Чунмёна, когда он заболевал. Он часто болел. Мало спал и учился до темноты перед глазами, чтобы заслужить прохладную ладонь матери на своём горячем лбу. – Моя мать готовит прекрасный _джук_.

– Моя мать ужасно готовит, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Но она много работает. Мой папа тоже много работает. Мой брат не работает. Он неплохо готовил. Думаю, и сейчас тоже. – Бэкхён смеётся, но звучит так, будто умирает. Чунмён находит его руку и сжимает. – Ничья семья не идеальна.

– Моя была идеальной, – говорит Чунмён. – Я всегда так думал. – Он смеётся. – Все так говорили.

Чунмён убирает потеплевшее полотенце со лба Бэкхёна. Он окунает его в миску с холодной водой на полу, выжимает и кладёт обратно Бэкхёну на лоб.

– Ты ведь это не запомнишь, верно?

– Уверен, что моя память ещё хуже, когда я хочу умереть, – говорит Бэкхён. Над верхней губой у него собирается пот, и Чунмён вытирает его пальцем. – Но если я запомню, я могу притвориться, что забыл.

– Ты много притворяешься, – шепчет Чунмён.

– Не больше тебя, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это в тебе самое интересное. Как часто ты делаешь вид, что не замечаешь неудобных вещей. – Он кашляет. – Может, ты начинаешь сам этому верить. Не знаю.

– Твоя температура ещё не спала, – говорит Чунмён. – Продолжай в том же духе, и я раздену тебя и окуну в ледяную ванну.

– Ты просто хочешь увидеть меня голеньким, старик. – Глаза Бэкхёна закрыты. Его ресницы острые и прямые, совсем не завиваются. Они светло-коричневые на фоне Бэкхёновой кожи, и они подрагивают, когда Бэкхён его дразнит. – Я знаю, что я горяч, но лёд?

– Даже больной, ты всё ещё ведёшь себя как ребёнок?

– Расскажи мне о своих идеальных детских встречах за гольфом, хён.

– Мой отец любит гольф. Это единственная вещь, которая может оторвать его от занятий и студентов. Я любил гольф потому же, почему любил мой брат. Потому что отец обращал на это внимание.

Бэкхён слушает. Это понятно по тому, как спокойны его руки. Когда Бэкхён просто ждёт своей очереди в разговоре, он сжимает ткань, трясёт бутылки с колой или выбивает ритм по краю стола. Сейчас его руки не двигаются, красивые длинные пальцы кажутся совсем бледными на тёмно-зелёных простынях.

– Моя семья была идеальной, пока я тоже был идеальным, – говорит Чунмён. – Пока я не задумался о том, что проведу свою жизнь так, как проводил её до этого, и это не… испугало меня.

Он вздыхает.

– И я сказал родителям – так же, как говорил матери, что собираюсь уйти из дома, потому что брат меня окончательно достал. Или так же, как звонил отцу из учительской, потому что хотел остаться с друзьями из хагвона после урока фортепиано и посочинять музыку, но чтобы он не говорил матери, потому что она сказала не задерживаться по выходным допоздна.

Бэкхён цепляется пальцем за рукав Чунмёнова свитера, притягивая его ближе. Его ногти растягивают дорогую вязку, но Чунмёна это не волнует.

– Моя мать сидела за столом напротив меня, и она посмотрела на меня и сказала, что не может запретить мне бросить учёбу в колледже, но это… – Чунмён облизывает губы. Он чувствую во рту меловой привкус. – Это значительно изменит природу наших отношений.

Взять полотенце. Опустить в холодную воду. Положить обратно.

– Она не кричала, не повысила голоса. Мой отец ничего не сказал. Он, наверное, даже не понял, что я что-то говорил.

Чунмён никому этого не рассказывал. Никому не хотел рассказывать. Но Бэкхён слушает, и Чунмён почему-то, хотя Бэкхён на семь лет моложе и так сильно от него отличается, думает, что Бэкхён поймёт.

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы отличаться от других, хён. В том, чтобы хотеть что-то другое, а не то, что остальные от тебя ожидают. – Скрежещущий голос Бэкхёна больно слышать. Он напоминает Чунмёну о том, как трещит раскалывающаяся древесина. О том, как его бабушка напевает песни, ещё не поняв, что Чунмён пришёл её проведать.

– Не разговаривай, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты повредишь связки. Как я тогда буду учить тебя?

– Сделай мне _джук_ , – говорит Бэкхён. – Я никогда его не ел.

– Может, и сделаю. Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и позволишь мне сбить температуру.

– Я приму все ледяные ванны, которые ты хочешь, – говорит он. Тёмные корни его волос вспотели и прилипли к голове. Чунмён всё равно запускает в них руку, и Бэкхён придвигается ближе. – Это приятно.

– Тогда я поделаю так подольше, – говорит Чунмён. Он улыбается довольному мычанию Бэкхёна, от которого сворачивается живот. – Но я не буду тебя баловать.

– Конечно, будешь, – шепчет Бэкхён, и у Чунмёна внутри так же горячо, какой горячий Бэкхён снаружи.

Температура спадает в пятом часу вечера, и Чунмён с облегчением оставляет своего пациента дремать посреди кровати, положив книгу на её край и унося миску с прохладной водой на кухню.

Он никого не ждёт, поэтому звонок в дверь становится неожиданностью. Швейцар без предупреждения впускает только тех людей, кого знает, так что Чунмён не беспокоится. Вот только у него сейчас больной Бэкхён, и он сам давно разделся до одной майки и джинсов.

Он открывает дверь и удивлённо отступает назад, когда видит Сонён в её любимом фиолетовом пальто, со свежим маникюром и с пластиковой упаковкой еды на вынос.

– Ты сказал, что останешься дома, так что я…

Чунмён открывает дверь шире, и Сонён оглядывает его с головы до ног.

– Ты такой уставший.

Она опускает взгляд на ноги Чунмёна в носках, на прихожую, на Бэкхёновы огромные ярко-красные кеды и валяющуюся на полу кепку.

– Разве я не отменил ужин? – Чунмён измучен – мягким, тёплым и больным парнем в его кровати, книгой, которую он читал и тем, как много он рассказал Бэкхёну.

– Я не думала, что ты отменил его из-за… – Сонён хмурится, показывая столь редкое для неё осуждение. Чунмён осознаёт, как это выглядит с её стороны: он толком не одет, вспотевший, с покрасневшим от электрического одеяла лицом.

– Мой… – Чунмён отодвигает обувь Бэкхёна ногой, чтобы Сонён могла разуться. – Бэкхён болеет. Он сильно простудился и живёт один. Он бы не пошёл в больницу, так что я привёл его домой.

Тревога пропадает с её лица. Она успокаивается. Может быть, она и не сделала никаких выводов о Чунмёне, или, может…

– Кто такой Бэкхён? – спрашивает она. – Твой новый друг по переписке?

– Он Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён. – Он…

– Болеет, – говорит Сонён. – А ты?

– Я читал. Но электрическое одеяло…

– Я принесла еды, – говорит Сонён. – Даже те, кто обо всех заботится, должны есть.

– Ты замечательно выглядишь, – говорит Чунмён. – Позволь взять твоё пальто?

Её плечи присыпаны снегом. Она смеётся.

– Я посижу здесь на диване, оппа. – Она расстёгивает большие серебристые пуговицы. – И я не выгляжу замечательно. Я в спортивных штанах.

– Ты замечательно выглядишь в любой одежде, – говорит Чунмён, приглаживая волосы. Они слишком сильно отросли. – Прости за беспорядок, я не ждал…

– Всё выглядит точно так же, – перебивает она. – Только больше одежды на полу. Но я не знаю, я думала, что что-то поменяется.

– В холодильнике винные коктейли, которые ты любишь, – говорит Чунмён. – Я пойду проверить Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён лежит свернувшись на боку, когда Чунмён заходит в комнату. Он точно спит, обхватив себя руками, с недовольным обиженным лицом. Он издаёт эти милые звуки. Чунмён гладит его по голове и поправляет на нём одеяла.

– Спокойной ночи, Бэкхённи.

Бэкхён придвигается ближе, и Чунмён хотел бы остаться. Бэкхён бы, может быть, хотел, чтобы он остался.

Но Сонён и еда ждут в гостиной. Он отходит от кровати и нажимает на выключатель, погружая комнату в темноту. Сонён наблюдает за ним, стоя в дверях с коктейлем в руке.

– Он кажется милым ребёнком, – говорит она.

– Он не ребёнок, – по привычке отвечает Чунмён и вздыхает. – Он не… Он не как Чондэ-я. У него нет… – Палочки для еды. Тарелки. Две ложки. – Неважно.

– Откуда ты его знаешь? – Сонён осторожно помогает ему, и Чунмён пожимает плечами.

– Из-за музыки.

– То есть, он музыкант, – предполагает она, и Чунмён улыбается.

– А я знаю кого-то, кто не музыкант?

– Крис-оппа, – отвечает Сонён, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Только если. – Он открывает упаковку из фольги. – Омурайсу?

– Я хотела что-нибудь, где не нужна посуда, – говорит Сонён. – Я знаю, что тебе стыдно перед курьерами, когда им приходится возвращаться и забирать тарелки.

– Я не брал еду на вынос с колледжа, – говорит Чунмён. – Сейчас я постоянно ем в кафе. – Он посмеивается. Ему холодно без Бэкхёна и кровати. – Мой самый большой холостяцкий недостаток.

– Твоя мама научила меня готовить твои любимые блюда, – говорит Сонён. – Когда мы ещё были…

– Ты не любишь готовить, – говорит Чунмён. – Я тебя не виню.

– Но я бы готовила для тебя. – Сонён смеётся. – Не всегда, конечно. Я звезда, и у меня есть другие дела. Но для тебя я бы готовила.

– Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты изменилась ради меня, – говорит Чунмён. Он разделяет омлет, рис вываливается на фольгу, когда Чунмён раскладывает еду по тарелкам. Он разворачивает кимбап. – Ты нравишься мне такой, какая ты есть.

– Но когда ты влюблён, иногда тебе кажется, что ты должен быть лучше, – говорит Сонён. – Прикладывать больше усилий. Делать для этого человека больше?

Чунмён хмурится, глядя на кусочек кимбапа.

– Но если он любит тебя… – Он замолкает, ковыряя неровный край водоросли.

– Но ты никогда меня не любил, – говорит Сонён. – Я всё надеялась, что полюбишь.

Во рту Чунмёна пересохло. Кимбап на вкус как картон.

– Ты прекрасна, – наконец говорит Чунмён, ставя тарелку на стол, и берёт Сонён за руку. Он чуть не сбивает на пол её коктейль. – Даже не думай, что это не так.

– Разве я могу? – спрашивает Сонён, высвобождая руку и перебрасывая волосы через плечо. Они мягкие, сияющие и красивые. Она красивая. – Когда ты говоришь мне это каждый день?

– Мне нужно поставить рис, – говорит Чунмён. – На _джук_ для Бэкхёна.

Его мать всегда готовила так много, но Чунмён никогда не заботится тем, чтобы включить рисоварку.

Сонён улыбается.

– Я не знала, что ты умеешь готовить _джук_ , – говорит она, и если её глаза блестят, никто из них об этом не говорит.

Когда Сонён уходит, Чунмён снова проверяет Бэкхёна. Он всё ещё лежит на боку. Он выглядит так невинно в его кровати. Глядя на пустое место рядом с ним, Чунмён чувствует тяжесть дня на своих плечах.

Он вытягивается рядом с Бэкхёном и думает, есть ли у него время подремать до того, как закончить _джук_.

– Твоя бывшая девушка, – бормочет Бэкхён, и всё тело Чунмёна напрягается, но он заставляет себя расслабиться.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я не знал, что Сонён – это Луна. – Он мягкий и сонный. Его голос – нежное рычание, незаконченный шёлк. – Каннамский мужчина с красивой девушкой-айдолом.

– Бывшей, – говорит Чунмён. – Бывшей девушкой-айдолом.

– Ты уверен? – Он медленно перекатывается, пока не оказывается лицом к Чунмёну. – Мне всё ещё холодно.

– Я думал, ты слушал? – Чунмён поворачивается на бок и распахивает руки. Его губы неожиданно близко ко лбу Бэкхёна, но он не отодвигается. Бэкхён пахнет потом и краской для волос. Чунмён не возражает.

– Немножко, – шепчет Бэкхён, подбираясь к Чунмёну. Он роняет руку на талию Чунмёна и просовывает ногу между его ногами. Джинсы Чунмёна трутся о кожу, но Бэкхён тоже, кажется, не возражает.

Что бы ни заставляло его игнорировать сообщения Чунмёна и отводить взгляд, прошло, может быть, с температурой. Потому что сейчас Бэкхён лежит так близко, и он такой горячий, и его вторая рука вцепляется в майку Чунмёна.

– Ты поспал?

– Мне лучше, – говорит Бэкхён. – Уже не хочу умереть. Хочу убить кого-нибудь другого.

– Значит, всё как обычно. – Чунмён обхватывает затылок Бэкхёна. – Я волновался за тебя.

– Так волновался, что сделаешь мне _джук_?

– Ты ребёнок.

– Я болею, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне можно побыть ребёнком.

– Ты всегда ведёшь себя как ребёнок, Бэкхён. – Чунмён запускает пальцы в ту катастрофу, что творится у Бэкхёна на голове, и думает, что им обоим нужно подстричься.

– Тогда тебе уже пора привыкнуть, – бормочет Бэкхён, притягивая Чунмёна ближе. Он утыкается носом в шею Чунмёна, и тот без раздумий обнимает его крепче. Бэкхён больше него, но сейчас он кажется меньше. Он помещается в его руках, и Чунмён впервые чувствует, что он нужен Бэкхёну. Это заставляет его голову кружиться. Но он знает, что лучше бы ему не привыкать к Бэкхёну. – Ты не боишься, что заболеешь?

– А ты будешь за мной ухаживать? – дразнит Чунмён.

У Бэкхёна получается звучать саркастично и презрительно даже в таком состоянии.

– Я не могу ухаживать ни за кем, кроме себя, – говорит он. По крайней мере, Чунмёну кажется, что он это говорит, потому что он бормочет в шею Чунмёна, туда, где она переходит в плечо, и его слова приглушены. Бэкхён прижимается губами точно там, где бьётся пульс. Чунмён стискивает зубы, так же, как делал, когда Бэкхён пробегался руками по его животу, проверяя прикосновениями границы их… даже их дружбы. Но сейчас Бэкхён сонный и не обращает на это внимания. – Никто не должен на меня рассчитывать.

– Ты заботишься о Цзытао, – говорит Чунмён. Он медленно поглаживает поясницу Бэкхёна. Не так-то легко игнорировать жар Бэкхёна в его объятиях, когда они лежат, переплетясь друг с другом. От дыхания Бэкхёна по его коже бегут мурашки. – Иногда ты заботишься обо мне.

Три бутылки из-под соджу на скамейке у Чонгечона, и никаких вопросов. Утешение, которое Чунмён всегда хотел и никогда не получал.

– Потому что я не обязан, – говорит Бэкхён. – Потому что вы не просите меня об этом.

Его губы всё ещё касаются кожи Чунмёна, и ему так жарко. Одеяла запутались у них в ногах. Чунмён не поправляет их, потому что из-за тепла от тела Бэкхёна и без одеял не холодно.

– Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён.

– Мне нравилось Бэкхённи, – отвечает Бэкхён.

– Почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения?

– Не лезь не в своё дело, – произносит Бэкхён, и, хотя он старается говорить беззаботно, как когда перебирал коллекцию дисков Чунмёна, вместо этого его голос звучит умоляюще. И Чунмён прижимает Бэкхёна к груди. Это вообще не похоже на беззаботность. – Ты не хочешь знать.

– Хочу. – Чунмён гладит Бэкхёна по спине.

– Нет, не хочешь, – шепчет Бэкхён. – Ты ничего не хочешь знать. Поэтому ты обращаешь внимание на то, застёгнут ли свитер Исина, когда на улице холодно, но не на то, как он смотрит на тебя.

Сердце Чунмёна так быстро бьётся. Бэкхён говорит, что ничего не боится, но Чунмён боится всего на свете.

Бэкхён снова нагревается. Чунмёну нужно встать и дать ему лекарство, но он не может пошевелиться. Он запутался в паутине заклинания, сплетённого из дыхания Бэкхёна в сгибе у основания его челюсти и его хриплого голоса, рассказывающего все секреты.

– Ты не Исин, – говорит Чунмён. – И ты не Сонён. Не Крис, не Лу Хань и не Чонин. – Он глубоко вдыхает. – Ты липкий Бён Бэкхён, и твой голос не оставляет меня в покое с первого же раза, как я тебя услышал.

Бэкхён неожиданно прижимается влажным ртом к горлу Чунмёна. У Чунмёна перехватывает дыхание. Он думает о том, чтобы сказать Бэкхёну остановиться, когда его язык вырисовывает первый неуверенный круг, но эту дрожь, спускающуюся теплом по животу, он не чувствовал уже так давно. И губы Бэкхёна такие мягкие.

Следующее движение языка, когда Чунмён не отталкивает его, увереннее. Рука на груди Чунмёна сжимается сильнее, притягивая его за майку ближе, и Бэкхён прижимается, вылизывая и кусая кожу. Он посасывает внутреннюю сторону челюсти и шею Чунмёна.

Чунмён давится стоном, когда Бэкхён засасывает мочку его уха. Его язык широко облизывает за ухом, и Чунмён вздрагивает. Бэкхён спускается ниже, оставляя следы на его шее, и Чунмён позволяет, впиваясь пальцами в спину Бэкхёна и путаясь рукой в его волосах.

Бэкхён отрывается от шеи Чунмёна с мягким стоном, не слишком отличающимся от звуков, которые он издаёт во сне, и грудь Чунмёна сжимается, _болит_ , когда Бэкхён с влажными губами смотрит на него самодовольными блестящими глазами.

– Я…

– Я никогда не думал… – начинает Бэкхён и смеётся. Смех переходит в кашель и вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Чунмён гладит его по спине. – Ты должен был быть _безопасным_.

Он говорит это сам себе, но Чунмён слышит. Интересно, что это значит.

– Когда Лу Хань сказал, что ты пережуёшь меня, я не думал, что он имел в виду буквально, – говорит Чунмён. Или, скорее, задыхается, потому что ему не хватает воздуха. Будто он пробежал гонку. Ему нужно место, но у него его нет. Бэкхён прижимает к нему слишком близко, чтобы он мог сбежать. У него уже наполовину встал, и тяжёлое ровное дыхание Бэкхёна – звук, который он хочет запомнить. Возбуждение бежит по нему в ритме второго куплета «Сугунга», быстро и ровно, ускоряясь, когда бедро Бэкхёна придвигается ближе к члену Чунмёна.

– Покорми меня, – говорит Бэкхён. Засосы на шее Чунмёна болят, когда Бэкхён снова утыкается в них носом. Может, он чувствует слабый запах специй к _джуку_ на коже Чунмёна, или, может быть, теперь – свой запах. – Желательно _джуком_.

– Испорченный ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён наконец-то отпускает его. Чунмён медленно выбирается из кровати, дальше от Бэкхёна. Он игнорирует напряжение между ног и то, как слюна стягивает кожу на шее.

– Я тебе нравлюсь, – шепчет Бэкхён и прячет лицо в подушку, снова проваливаясь в сон.

– Поэтому ты перестал писать мне? – осмеливается спросить Чунмён, мимолётно прижимая руку к шее.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – _Джук. Джу-у-у-ук_.

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит Чунмён, позволяя моменту ускользнуть, когда Бэкхён, всё ещё больной и с красными из-за поднимающейся температуры щеками, смотрит на него нежнее, чем Чунмён когда-либо видел. – _Джук_.

Бэкхён без жалоб выпивает лекарство, и Чунмён кормит его кашей, потому что руки Бэкхёна слишком сильно дрожат. Он вытирает уголки губ Бэкхёна. Он не думает о том, какие они мягкие и розовые, когда Бэкхён не жуёт «Ксилитол» горстями.

Он завидует Бэкхёну, когда его глаза тяжелеют, и он засыпает, сворачиваясь клубочком. Чунмён не может заснуть. Его мозг составляет мучительную песню из тихих вздохов Бэкхёна, которые он издаёт, облизывая чувствительную кожу за ухом Чунмёна.

 _кря-кря_ – издаёт оповещение на телефоне, и Чунмён карабкается за ним, чтобы поставить на беззвучный режим.

Сообщение от Чонина: _ничего страшного, хён. мне вообще-то не нужны эти комиксы. что важнее, ты помирился с бэкхёном-щщи?_

 _Да,_ отвечает Чунмён. _Думаю, да._

Он ложится обратно в кровать после того, как моет посуду и надевает пижамные штаны вместо джинсов, и Бэкхён тут же придвигается к нему. Чунмён укрывает их обоих одеялом и думает, что изменилось. Изменилось ли что-нибудь где-либо, кроме как в его голове. Спящее щенячье лицо Бэкхёна что-то предлагает, и Чунмён гладит его по щеке и вздыхает.

– Я же заболею, ребёнок, – шепчет он.

Он упирается подбородком в макушку Бэкхёна и хочет перестать так сильно волноваться о завтрашнем дне или о том, что всё это значит.

 

★

Он пробуждается после беспокойного сна, который представлял собой скорее безостановочное размышление, а не отдых, и на языке у него вертится новая песня. Сейчас пять утра, у него встреча с Сун Цянь и советом в девять. Он покажет им законченные треки Чондэ.

Высвободиться из рук Бэкхёна – та ещё задача. Он лежит на Чунмёне, прижимая его грудью к матрасу. Его рука лежит на бёдрах Чунмёна. Это не первый раз, когда он просыпается вот так, под Бэкхёном, но он впервые чувствует себя так странно.

Встав с кровати, он тут же идёт в ванную, чистит зубы и принимает душ, бросая одежду на пол и включая горячую воду, которая бьёт по его спине. В его голове нет ничего, кроме новой мелодии – простой, нежной и красивой. Может быть, это будет песня о любви, если Чунмён успеет записать её, пока она не сбежит от него в просыпающийся мир, и шум машин и людей не заглушит музыку в голове Чунмёна.

Чунмён надевает пижамные штаны обратно и достаёт майку из шкафа. Он не сушит волосы, вода стекает по шее и впитывается в полотенце на его плечах. Он глядит на Бэкхёна, который из-за холода свернулся, как котёнок, и вздыхает. Он поправляет одеяла, укрывая своего дрожащего друга. Чунмён проверяет температуру Бэкхёна, она опять поднялась, но он думает, что это уже не жар.

Он наматывает вьющуюся прядку волос Бэкхёна на палец.

– Что мне с тобой делать?

Бэкхён тихо шмыгает носом. Тише и мягче, чем любые звуки, которые он издаёт, когда не спит.

Чунмён закрывает дверь в спальню и шаркает к синтезатору. На полу остаются мокрые следы.

Мелодия никуда не делась. Он хватается за неё и тянет, как нитку на распускающемся свитере, и она разворачивается.

Встающее солнце восхитительно, хотя свет и режет уставшие глаза Чунмёна. Он выбрал эту квартиру из-за вида.

 _«Это оживит твой день,_ – сказал Исин. – _Я думаю, твоей жизни не помешает немного света»._

У Чунмёна также есть слова. Немного, но достаточно для начала. Он берёт несколько листов бумаги из стопки на столе рядом с синтезатором и кладёт их на скамейку. Чунмён записывает слова, которые у него есть. Он поёт себе, заполняя гостиную звуком.

Его голос не совсем подходит этой песне. Если он напишет её на тон выше, она будет идеальна для Сонён. Но сейчас спеть её может и он. Никто его не слышит. Здесь только Чунмён и его музыка, как было в старшей школе, когда он закрывал дверь, и это означало, что он спрятался от всего мира.

– Я думал, ты не поёшь, – говорит Бэкхён за его спиной. Чунмён резко выпрямляется, и его спина протестует. Краем глаза он смотрит на часы на стене. В самом деле уже прошло два часа?

– Не пою, – говорит Чунмён. – Если я не один.

Он чувствует себя голым под сонным взглядом Бэкхёна, который не должен быть таким пронзительным и внимательным.

– Какая жалость, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне понравилось просыпаться под твой голос. Он… – Бэкхён облизывает потрескавшиеся губы. Они белые, как мел. Как и его язык. – Он такой мягкий и красивый.

– В нём нет ничего особенного, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён пожимает плечами.

– Он твой, – говорит он и хватается за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие. – Это делает его особенным, правильно? – Он медленно моргает. – Моя голова кружится сильнее, чем я думал.

– Ты, скорее всего, обезвожен.

– И проголодался. – Он чешет живот и скулит. – Сильно проголодался.

– Я сделаю чай, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты сможешь есть обычную еду?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Над чем ты работаешь?

– Над песней, – отвечает Чунмён. – Она… ничего важного.

– Ты можешь спеть её ещё раз? – Бэкхён медленно подходит к нему, садясь рядом на скамейке. Его бедро прижимается к бедру Чунмёна, и оно тёплое. Он кладёт голову на плечо Чунмёна. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

– Она не закончена.

– Какая разница. – Его нос заложен. Из-за этого голос Бэкхёна звучит младше и требовательнее. – Я тоже пишу музыку. Я знаю разницу между новым и древним.

– Ладно, – говорит Чунмён и играет то, что у него есть. Он поёт там, где знает слова, и мычит, где не знает.

– Неплохо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я явно приношу пользу. – Он издаёт вдумчивый звук, который напоминает Чунмёну о текущем по гальке ручье. – Похоже, ты всё-таки нашёл вдохновение.

Нашёл. Оно сидит рядом с ним в виде парня, который пахнет потом и который теплее, чем электрическое одеяло. Оно только жгло Чунмёну спину всю ночь.

– В парке Кубка Мира можно увидеть рассвет? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Отсюда открывается великолепный вид.

– Откуда мне знать? – Бэкхён выпрямляется и смотрит Чунмёну в глаза. – Я видел рассвет только тогда, когда утро настигало меня неожиданно, пока я веселился.

– Я люблю рассветы, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты будто бы наблюдаешь, как мир просыпается.

– Никто не просыпается в такую рань. – Бэкхён обхватывает себя руками. – По утрам так тихо. Одиноко. – Он кашляет, убирая руку с колена Чунмёна, чтобы накрыть рот.

– Когда ты один, – говорит Чунмён, – никто от тебя ничего не ждёт. – Бэкхён быстро переводит взгляд с окна на лицо Чунмёна. – Это приятно.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, наслаждайся своими рассветами, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я лучше посплю.

– Сейчас только семь часов, – сообщает ему Чунмён. – Почему ты встал?

– Мне стало холодно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Твоя кровать слишком большая для одного человека. – Он снова облизывает губы.

Логично, учитывая, что Чунмён покупал её для двух людей. Когда Чунмён выбирал её, он думал о том, что Исин любил лежать в кровати с гитарой, но его рукам не хватало места, когда Чунмён ложился рядом.

Чунмён, выбирая её, думал не о реальности, а только о мечтах.

Тогда он был моложе.

Но сейчас, в настоящем, Бэкхён сидит рядом, босой, с красным носом, голодный и обезвоженный. Он кажется будто выцветшим на солнце. У него на щеке появился прыщик.

– К тому же, – продолжает Бэкхён, – ты был здесь. – Он шмыгает носом. – Ты споёшь её ещё раз? Свою песню.

– Мне нужно приготовить завтрак, – говорит Чунмён. – Или не будет времени.

Он встаёт со скамейки и быстро идёт на кухню. Он торопливо моет рис, чтобы положить в рисоварку, и достаёт из холодильника последние яйца.

Бэкхён в гостиной начинает играть на синтезаторе. Он умеет играть, отмечает Чунмён. Чунмён всегда это подозревал, потому что его глаза следили за движением рук Чунмёна над клавишами, будто он запоминал.

Песня, которую Бэкхён играет – «Три медведя». Квартира Чунмёна кажется заполненной. Он и не замечал, что она пустая.

Ему нечем больше заняться, пока он ждёт, когда рис приготовится, так что он стоит у входа в гостиную и смотрит, как Бэкхён нависает над клавишами и переходит к следующей песне.

Эту песню Чунмён знает, потому что он её написал пару лет назад, для второго полноформатного альбома D.O. Она не вошла в сингл, потому что была слишком меланхоличной в сравнении с его хитовой балладой.

– Мне нравится эта песня, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён не думал, что Бэкхён знает, что он смотрит. – Одна из моих любимых песен у Сухо.

– Я написал её, когда расстался с Сонён, – говорит Чунмён. – Я разбил ей сердце. – Он снимает полотенце с шеи и вешает на спинку стула. – Так что, я думаю, это песня о чувстве вины.

– Я никогда никому не разбивал сердце, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Это невозможно, – говорит Чунмён. – На тебе написано, что ты похититель сердец.

Бэкхён, который флиртует каждым своим движением, который игнорирует границы личного пространства и прикасается, когда хочет.

– Моя мама считается? – Руки Бэкхёна падают с клавиш. – Я разбил ей сердце не один раз.

– Ты никогда не заканчивал отношения первым? – Чунмён чешет шею и едва не шипит, наталкиваясь на засосы, но в последний момент сдерживается. Почему-то в дымке утренней музыки губы Бэкхёна на его горле занимают только дальнюю часть его разума. Но сейчас, думая об этом, он чувствует, как каждый след на его коже горит.

– Я этого не говорил, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Я только сказал, что не разбивал ничьё сердце. – Он сидит спиной к Чунмёну, и что бы ни выражало его лицо, Чунмён этого не видит. – Никто в меня не влюблялся.

– В это ещё тяжелее поверить. – Только, может быть, не так уж тяжело, потому что Бэкхёну только двадцать два. Иногда Чунмён забывает.

Он не должен.

Рисоварка издаёт мелодичный звук. Чунмён отрывает взгляд от плеч Бэкхёна под помятой майкой и идёт разогреть сковороду. Он включает конфорку на средний огонь и льёт на сковороду масло, наблюдая, как оно растекается по поверхности.

Он действительно не должен забывать. У Чунмёна всегда была отличная память.

Он подпрыгивает от звука открывающегося холодильника. Бэкхён достаёт кувшин с водой и наливает немного в один из составленных друг в друга стаканчиков на столе. Он выпивает всё одним глотком.

Потом он смотрит на Чунмёна с мокрым ртом. Его взгляд тут же падает на его шею. До этого её закрывало полотенце, но сейчас она на обозрении. Чунмён не смотрел на неё в зеркало после душа, потому что его живот и так нехорошо крутило. Но, должно быть, выглядит поразительно, потому что Бэкхён не может отвести взгляд.

Чунмён сглатывает и разбивает в горячую сковородку два яйца. Они растекаются, пока не соприкасаются, два жёлтых кружка в прозрачном море.

Тонкие пальцы Бэкхёна прикасаются к засосам. Чунмён морщится, но не отстраняется.

– Я не думал. – Успокаивающе гладит большим пальцем самое больное место за ухом. – Болит?

В его голосе не слышно раскаяния. И по-прежнему никакого объяснения. Чунмён боится спрашивать. Чунмён боится всего, так что ещё одна вещь не даёт разницы.

– Я мог бы тебя остановить. – У него была возможность. Он ей не воспользовался. – Но не остановил.

Глаза Бэкхёна сияют, когда Чунмён бросает на него взгляд.

– Не остановил. – Чунмён пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к сковородке. Прозрачное море превращается в белое. – Яйца с рисом напоминают мне младшую школу.

Чунмён хватается за новую тему.

– И как твой желудок относится к яйцам?

– Не так хорошо, как мой мозг. – Чунмён не замечает, как Бэкхён подбирается ближе. Он обхватывает руками талию Чунмёна. Их щёки прижимаются друг к другу, и сердце Бэкхёна ровно бьётся напротив позвоночника Чунмёна.

– Ты всё ещё слишком тёплый, – говорит Чунмён. – Прими душ после того, как мы поедим.

– Ты уже второй раз за два дня говоришь мне раздеться, старик.

– Ты пахнешь потом и болезнью, – отвечает Чунмён. – Я бы никогда не воспользовался твоей слабостью.

Его шея чешется, потому что теперь он обращает на это внимание. Ему придётся надеть что-нибудь, что закроет засосы. Может быть, если никто не будет смотреть, он перестанет об этом думать.

– Я знаю, – говорит Бэкхён. Его руки забираются Чунмёну под майку, пробегаясь по прессу. – Не могу сказать того же о себе.

– Перестань, ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён, пытаясь найти прежнюю лёгкость в разговоре, но она улетучилась после того, как Бэкхён прикоснулся к его шее.

– Ты отшлёпаешь меня, если не перестану, сонсэнним? – Он отстраняется, и Чунмён выдыхает, только сейчас поняв, что сдерживал дыхание. – Яйца готовы, хён.

Бэкхён залезает на стол. Чунмён укоризнённо смотрит на него, но тот его игнорирует, глядя на свои пальцы ног, пока Чунмён накладывает две порции горячего риса и кладёт на них яйца. Он давно не готовил завтрак. Но обычно по утрам здесь не бывает людей, а для себя Чунмёну готовить лень.

– Мне сегодня нужно на работу, – говорит он, выключая плиту. – У меня встреча.

– Я пойду домой, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я там приму душ. – Он уже оглядывается в поиске своих вещей. Будто он остался в гостях слишком долго. – Может, я выйду сегодня на работу. Шиндон-хён меня убьёт.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – говорит Чунмён. – Позавтракать. Потом принять душ. Потом снова лечь в кровать. Я поменяю постельное бельё, пока ты будешь в душе. Потом ты должен поспать, и, может, поиграть на синтезаторе и посмотреть телевизор, чтобы тебе стало лучше. – Он ставит тарелку рядом с Бэкхёном, достаёт из холодильника соевый соус и контейнер с _кимчи_. – Вот что тебе _следует_ сделать.

– Ты весь день за меня распланировал? – Под глазами у Бэкхёна тёмные круги, и его родинки легче разглядеть, потому что он такой бледный. Его голос звучит почти уверенно. Чунмён давится сотней вещей, которые хотел сказать, и улыбается.

Самым командным голосом, который он использует с Чонином, когда у того особенно угрюмое настроение, он говорит:

– Ты будешь следовать моему графику, или мне придётся отстранить тебя? –  Он берёт свою тарелку и кладёт в рот рис.

Бэкхён открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он спрыгивает со стола и подходит к Чунмёну. Мозг Чунмёна лихорадочно работает. Он не знает, что Бэкхён сделает, потому что Бэкхён непредсказуемый, и всё _не так_ , и это чувствуется в воздухе.

Бэкхён тянется к сушилке рядом с Чунмёном и берёт палочки. Те же, которыми вчера ела Сонён. Руки Бэкхёна больше, чем её, но его пальцы такие тонкие и изящные.

– Ты забыл дать мне палочки, – говорит он. У него, наверное, болит горло. Чунмён напоминает себе взять что-нибудь, чтобы унять боль, по пути домой. – Как я должен быть хорошим мальчиком для своего учителя и позавтракать без палочек?

Чунмён смеётся и убирает волосы Бэкхёна с его лица. Они жирные на ощупь.

– Помой голову дважды.

– Я противный? – Глаза Бэкхёна сощуриваются и блестят, когда он улыбается. Он такой… Он такой красивый, и Чунмён всё пытается затолкнуть эти чувства поглубже, но все углы и ящички его разума, где хранятся второстепенные вещи, забиты.

– Не противный, но… – Чунмён легко тянет Бэкхёна за волосы и опускает руку. – Ты сильно болел. – Он подаётся вперёд, отталкиваясь от стола, и прижимается лбом ко лбу Бэкхёна. – Ты всё ещё болеешь.

– Если ты тоже заболеешь, – говорит Бэкхён, скашивая глаза, чтобы смотреть на Чунмёна, – то помни, что это твоя вина. Не свешивай её на меня.

Чунмён морщит нос от утреннего дыхания Бэкхёна, и он со смехом отстраняется.

– Мне следует почистить зубы, хён? Это есть в графике?

– Я передвинул это в самое начало списка, – говорит Чунмён. – Я вернусь, как смогу. В холодильнике остался _джук_. В столе спальни есть деньги, если ты захочешь заказать еду. Не бери ничего, от чего может заболеть живот, или что обожжёт тебе горло.

– Ты в самом деле позволишь мне остаться в своей шикарной квартире на весь день без тебя? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён трёт ладони о пижамные штаны.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён и сомневается. – Не сломай синтезатор.

– Не сломаю, – говорит Бэкхён. Он снова берёт свою тарелку с рисом. – Я точно закажу еды.

– Я не очень хорошо готовлю.

– Но _джук_ был вкусный, – говорит Бэкхён и улыбается. Это только тень его обычной улыбки, но всё озорство таится в его голосе. – Мне понравилось. – Он наклоняет голову набок, будто Чунмён неожиданно стал новой загадкой. – Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, и Чунмён хочет попробовать его кожу на вкус, что, скорее всего, неправильно. Чунмён не уверен. Может, это похоже на то, как он хочет услышать все звуки, которые может издать Бэкхён, а это ему хотелось с самого первого раза, когда он услышал Бэкхёна на крыше в «RUFXXX». Может быть, Бён Бэкхён… _липкий_ во всех смыслах, и у Чунмёна не было даже шанса. – Я не верю тебе.

– Чему не веришь? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

– Что никто никогда не влюблялся в тебя, – отвечает Чунмён. – Ты просто не замечал.

– Я не ты, – говорит Бэкхён, и в его глазах снова это выражение.

 

И в тот момент в TRANCE Чунмён готов был сказать Бэкхёну что угодно, чтобы это выражение ушло.

 

– Я замечаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не…

– Ты всё ещё будешь здесь после того, как я схожу в душ? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чунмён качает головой.

– Скорее всего, нет. Ты всё ещё будешь здесь, когда я приду с работы?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Всё это… – он чешет свежий прыщик, – быть окружённым заботой не так уж и плохо. – Он хмурится. – По крайней мере, с тобой.

Неожиданно Чунмён хочет спросить Бэкхёна, разбивали ли сердце ему.

 _Бум, бум, бум_ барабана, его сердце бьётся точно в центр натянутого холста.

– Доешь завтрак, – говорит Чунмён и думает, почему Бэкхён так легко помещается в его квартиру и в его жизнь.

Если он напишет песню на тон _ниже_ , она идеально подойдёт голосу Бэкхёна. Но Бэкхён пишет песни сам, так что, может быть, её не споёт вообще никто.

 

★

Этим вечером Чунмён возвращается домой к Бэкхёну, который играет что-то новое на синтезаторе, завернувшись в одеяло. Он одет в майку Чунмёна и в его спортивные штаны.

– Как прошла встреча? – спрашивает Бэкхён, Чунмён подходит к нему, кладя руки на плечи. Его голос хрипит, и Чунмён морщится. Но Бэкхён, который смотрит на него через плечо – тот Бэкхён, которого он знает, не такой больной, не такой открытый.

Чунмён весь день избегал вопросов друзей и коллег о вчерашнем дне и сидел, запершись в студии и пересматривая предложения совета по поводу мини-альбома Чондэ.

Поэтому так легко оказывается вернуться к привычному поведению с Бэкхёном. Они проводят вечер, смеясь над голосом Бэкхёна. Чунмён делает ему чай с мёдом, чтобы он мог запить лекарство. Странная атмосфера сегодняшнего утра исчезает за вежливыми поддразниваниями Чунмёна и смехе Бэкхёна с придыханием.

 

★

Конец ноября проходит за поправками к музыке в последний момент и в наблюдении за тем, как Чондэ готовится к живым выступлениям.

У Чунмёна едва есть время дышать, но Бэкхён снова отвечает на его сообщения всякими глупостями, над которыми Чунмён смеётся, даже когда хочется только свернуться и уснуть.

Он ждёт, что что-то изменится. Что Бэкхён упомянет что-то о той ночи. Но он этого не делает, и Чунмен, в конце концов, перестаёт искать подтекст в каждом сообщении и думает, почему он не чувствует облегчения.

– Я рад, что ты с этим справился, – говорит Исин, когда они сталкиваются в коридоре. Чунмён смотрел в телефон, а не под ноги. Он просто зомби. – Я уже начал скучать по твоему отвратительному рингтону.

– Ты такой добрый, – говорит Чунмён. – Это одно из лучших твоих качеств.

Исин опирается на стену.

– А какие ещё?

– Не выуживай из меня комплименты, – отвечает Чунмён. Телефон в его руке тяжёлый.

– Я думал, мы иногда рыбачим вместе? – Исин сверкает улыбкой, и его пухлая нижняя губа растягивается. – Мне пора возвращаться обратно. Чондэ заплачет, если ему придётся репетировать выступления с Сун Цянь, дышащей ему в шею.

Он отталкивается от стены.

– Исин, – говорит Чунмён. – Подожди секунду, пожалуйста?

– Конечно, – говорит Исин. – Что такое?

 

_ты обращаешь внимание на то, застёгнут ли свитер Исина, когда на улице холодно, но не на то, как он смотрит на тебя._

– Ты думаешь, что я плохой человек? – Чунмён тянет рукава свитера. – Это, наверное, неожиданно…

– Нет, Чунмён, – говорит Исин. – Не думаю. – Он смотрит на Чунмёна, в Чунмёна, Чунмён не двигается, но всё равно отстраняется от его взгляда. Всегда отстранялся. – Поспи хоть немного, Чунмён.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Ты тоже, Исин.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Исин, оставляя Чунмёна одного в коридоре.

 

★

Бабушка Чунмёна рада его видеть. Он несколько недель не навещал её, и она сияет, когда он заходит с упаковкой рисовых лепёшек и бутылкой её любимого сладкого чая.

– Здравствуй, хальмони. – Он целует её в лоб над бровью. – Как ты?

– Лучше, ведь ты же пришёл, – говорит она. Чунмён кладёт ей руку на спину, чтобы помочь сесть. – Я недавно вставала с кровати и гуляла.

Чунмён улыбается.

– Это замечательно! – Он подтаскивает единственный стул в палате ближе к кровати. – Мы совсем скоро заберём тебя отсюда.

– Доктора всё ещё сомневаются, что я поправлюсь. – Она подмигивает ему. – Но они не знают, насколько я упряма.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Так что я верю в тебя, хальмони.

– Тебе нужно подстричься, Чунмённи.

– Я был занят. – Он убирает волосы с глаз. – Один из артистов, с которыми я работаю, скоро выпустит альбом.

– Твой неогранённый алмаз? – спрашивает она.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Мой алмаз… Он… Он работает в магазине комиксов. Он поёт, потому что любит петь, но он не зарабатывает на этом.

– Когда ты был младше, – говорит она, – я думала, что ты хочешь быть певцом.

– Хотел, – говорит Чунмён. – Но не все, кто хочет, получают желаемое. – Он улыбается ей и достаёт телефон из кармана. – Ты хочешь послушать песню?

– Конечно, – говорит она, и Чунмён выбирает в плеере новый сингл Чондэ. – Я всегда хочу послушать твою музыку.

– Это потому, что я твой внук. – Он прижимает наушник к её уху. Она удерживает его морщинистой рукой.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Это потому, что ты талантливый. И мне также очень повезло, что ты мой внук.

– Ты единственный человек в семье, кто втайне не разочарован во мне, – смеётся Чунмён. – Ну, мама не держит этого в секрете.

– Я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сделать что-то, что разочарует меня, Чунмён. – Она сжимает его руку. – Ты хороший мальчик.

Чунмён говорит:

– Мне почти тридцать лет, хальмони, – и размышляет, изменят ли её мнение засосы, оставленные на его шее парой фиолетовых губ, влажных от водки.

 

★

Это самый холодный декабрь за последние несколько лет, и он только начался. Чунмён надевает несколько слоёв одежды, потому что холод просачивается в каждое отверстие его брони.

Сегодня, однако, он надевает свою самую большую и тёплую куртку, потому что в клубах Хондэ сложно постоянно следить за одеждой.

– Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься в поход в Антарктиду, – говорит ему Крис, и Чунмён бы попытался свирепо глянуть на него, но, учитывая два капюшона на голове и выдающийся рост Криса, он сомневается, что Крис вообще заметит.

– Я не люблю холод, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты это знаешь.

– Поэтому в твоей квартире постоянно парник, – вздыхает Крис. – Куда мы идём, ещё раз?

– Концерт в «DGDB», – говорит Чунмён, выходя из здания на скользкую дорогу. – Тебе необязательно идти. Там будет людно. Негде присесть. Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится.

– Лу Хань написал мне в Weibo. – Крис поправляет волосы. – Сказал, если я не приду, он выпотрошит нас обоих. – Он улыбается. – Ну и должен же я защищать тебя от толпы. _И_ сегодня четверг. Четверг – это наш день.

– Я сам могу себя защитить, спасибо. – Холод кусает Чунмёна за пальцы. – Я много лет справлялся без тебя.

– Я всё не могу поверить, что вы с Лу Ханем _так долго_ вели свою секретную клубную жизнь и не приглашали меня.

– Я никогда не слышал, как Лу Хань с Бэкхёном выступают вместе, – говорит Чунмён. – Должно быть хорошо.

– Вам с Лу Ханем нужно как-нибудь что-нибудь сделать. – Крис дважды оборачивает шарф вокруг шеи, чтобы защититься от ветра. – Ты можешь играть на пианино, а Лу Хань – петь.

– Я оставлю сцену более умелым артистам.

– Твоя смесь высокомерия и скромности такая странная, – говорит Крис. – Что из этого ненастоящее?

– Ничто, – отвечает Чунмён. – Почему мы идём пешком именно сегодня?

– Потому что вечером в Хондэ не припаркуешься. – Крис смеётся. – Место, куда мы идём, в паре кварталов от нас. Не беспокойся, Чунмён, мы поймаем такси у реки.

– Конечно, поймаем, – говорит Чунмён, – или я замёрзну насмерть.

Они заказывают свиные отбивные. Крис нависает над тарелкой, но откусывает помаленьку, чтобы куски поместились в его маленький рот. Он выучил свой урок с одеждой. Под курткой у него простая розовая рубашка, галстук остался на столе в агентстве, а рукава закатаны.

– На что ты таращишься?

– У тебя такие изящные запястья, – отвечает Чунмён, Крис поднимает широкие брови.

– Ты обращаешь внимания на самые странные вещи.

– Детали важны, когда пишешь музыку. – Чунмён обмакивает мясо в соус. – Детали могут сделать балладу лучше или испортить её, верно?

Крис пожимает плечами.

– Я люблю музыку, – говорит он. – Но не так, как ты. Поэтому я занимаюсь бизнесом. Я работаю здесь только потому, что ты сказал мне подать сюда резюме. – Руки Криса слишком большие для его вилки. – Я благодарен. Это замечательная работа. Но я, знаешь, я не так увлечён этим, как ты.

– Я не устроил тебя на работу. Я просто сказал, когда здесь была открытая вакансия.

– Ты ведь скучал по мне, а? – Крис усмехается, будто бы Чунмён не мог не скучать. – В любом случае, я, наверное, тоже должен обращать внимание на детали. Суджон пришлось сказать мне, что она подстриглась.

– И покрасилась, – добавляет Чунмён. – Ты проводишь время с Суджон.

– Просто как друзья, – говорит Крис. – Она нравится мне как человек. Она весёлая и умная, и это хорошие качества для друга. К тому же… – Он отводит взгляд. – Мне нужно чем-то занять время, потому что меня бросили ради молодого парня.

Чунмён давится куском свинины.

– Что?

– Чонин сказал, что ты всё время проводишь с каким-то своим другом-музыкантом, когда я спросил. И Сонён сказала… – Крис прокашливается. – Сонён сказала, что этот мальчишка Бэкхён спал в твоём доме, когда болел. – Он стучит вилкой по тарелке. _Тук-тук._ – Он бы там не спал, если бы вы не проводили много времени вместе. Так что я подумал…

– Я преподаю ему вокал, – говорит Чунмён, возя рис по тарелке. – И хожу на его концерты.

– Преподаёшь вокал?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Как нашим артистам преподают. У него никогда не было учителя, который бы всё ему объяснил. Он знал несколько техник _пхансори_ , которым его научила сестра Чанёля, но он не знал толком, что делать со своим голосом.

– А, – говорит Крис. – Как я не догадался.

– О чём именно?

– Ты такой страстный только с музыкой, – отвечает Крис. – Бэкхён для тебя – музыка.

В какой-то момент так и было. В самом начале. Да и сейчас Бэкхён почти всё время – музыка. То, как он смеётся, то, как он спит. Как он шипит, когда злится, или взвизгивает, когда удивлён. Он полнится нотами, и Чунмён поглощён, пытаясь их все распределить и рассортировать.

Бэкхён – это также резкие шутки, взрывной характер, обворожительные и пленяющие улыбки. Он – также тихое утешение в конце дня, никаких вопросов в обмен на возможность положить голову Чунмёну на плечо.

– И ещё он мне просто нравится, – говорит Чунмён. – Как человек.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Крис. – Было бы досадно, если бы ты проводил с ним так много времени, и он тебе не нравился.

 

★

Они выходят из такси около здания Сансанмадан где-то часов в девять.

– Мы приехали слишком рано, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы встретимся с Исином только в одиннадцать, а на улице _холодина_.

– Кто сказал, что мы не можем выпить, пока ждём?

Они берут пиво, садясь на пластиковые стулья напротив «Buy the Way». Они говорят о том, как однажды в колледже Крис проспорил и надел платье на выпускной в баскетбольной команде.

– Ты был такой горячий, – дразнит Чунмён. – Тиффани, с которой ты ходил на математику, наверняка была повержена.

Потом они с Крисом гуляют по первому этажу Сансанмадан, разглядывая украшения, пока Крис не находит серёжки, против которых не может устоять.

– Цзытао бы они понравились, – отсутствующе говорит Чунмён, и Крис смотрит на него.

– Кто такой Цзытао?

– Лучший друг Бэкхёна, – говорит Чунмён. – У него много дырок в ушах. – Он смеётся. – Думаю, его дочери тяжело будет его догнать, когда она подрастёт.

– У него есть дочь? – Щёки Криса уже приобрели этот тёмно-розовый цвет, как всегда, когда он выпивает. Такие яркие, как будто накрашенные. – Он того же возраста, что Бэкхён?

– Младше, – говорит Чунмён. – Но по нему и не скажешь.

– Ты взрослеешь, когда у тебя появляются дети, – говорит Крис, кусая губу. – Тебе уже нельзя быть таким безрассудным. – Он чешет ухо, ногти стучат о застёжки серёжек. – Моя мама так говорит. Я появился, когда она была совсем молодая. Я вышел неплохо.

– Возможно, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис тянется поправить галстук, которого нет. – Возможно, нет.

– Эй! – Серьги звенят, когда он опускает руку. – Здорово, что он не бросил ребёнка. Не все отцы так делают.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис меняет тему.

Они ждут Исина напротив «DGDB» и уже не чувствуют холода, благодаря пиву. В клубе сделали ремонт с тех пор, как Чунмён в последний раз здесь был. Но он старый. Он помнит времена, когда это место называлось «DRUG».

– Не знал, что встречу вас здесь, Чунмён-щщи, – говорит низкий волос позади них, и они с Крисом оборачиваются, чтобы увидеть Чанёля. – Хотя я должен был предположить.

– Чанёль-щщи, это Крис У.

– Пак Чанёль, – говорит он, протягивая руку, как будто они заключают какой-то договор где-то на Западе. Но Крису это нравится, и он улыбается. – Пожалуйста, зовите меня Чанёль, Чунмён-щщи.

– Тогда ты должен звать меня хёном, – отвечает Чунмён.

– Бэкхённи это не понравится, – говорит Чанёль, смеясь. Улыбка очерчивает его лицо. – Но это меня не остановит, хён.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён, игнорируя то, как сжимается грудь при _«Бэкхённи не понравится»._ – Ты видел Исина?

Чанёль пожимает плечами, запихивая руки в карманы и перекатываясь с носка на пятку.

– Ещё нет, – говорит он. – Я хотел спросить, у тебя есть время в следующую среду? У моей сестры будет представление, если тебе интересно.

– Звучит потрясающе, – говорит Чунмён. – Я отмечу дату в календаре. – Он достаёт телефон, добавляя следующую среду в расписание.

– Так вот почему я тебя знаю! – неожиданно говорит Крис. – Ты играл на барабане в «RUFXXX», когда Бэкхён-щщи пел.

– Да, это был я, – говорит Чанёль. – Тебе понравилось?

– На самом деле, да. Я не знал, во что меня втягивают, но в итоге было весело.

– Ты ведь не музыкант, да? – У Чанёля миллион зубов, и Чунмён видит их все.

– Как ты понял? – говорит Крис, и они с Чанёлем смеются, погружаясь в разговор о том, как музыканты видят друг друга издалека или что-то в этом роде.

Телефон Чунмёна вибрирует в руках.

– Алло?

– Чунмён, я опаздываю, – говорит Исин. – Тут кое-что с Тэмином, мне нужно это уладить. Так что заходите без меня. Я постараюсь не пропустить сет.

– О, хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Не переживай и не торопись. Я уверен, что все всё поймут. Делай то, что должен.

– Спасибо, – говорит Исин. Его голос звучит обеспокоенно и устало. Чунмён хочет помочь, но он также не хочет его задерживать.

– Не за что, – говорит он и отключается.

– Исин не придёт? – спрашивает Крис.

Чунмён смотрит на него.

– Как ты узнал?

– Ты всегда говоришь с Исином, как со своей девушкой, – отвечает Крис. – Легко понять.

Чанёль кашляет.

– У тебя есть девушка? – Он странно смотрит на Чунмёна, и он качает головой. Его волосы действительно слишком длинные.

– Ему не нужна девушка, – говорит Крис. – У него есть бывшая.

Вкус дешёвого пива прилипает к зубам.

– Давайте зайдём. Попробуем подойти ближе к сцене. Исин будет поздно, если вообще будет.

Сейчас только начало одиннадцатого, но плата за вход до одиннадцати всего 5000 вон, поэтому зал уже забит. Чанёль расчищает им путь длинными руками, таща Криса и Чунмёна за собой и ударяя локтями по голове по крайней мере троих. Чунмён кланяется им, извиняясь, и против воли смеётся целеустремлённости Чанёля. Они добираются до бара гораздо быстрее, чем у Чунмёна бы получилось самостоятельно.

Чунмён снова заказывает пиво. Крис платит за напитки, и Чанёль удивляется, обнаруживая, что ему не нужно самому доставать кошелёк.

– О, а с вами, ребята, _весело_ гулять, – говорит Чанёль.

– Ты отбираешь у меня работу, – говорит Чунмён Крису, и Крис улыбается ему.

– Это будет твоя работа позже, – говорит он. – Когда твои друзья спустятся со сцены в жажде.

– А, – смеётся Чунмён, – тактика.

– Тактика, – соглашается Крис.

Они подходят ближе к сцене. Лу Хань и Бэкхён скоро выйдут, а музыканты, выступающие перед ними, очень хорошие и заводят толпу.

Чунмён уже давно не слышал, как Бэкхён поёт. Бэкхён болел, а потом Чунмён был занят.

Когда Лу Хань и Бэкхён выходят, толпа кричит.

Выступление проходит как в тумане, и Чунмён захвачен тем же ощущением волшебства, что и в первый раз, когда он услышал пение Бэкхёна.

В тоне Бэкхёна есть что-то… что-то. То, как голос оборачивается вокруг гласных и рычит на твёрдых согласных.

Всё заканчивается, кажется, до того, как наступило, и сцена пустеет. Чунмён на взводе, а Чанёль кричит так громко, что привлекает внимание практически всех. Крис немного смущён, но больше развеселён его выходками.

Потом Бэкхён тянет Чунмёна за рубашку, растягивая её и впиваясь ногтями, и Чунмён вскрикивает, но протягивает руки, чтобы обнять.

– Как мы выступили? – самодовольно спрашивает Бэкхён, на мгновение утыкаясь носом в щёку Чунмёна и тут же высвобождаясь из объятий. Он выпускает рубашку Чунмёна и разглаживает свою руками.

Его ногти подстрижены ровно.

– Очень хорошо, – отвечает Чунмён, и Крис и Чанёль поздравляют Лу Ханя. Лу Хань вспотевший и довольный. Он бьёт Криса в плечо, когда тот что-то говорит, и Чунмён смеётся над лицом Криса. Он поворачивается к Бэкхёну, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он понимает, как близко лицо Бэкхёна к его. – Серьёзно.

– Я знаю, – говорит Бэкхён. Он хватает Чунмёна за петли ремня. – Потанцуй со мной?

Живые выступления закончились, и ди-джей включает танцевальный трек с сильным техно-битом. Чунмён позволяет Бэкхёну вести его в вереницу уже танцующих людей. Они не в первый раз танцуют вместе. Но сейчас Чунмён замечает, как рука Бэкхёна то и дело ложится на талию Чунмёна, пробираясь под рубашку и касаясь голой кожи. Замечает, как волосы Бэкхёна прилипают ко лбу. Как он прикусывает губу, когда запрокидывает голову назад, и как соблазнительно выглядят его бёдра в облегающих джинсах.

Он замечает Лу Ханя, танцующего с девушками, в которых он узнаёт, кажется, Чжинри и Эмбер. Крис и Чанёль почти не танцуют, стоят, прислонившись к пустой сцене, явно больше заинтересованные в разговоре.

– Мне надо выпить, – говорит Бэкхён, обхватывая бёдра Чунмёна и притягивая его ближе, чтобы было лучше слышно. – А тебе?

– Для начала нам нужно найти столик, – говорит Чунмён. – Я ещё не поговорил с Лу Ханем.

Им удаётся найти круглую кабинку, Чунмён и Бэкхён втискиваются с одной стороны, а потом их пропихивает дальше Чанёль, заставляя двигаться, пока плечо Чунмёна не сталкивается с плечом Эмбер.

– И снова здравствуйте, – говорит он, а она смеётся.

– Видела тебя на танцполе, – говорит она. – Не уверена, что тебе стоит продолжать пить.

– К сожалению, это означает, что я выпил недостаточно, чтобы поймать ритм, – отвечает Чунмён. Он перегибается через неё, чтобы сказать Лу Ханю, что это было хорошее выступление. Чжинри играет с часами Лу Ханя.

Бэкхён прилип к нему, смеясь над чем-то с Чанёлем. На секунду Чунмён слышит только смех Бэкхёна, но потом понимает, что Эмбер разговаривает с ним.

– Что насчёт твоих больших друзей? – спрашивает Эмбер, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Полагаю, алкоголь не поможет. – Крис стучит костяшками по столу и говорит, что первый раунд за счёт Чунмёна, но он возьмёт им напитки. – Но он, кажется, хочет попытаться.

Чанёль идёт с Крисом, освобождая для Бэкхёна место, но Бэкхён не отодвигается, а только сильнее прислоняется к Чунмёну. Он кладёт руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Чунмёна, выбивая ритм по шву джинсов.

Крис возвращается первым с двумя кружками в каждой руке. Он придвигает Чунмёну пиво, и Чунмён улыбается, благодаря. Крис задерживает на нём долгий ищущий взгляд, но потом улыбается Лу Ханю и Эмбер и отдаёт им их напитки.

Они говорят о выступлении, об учениках Лу Ханя и о некоторых особо чокнутых покупателях Бэкхёна. Рука Бэкхёна продолжает рисовать на бедре Чунмёна медленные, сводящие с ума круги, и границы, которые они молча провели после ночи в кровати Чунмёна, смазываются.

– Мне нужно в туалет, – выпаливает Чунмён. Он с извинением смотрит на Чанёля и Криса, которые без промедления встают и выпускают его.

Он идёт к туалету через толпу. Очереди нет, внутри пахнет сигаретами и пивом. Он плещет холодной водой в лицо и смотрит на себя в зеркало.

– Чего ты хочешь, Чунмён? – спрашивает он себя и трясёт головой.

Он выходит из туалета и сталкивается с Бэкхёном.

– Ты в порядке, хён?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Просто нужно было… – Он улыбается. – А _тебе_ что нужно?

– Выпить ещё раз, – говорит Бэкхён. – Пойдём до бара?

Когда они подходят к стойке, Чунмён поворачивается к Бэкхёну.

– Что ты хотел?

– Ты снова заплатишь за мой напиток, хён? – Бэкхён усмехается. – Это свидание?

– Глупый ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён. Его ладони горят. – Просто скажи, что ты хочешь.

Бэкхён раскрытыми ладонями аккуратно толкает Чунмёна спиной к стойке и заставляет его стоять на месте.

– Как ты думаешь, что я хочу выпить?

Он больше не прикасается к Чунмёну, положив руки на столешницу по обе стороны от него.

– Водку на клюкве, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся. Его губы накрашены блеском. Он ещё остался на губах, даже после нескольких бокалов. Глаза Бэкхёна подведены чёрным, и Чунмён чувствует себя так, будто его раздевают. – Верно?

– Сегодня я хочу что-нибудь с персиками, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Сладкое. – Он сглатывает. Взгляд Чунмёна спускается по его шее, туда, где видно вену, когда он поёт. – На что ты смотришь?

– А как ты думаешь? – Чунмён наклоняется вперёд, кладя руку Бэкхёну на затылок. Его кожа горячая на ощупь. Он гладит пальцем по вене, и Бэкхён подаётся вперёд под его прикосновением.

Кожа такая гладкая, и Чунмён думает о том, какая она на вкус. Он сомневается, но уже достаточно пьян, чтобы поддаться порыву. Он наклоняется ниже и лижет горло Бэкхёна. Соль и косметика взрываются на языке, но вздох Бэкхёна тут же отвлекает его внимание. Он легко прикусывает кожу и посасывает, после вылизывая захваченный участок.

Чунмён отстраняется, вспоминая, что они на людях. Прошло едва ли полминуты, но Бэкхён тяжело дышит. Он положил руку на бедро, и бледная кожа его шеи расцветает вспышкой красного там, где были губы Чунмёна.

– Хён…

– Око за око, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён открывает рот от удивления, и его глаза сумасшедшие. В них обещание того, что Чунмён до этого видел только мельком, и это отправляет волну жара в низ живота.

Он отворачивается, вырываясь из объятий Бэкхёна, и машет бармену. Его сердце бьётся, как молот. Никто их не заметил, но Чунмён редко бывает таким безрассудным.

– Тогда уж шея за шею, – шепчет Бэкхён в его ухо, прижимаясь грудью к спине Чунмёна, пока тот выговаривает заказ. Всё его тело горит, и он чувствует каждое место, где Бэкхён его касается.

Остаток ночи проходит за слишком большим количеством выпивки, и Чунмён слишком отчётливо замечает каждое движение Бэкхёна. Он чувствует его взгляд на себе и не может сказать, что ему это не нравится. В тёмном углу, где находится их кабинка, засос на шее Бэкхёна выглядит, как румянец от алкоголя, который окрасил его щёки и грудь в тёмно-розовый.

У Чунмёна кружится голова.

Бэкхён и Чанёль пьют текилу, может быть, больше чем одну стопку каждый. Чунмён не помнит, не может думать, и Бэкхён ловит взгляд Чунмёна, когда слизывает с ладони соль.

Когда они все в расстёгнутых куртках выбираются на улицу, близится четвёртый час. Крис едва может стоять и заваливается на Чанёля, а Эмбер поддерживает Чжинри за талию. Лу Хань хмурится на телефон так, будто впервые увидел, и Чунмён подозревает, что это Исин.

Холодный воздух прочищает его голову.

– Значит, расходимся, – говорит Бэкхён. – Чунмён-хён, хочешь…

– Мне надо отвезти Криса домой, – быстро говорит он. – Он никакой.

– Чуть-чуть, – легко соглашается Бэкхён. Что-то, похожее на желание, тянет внутри Чунмёна. Засос на шее Бэкхёна темнеет. Завтра уже не будет сомнений о том, что это. Завтра…

Крис смеётся над Чанёлем или, может, над Эмбер, и Чунмён на слишком долгий миг забыл, что Крис вообще _здесь_.

Чунмён плотнее запахивает куртку, как будто может сдержать всё желание в границах из стёганого материала.

Хватая руку Криса, Чунмён коротко прощается со всеми, кто ещё стоит у входа в клуб, и ведёт Криса к главной дороге. Крис спотыкается о пластиковую бутылку, возможно, из «Buy the Way», и Чунмён подхватывает его, кряхтя от усилия.

– Ты слишком высокий.

– Тебе не обязательно было идти со мной, – говорит Крис, когда они отходят дальше. – Если ты хотел пойти домой с Бэкхёном.

– О чём ты? – Чунмёну гораздо теплее из-за алкоголя, плещущегося в животе. Из-за воспоминания о руках Бэкхёна на его талии, на бедре. – Я иду к нему только тогда, когда слишком пьян, чтобы добраться до себя. Каннам не очень-то близко к Хондэ. – Он смеётся. – К тому же, ты бы сейчас ел асфальт.

– Он хотел, чтобы ты пошёл к нему. – Крис останавливается, покачиваясь. Он такой большой, но он так плохо переносит алкоголь. – Мне всегда было интересно, почему ты расстался с Сонён.

– Крис, ты пьян. – Сейчас ему слишком жарко. Эта куртка душит его. Сам воздух душит его.

– Пьян, – соглашается Крис. – Поэтому я могу всё этого сказать и уже завтра поволноваться о том, что ты на меня опять разозлишься.

– Опять?

– Может, ты всегда на меня злился, – продолжает Крис. – Может, поэтому ты мне ничего не говорил.

– Чего не говорил, Крис? Я расстался с Сонён, потому что я не подхожу ей…

– А она не подходит тебе, – говорит Крис. Поразительно, как слова могут значить столь многое. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Крис пытается сказать. Ужас висит неподъёмным грузом в животе Чунмёна. Это грустная третья часть любимой песни _пхансори_ Чунмёна, где она неожиданно обрывается на самом напряжённом моменте. Чунмён всегда закрывает глаза, хотя и прекрасно знает, как заканчивается история. – Сейчас я это понимаю. Это объясняет и другие вещи.

– Какие?

– То, что ты не знакомил меня с Исином, – говорит Крис. – То, что ты выслушиваешь проблемы всех и каждого, но никогда, никогда не делишься своими. Я думал… – Крис трясёт головой, светлые волосы падают в глаза, закрывая хмурые брови. – Я думал, ты не хотел нас обременять. – Он смеётся и выпрямляется. Его левый рукав сползает по руке. – Но это потому, что ты боишься, не так ли?

– Ты ошибаешься, Крис. Это не… Я не… – _Боюсь_.

И, может быть, Чунмён боялся прожить жизнь, заточенный в клетку, которую его мать приготовила ему на вырост, как форму, что она купила на его втором году в средней школе. И, может быть, Чунмён боялся просыпаться по утрам и идти на очередной урок, который его не интересовал, выжженный и заточённый в жизни, которую выбрал для него кто-то другой.

Но отказывать тому, как он жаждет прикосновения Бэкхёна – это единственно возможный способ для Чунмёна быть смелым. Это ведь _ужасающе_ – знать, что до конца своей жизни он не сможет быть собой, потому что то, какой он есть – не то, что большинство людей сможет принять.

Создание музыки… это единственный протест, который он себе позволил, чтобы компенсировать то, на что он никогда не осмелится.

– Ты не видишь то, как ты смотришь на Бэкхёна, Чунмён. Ты, наверное, не видишь и то, как он на тебя смотрит. – Крис смеётся. – Ты никогда не замечаешь.

– Все так думают, – говорит Чунмён неровным голосом, – но никто не думает, что я просто _не знаю, что с этим делать_.

Длинная рука Криса падает на него, чтобы найти равновесие или, может, утешить.

– Я просто говорю, – и Крис вытягивает вторую руку, привлекая внимание таксиста, высадившего парочку студенток, – что если ты хочешь пойти с ним, то иди.

– И что потом? – спрашивает Чунмён. Его голос дрожит. Он хотел услышать это от Криса так долго, что…

– Не знаю, – говорит Крис, открывая заднюю дверь такси и залезая внутрь. – Но ты всё равно останешься для меня Чунмёном. – Он ждёт, сядет ли Чунмён в такси вместе с ним. Чунмён сомневается, и Крис улыбается. – Тогда до завтра.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Желание в нём борется с логикой и здравым смыслом. – До завтра.

Такси отъезжает, и Чунмён стоит, провожая его взглядом.

Он возвращается к «DGDB». Бэкхён и Чанёль всё ещё стоят у входа. Чанёль положил руку на плечи Бэкхёна, а Бэкхён хмурится, глядя на свою обувь.

– Привет, – говорит Чунмён, и они оба поднимают головы.

– Я думал, ты уехал, хён. – Чанёль выглядит озадаченным. – Где Крис-щщи?

– Я посадил его в такси. – Чунмён пожимает плечами. – Я чувствую, что могу не перенести поездку в машине, так что я собирался остаться у Бэкхёна.

Глаза Бэкхёна сужены и полны раздумий. Чунмён не отводит взгляд. Его разум всё ещё в беспорядке от того, что сказал Крис и от того, что не сказал, но одно ему ясно. Он не хочет сейчас возвращаться в свою квартиру в Каннаме. Он хочет остаться с Бэкхёном. Говорить с Бэкхёном. Слушать, как Бэкхён ноет, а потом услышать это сонное мяуканье, которое Цзытао считает раздражающим, но которое в каком-то роде идеально для Чунмёна.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чанёль. – Тогда я домой. Увидимся, Бэк. И с тобой тоже, Чунмён-хён. В следующую среду. Я позвоню.

– Хорошо, Чанёль, – говорит Чунмён. – Спасибо.

– Что угодно ради любви, – отвечает Чанёль и широкими шагами уходит.

Бэкхён дрожит.

– Здесь слишком холодно, чтобы просто так стоять, – говорит он. – Пойдём.

– Мы можем поймать такси, – дразнит Чунмён.

– У тебя суставы болят, дедуля? Кажется, ты слишком стар для Хондэ.

– Сейчас три утра и декабрь, Бэкхённи. – Чунмён видит его лёгкую улыбку. – Тебе так же холодно, как и мне.

– Как только я увижу кровать, я лягу спать. – Бэкхён утыкается подбородком в воротник куртки. – Так что, если мы пойдём пешком, я смогу… – Он морщит нос, как ребёнок. – Неважно.

– Что ты сможешь? – Чунмён специально сворачивает вправо, сталкиваясь с Бэкхёном. – Поговорить со мной подольше?

– Вроде того, – говорит Бэкхён. – Может, я подговорю тебя на пьяное пение.

– Не в этой жизни, ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён.

Чунмён снимает ботинки и ставит рядом с бесконечным рядом кроссовок Бэкхёна, и теперь это уже знакомое действие. Но из-за тяжёлых чувств, зарождённых словами Криса, тяжелее идти по узкому коридору.

Бэкхён щёлкает выключателем. Они оба моргают на свет, и Чунмёна тут же привлекает след на шее Бэкхёна. Он кашляет, снимая куртку и запихивая носки в ботинки.

– Я не шутил, – говорит Бэкхён, бросая свою куртку на пол. – Пойдём. – Он подходит и берёт Чунмёна за руку. – Кровать.

– Мне нужно снять джинсы, – говорит Чунмён.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён, волоча Чунмёна к кровати, и заваливается, утягивая его за собой. Весь воздух выбит из него, когда он падает на Бэкхёна. Бэкхён немедленно заключает его в объятия. Чунмён утыкается лицом в его шею.

– А свет? – Чунмён смеётся в щёку Бэкхёна, когда он поворачивает голову.

– Пусть остаётся, – бормочет Бэкхён.

– У меня завтра работа, – говорит Чунмён.

– У тебя наверняка какой-нибудь противный будильник. Лучше бы это была не утка.

– Утка – для сообщений и чатов, – говорит Чунмён. – На будильнике у меня «Gee», которую ты тогда поставил.

– Ты оставил её?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Оставил.

Чунмён ждёт, что Бэкхён спросит. О том, почему Чунмён передумал или о том, почему Чунмён сделал это в баре. Но Бэкхён не спрашивает. Чунмён мог бы догадаться – Бэкхён наверняка видит его неуверенность в каждом движении, и Бэкхён никогда не полезет туда, куда не просят.

– Спи, – говорит Бэкхён. – Хватит думать.

– Я сплю, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён перекатывается так, чтобы Чунмён лежал напротив. Чунмён поднимает одеяло, лежащее у них в ногах, и накрывает их обоих.

– Хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я тоже.

Чунмён просыпается через несколько часов в прилипших к ногам джинсах. Ладонь Бэкхёна лежит на его животе. Его будильник воинственно звенит, и Чунмён достаёт его из кармана и выключает.

– Мне пора вставать, – говорит от Бэкхёну.

– Сколько времени?

– Восемь, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне нужно быть в студии в девять тридцать.

– Мне тоже к девяти тридцати, – говорит Бэкхён. – Почему свет включён?

– Ты его оставил, – говорит Чунмён. Он не выспался, но его голова чиста. Сейчас, когда алкоголь не превращает это в какое-то отдалённое событие, он помнит всё, что случилось прошлой ночью. Он садится, трёт лицо и смотрит на Бэкхёна. Когда Бэкхён выглядывает из-под одеяла, страх отступает, оставляя после себя тянущее желание, к которому Чунмён привык с тех пор, как…

– Я полагаю, ты будешь ответственным, и мы встанем.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Проснись и пой, Бэкхённи.

– Ладно, – говорит Бэкхён. Он откидывает одеяло. – Я проснулся.

На его голове катастрофа, волосы торчат в разные стороны, и Чунмён чувствует, что у него на голове то же самое.

– Милашка, – говорит Чунмён, встрёпывая волосы Бэкхёна, и тот надувает губы. Сонным он выглядит мягче, нет жёсткости в глазах, и усмешка на губах расслабленная. Чунмён неожиданно для себя наклоняется и целует его в лоб, но быстро отстраняется. – Прости, я…

– Всё хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён. Он жуёт нижнюю губу и потом улыбается. – Двигайся, дедуля.

– Если ты будешь называть меня старым, у меня разовьются комплексы, – сообщает ему Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся, выглядя уже бодрее. – Я знаю, что старею.

– Ты ведь на самом деле не старик, – говорит Бэкхён. – Как и я не ребёнок.

Они бредут в ванную, сталкиваясь плечами. Чунмён смотрит на раковину и с удивлением видит в кружке две зубных щётки. Одна оранжевая, а другая фиолетовая.

– Я… – Бэкхён сглатывает. – Я оставил с прошлого раза.

Это почти ничего не значит, что в квартире Бэкхёна для него есть зубная щётка. Это просто щётка, почти неиспользованная, с фиолетовой ручкой. Это _ничего и не значит_ , но грудь Чунмёна сжимается так же сильно, как пальцы Бэкхёна на тюбике зубной пасты. Когда он берёт щётку с толстым слоем синего геля на ней, его рука дрожит.

– Спасибо, – говорит Чунмён.

Почистив зубы, Бэкхён снимает майку, бросая снаружи у двери, пока Чунмён полощет рот. Джинсы падают следом, и потом Бэкхён сомневается.

– Я приму душ.

– Я подожду, пока ты закончишь, – говорит Чунмён, вытирая пену в уголках рта. – Там. На кровати. – Может, ему следует поехать домой. Его одежда пахнет сном, потом, ликёром и дымом. Он бы переоделся и собрался с мыслями. Но у него мало времени до работы. Возвращаться в Каннам не имеет смысла. – Я думаю, мне придётся позаимствовать рубашку.

– Ты мог бы… – Бэкхён отворачивается, опираясь на прозрачную стенку душа, чтобы включить воду. Она шумит. Выпрямляясь, Бэкхён зацепляет пальцами пояс трусов. – Ты мог бы принять душ со мной, – говорит он. – Чтобы сэкономить время.

Его голос – мягкий бархат. Ещё хриплый с прошлой ночи и грубый ото сна, но ему невозможно противиться, как это всегда с его низкими тонами.

И щётка Чунмёна лежит на краю раковины. И родинки Бэкхёна спускаются по его спине, светло-коричневые точки на бледной коже. И прошлой ночью Чунмён посадил Криса в такси и забрался в кровать с Бэкхёном, в каком-то смысле зная, что уже сделал выбор.

– Я мог бы, – говорит он и расстёгивает две верхних пуговицы на рубашке.

Напряженная спина Бэкхёна расслабляется, и он стягивает трусы. Чунмён закрывает глаза, возясь с остальными пуговицами и выбираясь из джинсов. Бэкхён проходит рядом с ним, мимо него и бросает трусы в кучу вещей в коридоре. Чунмён держит свои вещи в руках и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем бросить их сверху на вещи Бэкхёна.

Пальцы обхватывают его запястье и тянут вперёд.

– Ну же, – говорит Бэкхён. – Тебе нельзя опаздывать.

– А тебе? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он открывает глаза, и его сердце подпрыгивает от улыбки Бэкхёна.

– Я всегда опаздываю, – говорит он. – Я думаю, Шиндон-хён постоянно говорит мне приходить на час раньше, чем у меня начинается смена.

– Умно, – говорит Чунмён. Он складывает руки лодочкой, и Бэкхён выжимает в них мыло.

Он намыливается, заставляя себя смотреть на плитку над плечом Бэкхёна.

– Тебе надо смыть пену? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чунмён кивает, и они меняются местами. Ему приходится взяться за плечи Бэкхёна, чтобы не поскользнуться, и от одного прикосновения к гладкой коже его рот пересыхает.

– Шампунь?

– Вот, – говорит Бэкхён, выдавливая немного в свои руки. – Намочи волосы.

Когда капли воды с волос Чунмёна стекают по носу и в уши, он снова обходит Бэкхёна. В этот раз его рука трётся о грудь Бэкхёна. Взгляд Чунмёна падает на коричневый сосок, и он заставляет себя поднять глаза.

– Ладно, – говорит он.

Бэкхён старательно и быстро намыливает волосы Чунмёна обеими руками, длинные ногти успокаивающе чешут его голову.

– Ты мурлычешь, – смеётся Бэкхён, и Чунмён краснеет.

– Это так приятно, – признаёт Чунмён. – Я почти забыл о времени.

– Ты практически не издаёшь звуков, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ох уж это каннамское воспитание.

– Ты постоянно издаёшь какие-то звуки, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён закусывает губу. – Ты такой шумный. Вздыхаешь, напеваешь песни и поёшь их в полный голос, смеёшься так громко и пугающе…

– Тебе нравится, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Да, – отвечает Чунмён. – Очень нравится. Все звуки, которые ты издаёшь.

Лицо Бэкхёна так близко. На его ресницах – капельки воды, и от этого они блестят. Подводка с прошлой ночи размазалась. Вода сбегает по его лицу, как чёрные слёзы, оставляя серые следы на его щеках.

– Ты как живая песня.

– Это так… – Ладони Бэкхёна скользят по влажным рукам Чунмёна, оставляя на них шампунь. – Это так тупо, – говорит он.

– Что… – начинает Чунмён, но Бэкхён толкает его к стене и проглатывает конец его предложения.

Чунмён поднимает руки и кладёт их на скользкую талию Бэкхёна. Кожа ускользает из его пальцев, когда Бэкхён прижимается ближе, проталкивая ногу между ног Чунмёна. Вода течёт за его спиной, наполняя ванную паром.

Губы Бэкхёна такие мягкие. Такие мягкие. И он знает, что делает, язык пробегается по губам Чунмёна, пока тот не раскрывает их. Так много кожи, и у Чунмёна всё ещё шампунь в волосах, но это становится неважно, когда Бэкхён стонет в его рот. Чунмён чувствует вкус мяты, когда посасывает нижнюю губу Бэкхёна, и…

Вода плещет по их ногам. Она громко бьёт по плитке, и он чувствует пар на коже. Нога Бэкхёна трётся о его бёдра, рядом с его членом, руки Бэкхёна обхватывают его челюсть.

Чунмён дрожит, но это не плохо. Бэкхён тоже дрожит, когда Чунмён проводит руками по его бокам, пробегаясь пальцами по покрывшейся мурашками коже. Бэкхён проводит языком по зубам Чунмёна, и тот тихо вздыхает, когда Бэкхён отстраняется.

– Ты опоздаешь, – говорит Бэкхён. – Так что нам пора выходить.

Губы Бэкхёна красные, и неровный изгиб верхней заметнее обычного.

Чунмён не отводит взгляда от лица Бэкхёна.

– Помоги мне смыть шампунь?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён и широко улыбается, когда Чунмён не убирает рук с его талии. – Это без проблем, хён.

Чунмён улыбается в ответ и заставляет себя не думать ни о чём, кроме того, как ему нравится, когда Бэкхён вот так сияет.


	3. Сторона B, трек 1

**Сторона** **B**

**Трек 1**

 

★

На Чунмёна падает тень, и он поднимает глаза. 

– Телефон, – говорит Исин, Чунмён снимает наушники и вешает на шею. – Твой телефон, – повторяет он, и Чунмён тянется за ним. И точно, он светится уведомлением какаотока.

– А, – говорит Чунмён.

 _лучше верни мне эту рубашку,_ написано в сообщении. _это моя единственная нормальная рубашка а твоя квартира это кладбище одежды._

– Спасибо, я не слышал через наушники.

– Что ты слушаешь? – Потный, явно только что из танцевальной студии, Исин плюхается на соседний стул.

– Чонин написал песню, – говорит Чунмён. – Я пытаюсь понять, как сделать так, чтобы она подошла по стилю DoubleK.

 _Я завтра зайду в_ _ComicsPlease_ _,_ печатает Чунмён. _Я даже её постираю._

Он уже предвкушает насмешливый ответ Бэкхёна.

– Это Бэкхён?

Чунмён удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

– Я… – Он вздыхает. – Да.

– Я говорил с Крисом сегодня утром, – говорит Исин. – Кажется, у него были ко мне вопросы.

– Это не то…

– То, – говорит Исин. – Я знаю тебя лучше, чем тебе бы хотелось. – Он гладит Чунмёна по щеке, как делал, когда Чунмён довёл себя до язвы в самом начале работы в SM. – Мне жаль, что так вышло.

– Нет, тебе _нисколько_ не жаль, – говорит Чунмён, закрывая глаза. Рука Исина успокаивает, знакомое прикосновение, которое у Чунмёна так и не получилось забыть.

– Я не был уверен, что он тебе нравится в этом смысле, – говорит Исин, опуская руку. – Когда ты начал встречаться с Сонён-щщи, я подумал, что ты понял…

– Всё не так просто, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не такой простой.

– О тебе много чего можно сказать, Ким Чунмён, но только не то, что ты простой. – Исин откидывается на спинку стула. – Значит, он тебе нравится.

 

_Исин, я думаю, нам стоит прекратить._

_Ладно._

_Исин, я не знаю, что мне нравится. Я не знаю, чего хочу._

_Ладно._

_Исин, ты для меня в самом деле очень важен._

_Ладно._

 

Чунмён глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Я не могу об этом говорить.

– Не помню, видел ли когда-нибудь у тебя такие глаза, – с любопытством говорит Исин. – А я знаю тебя уже столько, сколько не живут.

– Глаза? – Чунмён тянет рукава Бэкхёновой рубашки.

– Я как-то думал, что ты любил меня, – говорит Исин, непонятно, почему. Он хлопает Чунмёна по колену. У него мягкая скромная улыбка. Чунмёну она всегда нравилась. – Но ты ведь такой. Тебя сложно понять. – Он убирает руку, и Чунмён слышит, что музыка всё ещё играет в наушниках, висящих у него на шее, приглушённый шум. – Думаю, если бы я когда-нибудь увидел у тебя такие глаза, то понял бы, что ты меня любил.

– Ты важен для меня. – Это всегда было ясно. Чунмён потерялся, а Исин его нашёл. – Ты был раньше и важен для меня сейчас. Гораздо больше многих других людей. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль.

– Я знаю, – говорит Исин. – Ты думаешь, иначе я бы продолжил с тобой общаться?

– Я всё ещё не… – Так мало людей знают об этом. О том, что Чунмён… – Я так…

Чунмён помнит, как они с Исином познакомились. Лу Хань вытащил его на вечеринку в честь Дня независимости на берегу Хан. Исин улыбнулся так нежно, и Чунмён просто решил, что может бросить учёбу. Он чувствовал себя безрассудным и непобедимым. Они сидели на берегу под альковом и пили кофе с молоком из ближайшего магазина, и когда Исин наклонился к нему и поцеловал, дав достаточно времени отстраниться, Чунмён поцеловал его в ответ.

Он помнит, как Исин сворачивался у него под боком в его кровати. И как Исин учил его играть на гитаре. Он помнит, как просыпался по утрам и видел лицо Исина, и хотел перестать так сильно беспокоиться, что кто-то узнает, как часто он так делал.

Он помнит, как плакал в рубашку Исина, и помнит эту неделю перед переездом в новую квартиру, когда она оба жили в студии Исина, предназначенной для одного человека. Вся жизнь Чунмёна уместилась в шести коробках среднего размера.

Он помнит, как думал, что у него никогда не сможет позволить себе и это, и музыку, и музыку бы простили гораздо вероятнее, чем то, как бёдра Исина хорошо ложатся в его ладони.

– _Это_ я тоже знаю, – говорит Исин. – Но… Ты ведь уже взрослый, Чунмён. Никто не заглядывает тебе через плечо, чтобы убедиться, всё ли ты делаешь «правильно».

Он говорит это так, будто не верит в существование «правильных» вещей, или будто то, о чём Чунмён думает как о правильном, на самом деле вывернуто наизнанку.

И всегда есть, будут те, кто заглядывает через плечо. Бараки, полные недовольных солдат. Комната с друзьями его родителей. Его коллеги, бабушка и старший брат. Люди, которых он никогда не встречал, которых никогда не встретит. Целый _мир_ людей, которые наблюдают за ним, изучают и осуждают его.

– Ты так легко это говоришь. Как будто хотеть кого-то достаточно. – Его живот сворачивается, словно он выпил прокисшее молоко. Словно он опять проходит прослушивание в июньский мюзикл в клубе музыкального театра.

– Значит, ты его хочешь. – Губы Исина приподнимаются. – Не бойся, я никому не скажу. Я никогда ничего не говорю.

– Бэкхён… – Весёлый. Шумный. По-своему умный. Загадочный. Иногда мудрее своих лет. – Это Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён наконец, стискивая в руках телефон, и хочет пожать плечами. – Это Бэкхён, и я…

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – говорит Исин. – Я хочу, чтобы все мои друзья были счастливы.

Это напоминает Чунмёну о прошлой ночи.

– Что случилось с Тэмином? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Его зачислили неделю назад, верно? Он заболел? Все болеют первый месяц. Все эти микробы в замкнутом пространстве.

– Не заболел, – говорит Исин, обнимая себя. Чунмён тут же сосредотачивается на нём. – Ему просто нужно было поговорить. Мы разговаривали, пока у него не закончились минуты на неделю. Ты же знаешь, им разрешают звонить только определённое количество раз.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Из-за этого все скучают по дому.

– Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь со мной навестить его? – спрашивает Исин. – Ещё нескоро. У него ещё четыре недели основной подготовки впереди. – Он хмурится. – Я не гражданин, так что за меня должен поручаться кореец, чтобы я смог пойти.

– Он знает, куда его определят? Он может попасть в KATUSA? – Чунмён облизывает губы, подавляя дрожь. – И да, – говорит он. – Конечно, я с тобой поеду.

– Я это ценю, – говорит Исин. – Я думаю… думаю, ты можешь ему помочь. Я же не прошу от тебя только паспорт и машину.

– С чем помочь? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Ты уже через это прошёл, – отвечает Исин. – А мне никогда не нужно было, так что я не могу…

Телефон Чунмёна крякает.

_стирка и доставка? не перенапрягайся, дедуля_

Он поднимает взгляд, и Исин снова улыбается.

– Что?

– Я думаю, Бэкхён делает тебя счастливым, – говорит Исин. – Это хорошо.

 

★

Когда следующим вечером Чунмён выбирается из машины, идёт снег с дождём. Волна тепла омывает его, когда он открывает дверь в «ComicsPlease», и руки тут же нагреваются.

Он автоматически ищет Бэкхёна глазами, пробегаясь по отделам, пока не замечает знакомую кепку. Бэкхён держит в руках несколько томов комиксов. Он хмурится на один из них и смотрит вверх, где стоят похожие на него тома. Он не может дотянуться, думает Чунмён и тихо смеётся, чтобы Бэкхён его не услышал.

Зелёная футболка Бэкхёна с кислотно-жёлтой надписью «Чудо-близнецы» не сочетается с красными кепкой и фартуком. Но Бэкхён всё равно выглядит хорошо, несмотря на сонные глаза, фиолетовые губы и надутые щёки, пока он пытается поставить комикс на верхнюю полку.

– Похоже, тебе нужна помощь, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ты не подойдёшь, – говорит Бэкхён, аккуратно заталкивая комикс на полку. – Знаешь, Чунмён-хён, ты был бы идеальным парнем, если бы подрос ещё сантиметров на десять.

– Я уже не вырасту, – отвечает Чунмён. – Слишком старый.

– Ну что ж, – говорит Бэкхён. Он садится на корточки, чтобы переставить пару комиксов, которые идут не по порядку. Джинсы натягиваются на его бёдрах. Чунмён смотрит на лицо Бэкхёна. – У меня-то ещё есть надежда. – Бэкхён усмехается. – Цветущая юность.

– Да, да, – говорит Чунмён. – Да и тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы я был высоким.

– Это точно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты и так-то не можешь удержать равновесия. – Бэкхён встаёт и отряхивает руки о джинсы. – Если бы ты был высоким, ты бы, наверное, делал то же, что и Крис.

– Что делает Крис?

– Маячит, – хихикает Бэкхён. – Стоит на краешке танцпола, прижав локти к бокам.

– Эти его локти доставляли в колледже много проблем. – Чунмён следует за Бэкхёном к прилавку. Цзытао болтает с кем-то высоким, стройным и широкоплечим.

– Ты так долго его знаешь? – Бэкхён выдувает плотный пузырь жвачки. – Хмм.

– Около десяти лет, – говорит Чунмён. – Хотя мы брали перерыв на пару лет.

Бэкхён, кажется, хочет задать вопрос, но вместо этого открывает дверцу и заходит за прилавок, отпихивая Цзытао бедром от кассы.

– Не притворяйся, что занят делом.

– Прости, Бэкхённи-хён, это я виноват, – говорит парень, с которым разговаривал Цзытао. Он смеётся и с улыбкой поворачивается с Чунмёну, опёршемуся на прилавок. Теперь Чунмён узнаёт Сехуна. – Похоже, ты тоже болтаешь на работе. Ким Чунмён-щщи, верно?

– Вы встречались? – спрашивает Цзытао. – Где это?

В баре у стойки, когда на Сехуне были золотые шортики. Нет ничего такого в том, что Чунмён ходил в «TRANCE», потому что у него была причина, но ему всё равно некомфортно.

– Ну, знаешь, – отвечает Сехун, загадочно улыбаясь, – мир тесен.

– Я просил Сехуна посидеть с Тин на следующей неделе, – говорит Цзытао.

– Жаркое свидание? – дразнит Бэкхён, и Цзытао усмехается.

– Может быть, – отвечает он, и Сехун закатывает глаза.

– Я присмотрю за Тин, – говорит Сехун. – Если ты попросишь Бэкхёна, то у неё разовьётся какая-нибудь новая фобия.

– В самом деле? – Чунмёну нравится, как дьявольски мерцают глаза Бэкхёна. – Например?

– В прошлый раз, – говорит Цзытао, – Тин несколько недель отказывалась есть клубничное мороженое из «Family Mart» рядом с домом. Я спросил, почему, и она сказала, что не хочет стать убийцей.

– Она всё ныла, чтобы я купил ей мороженое, – объясняет Бэкхён, оглядываясь на лестницу, когда несколько подростков, всё ещё в школьной форме, топают по ступенькам. – И я ей его купил, и когда она ела, я сказал, что зёрнышки клубники – это клубничные детки. И спросил, слышит ли она их крики, когда откусывает мороженое.

– В общем, – говорит Сехун. – Бэкхён – ужасный человек, и его _никогда_ нельзя оставлять с чужими детьми.

– Я согласен, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я уже несколько лет пытаюсь убедить в этом Цзытао.

– Мне пора идти. – Сехун не горит желанием уходить. Он смотрит на Цзытао, который выравнивает пачку чеков. Глаза Сехуна разглядывают его лицо и слишком долго задерживаются на губах. Чунмён вместо этого глядит на Бэкхёна. – У меня домашка.

– Учишься в университете? – спрашивает Чунмён, наблюдая, как Бэкхён вытаскивает из-под прилавка новую бутылку воды и откручивает крышку. Он делает большой глоток, и немного воды проливается на футболку и фартук.

– Сука, – говорит Бэкхён, хмуро разглядывая футболку.

– _Соблазнительно_ , хён, – добавляет Цзытао, и Сехун смеётся, когда отвечает Чунмёну.

– Да, – говорит он. – И у меня экзамены.

– Удачи, – говорит Бэкхён. – Лучше ты, чем я.

Тыльной стороной ладони он вытирает рот. Фиолетовый уже не так заметен, а на щеке у него мокрое пятно. Кожа Бэкхёна такая красивая, когда мокрая. Когда вода стекает по его рукам, груди и шее в душе, или когда идёт дождь, и даже зонтик не защищает от влаги.

Во рту у Чунмёна так сухо. Он сглатывает.

– Ты ненавидишь учиться, – смеётся Сехун. – Я нет. Так что да, действительно лучше я, чем ты.

– Конечно, ненавижу. Я терпеть не могу, когда мне указывают, и когда я должен сидеть смирно, – говорит Бэкхён. – А учёба из себя только это и представляет.

Чунмён по привычке хочет возразить, но вместо этого просто ставит рюкзак перед собой и расстёгивает, чтобы достать пакет.

– Увидимся, хён, – всё ещё смеясь, говорит Сехун. – И я думаю, что смогу прийти на следующей неделе, Цзытао.

– Ты самый лучший, – говорит Цзытао с широкой улыбкой, и шея Сехуна краснеет.

– Рад был увидеться, Чунмён, – говорит он, и Бэкхён перегибается через прилавок и бьёт его по руке.

– Говори вежливо, ты, мелкий…

– Рад был увидеться, Ким Чунмён-щщи, – не очень радостно поправляется Сехун, и Чунмён изо всех сил пытается сохранить серьёзное лицо.

– Можно хён, – поправляет он, и Сехун самодовольно улыбается Бэкхёну, когда уходит.

– Не поощряй его, – бормочет Бэкхён. – Он самый грубый мелкий пиздюк на планете.

– Он больше тебя, – говорит Цзытао. – И ты просто злишься, что он украл твоё звание.

– Значит, этот ребёнок был самым грубым до тех пор, пока не появился Сехун? – Чунмён указывает большим пальцем на Бэкхёна.

– Однозначно, – отвечает Цзытао. – Что в пакете, хён?

– Рубашка Бэкхёна, – говорит Чунмён. – Он вчера мне одолжил.

Он отдаёт пакет Бэкхёну, который с подозрением его открывает.

– Не могу поверить, что ты её постирал.

– Она ведь не моя, – поясняет Чунмён. – Я аккуратно обращаюсь с _чужими_ вещами.

Цзытао смеётся над ними обоими, пока не замечает что-то за ними. Чунмён оглядывается. Девочка в форме средней школы пытается дотянуться до той же полки, с которой только что сражался Бэкхён. Цзытао корчит рожу раздражения и разочарования.

– И снова за работу, – вздыхает он.

– Мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут, Тао, – говорит Бэкхён, выталкивая его из-за прилавка. – Давай, заставь свои накачанные руки поработать, помоги девице в беде.

Бэкхён снимает и складывает фартук, кладя на прилавок. Пакет он запихивает в рюкзак.

– Уверен, что не хочешь переодеться? – спрашивает Чунмён. Прилавок врезается ему в живот, когда он тянется к пятну над головами Чудо-близнецов. Он прижимает ладонь к груди Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён подаётся вперёд, выдувая ещё один пузырь. Он громко лопается, и Чунмён опускает руку.

Он хочет касаться больше.

– Я просто иду домой, – говорит Бэкхён. – На кого мне там производить впечатление?

– Ты не хочешь произвести впечатление на меня? – Это привычка. Слова легко слетают с языка, будто они сидят за столом с бокалами дорогого вина.

Бэкхён громко застёгивает рюкзак. Потом проводит рукой по груди.

– А что, близнецы тебя не устраивают? – Снова лопает жвачку. – Чудо-женщина была лучше?

– Как ты думаешь? – тихо отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён опирается локтями на прилавок, кладя подбородок на ладони.

– Хммм, – говорит Бэкхён. – У меня нет футболок с Бистбоем.

– Кто такой Бистбой?

Бэкхён усмехается.

– Мне надо посвятить тебя в комиксы? – Тёмные брови Бэкхёна проглядывают через осветлённую чёлку. – Я был бы рад.

– Но я всё равно буду сонсэннимом, так?

– Зависит от того, означает ли звание сонсэннима то, что мне придётся платить за свою выпивку. – Бэкхён в ужасе кривит лицо. – Ты сегодня занят? Хочешь пойти выпить?

– Я слишком стар, чтобы пить каждую ночь, Бэкхённи. – Он не отводит взгляда от глаз Бэкхёна. Бэкхён негромко мычит, выражая понимание. Он высовывает язык. Он покрыт тонким слоем «Ксилитола», и это смешно. – Я страдаю от похмелья.

– Это отвечает только на один вопрос. – Глаза Бэкхёна светятся. Уголки его губ приподнимаются, и Чунмён теперь знает, какова эта улыбка на вкус. – Ты сегодня занят?

Чунмёну _нравится_ Бэкхён. Он ему нравится, и ему хочется его поцеловать. Он очень давно ни к кому такого не чувствовал.

– Возможно.

– И что это значит? – Бэкхён закрывает кассу. Цзытао снова заходит за прилавок, снимая и складывая фартук, и кладёт его рядом с Бэкхёновым. Буквы хангыля на его бейджике такие широкие в сравнении с тонкими слогами Бэкхёна, растянутые, чтобы заполнить пустое пространство.

Под курткой одежда Чунмёна прилипает к коже. Но на улице холодно. Он будет скучать по сухому теплу, как только выйдет из магазина.

– Ты хочешь помочь мне закончить песню?

– Что?

– Это то, что я собирался сегодня делать, – говорит Чунмён. – Присоединяйся.

Цзытао переводит взгляд с Чунмёна на Бэкхёна и качает головой.

– Я выхожу. Ты закроешься, хён?

– Само собой, – говорит Бэкхён. – Иди, забирай своего монстра.

Цзытао машет рукой, поднимаясь по лестнице и оставляя Бэкхёна и Чунмёна в магазине одних.

Бэкхён методично выключает везде свет и дважды проверяет, выключен ли обогреватель.

– Чёрт, как холодно, – говорит он, когда они выходят. Он возится с ключами. – Я не чувствую пальцев.

– По крайней мере, снег с дождём кончился, – говорит Чунмён. – Так что, ты поедешь со мной?

– Что мне за это будет?

– Сегодня хороший день для лапши под чёрным соусом, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы закажем.

– Ты приглашаешь меня к себе домой? – Кончики ушей Бэкхёна покраснели от холода. Кепки – не подходящая одежда для зимы. – Как непристойно.

– Это не первый раз, – с улыбкой отвечает Чунмён. Его желудок сжимается. Разжимается. Снова сжимается.

– А кажется, что первый, – говорит Бэкхён, отводя взгляд. Мимо проезжает машина, освещая контуры лица Бэкхёна. В этот момент, в этом освещении, в нём отчетливо видна неуверенность.

– Не первый, – говорит Чунмён, когда желудок разжимается. – Ты остался собой, а я – собой. – Он берёт Бэкхёна за рукав куртки. – У меня в холодильнике нет ничего особенного для тебя.

– Хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это меня успокаивает.

Дождь снова начинается, когда они едут по Маподэгё, и Хан покрывается рябью по обеим сторонам от них. Бэкхён смотрит в окно на проезжающие мимо машины. От его дыхания окно затуманивается.

– Река ночью такая красивая, –  говорит Чунмён. – Мне нравится ездить мимо неё.

– Я впервые вижу эту дорогу без температуры. – Бэкхён сползает вниз по сидению. – Почему кнопки не работают?

– Это не та же дорога, по которой мы ехали тем вечером, – говорит Чунмён. – И я включил защиту от детей, как только ты закрыл дверь, ребёнок.

– Ха-ха-ха, – говорит Бэкхён. – Очень смешно. И почему мы едем по другой дороге?

– Я везу тебя туда, где никто точно не будет искать труп. – Чунмён смеётся, когда Бэкхён перегибается, чтобы шлёпнуть его по бедру. Смех стихает, когда Бэкхён не убирает руку. Приятная тяжесть. – Шучу. Мы едем здесь, чтобы не попасть в пробку.

– Вечер субботы. – Пальцы Бэкхёна скользят выше. Чунмён не отводит глаз от машины перед ними. Серебристый Хёндай с этими новыми умными зеркалами, которые Сун Цянь упоминает в разговоре о пожеланиях к своей новой машине, по крайней мере, раз в неделю. – Не похоже на час-пик.

– Ты мыслишь не как водитель, – говорит Чунмён. – Куда все едут вечером субботы?

– Гулять, – говорит Бэкхён. – Они наверняка не проводят время со стариками, как я.

– Ты много времени проводишь со стариками, Бэкхённи? – Чунмён улыбается, хотя из-за ладони Бэкхёна слишком отчётливо чувствует свою ногу. И то, как близко они сидят. Или то, как Чунмён управляет автомобилем, и он же не подросток, так что у него нет оправдания своей отвлечённости.

– Проводил, – говорит Бэкхён. – Теперь только с тобой.

– Самый короткий путь от Каннама до Хондэ – по трассе 46 через Хан, – говорит Чунмён. – И обычно это занимает на пятнадцать минут меньше, чем эта дорога.

– Обычно, – говорит Бэкхён. – А сегодня?

– Наверное, минут на тридцать больше, – говорит Чунмён. – И река выглядит и вполовину не так красиво, когда едешь по трассе 46.

– Ты никогда не казался мне тем, кто выберет более красивую дорогу. – Он улыбается. – Это больше похоже на Исина-хёна.

– Ты прав, – говорит Чунмён. – Но иногда я откланяюсь от ожидаемого пути.

– Ты просто иногда просыпаешься и решаешь бросить учёбу в престижном университете, чтобы стать музыкальным продюсером, которого указывают в примечаниях к альбому?

– Хотя и самое значительное, – говорит Чунмён, – это далеко не единственное моё отклонение.

Бэкхён громко жует жвачку. Чунмён не включал радио. Тыкая обогреватель сидения и хмурясь из-за того, что защита от детей не позволяет ему поменять температуру, Бэкхён вздыхает. Он убирает руку обратно на свои колени. Чунмёну жаль.

Он ускоряет ритм дворников.

– Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я могу не ответить.

– Скольких мужчин ты целовал? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чунмён хмурится.

– Троих, – говорит он. – Но я не уверен, что первый раз считается.

– Что это значит?

– Хммм, звучит как другой вопрос. – Чунмён углом глаза поглядывает на Бэкхёна, когда сворачивает в переулок. Так он сможет объехать пробку. – Думаю, я был слишком юный, чтобы это считалось. Начало старшей школы. Это ничего не значило.

– Я впервые поцеловал мужчину в тринадцать лет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты не был слишком юным.

– Мужчину или мальчика? – со смешком спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён на секунду перестаёт жевать.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Я поцеловал мужчину. – Бэкхён иногда кажется намного, намного старше своих лет. – Потом, когда мне было семнадцать, я целовался с другими мужчинами.

Чунмён не отвечает. Он ведёт машину.

Он показывает Бэкхёну дома, которые помнит из молодости.

– Мой друг из старшей школы жил здесь, – говорит он, указывая на дом. – Его мать готовила самые вкусные _пачжон_ с морепродуктами, поэтому мы всегда хотели заниматься у него, хотя дом моей семьи больше.

Бэкхён молчит, отмечая богатство домов с нечитаемым лицом.

Возможно, Чунмён сказал что-то не то. Или, может быть, у Бэкхёна просто кончились слова. Это не плохая тишина. Однозначно не плохая, потому что Бэкхён улыбается ему маленькой искренней улыбкой, и что-то в груди Чунмёна трепещет.

Остаток пути наполнен стуком дождя по крыше. Чунмён медленно едет по знакомым улицам, а Бэкхён продолжает смотреть в окно, хотя из-за дождя невозможно ничего разглядеть.

Они заезжают на парковку, и Чунмён вздыхает, останавливая машину. Он машет швейцару, который без промедления запускает их, и они смотрят на залитые дождём улицы через стеклянную стену лифта.

Они выходят на нужном этаже, Чунмён открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру. Он наклоняется, чтобы развязать ботинки, и удивляется, когда Бэкхён кладёт руку ему на спину, чтобы он не потерял равновесия. Центр ладони лежит на пояснице.

Бэкхён закрывает дверь и стягивает кроссовки, не развязывая шнурки. Он быстро находит выключатель, и свет режет Чунмёну глаза.

Чунмён выпрямляется, сняв тяжёлую зимнюю обувь, и Бэкхён внимательно смотрит на него. Его взгляд ровный. Не дрожит. Его губы всё ещё фиолетовые, и желудок Чунмёна снова сжимается, когда он нервно? – да, _нервно_ – облизывает нижнюю губу.

Толкнуть Бэкхёна к стене и поцеловать его – это не решение разума. Это инстинкт, и сердце Бэкхёна стучит – _бум, бум_ барабана – напротив его собственного, когда Чунмён прижимается к нему. Их куртки скрипят друг о друга, и Чунмён скользит губами по губам Бэкхёна. Запуская руки в волосы Чунмёна, Бэкхён наклоняет голову влево, открывая рот, и всё становится горячее. Язык Чунмёна проскальзывает внутрь между губ Бэкхёна, сталкивается с тёплым языком Бэкхёна и натыкается на «Ксилитол». Чунмён смеётся посасывая верхнюю губу Бэкхёна, прежде чем отстраниться, выбираясь из его объятий.

– Забыл про жвачку, – ещё смеясь, говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён, с порозовевшими щеками и растрёпанными волосами, широко улыбается ему. Липкий Бён Бэкхён, его липкие губы, липкая улыбка и липкий голос.

Его кепка упала на пол, обнажая отросшие корни волос, и воротник его футболки сбился.

– И про куртки, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но это не страшно, потому что я хотел поцеловать тебя, как только ты зашёл в магазин.

– Только с тех пор? – Чунмён бросает куртку на пол, и Бэкхён повторяет за ним. – Я думал об этом очень долго.

– Ну, – говорит Бэкхён, и он неожиданно выглядит опасно, подходя к Чунмёну, пока не упирается ладонями в его грудь, – правда в том…

Он толкает его, и Чунмён спотыкается о куртку, но падает на диван. Воздух выбит из его груди.

– В чём? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён легко забирается на его колени, заключая Чунмёна под собой.

– Когда ты вчера ушёл на работу, я кончил, думая об этом, – шепчет Бэкхён, и Чунмён дрожит. Он не включал _ондоль_ , но ему слишком жарко из-за Бэкхёна, сидящего на нём. – Я на двадцать минут опоздал на работу, и это всё твоя вина.

Чунмён отчаянно хочет узнать, как Бэкхён звучит, когда кончает.

– О, – говорит Чунмён и сомневается. Ему кажется так страшно положить руки на бёдра Бэкхёна. Но как только он это делает, провести руками вверх, хватаясь поудобнее, легко. – Мне жаль, правда.

– Лучше бы тебе было жаль, – говорит Бэкхён, и он наклоняется и мягко чмокает Чунмёна в губы. – Скольких мужчин ты целовал больше, чем один раз?

– Только двоих, – говорит Чунмён. Он гладит Бэкхёна по щеке. Ведёт пальцем по скуле. – Я очень избирательно к этому отношусь.

– Или ты просто хотел чего-то другого, – говорит Бэкхён, поддаваясь его прикосновениям.

– Да, – признаёт Чунмён, – но я хочу…

Он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён пел. Чтобы подбирался ближе и ближе, смеялся громко и вызывающе. Он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён сидел рядом с ним и не задавал вопросов, и тогда Чунмён сможет жить в своей коже и думать, что когда-нибудь он почувствует себя в ней комфортно. Он ощущает вкус Бэкхёна на своих губах, когда облизывает их.

– Я хочу тебя больше, чем этого.

Чунмён _чувствует_ , как у Бэкхёна перехватывает дыхание, и слышит его мягкий выдох. Он смотрит Бэкхёну в глаза и видит, как удивление исчезает в игривой радости.

– Не знаю, сонсэнним, – тянет Бэкхён. – Отношения учеников с учителями порицаются обществом.

«Отношения» заставляют Чунмёна думать о Сонён и Исине. О том, как всё начатое должно закончиться, растворяясь в пустоте между третьим и четвёртым треками.

Он не хочет думать о Бэкхёне и завершениях.

– Не бойся так сильно, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён смотрит на Чудо-близнецов, но знает, что Бэкхён глядит на него. – Это всего лишь я.

– Всего лишь ты – это очень много, – отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся, показывая зубы и фиолетовый язык.

– Слишком много? – легко спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён пробегается пальцами по поясу джинсов, касаясь кончиками кожи между штанами и футболкой.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Нет.

Отклоняясь назад и полагаясь на то, что Чунмён его не уронит, Бэкхён вытаскивает салфетку из коробки на краю столика и выплёвывает жвачку.

Через несколько часов пластиковые тарелки из-под лапши под чёрным соусом стоят у двери, а Чунмён вытягивается на полу на спине, глядя на нотные листы с песней, которую начал, когда Бэкхён в прошлый раз был здесь. Бэкхён лежит рядом на боку. У него на щеке пятно чёрного соуса.

– Ты работал над ней, когда я болел, – говорит он.

– Я не буду тебе петь, – говорит Чунмён. – Даже не проси.

Бэкхён усмехается ему и потом сужает глаза, глядя на музыку. Он напевает первые пару тактов.

– Она всё равно красивая.

– Это только начало, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не уверен, начало чего.

– Для чего эта песня? – Чунмён с любопытством глядит на Бэкхёна. – Новый сингл D.O.? – Бэкхён передвигается, проводя рукой по животу Чунмёна. Он легко щекочет кожу под пупком Чунмёна через хлопок, и Чунмён ловит руку Бэкхёна. – Или это для нового артиста, о котором нельзя говорить?

Его ресницы дрожат.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Что-то другое. – Он переворачивается на бок, чтобы перебросить ногу через бёдра Бэкхёна. Бэкхён с писком валится на спину. – Это мой секрет, и не думай, что я расскажу тебе просто потому, что ты ведёшь себя мило.

– Но я ведь очень милый, – говорит Бэкхён, – не так ли? – Он поднимает голову и целует Чунмёна в уголок губ. – Хмм?

Снова ресницы.

– Я отрежу тебе ресницы, ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён. – В конце концов.

– Не отрежешь, – говорит Бэкхён и забирает смятые нотные листы из руки Чунмёна. – Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. – Он ещё раз напевает начало песни, и Чунмён смотрит на него, будто снова впервые услышал, как он поёт. – Ты хочешь меня.

Чунмён глядит на Бэкхёна. Что-то в его голосе оборачивается вокруг сердца Чунмёна и душит его.

– Что, если я сделаю её на тон выше? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Расскажи мне больше, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён наклоняется и слизывает соус с его щеки. – Даже если ты работаешь с машиной, я могу послушать.

– С машиной? – Чунмён смеётся. – Что и следовало ожидать от музыканта-любителя.

– Я предпочитаю думать о себе как о музыкальном разносчике комиксов, – говорит Бэкхён. – Будущая профессия не определена.

Чунмён улыбается.

– Перед тобой открыты все дороги.

– Как и перед тобой, – говорит Бэкхён, и в этот раз он поёт песню со словами Чунмёна.

Она ему идёт.

 

★

По пути к себе из офиса Криса Чунмён видит Чондэ одного в коридоре, свернувшегося в комочек. Он прижимается спиной к стене, обхватив ноги руками, будто боится удара в живот.

Но коридор пуст, все двери в офисы закрыты.

– Разве ты не должен сейчас танцевать? – Чунмён обедал с Исином. Он знает, что Исин много времени проводит в компании, потому что дебют Чондэ уже через несколько дней.

– Я сказал им, что пошёл в туалет, и сбежал.

– Сбежал? – Чунмён подходит к Чондэ и прислоняется к стене. – Разве тебе не нужно практиковаться как можно больше?

– Это всё по-настоящему, – говорит Чондэ. – По-настоящему. Мой дебют через пару дней. – Он прерывисто дышит, Чунмён скользит по стене вниз и садится рядом с ним. – Я сейчас упаду в обморок.

– Не надо, – говорит Чунмён. – По крайней мере, не в коридоре пиарщиков. Это будет плохое начало.

Чондэ смеётся, хрипло и нервно.

– Да, хён, ты в чём-то прав.

– Скажи, почему ты хочешь упасть в обморок, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ты наверняка подумаешь, что это глупо.

– Не подумаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Обещаю.

– Я так давно мечтал стать айдолом, и неожиданно всё вокруг начало так быстро меняться. Я пробыл трейни всего несколько месяцев, и вот я уже работаю с тобой, с _тобой_ , обедаю с Луной, DoubleK и D.O. Записываю песни и учусь у личных преподавателей танцев, и… – Он трёт щёки. – И я вот-вот дебютирую, и мне страшно. У меня на лбу прыщ, и я точно забуду все слова, и…

– Беспокоиться – это не глупо, – говорит Чунмён. – Большая часть людей переживает. Поэтому это так захватывающе, верно?

– А ты переживаешь? – Причёска Чондэ невероятно смешная. Мягкие локоны обрамляют острые черты его лица. Он ходит так только пару дней. Чунмён не моргнул и глазом, но Чондэ, казалось, хотел расплакаться.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Поэтому я автор песен и продюсер. Я люблю музыку, но я не могу делать то, что вы, ребята, делаете.

– Если ты этого не можешь сделать, хён… – Чондэ смеётся. – Ты смог пригласить Сонён-нуну на свидание, но боишься сцены? Очевидно, это – довольно страшное место.

– Но у тебя всё получится. – Чунмён прислоняется к стене. – Ты создан для сцены. Это заметно по твоим репетициям и по тому, как ты любишь, когда все на тебя смотрят.

– Я точно налажаю в танце, которому меня учит Исин-хён. – Чондэ вздыхает.

– И что? Ты сольный исполнитель. Никто не узнает, если ты не расскажешь. – Чунмён улыбается Чондэ. – Я советую тебе не говорить. По крайней мере, первые пару лет, а потом об этом будет весело вспомнить на развлекательных передачах.

– Что, если я выйду на сцену, увижу всех этих людей и просто ничего не смогу?

– Когда Кёнсу дебютировал, он всё интро запорол. Над ним смеялись несколько недель. – Чунмён толкает Чондэ локтем. Как его брат делал вечером накануне вступительных экзаменов Чунмёна в старшую школу. _Ты у нас тут самый умный. У тебя всё получится._

– Я могу потерпеть несколько недель, – говорит Чондэ. – Будет хуже, если я забуду слова к своей собственной песне.

– Не забудешь, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня есть друг, который говорит, что у него ужасная память, и он никогда не забывает слова. Так что у тебя всё будет хорошо. – Смеясь, Чунмён уверенно смотрит на Чондэ. – Серьёзно. Если Бэкхён может запомнить слова к своим песням, даже когда он пьян, то ты точно сможешь.

– Бэкхён? – Чондэ ослабляет хватку вокруг колен. – Бён Бэкхён?

Желудок Чунмёна скрутило, как при морской болезни.

– Ты знаешь его?

– Ну _да_ , – говорит Чондэ. – Мы вместе учились в старшей школе. Он почти стал трейни в CUBE.

– Трейни? – Не будь таким любопытным. Чунмён облизывает губы и пытается выровнять дыхание.

– Угу, – говорит Чондэ. – Но ненадолго. Он прошёл прослушивание, занял третье место или что-то такое. Но потом что-то… Я не знаю. Говорили, что он пришёл на занятия, а ему сказали идти домой. Как будто его выгнали даже до того, как он начал заниматься. Я только знаю, что после этого он стал встревать в драки и всё такое. Никогда не ладил с учителями. – Голос Чондэ опускается до шёпота, хотя они в большом коридоре одни. – К тому же, его… Его старший брат, Бэкбом, знаешь? Он, кажется, сидит в тюрьме.

Руки Чунмёна сжимаются в кулаки. Он заставляет себя расслабиться. Из-за напряжения тяжело играть на пианино, а он собирался весь день посветить именно этому.

– Я даже не знал, что он хотел быть трейни, – говорит Чунмён, и Чондэ закусывает губу. Беспокойство на его лице – новая эмоция для Чунмёна. Глаза Чондэ смотрят в никуда. Он кажется старше. Чунмёну больше нравится его кошачья улыбка. – Он никогда не говорил…

_«Но из детей из неблагополучных семей так себе получаются айдолы»._

– На его месте, – тихо говорит Чондэ, – если бы у меня из-под носа выхватили мечту, которую я уже почти ухватил, я бы тоже не хотел об этом говорить. – Его взгляд фокусируется на Чунмёне. – У Бэкхёна замечательный голос, не так ли?

– Так, – говорит Чунмён. – Он становится всё лучше.

Бэкхён впитывает всё, чему Чунмён его учит. Бэкхён, который не любит учителей, оберегает свои границы и любит быть на сцене.

– Не всем везёт оказаться на такой большой сцене, как мне, а? – Чондэ вытягивает перед собой ноги. Они не достают до противоположной стены. Как и ноги Чунмёна. – Я должен быть благодарным, да?

– Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты боишься, – говорит Чунмён. – Это _страх_.

Он подтягивает ноги к себе и встаёт, скользя по стене вверх так же, как спустился.

– Но если ты позволишь страху пересилить себя и не сделаешь этого, то всегда будешь этого бояться. И об этом… – Чунмён приглаживает волосы перед ушами. – Об этом ты всегда будешь _сожалеть_.

– Страх меня не остановит, – говорит Чондэ. – И я не забуду слова.

– Ты хороший парень, – говорит Чунмён. – И ты выступишь потрясающе.

Чондэ улыбается.

– Спасибо, хён, – говорит он и тоже встаёт. Его очки сползают по переносице, и его причёска просто ужасная. Чунмён встрёпывает её. – Цянь-нуна убьёт меня за это.

– Скажи, что это я сделал, – говорит Чунмён и подмигивает. Он улыбается Чондэ, откладывая мысли о Бэкхёне на потом. – Так ты сможешь избежать её гнева.

– Я в самом деле восхищаюсь тобой, – говорит Чондэ, когда Чунмён думает, что он уже собрался уходить.

Чунмён растягивает рукава свитера большим и указательным пальцами.

– Не стоит, – говорит Чунмён. – Я говорю о сожалении по своему опыту.

– Я думаю, каждый о чём-то жалеет, – говорит Чондэ. – Если бы мы были идеальны с самого начала, нам не к чему было бы стремиться. – Чунмён глядит на него, и он краснеет. – Ну, так мой учитель вокала сказал.

Смеясь, Чунмён качает головой.

– Иди репетировать, Ким Чондэ.

– Так точно, так точно, – говорит Чондэ и убегает к лестнице, оставляя Чунмёна в коридоре одного.

 

★

– Бэкхён с тобой не пошёл? – Чанёль аккуратно одет, сшитые на заказ брюки и профессионально завязанный галстук компенсируют обесцвеченные волосы.

Они в фойе Дворца искусств «Чунму». Оно полно хорошо одетых людей намного старше них. Найти Чанёля, на голову возвышающегося над остальными, было легко.

– Он работает, – говорит Чунмён. – Он должен был прийти? Я думал, ты приглашаешь _меня_.

Чунмён сказал об этом Бэкхёну, и он усмехнулся: _«Звучит как идеальный вечер для тебя»._

– Бэкхён иногда ревнивый, – говорит Чанёль. Его громкий голос привлекает взгляды. Чунмёна это заботит не так сильно, как заботило бы в прошлом году. – И ты… ты ему нравишься.

Чанёль смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, и большие круглые глаза Чанёля сосредотачиваются на нём с неожиданным вниманием. Ладони Чунмёна горят. Он подмигивает Чанёлю, пытаясь донести информацию без слов. Рот Чанёля некрасиво открывается, и он фыркает.

– Расскажи, почему ты любишь _пхансори_ , Чунмён-хён. – Он садится на одну из деревянных скамеек у стены. Он такой высокий, что сейчас их с Чунмёном глаза почти на одном уровне. – Ты сказал, что это нравилось твоему дедушке?

– Мой дедушка обожал _пхансори_ , – говорит Чунмён. – Я помню, когда был маленьким, сидел на его коленях, и мы слушали старые пластинки. – Те, которые хранятся в дальнем углу его шкафа, которые он не может достать без боли в груди. – Он говорил мне, что традиционные искусства очень важны. Что _пхансори_ – это не просто музыка, а воплощение корейской культуры.

– Моя сестра говорит так же, – говорит Чанёль. Он поднимает валяющуюся рядом листовку. – Как ты можешь заметить.

– Вы так похожи, – говорит Чунмён.

Внизу на листовке написано: _Пак Юра, исполняющая «Сачхонга»._

– Я читал об этом, – удивлённо добавляет он. – Я не связал это у себя в голове. Она написала её, не так ли?

«Сачхонга» – не столько _пхансори_ , сколько пьеса, исполненная в стиле _пхансори_. В прошлом месяце он читал бабушке статью из «Чосон» об этом.

« _Пхансори_ на основе немецких пьес двадцатого века, – сказала она. – Что вы придумаете потом?»

– Да, – говорит Чанёль. – Мы оба находим вдохновение в старых произведениях. – Он пожимает плечами. – Гены.

– В нашей семье музыканты – только дедушка и я, – говорит Чунмён. В его голове мелькает воспоминание, как мать поправляет положение его рук на пианино, которое ему купил дедушка. – Возможно, моя мать умеет играть на пианино.

– Возможно?

– Я не уверен, – поясняет он. – Когда я захотел научиться играть по-настоящему, она отправила меня в _хагвон_.

– Больное место? – Чанёль кладёт руки в карманы. – Как бы то ни было, здорово, что тебе нравится _пхансори_. Бэкхёну это нравится только потому, что он слушал так много. Редко когда встретишь людей нашего возраста, которые в самом деле _наслаждаются_ этим.

– _Пхансори_ напоминает мне о человеке, который был самым важным для меня, пока я взрослел, – говорит Чунмён. – Это как объятие, в котором ты нуждаешься.

– Сразу понятно, что ты пишешь песни, – говорит Чанёль.

– Почти все говорят мне, что я похож на банкира.

Чанёль смеётся, поправляя на носу очки в чёрной оправе.

– Я думал, это что-то вроде формы для работников SM Entertainment.

– Для Криса – да, – говорит Чунмён. – Но его работа… больше относится к пиару, чем моя.

Люди вокруг них встают и подходят ко входу в зал.

– Нам тоже пора, – говорит Чанёль. – Передние ряды. – Когда они находят места, Чанёль рассказывает больше о представлении: – Оно основано на пьесе Бертольда Брехта. Когда нуна изучала театральное искусство в Германии, она думала о том, что эта история многое могла рассказать о корейской культуре.

– И она её переписала.

– Она полностью её переделала, – говорит Чанёль. – Костяк истории остался прежним, но само произведение… полностью трансформировалось.

– Ты, должно быть, гордишься ей, – говорит Чунмён.

– Она не просто переписала её, – отвечает он. – Но то, как она с ней выступает. Это так чисто? Артист, осознающий свою работу.

– Не могу дождаться, – искренне говорит Чунмён, и Чанёль демонстрирует, по крайней мере, двадцать пять из тридцати двух зубов.

Выступление… не похоже ни на что, что видел Чунмён. _Бука_ нет, но есть электрогитара, ксилофон и другие перкуссионные инструменты, которых Чунмён никогда не видел в выступлениях с _пхансори_. Но Пак Юра… её голос разносится по залу, произнося куплеты, которые Чунмён никогда не слышал, со смесью сатиры, печали и меланхолии, хорошо ему знакомой.

Это восхитительно, и Чунмён, поглощённый, наблюдает, как история разворачивается перед ним, знакомая и удивительно незнакомая.

И когда она заканчивает, покрасневшая от торжества и напряжения, и кланяется поражённой публике, Чунмён тоскует по такому же достижению. Он хотел бы сам почувствовать эту гордость.

– Вот это да, – говорит он Чанёлю, когда они уходят, – просто… с ума сойти.

– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – говорит Чанёль. – Давайте я вас познакомлю.

Когда он сидит один в машине, попрощавшись с Чанёлем и его сестрой, и некоторые куплеты повторяются в его голове, Чунмён хочет…

Его сердце – тяжесть в его груди, и он отчётливо помнит, как близок он был к музыке. Иногда, вспоминая, что он _чувствовал_ в тех сомнительных клубах с Чанмином, когда они оба пахли дешёвой текилой, Чунмён думает, не променял ли одну клетку на другую.

 

★

– В последнее время я чувствую себя очень старым, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис давится вином.

– Что? Тебе двадцать девять лет, Чунмён. Двадцать девять – это не старость. – Крис вытирает свой крохотный рот салфеткой. – Это молодость.

– Я не говорил, что я старый, я просто _чувствую_ себя старым.

– Это имеет отношение к тому, что ты проводишь почти всё своё время с человеком на семь лет моложе тебя?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Иногда мне кажется, что он чувствует себя таким же старым.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – Крис выглядит уставшим. У него под глазами залегают тени, и разница между правым и левым глазами заметнее, когда его веки тяжёлые от усталости.

– Я бросил учёбу не потому, что хотел быть сложным. – Чунмён делает глоток сегодняшнего вина - красное сладкое, которое больше подходит Крису, чем ему. – А потому, что хотел делать музыку, а учёба этому не способствовала.

– И сейчас ты делаешь музыку, – говорит Крис. – Воплощаешь мечту в жизнь.

– Если бы тот я, который только бросил колледж, услышал музыку, которую я делаю сейчас, – говорит Чунмён, – я думаю, он бы разочаровался. – Он смеётся. – Прости. Не обращай внимания.

– Нет, – говорит Крис. – Расскажи мне. Для этого и нужны друзья, да?

– Я думал, друзья нужны для того, чтобы напиваться и говорить о девушках, – отвечает Чунмён.

– Но ведь ты не хочешь говорить о девушках, верно? – говорит Крис, и внутренности Чунмёна переворачиваются. Он чувствует, что бледнеет, и сжимает руки на коленях в кулаки. – Прости, я не должен был…

– Всё хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Правда.

Он берёт бутылку из охладителя и наливает себе полбокала вина.

– Я не хотел тебя расстроить.

– Я не расстроился, – говорит Чунмён. Вино, на самом деле, слишком сладкое. Он чувствует приторный вкус во рту. – Суджон сказала, что назначила тебе свидание вслепую с её сестрой.

– Ты расстроен, – говорит Крис. – Но вместо того, чтобы поговорить об этом, ты переводишь тему.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я расстраивался? – Стол сделан из вишнёвого дерева. Приятный материал его брюк скользит по кожаному стулу.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, – говорит Крис. – О том, что имеет значение.

– Зачем? – говорит Чунмён. – Чтобы я снова привык полагаться на тебя? Чтобы я мог рассчитывать на тебя, когда ты мне нужен, и ты потом растворился без объяснений и оставил меня одного?

– Чунмён…

– Мне пора, – говорит он. Его руки дрожат. Он прикусывает губу так сильно, что становится больно. – Я заплачу за нас на следующей неделе.

Его салфетка падает на пол. Он не поднимает её. Он берёт куртку и уходит, не глядя Крису в глаза, когда Крис снова окликает его – медленно, тихо.

Когда он выходит на улицу, холодный ветер дует ему в лицо, напоминая, что уже середина декабря. Он содрогается, застёгивая куртку до самого верха, пока замок на прижимается к губам.

Бэкхён отвечает на звонок после четвёртого гудка.

– Хён? Разве ты не с Крисом-щщи?

– Я собираюсь напиться, – говорит Чунмён. – На Каросу.

– О-о-о, Щинса, дорогие места, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты хочёшь компанию?

– Только твою, – отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Дай мне адрес, и я буду через двадцать минут.

– Скорее через тридцать, – говорит Чунмён.

Они встречаются в «Mix Bar». Он заполнен, но вмещает в себя только человек двадцать пять, так что не кажется забитым. Чунмён пьёт уже третий коктейль, и ноги Бэкхёна в чёрных джинсах такие длинные. Под курткой у него тёмно-синий свитер, и его глаза яркие и подведённые.

Он такой красивый.

– Я никогда здесь не был, – говорит Бэкхён.

– В «Mix Bar» или на Каросу-гиль?

– В «Mix Bar», – говорит Бэкхён. Он заказывает мартини с киви и поворачивается к Чунмёну. – Ты поссорился со своим сегодняшним спутником?

– Я не ссорюсь с людьми, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы просто не сходимся во мнениях.

– Это самые детсадовские слова, которые я от тебя слышал. – Он смеётся над Чунмёном. - Ты так смешно приподнял бровь.

– Тебе это нравится, – говорит Чунмён. Язык его не слушается и не проговаривает глагол до конца. Он отпивает от своей «Манго Маргариты».

– Нравится, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне почти всё в тебе нравится.

– Это твоя ошибка, – говорит Чунмён.

– Назови одну вещь, которая тебе во мне не нравится, – говорит Бэкхён, опираясь на локти. – Рискни.

– Ты думаешь, что можешь мне разонравиться, – отвечает Чунмён, и бокал Бэкхёна замирает на полпути ко рту.

– Ты меня толком не знаешь, чтобы говорить, что не разонравлюсь. – Бэкхён делает глоток. – Может, мой любимый напиток станет камнем преткновения.

– Необязательно знать о человеке всё, чтобы знать _его_ как человека, – отвечает Чунмён. Он сужает глаза. – Я прав, и ты это знаешь.

– Посмотрим, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Бён Бэкхён, ты не можешь мне разонравиться, – взрывается Чунмён.

– Мы тут не сходимся во мнениях? – Губы Бэкхёна приподнимаются, и Чунмён удивлённо смеётся, прикрывая рот, чтобы не шуметь. Когда он уверен, что не привлечёт внимания, он убирает руку.

– Рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя лучше, – говорит Чунмён. – Как так вышло, что ты единственный понял, как это делать?

– Потому что, хотя мы такие разные, есть вещь, которая нас объединяет, Ким Чунмён. Я понял это, как только мы встретились.

– Как только встретились? – дразнит Чунмён. – Или во второй раз, когда мне пришлось напомнить тебе своё имя.

– Во второй раз, – решает Бэкхён, заказывая следующий напиток. – После выступления в Bbang, в джаз-клубе.

– И чем же мы похожи, Бэкхённи?

– Иногда, – говорит Бэкхён, – ты замечаешь в людях печаль. Это как вена под кожей, и при правильном освещении ты можешь увидеть её, пульсирующую в их телах, на кончиках пальцев и на внутренней стороне локтей.

Чунмён знает, о чём говорит Бэкхён. Иногда он замечает её на руке Сонён, когда целует её, или в тёмных кругах под глазами Кёнсу в конце концертного тура.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Замечаю.

– Я знал, что ты видишь эту печаль, даже в самый первый раз. – Бэкхён покачивает бокал за край. Бледно-зелёная жидкость плещется на дне. – Вот этим мы и похожи.

– Я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. – Иногда он замечает печаль в Крисе тоже, когда Крис думает, что Чунмён не смотрит.

– Печаль не так пугает, когда ты не один, кто может это видеть, – говорит Бэкхён. – Поэтому с тобой… удобно. Мне не надо притворяться, что в комнате нет чудовища. Потому что ты тоже знаешь, что оно есть.

Бэкхён смеётся над собственным объяснением или, может, над собой, Чунмён не знает. Он знает только, что смех Бэкхён вымывает тяжесть, сидящую между лопаток, гораздо лучше, чем алкоголь.

– Я рад, что ты смог прийти, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я тоже, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Ты такой милый, когда в говно.

 

★

Его бабушка сидит на стуле у окна с книгой на коленях.

– Хальмони?

– Чунмённи, – говорит она, снимая очки одной рукой и закрывая книгу другой, – как у тебя дела?

У неё живые глаза, и волосы аккуратно собраны в хвост. На ней платье в цветочек, которое она носила, когда он был ребёнком и мешался под ногами на кухне.

– Ты выглядишь замечательно, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня всё хорошо, но ты выглядишь _замечательно_.

– Ты льстец, – отвечает она. – Но это правда, не так ли? – Она кладёт книгу на подоконник, и очки на ней поблескивают. – Меня скоро выпустят.

– Что? – Чунмён подходит к ней и берёт её за руку. – Когда?

– Перед китайским новым годом, – отвечает она. – В следующие несколько недель. – Она крепко сжимает его руку. – Они даже не думали, что я поправлюсь, но я не так-то проста.

– Значит, ты переедешь к…

– Там ещё есть для меня комната, – говорит она. – Может, я буду видеть сына чаще, чем дважды в год, если буду жить с ним.

– Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать, – говорит Чунмён. – Если только ничего не изменилось так колоссально.

Он гладит тыльную сторону её ладони большим пальцем. Она улыбается ему.

– Ты ведь будешь навещать меня, правда?

Приходить в дом своего детства, хоть бы и увидеть бабушку, повергает Чунмёна в особый ужас.

– Конечно, буду, – говорит он. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты заскучала.

– И твоя мама будет рада, – говорит бабушка. – Она всегда хочет увидеться с тобой, даже если она не в силах этого сказать.

– Сомневаюсь, – со смехом говорит Чунмён. – Она не может хвастаться мной на ежегодных университетских концертах, не так ли?

Она постоянно им хвасталась. Он слышал, как в продуктовом магазине она говорила о его отличных оценках и о результатах вступительных экзаменов. Наверное, ей было стыдно, когда Чунмён бросил учёбу. Когда Чунмён выбросил все вложения родителей в его образование.

_«Я не могу запретить тебе, Чунмён. Ты теперь официально взрослый. Но это значительно изменит природу наших отношений»._

– И ты решил, что если она разочарована в тебе, то ты ей больше не нужен? – Она поднимает свободную руку и треплет Чунмёна по щеке. – Ты умнее этого. А сейчас помоги мне встать. Давай прогуляемся.

– Да, хальмони, – говорит он, поднимая её на ноги и обхватывая рукой за пояс.

 

★

– Мне не нравится, что приходится загонять тебя в угол, – говорит Минсок без грамма сожаления в голосе, – но тебе нужно помириться с Крисом.

– Я не знаю, о чём ты, – говорит Чунмён. Он улыбается Минсоку, оценивая расстояние до двери. Он пришёл за кофе, а не за разговорами. – У нас возникло небольшое недопонимание, которое не требует разрешения.

– Я бы поверил, если бы поговорил только с тобой, – говорит Минсок. – Но Крис далеко не так хорошо прячет чувства, как ты. Он – образец губочайшего горя.

– Это всего лишь небольшое недопонимание, – повторяет Чунмён. – Я уверен, что всё пройдёт.

– Слушай, – говорит Минсок. – Обычно я не осуждаю твои методы. Тебя все любят. Даже твоя бывшая девушка думает, что ты самый лучший, так что, наверное, ты всё делаешь правильно. Но я говорю тебе: то, что ты сказал Крису, сильно его задело. И ничего не пройдёт.

– Я не сказал ни слова неправды. – Чунмён сминает одноразовый стаканчик из-под кофе. – Он нарушил границы. Я напомнил ему об их существовании.

Он спокоен. Он не расстроен. Нет никаких причин для расстройства.

– Может, ты тоже нарушил границы, – говорит Минсок. – Откуда тебе знать.

– Ладно, я поговорю с ним, хорошо? – Он бросает стаканчик в ведро и идёт к двери. – Сегодня.

– Хороший парень, – говорит Минсок. – Я не люблю злоупотреблять своим положением старшего брата, но скандал с Чонином и Суджон выходит из-под контроля, и мы не хотим, чтобы он бросил тень на дебют Чондэ. А он бросит, если Крис не возьмёт всё в свои руки.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён. – Первым делом работа.

– Это тоже, но ещё Крис выглядит жалким и грустным. И ты тоже какой-то не такой.

– Я сказал, что позабочусь об этом, – отвечает Чунмён, уже пройдя мимо Минсока и задерживаясь в дверях. – И я так и сделаю.

– Я знаю, – говорит Минсок и не возражает, когда Чунмён уходит.

Часов в восемь Чунмён закрывает свою студию. Ему не нужно было сегодня приходить, но ему было интересно, каким вырисовывается мини-альбом Кёнсу.

Он идёт не на улицу, а в офис Криса. Он знает, что Крис ещё там, особенно если скандал с Чонином и Суджон настолько серьёзный, как говорит Минсок. И в самом деле, свет включён, и Крис тяжело опирается на стол, зажав рабочий телефон между ухом и плечом.

– Поэтому мы и предпочитаем, чтобы у наших айдолов не было твиттера, – сердито говорит Крис. – Я поговорю об этом с Каем завтра утром.

Он завершает звонок и бросает телефон в кучу бумаг. Потом он поднимает взгляд.

– Извините, можно… О. Чунмён.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Чунмён, садясь напротив Криса. – Вокруг них всегда шумиха, я имею в виду, это очевидный риск в смешанных группах, но…

– Чонин загрузил в твиттер фотографию, на которой Суджон целует его в щёку, – говорит Крис. – И в тот же день Суджон написала, что «с кем бы она ни встречалась, сначала он должен заслужить одобрение Чонина». – Крис запускает руку в волосы. – Это так глупо. Она видит в нём брата.

– А он видит в ней сестру, – добавляет Чунмён. – Он, скорее всего, ничего не подумал о фотографии, потому что его сёстры постоянно с ним так делают.

– Его сёстры – не _айдолы_ , – говорит Крис. – Если так продолжится, нам придётся отодвинуть Чондэ на неделю, а мы не можем себе этого позволить.

– Я сейчас очень рад, что у меня другая работа, – говорит Чунмён. – Я никогда не завидовал твоей работе, но, признаюсь, сейчас я особенно счастлив.

– Заткнись, Чунмён, – говорит Крис и трёт глаза. – Ты снова разговариваешь со мной?

– Я и не переставал разговаривать с тобой, – говорит Чунмён. – Прости за вчерашнюю грубость.

Телефон Криса снова звонит, но он только смотрит на него и переключает на режим вибрации. Он глядит на него, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит на Чунмёна.

– Я всегда знал, что что-то изменилось, когда я вернулся. Но я не знал, почему.

– Люди меняются, – говорит Чунмён. – Отношения меняются вместе с ними. Или перестают существовать.

– Я разочаровал тебя, – говорит Крис. – Поэтому ты… Я не знал, Чунмён. Правда, я не знал.

Он начинает выравнивать бумаги на столе.

– Ты уехал без всякого предупреждения, Крис. Просто через пару дней прислал е-мейл, который звучал как: _«Улетел в Канаду, поговорим потом!»_ – Чунмён не хочет об этом говорить, но он не может остановить слова. – Как я должен был себя чувствовать?

– Я не знал, что тебя _можно_ разочаровать, – говорит Крис, кладя ладони на стол. – Ты во мне не очень-то нуждался.

– О чём ты говоришь?

– Ты ведь был непобедим, не так ли? – Крис смеётся. – Замечательная семья, которая гордится тобой. Всем друг. Спокойный, уверенный, собранный Чунмён.

– Всем знакомый, – говорит Чунмён. – Друг тебе. – _Только тебе._

Крис хмурится.

– У тебя была музыка, но она никогда не влияла на твои оценки. Да, конечно, я был твоим «ближайшим другом», но тебе ведь на самом деле не нужен был друг, не так ли? У тебя всё было под контролем. Я рассказывал тебе о своих страхах, а ты рассказывал мне, что тебе нужно усерднее готовиться к тесту по статистике.

– Ты мог бы сказать мне, что уедешь, – говорит Чунмён. – Я до сих пор даже не…

– Честно сказать, – говорит Крис, – мне казалось, что невозможно говорить о своих проблемах тому, у кого, как я думал, они никогда не возникнут. Что ты можешь знать о херовых семьях и о той злости, которую я испытывал? – Крис смеётся. – Пойми, Чунмён, всё это время, кроме, может, последних нескольких месяцев, ты представлял собой… Такого идеального, недоступного парня. Никаких слабостей. Игривый, отстранённый и нечитаемый.

Телефон на столе вибрирует. Крису нужно ответить. Он не отвечает.

– Когда ты расстался с Сонён, это была небольшая трещина в твоей броне, недостаточная для того, чтобы что-то разглядеть.

– Значит, тогда, хотя я и сказал тебе, что ты мой лучший друг, ты решил, что можешь просто пропасть, и всё будет нормально? – Грудь Чунмёна сжимается.

– Я знал, что ты расстроишься, – говорит Крис. – Но я думал, что отправлю е-мейл, и ты будешь знать, что я в порядке, и этого будет достаточно. Ты ведь, в конце-то концов, никогда не лезешь не в своё дело. Не спрашиваешь больше положенного, чтобы оставаться вежливым.

То, как Крис говорит это, звучит уродливо. Чунмён имеет в виду вовсе не это.

– Я только так и умею, – говорит Чунмён. – Быть вежливым. – Он оттягивает воротник свитера. – Это не значит, что мне всё равно. Не значит, что я не беспокоюсь, если ты пропадёшь, или что я не буду сидеть и думать, что…

– Я просто решил, что, если ты что-то прячешь от меня, то я недостаточно близок, чтобы об этом знать. Так что я не хотел выливать свои проблемы на тебя. Я это уже три года делал, и ты не жаловался, но серьёзно, Чунмён, ты же ни на что не жалуешься.

– Я не возражал, – говорит Чунмён. – Я по-прежнему не возражаю.

 _Скажи мне,_ думает Чунмён. _Скажи, почему ты уехал_.

– Когда я родился, маме было семнадцать лет, – говорит Крис. – Она была не готова стать матерью. Особенно одиночкой. Но отец просто свесил всё на неё. Первые несколько лет он присылал мне открытки на день рождения, но потом было только молчание. Я видел его на свой пятнадцатый день рождения. Я выгляжу как он, знаешь? Такой же высокий.

Крис глубоко вздыхает. Чунмён не шевелится.

– И вот мне двадцать два, и однажды он звонит мне. – Крис усмехается. – Я думал, может, он захотел узнать меня получше или что. Но оказалось, что у меня в Канаде есть младшая сестра. Ей было четыре года. Она болела, ей нужна была пересадка костного мозга. Он хотел узнать, подойду ли я.

Весь воздух покидает тело Чунмёна. Он придумал столько причин за все эти годы, но никогда не думал об этом.

– Крис…

– После всего этого он хочет, чтобы я приехал и спас его новую семью. – Он вздыхает. – Я это сделал. Я сказал ему никогда больше со мной не связываться. Но иногда я пишу ей письма. Моей сестре. Ей сейчас тринадцать. У неё есть парень. – Он выравнивает два листа бумаги и соединяет их степлером. – Тринадцать лет – рановато для парня, тебе не кажется?

– Ты должен был мне сказать, – говорит Чунмён. – Я бы не… – Не чувствовал себя брошенным.

– Так же, как ты мне говорил о своих проблемах? – говорит Крис. Ледяная вода по позвоночнику Чунмёна. Взгляд Криса, когда он садился в такси.

– Это другое. – Обхватывая руками подлокотники стула, Чунмён пытается не съёживаться.

– И чем это отличается? – Крис раскладывает бумаги по столу. Это выглядит как организованный беспорядок.

– Потому что ситуация с твоим отцом… это он сволочь, и ты оказался в ужасном положении. – Чунмён закрывает глаза. Из-за тяжёлого взгляда Криса ему хочется вылезти из кожи. – Проблема не в тебе, как в человеке.

– Проблема? – Голос Криса звучит странно, и Чунмён открывает глаза. – Ты думаешь, с тобой что-то не так?

– Моя мать… – Чунмён изучает руки Криса, по-прежнему лежащие на столе. Они такие большие. Выглядят такими надёжными в сравнении с руками Чунмёна. – Она всегда говорила своим друзьям, что я идеальный сын, когда они приходили в гости. Что у меня отличные оценки, светлое будущее и безупречные манеры.

Чунмёну холодно. Он запахивает куртку плотнее.

– Но, видишь ли, недостаточно быть идеальным дома. Потому что мамины друзья… их дети были моими одноклассниками, понимаешь? Кто-то из них занимался вместе со мной музыкой, кто-то ходил к тому же репетитору. И мне нужно было быть идеальным всё время. Я не мог её подвести, верно? И я всё делал правильно. Всегда.

– Никто не может быть идеальным всё время.

– Я был, – говорит Чунмён. – До старшей школы. – Прослушивание. Форма губ Чо Кюхёна, когда он поёт. – Тогда стало тяжелее.

– Ты же знаешь, что меня это не волнует? – Крис наклоняется вперёд. – Это правда.

– Я собирался тебе сказать, – говорит Чунмён. – О предложении из SM, и… и о другом. Но ты уехал. – Он пожимает плечами. – Я никогда раньше не хотел ни на кого полагаться. Потому что идеальным сыновьям не нужна помощь, не так ли?

– Я не думал, что тебя заботило…

– Но ты отличался. – Чунмён перескакивает с одного на другое. – Ты… для меня ты был особенным. Больше, чем…

Крис был таким добрым. Ему так нравился Чунмён. Он смеялся над шутками Чунмёна и совсем ничего от него не хотел, и это было… И Крис также был красив собой, и Чунмёну хотелось отодвинуться каждый раз, когда Крис подходил ближе, просто на всякий случай. Но он не мог – не когда Крис клал свои большие тёплые руки на шею Чунмёна и спрашивал, хорошо ли он спал.

Глаза Криса изучают его глаза.

– Чунмён, ты… – Крис понимает, потому что Крис твердолобый всегда, но не тогда, когда это нужно. – Боже, Чунмён, я даже не…

– Поначалу я думал, что ты поэтому уехал, ничего не сказав, – говорит Чунмён. Это больно. – Я думал, что ты понял, что я…

– Я не… Чунмён, у меня _и мысли_ не было… – Крис открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Чунмён, тем временем, тонет. – Это не имело к тебе никакого отношения, я клянусь.

Крис, который думает, что Чунмён ничего не знает об отказах, случайно познакомил его с этим, когда Чунмён уже боялся неприятия от всех остальных.

Чунмён ждёт. Ждёт, что Крис обнажит всю правду. Спросит, смотрел ли Чунмён на него так, как смотрит на Бэкхёна сейчас, и значило ли это то же самое.

Он не спрашивает. Он также не собирается вычеркнуть Чунмёна из своей жизни, и это озадачивает.

Чунмён встаёт и поправляет куртку.

– Мне пора.

– И мне пора вернуться к работе. – Телефон Криса громко вибрирует. – Меня убьют, если я и сейчас не отвечу. Серьёзно.

– Тогда отвечай, – говорит Чунмёна. – Спаси Чонина. – Молчание. – Мне жаль, что я накричал на тебя. Вчера.

– Мне жаль, что нам потребовалось пять лет, чтобы наконец дойти до этого разговора, – отвечает Крис. Он выглядит гораздо лучше сейчас, чем тогда, когда Чунмён к нему зашёл. Чунмён чувствует себя гораздо хуже. – Я надеюсь, нам не потребуется ещё пять лет, чтобы договорить.

– Как насчёт следующего четверга? – спрашивает Чунмён. – За выпивкой.

– Звучит замечательно, – говорит Крис, и Чунмён улыбается ему, когда выходит.

– Удачи, – говорит он.

 _Люди очень сложные,_ отправляет он Бэкхёну.

_помирился с крисом_ _OuO_ _?_

_Почти,_ отвечает Чунмён. _Может быть._

Следующее сообщение Бэкхёна – это: _ты сможешь хён!_

Чунмён смеётся, представляя глупую рожицу, которую Бэкхён корчит, когда печатает.

 

★

– Скучаете, DoubleK? – шутит Чунмён, заглядывая в репетиционный зал. Чунмён столкнулся в коридоре с Минсоком, и он сказал, что Чонина и Суджон можно найти здесь. – Ждёте, когда ваша нянечка отведёт вас домой?

– Хён! – Чонин скрещивает руки. – Нянечка? Серьёзно? Тебе обязательно тыкать нас носом?

Суджон свирепо глядит на Чунмёна, но потом её взгляд смягчается, и она улыбается.

– Я не буду показывать пальцем, но один дурак тут загрузил фотографию, куда не надо было.

– Я извинился, – говорит Чонин, всё ещё растягиваясь. – Я не понимаю, почему это так раздули.

– Как бы то ни было, мы сейчас почти что на домашнем аресте, – говорит Суджон, улыбаясь Чунмёну, а потом хмурясь на Чонина. – Никуда не можем пойти.

– Это просто фотография, – надувается Чонин.

– А мы – айдолы, – отвечает Суджон. – У нас нет времени на отношения. – Она мельком глядит на Чунмёна. – Сонён-онни повезло, что её с Чунмёном-оппой не поймали.

Она достаёт из сумки книгу и уходит в противоположный угол зала, открывая её и напоказ игнорируя Чонина.

– Она всегда улыбается тебе, – говорит Чонин. – У тебя _точно_ есть магические способности.

– Я просто не создаю ей проблем, – говорит Чунмён. – Не думаю, что это считается магией.

Он садится на пол рядом с Чонином.

– Это всё так глупо, – говорит Чонин. – Единственный плюс – то, что у меня есть уважительная причина остаться дома и смотреть мультики. – Он хмурится. – Но я хотел купить что-нибудь маме на Рождество.

– У вас в семье обмениваются подарками? – Чунмён вспоминает что-то похожее в американских фильмах. – Хотя китайский новый год уже скоро.

– Это только между нами двумя, – говорит Чонин. – Наша традиция. Мы так делаем с самого моего детства. – Он чешется. – Это хороший способ сказать: «Я тебя люблю» для нас двоих.

– Ты до сих пор ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я больше тебя, хён. – Смеясь, Чонин вытягивает перед собой ноги. – Это, конечно, мелочь. Но нас с Суджон заперли и не показывают миру, чтобы все всё побыстрее забыли, и я не могу пойти и купить подарок.

– Если ты уже решил, что хочешь подарить, – говорит Чунмён, – я могу купить за тебя. Я же не на «домашнем аресте».

– Это будет здорово! – Чонин радуется – в первый раз с тех пор, как Чунмён зашёл в студию. Суджон отрывается от книги и угрожающе смотрит на них, и Чунмён посылает ей извиняющуюся улыбку. Она качает головой и возвращается к чтению, бросив последний тяжёлый взгляд на Чонина. – Я всё равно не горел желанием ходить по магазинам. В последнее время на улицах полно всяких сасэнов.

– Я буду рад помочь, – говорит Чунмён. – По правде говоря, Чонини, я бы никогда не смог быть айдолом.

– Я тебе не верю, хён. – Чонин смеётся. – У тебя то ещё каменное лицо.

– Я серьёзно, – говорит Чунмён. – Я восхищаюсь тем, какие вы непробиваемые. – Он смотрит на свои ногти, проводя по краям подушечкой большого пальца. – Мне тяжело с людьми, которым я не нравлюсь. Или которые смотрят на меня и видят, что мне чего-то недостаёт.

У Чунмёна также слишком много секретов, и он не хотел бы их раскрывать.

Чонин издаёт вдумчивый звук – мягкий, но не нежный.

– Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, стоит ли оно того, – говорит он. – Стоит ли выступление на сцене всего этого?

– И к каким выводам ты приходишь? – Чунмён убирает растрёпанные волосы Чонина со лба. – Когда задаёшься этим вопросом?

У робкого Чонина, который кое-как пробормотал приветствие при их первой встрече, в его мультяшной тетрадке были накарябаны неразборчивым почерком прекрасные слова. Чонин на всех интервью либо хмурится, либо хихикает в зависимости от того, сколько он поспал. Чонин морщится, когда слышит, как фанаты орут его имя на улицах, но проглатывает эти крики на сцене.

– Я всегда понимаю, что оно того стоит, – говорит Чонин. – Я всегда хотел поделиться с миром музыкой и танцами. Ты должен чем-то платить, чтобы чего-то достичь. Это… – он показывает на двери студии, из которой Чунмён может свободно выйти, но Чонин должен остаться, – это моя цена.

– Издержки и выгоды, да? – смеётся Чунмён.

– Именно, – говорит Чонин. – Я променял одну свободу на другую.

Он вздыхает и ложится на пол. Его футболка задирается, и Чунмён легко может пощекотать его. Бэкхён смеётся, когда его щекочут по пузику. Чунмён улыбается этой мысли.

– Сделка выходит достаточно честной, – продолжает Чонин.

– Когда ты успел вырасти? – спрашивает Чонин. – Такое чувство, что все обгоняют меня на дорожке.

– Сказать тебе честно? – Чонин хитро улыбается ему. – Я украл эту фразу из аниме, хён.

– Ах ты читер, – говорит Чунмён. – Ладно, скажи мне, что ты хочешь подарить маме на Рождество.

 

★

Продавщица аккуратно упаковывает чай, закрепляя пакетик маленькими кусочками скотча перед тем, как завязать ленточку.

– Великолепно выглядит, – говорит ей Чунмён, и она дружелюбно ему улыбается. Морщинки вокруг её рта растягиваются от улыбки.

– У вас хороший вкус в чае, – говорит она. – Я уверена, что человеку, которому вы его купили, очень понравится.

– Боюсь, что выбрал его не я, – говорит Чунмён. – Это для матери моего друга. Он сказал мне, что я должен купить _этот_ чай в _этом_ магазине в Инсадоне.

– Тогда у него хороший вкус, – со смехом говорит продавщица, протягивая ему упаковку. – Держите.

– Спасибо, – говорит Чунмён и кладёт упаковку в сумку. Он выходит из магазина в холод. Прошлой ночью шёл снег, он не растаял и скрипит под ногами, когда Чунмён идёт обратно в направлении «Art Plaza».

Сейчас он может пойти домой, если хочет. Или позвонить Лу Ханю и позвать его в кино. Чунмён уже давно не ходил в кино. Обычно только Кёнсу вытягивает его посмотреть фильмы, но он сейчас слишком занят и, скорее всего, не смотрел ничего с августа.

Или он может позвонить Бэкхёну. Пригласить Бэкхёна к себе, потому что, когда они приходят к Бэкхёну, они не могут толком ничего сочинить. Чунмён любит сочинять песни с Бэкхёном, потому что с ним музыка снова становится увлекательной. Он играет с музыкой и не переживает, если его голос даёт петуха, когда он берёт слишком высокие ноты.

Но от квартиры Чунмёна до «ComicsPlease» далеко, и, может быть, Бэкхён не захочет приходить, когда у него на следующий день утренняя смена.

Чунмён засовывает руки в карманы и глядит перед собой, и ему внезапно приходит в голову абсурдная идея. Он ускоряет шаг, потому что зима просачивается через куртку, проходит мимо «Art Plaza» и около «Fraser Suites» сворачивает влево, уходя с Инсадон-гиль на Самбон-гиль.

Старого указателя на английском перед входом больше нет, и только большая голубая стрелка в подземном переходе подсказывает направление. Дедушка Чунмёна никогда толком не умел говорить по-английски. В школе он учил только японский, потому что жил во время оккупации, но он всегда медленно и аккуратно произносил буквы. M-u-s-i-c A-r-c-a-d-e. Чунмён ещё помнит, как выглядел тот старый указатель на английском – облупившиеся уголки и чёрная надпись жирным шрифтом.

Музыкальный рынок в Нагвоне огромен. Словно лабиринт музыкальных инструментов. Некоторые магазины Чунмён хорошо знает. Несколько лет назад он купил здесь гитару у парня с третьего этажа. У него продаётся много редких импортных моделей.

Для начала он заходит в маленький магазинчик недалеко от входа, специализирующийся на нотных листах. Владелец магазина – старик лет под семьдесят. Каждый раз, когда Чунмён заходит, он жалуется ему о том, что всё стало электронным. Он не помнит Чунмёна, так что каждый раз это одна и так же речь. Чунмён частично согласен, потому что ничто не заменит записи от руки и примечания к ним.

Проходя вглубь магазина мимо больших полок со стикерами, он неожиданно видит кое-кого знакомого. На ней кремовое пальто до колен.

– Я думал, что только я до сих покупаю это, – говорит Чунмён, останавливаясь напротив полки с его любимой бумагой.

Пак Юра хорошо выглядит и в повседневной одежде.

– Ким Чунмён, верно? – спрашивает она, и они оба тянутся за одной и той же упаковкой бумаги.

– Да, – говорит он с улыбкой. – Рад снова вас встретить, Пак-щщи.

 – Я постоянно натыкаюсь здесь на кого-нибудь из знакомых, – говорит она, обводя рукой рынок Нагвона. – Что ещё ожидать, когда ты музыкант и приходишь на рынок музыкальных инструментов.

– Я обычно не встречаю знакомых, – отвечает Чунмён. – Так что это для меня в новинку.

Её волосы распущены и мягкими локонами обрамляют лицо. Они короче, чем Чунмён думал, когда увидел их собранными в традиционную причёску с пробором посередине. Они чуть-чуть не достигают плеч. Она так похожа на Чанёля, и Чунмён разглядывает её лицо, ища различия.

– Надеюсь, эта новинка вам по душе.

– Несомненно, – говорит он. – Берите эту упаковку, я возьму ту, что под ней.

– Вы ведь пришли сюда не только ради нотных листов? – Вежливая подколка. Чунмён протягивает продавцу тысячевоновую купюру и показывает, что платит за обе упаковки. Юра улыбается.

– На самом деле, я здесь, чтобы купить пианино, – говорит Чунмён.

– Пианино? – Она смеётся. – Я удивлена, что у вас до сих пор его нет. – Она отбрасывает волосы со лба. – Я говорила с Чанёлем о вас после выступления. Он говорит, что вы тоже музыкант?

– Так и есть, – говорит Чунмён. – Вроде того. И у меня уже есть пианино. Это не для меня. Для кое-кого другого. Я пришёл на Инсадон за чаем для друга, и… – Он поправляет края шерстяной шапки. – Это вышло случайно.

– Вы по случайности покупаете пианино? – скептически говорит она. Чунмён её не осуждает.

– Я думал кое о ком, – говорит Чунмён. – И так как я был неподалёку, решил посмотреть.

– Подарок на день рождения? – Она принимает обе упаковки из рук старика и отдаёт одну Чунмёну. Чунмён кладёт её в сумку.

– На Рождество, – говорит Чунмён. – Это не то, что я обычно делаю, но…

– Большинство клавишных инструментов на втором этаже, – говорит Юра. – Вы не возражаете против компании на своём импровизированном пути?

– Вовсе нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Но не обещаю, что не буду задавать вопросы о вашей _пхансори_.

– Это хорошо, – говорит она. – Потому что я очень люблю говорить о своей _пхансори_.

Юра так сильно напоминает Чунмёну Чанёля. С ней так же легко говорить, и её улыбка обнажает все её зубы. Она любит музыку и шутить, и искра интеллекта в её глазах намекает, что она прячет гораздо больше, чем говорит.

– Какое пианино мы ищем? – спрашивает Юра. – Цифровое или клавишную рабочую станцию?

– Ну, – говорит Чунмён, – у меня 88-клавишный синтезатор, но я думаю, что цифровое пианино подойдёт лучше. – Он кусает губу. – И для долгих ночей в квартире-студии понадобится разъём для наушников. Лучше два.

– Студия, значит? – Она с любопытством смотрит на него, но потом пожимает плечами. – Я особо не помогу. Чанёль умеет играть, как и многие его друзья, но я играю только на инструментах _самульнори_.

– Ничего страшного. – Чунмён улыбается ей. – Порой просто приятно пройтись по магазинам с хорошим человеком.

Юра поднимает брови.

– О, а вы любитель заигрывать, я смотрю?

– Боюсь, неизлечимый. – Он останавливается. – Подождите, Пак-щщи, я хочу посмотреть.

Перед ними синтезаторы Korg в винтажном стиле. Они гладкие, с закруглёнными краями и со старыми переключателями. Панель красная, как любимая кепка Бэкхёна, и у клавиш перевёрнутые цвета.

Такой синтезатор подойдёт Бэкхёну.

– Он такой яркий, – говорит Пак Юра. – Человек, которому вы его покупаете, любит такие вещи?

– Он любит супергероев, – говорит Чунмён. – И он громкий.

– Тогда это верный выбор, – говорит она, и Чунмён проводит рукой по боку синтезатора и улыбается. Он легко может представить тонкие идеальные пальцы Бэкхёна на клавишах. Это качественный синтезатор, и Бэкхён может брать его на концерты, если захочет. И Чунмён сможет играть ему в его комнате, когда он поёт. Синтезатор идеально встанет в пустое место перед телевизором.

Он покупает его. Он не спрашивает о цене, протягивая карточку, и всё смотрит на него, когда пишет адрес для доставки.

– Он не нужен мне до субботы, – говорит он женщине, и она кивает и добавляет дату в карточку с адресом.

– Раз уж вы только что купили пианино, – говорит Юра, – могу ли я купить вам чашечку кофе?

– Хммм, – отвечает Чунмён, – может быть, это я должен купить вам кофе в благодарность за компанию.

– Так или иначе, тут чуть подальше есть «Café Bene».

Чунмён кладёт кошелёк в карман джинсов.

– После вас, миледи, – говорит он, преувеличенно кланяясь.

Пак Юра в кремовом пальто, с модной стрижкой до плеч, любит двойной эспрессо. У неё руки музыканта: короткие ненакрашенные ногти и огрубевшая кожа от молоточка, используемого при игре на _кквэнгвари_. У неё есть своё мнение о современных _пхансори_ и о творческом изоляционизме, и одна чашка кофе незаметно перетекает во вторую.

Когда она смотрит в окно и понимает, что уже стемнело, она ахает.

– Меня давно уже ждут дома.

– Простите, что задержал вас, – говорит Чунмён, поднимая поднос с пустыми чашками и двумя маленькими тарелочками, на которых в какой-то момент оказались кусочки торта. – Меня иногда захватывают разговоры о музыке.

– Как и меня, – говорит Юра. – Я слишком увлеклась, чтобы следить за часами.

Чунмён убирает поднос, а Юра собирается, обматывая серый кашемировый шарф вокруг шеи. Он возвращается к столу, чтобы надеть свою куртку и взять сумку, и натягивает шапку на уши.

– Я хорошо провел с вами день, – говорит Чунмён, когда они выходят из кафе. Юра улыбается и кладёт руку на его локоть.

– Согласна, – говорит она. – Мы должны повторить. – Она не убирает руку, и Чунмён застёгивает куртку другой рукой. – Можем сходить на концерт?

Чунмён аккуратно подбирает слова.

– Если вы приглашаете меня как друга, то это было бы замечательно. Но… – В его голове вспыхивает хитрая усмешка Бэкхёна, его фиолетовые губы и горячие глаза, и Чунмён проводит языком по зубам, ощущая вкус кофе. – Но если вы приглашаете меня как больше, чем друга, то, я думаю, я кое с кем встречаюсь.

‒ А, – говорит она, криво улыбаясь. – Мне стоило догадаться, что вы заняты. – Она наклоняется голову, всё ещё улыбаясь. – Значит, как друга.

– Тогда да, – говорит Чунмён. – Позвольте мне дать вам свой номер.

– Что значит, вы _думаете_ , что с кем-то встречаетесь? – спрашивает Юра, когда вводит свой номер в телефон Чунмёна. – Разве вы не должны о таком знать?

– Это значит, что я не уверен, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы это ещё не обсуждали, но…

– Но вам хочется встречаться? – Юра вздыхает и кладёт телефон в маленькую сумочку. – Вот вам совет от нового друга: вам стоит просто сказать ей об этом напрямую. Игры не особо увлекательны для обеих сторон.

– Я не уверен, что это так в моём случае, – говорит Чунмён. – Но спасибо за совет.

– Пожалуйста, – смеясь, говорит Юра. – Я надеюсь, тому, кому вы купили синтезатор, он понравится.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – говорит Чунмён. – Будьте осторожны по пути домой, Пак Юра.

Он идёт к станции метро, скрипя ботинками по снегу, который быстро превращается в лёд.

 

★

Особенность «RUFXXX» в том, что ты никогда не знаешь заранее, что там увидишь. Чунмён пришёл, руководствуясь поверхностным описанием Исина, что это «что-то с современными танцами и светящимися палочками», и, как обычно, не был разочарован. Это мрачно и странно, как и большая часть перфоманс-арта, но Чунмёну интересно смотреть на искусство, которое движется, дышит и общается с аудиторией. В этой работе мужчины и женщины танцуют, покрытые светящейся в темноте жидкостью. Здесь, на крыше, это производит впечатление. А с таким количеством прижимающихся друг к другу тел ему даже не очень холодно.

– Ну как тебе? – спрашивает Исин.

– Ты знаешь кого-то из этой группы? – Чунмёну нужно было выпить ещё пару бокалов. Когда толпа расходится, он не чувствует пальцев ног. Если бы он разрешил Джинхо налить себе ещё скотча, он мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что проблема в этом.

– Пара человек ходит в мою студию, – говорит Исин. – Хотя сейчас это больше студия Юнхо.

Юнхо возвышается над ними обоими и покачивается при ходьбе. Он хороший парень. И, когда у Исина нет времени, студия в хороших руках.

– Она всё ещё твоя, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты просто чудовищное количество времени ежедневно танцуешь с новыми учениками. – Информация о том, что Исин работает с SM, просочилась. Она постоянно просачивается. В мире айдолов очень мало секретов, если знать, куда смотреть. – Это было потрясающее выступление.

– Я тоже так подумал. Они тренировались в студии, так что я знал заранее.

– Как всегда, спасибо за приглашение.

– Серьёзно, ты единственный из всех, кого я знаю, получаешь удовольствие от таких вещей. – Исин заметно дрожит, и Чунмён вздыхает, хватая его за воротник куртки обеими руками и притягивая ближе.

– Ты замёрзнешь насмерть, – говорит он, и Исин смеётся. Чунмён стягивает перчатку, кладёт её в карман и застёгивает куртку Исина. Он поднимает воротник, чтобы закрыть его щёки и уши. – Не так уж сложно застегнуть куртку.

– Я просто не думаю о таких вещах. – Исин опускает воротник, чтобы его было слышно. – И иначе вам с Лу Ханем незачем было бы на меня ворчать. Я оказываю вам услугу.

– Конечно, конечно, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебя подвезти? Я на машине.

– Тебе не по пути, – говорит Исин.

– Я знал это, когда предложил, – отвечает Чунмён. – Ну, тебе нужно остаться здесь или тебя подвезти?

– Подожди, я попрощаюсь с учениками. – Исин улыбается ему. – Ещё пару минут.

– Без проблем, – говорит Чунмён. Он подходит к бару, пока ждёт.

– Наконец-то созрели для бокальчика, Ким-щщи? – спрашивает Джинхо.

– Нет, – вздыхает Чунмён. – Я сегодня за рулём.

– Я уже давно вас не видел. Несколько месяцев. – Джинхо улыбается. – Думаю, с того вечера, как босс привёл этот дуэт с _пхансори_?

– Я был занят, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебе понравился альбом DoubleK?

– Да, – говорит Джинхо. – Я пою его в душе по утрам против воли. Вы на него намекали в прошлый раз?

– Да, – говорит он. – И мы выпустим кое-что новое. Через пару недель. Первый тизер выходит завтра.

Исин повисает на спине Чунмёна.

– Я закончил, – говорит он. – Прости, Джинхо, я украду Чунмёна.

– Давай, – говорит Джинхо. – Заглядывайте почаще, Ким-щщи!

– Обязательно, – обещает Чунмён и спускается вслед за Исином на первый этаж.

Всю дорогу до дома Исин говорит о танцах. О каком-то представлении, куда он собирается сводить Лу Ханя на следующей неделе, и о том, что он записывает все выпуски «Dancing with the Stars», потому что их с Тэмином любимица Хёён в этом сезоне очень хорошо выступает, и Тэмину захочется всё посмотреть, когда ему дадут увольнительную.

– К нему можно будет приехать через пару недель, – говорит Исин. – Ты точно не против меня отвезти?

– Не против, – подтверждает Чунмён. – Я же сказал.

– Хорошо, – говорит Исин. – Мне правда кажется, что ты поможешь ему лучше, чем я. «Опыт, который разделяют все корейские мужчины», всё такое.

– Как скажешь, – говорит Чунмён. Он сворачивает на улицу, на которой живёт Исин. – Я всё ещё помню дорогу.

– Ты мало что забываешь. – Исин отстёгивает ремень безопасности.

– Мой дар и моё проклятие, – шутит Чунмён.

– Спасибо, что подбросил, – говорит Исин, кладя руку на дверь. – К слову о забывчивости, чуть не забыл отдать тебе билеты.

– Билеты? – Чунмён паркуется, сворачивая с дороги, хотя она и пустая. – Какие билеты?

– У другой моей ученицы оказались лишние билеты на концерт Йо Гесок, потому что она принимает в нём участие. По-видимому, это выступление в смешанной технике, со светящимися рыбами и криками, или что-то такое. Я знаю, что ты её поклонник, так что взял билеты. – Исин улыбается, открывает кошелёк и достаёт сложенный конверт. – Я в этот вечер занят, но, я думаю, ты найдёшь, кого взять с собой.

– Они были распроданы до того, как я вообще узнал, что они продаются, – говорит Чунмён, принимая конверт. – Спасибо.

– Сонён ведь тоже любит перфоманс-арт? Ты мог бы взять её с собой, наверное.

– Наверное, – говорит Чунмён. – Очень мило, что ты подумал обо мне.

– Я всегда думаю о тебе, – говорит Исин. – От этой привычки сложно избавиться.

Он улыбается. Его улыбка не грустная, как улыбки Сонён. Но она полна воспоминаний, и Чунмён может ответить только такой же улыбкой.

 

★

– Тизер вашего нового артиста странный.

– А? – Чунмён придерживает дверь и вслед за Бэкхёном заходит в Сеульский центр искусств.

– Он очень… непонятный, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я посмотрел его на телефоне, когда он вышел, и там были только бит и мигающий свет.

– Тебе понравился бит?

– Он был _неплохой_ , – с усмешкой говорит Бэкхён. Тёмно-зелёный свитер хорошо выглядит в контрасте с его бледной кожей. Он снимает куртку и перебрасывает её через руку. Чунмён делает то же самое. – Но всё равно, это странный тизер. Что за тизер не демонстрирует голос артиста?

– Тизер SM, – отвечает Чунмён. – Но он невероятно талантливый.

– Он просто не умеет танцевать, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я вчера видел Исина, и он жаловался на это. – Его глаза подведены. Почти незаметно, только в самых уголках. – Он удивился, что я пошёл с тобой.

– Если тизер показался тебе странным, то я тоже странный, – со смехом говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён пихает его бедром. – Тебе может не понравиться.

– Я люблю перфоманс-арт, – говорит Бэкхён. – Если он хороший. Интерактивное и движущееся искусство всегда интересовало меня больше, чем картины в галереях.

– Ты наверняка был тем ребёнком, который пытается потрогать картины в музеях, да?

– Что значит _«пытается»_? – Бэкхён пытается подмигнуть ему, но вместо этого моргает, и Чунмён смеётся над ним, пока он пытается разлепить ресницы. – И не только картины, буду честен.

– Я научился описывать и обсуждать картины в десять лет, – говорит Чунмён.

– Не нужно завидовать тому, что я веселее проводил время, когда был маленьким, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я возьму тебя в галерею современного искусства. Никогда не поздно научиться перегибаться через ограждения и трогать бесценные картины. – Его щёки надуваются, когда он улыбается. – Жаль, что у тебя не такие длинные руки, как у Чанёля, а то мы могли бы по-настоящему нарушить правила.

– Не знаю, хочу я читать тебе нотации или нет, – говорит Чунмён. Они идут через хорошо освещённый холл. У дверей зала нет очереди, только беспорядочная группа людей. У них с Бэкхёном забронированные билеты. Нет смысла спешить.

– Лучше расскажи мне про Йо Гесок, – говорит Бэкхён. Он подходит ближе к Чунмёну. – Ты был так рад.

– Она очень талантливая, – говорит Чунмён, ненавязчиво обхватывая Бэкхёна за плечо. – Она делает видео, скульптуры и картины и соединяет всё это с живым и звуковым выступлением, с песнями и танцами… это ни на что больше не похоже.

– Ты видел её раньше?

– Один раз в Германии, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ого, Германия, – говорит Бэкхён. Он высвобождает плечо и вместо этого тянется к ладони Чунмёна. На миг он переплетает их пальцы, и, пока он не отстранился, Чунмён пытается запомнить ощущения от прикосновений его ладони. – Это было романтическое путешествие?

Бэкхён такой тёплый, и его смех пробуждает в Чунмёне желание писать песни о воздушных шарах и полётах.

– Это ведь свидание, верно? – тихо спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён вздрагивает. Сотня разных эмоций отражается на его лице, а потом ничего.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание?

– Пак Юра недавно пригласила меня на свидание, – говорит Чунмён, прижимаясь к Бэкхёну. Свитер Бэкхёна трётся о его свитер. Это плохая идея. Или у него, и у Бэкхёна к концу дня наэлектризуются волосы из-за трения шерсти. – Я столкнулся с ней, когда ходил по магазинам.

– _Сестра_ Чанёля? – Уголки губ Бэкхёна опускаются. – Она ведь твоего возраста, да? И любит ту же музыку, что и ты. И она красивая.

– Очень, – говорит Чунмён. – У неё замечательный характер. – Он подаётся вперёд сильнее, и Бэкхёну приходится наклониться, чтобы Чунмён его не оттолкнул. – Но я сказал, что, возможно, уже кое с кем встречаюсь.

– А, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Но когда я пришёл домой, я понял, что я… что я не знаю. Встречаюсь ли я. Или это…

– Мне казалось, ты сказал, что хочешь меня, – негромко говорит Бэкхён. Пока они ждут начала, подходят новые люди. Слова щекочут Чунмёну ухо.

– Хочу, – говорит Чунмён. – Разве это не очевидно? – Он сглатывает. – Но хотеть – не то же самое, что _иметь_ , и я не знаю…

– Значит, это свидание, – говорит Бэкхён, подходя ближе, когда толпа сгущается. – И ты точно кое с кем встречаешься.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён.

Двери открываются. В темноте зала Бэкхён снова берёт Чунмёна за руку. И не отпускает, пока они не находят свой ряд.

Чунмён пытается смотреть выступление. Через первые десять минут, когда музыка начинает звучать громче, чем равномерное дыхание Бэкхёна, он погружается в «Sonolight».

Он слишком чётко ощущает присутствие Бэкхёна, но Йо Гесок, как всегда, увлекательна, и он видит, что Бэкхёну нравится так же сильно, как и ему. Он подаётся вперёд во время особенно странного номера, с белой светящейся рыбой.

После представления они едут к Чунмёну. Чунмён собирался подвезти Бэкхёна домой, но Бэкхён просто посмотрел на него и спросил: «К тебе?», так что Чунмён сразу поехал в Каннам. И Бэкхён на пассажирском сидении сидел близко, но недостаточно.

– Где твои новогодние украшения? – дразнит Бэкхён, когда они заходят, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Я даже вещи не могу в шкаф убрать, – отвечает он. – Ты думаешь, я буду вешать украшения?

– Верно, – говорит Бэкхён. – У тебя бы даже в июне гирлянды висели.

– Но я сделал кое-что праздничное, – говорит Чунмён, улыбаясь своему парню. Своему _парню_. Это так странно и неправильно, но, в то же время, определённо наоборот. Он может подумать об этом позже, когда Бэкхён не будет смотреть на него любопытными глазами. – Хочешь посмотреть?

– Почему ты идёшь в спальню? – Бэкхён ухмыляется. – Ким Чунмён, что ты задумал?

– Ничего такого, извращенец.

Упаковка из Нагвона пришла сегодня чуть раньше, и Чунмён провел большую часть дня, пытаясь её завернуть. Он запихал её в шкаф, думая, как он вообще собирается отдать синтезатор Бэкхёну. Может, он не отдаст, и он будет тут стоять до Бэкхёнова дня рождения. Но Чунмён не знает, когда у него день рождения. Нужно будет спросить у Цзытао.

Однако у него появилась возможность.

– Ты никогда не делаешь ничего такого, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но, может, однажды.

– Однажды, – повторяет Чунмён.

Бэкхён плюхается на кровать Чунмёна как на свою и скрещивает длинные ноги, а Чунмён подходит к шкафу.

Он обеими руками вытаскивает большую упаковку из-за коробки с дедушкиными пластинками.

– Я пытался завернуть его красиво, – говорит он, – но я в этом не очень хорош.

– Что это?

– Ну, смысл обёртки в том, чтобы ты мог её развернуть, – говорит Чунмён. – Иначе я бы просто тебе его отдал.

– Зачем это? – Он берёт у Чунмёна коробку и перекладывает на кровать.

– На Рождество. – Чунмён смеётся.

 _«Это только между нами двумя»,_ – сказал Чонин о подарках, которыми он обменивается с матерью. Бэкхён так удивлён, и Чунмёну нравится, как выглядят его слегка приоткрытый рот.

– Я не отмечаю Рождество, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Я тоже, – отвечает Чунмён, и Бэкхён разрывает бумагу.

«KORG» большим жирным шрифтом появляется в полоске оторванной обёртки, и рот Бэкхёна открывается полностью.

– Ты не…

– Изначально я этого не планировал, – говорит Чунмён. – Но мысль не давала мне покоя, так что…

Он садится на край кровати, и Бэкхён дрожащими руками срывает остатки обёрточной бумаги.

– Хён, – говорит он, – я…

– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он будто бы нервничает, его сердце быстро бьётся, когда Бэкхён ещё раз недоверчивым взглядом окидывает коробку и глядит на Чунмёна. – Я думал, что ты можешь…

Бэкхён вцепляется в свитер Чунмёна, притягивая его к себе, и прижимается губами к его губам. Чунмён смеётся и впускает Бэкхёна, Бэкхён стонет, когда Чунмён посасывает его язык.

Руки Бэкхёна холодные, когда скользят под свитер Чунмёна, и они разрывают поцелуй, чтобы Бэкхён мог снять его с Чунмёна и бросить через голову. Он оставляет поцелуи и укусы на шее Чунмёна, помечая кожу, и у Чунмёна перехватывает дыхание.

Он проводит языком по соскам Чунмёна, прежде чем легко укусить. Чунмён ловит ртом воздух и тянет Бэкхёна вверх, чтобы снова поцеловать. Бэкхён кладёт раскрытые ладони на пресс Чунмёна, очерчивая пальцами контуры мышц и заставляя Чунмёна хотеть больше прикосновений.

Они снова прерываются, чтобы снять свитер Бэкхёна, и прижимаются друг к другу. Чунмён проводит руками по спине Бэкхёна. Ему нравится ощущение кожи под кончиками пальцев, и ещё больше ему нравится, как Бэкхён стонет, когда Чунмён останавливается на поясе его чёрных классических брюк, проводя ногтями у края, Бэкхён толкается ближе.

В чувство его приводят руки Бэкхёна на _его_ брюках.

– Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён, разрывая поцелуй. Бэкхён посасывает его кожу под челюстью, и Чунмён легко отстраняет плечи Бэкхёна. – Может…

– Тш-ш, – говорит Бэкхён, – не думай слишком много. Дай мне тебя отблагодарить.

Слова бьют Чунмёна, и он толкает Бэкхёна сильнее.

– Бэкхён, хватит, – говорит Чунмён. – Я купил тебе пианино не затем, чтобы ты…

Он высвобождается из рук Бэкхёна, садясь на кровати. Чунмён заталкивает возбуждение поглубже и игнорирует то, как член упирается в брюки. Он указывает на синтезатор, всё ещё в коробке в изножье кровати.

– Ты не хочешь его опробовать?

– Ты… ты не хочешь заняться со мной сексом? – Бэкхён смотрит на него. Его лицо нечитаемо, и Чунмён сжимает в кулаках покрывало, чтобы удержаться и не поцеловать его. Губы Бэкхёна блестят и припухли, и это опасный соблазн.

– Я… – Чунмён вздыхает. – Поверь мне, хочу, но не сейчас. – Он упорядочивает свои мысли, отодвигая мягкие всхлипы, которые Бэкхён издаёт, когда Чунмён тянет его за волосы, на задний план, и то, как Бэкхён смотрит на него сейчас, хмурясь и не понимая, на передний. – Не сейчас.

– А что не так сейчас? – Бэкхён сводит брови, и его язык, маленький язычок, слизывает с губы слюну, оставшуюся от Чунмёна.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я пытаюсь тебя купить, – наконец говорит Чунмён после долгого болезненного молчания. – Я купил тебе синтезатор не потому, что хочу заняться с тобой сексом. Я _хочу_ заняться с тобой сексом, но я не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был в твоей голове связан с синтезатором, потому что… – Чунмён трёт плечи, чувствуя себя некомфортно без рубашки даже в уютном тепле квартиры. – Я могу ошибаться, потому что ты никогда этого напрямую не говорил, но я думаю, что в твоей жизни было достаточно взрослых мужчин, пытающихся тебя купить.

Бэкхён хватает его и опрокидывает на подушки, накрывая его губы своими. Чунмён кладёт руки на бёдра Бэкхёна, чтобы уравновесить их обоих, и отвечает на поцелуй. Бэкхён с ним груб: он кусает губы Чунмёна слишком сильно и стонет, когда Чунмён делает так же, Чунмён запоминает каждый звук, потому что все они его любимые.

Бэкхён отстраняется, и Чунмён охватывает взглядом румянец на его груди и яркость его глаз.

– Зачем ты купил мне синтезатор, Чунмён? – Звучание одного его имени, когда голос Бэкхёна такой глубокий, пускает желание вниз по его позвоночнику.

– Чтобы мы могли вместе создавать музыку, – говорит Чунмён. – Даже у тебя. – Он поднимает руку и кладёт её на щёку Бэкхёна. – И потому что сегодня Рождество, хотя мы его и не празднуем.

– Тогда нам надо проверить, работает ли он, да? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Хотя я никогда не говорил тебе, что хочу пианино.

– Тебе не нужно было, – говорит Чунмён. – Иногда ты играешь на невидимых клавишах. – Он смеётся.

Бэкхён смеётся вместе с ним.

– У моей мамы было пианино, – говорит он. – Настоящее. – Его бёдра на бёдрах Чунмёна такие тёплые, и, когда он слезает и ползёт к концу кровати за коробкой, подцепляя красивыми ногтями скотч, Чунмён ещё чувствует тепло. – Поможешь мне?

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён и тоже встаёт. Он держит коробку, пока Бэкхён сдирает скотч. – Ты скучаешь по ней? Или по другим членам семьи?

– Иногда.

– Только иногда?

– Когда мне было семнадцать, отец потерял работу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мой брат попался с какими-то бандитами, когда пытался заработать быстрые деньги, и мама взяла дополнительные смены на работе. Я ещё учился в старшей школе. Я был… – Он замолкает. – Ну, я работал кое над чем после школы, так что я редко бывал дома.

Он медленно и аккуратно убирает пенопласт. Картонная коробка сползает на пол. Чунмён не возражает, они уберут её потом.

– Потом мои дополнительные занятия кончились, – говорит Бэкхён. – Потому что, ну, я не уверен, они не сказали, но, наверное, из-за того, что мой брат постоянно попадал в тюрьму.  Это были незначительные нарушения, но всё-таки. – Бэкхён убирает пенопласт. Его глаза расширяются, когда он видит блестящий красный корпус синтезатора. – Я был очень… то есть, всё уже пошло по пизде, так что какая разница, что я пробирался в бары и играл?

– Что значит «играл»? – осторожно уточняет Чунмён. Он не хочет напирать, и Бэкхён не обязан ему рассказывать, если ему некомфортно.

– Иногда я пел. Устраивал концерты со старшими ребятами, которые знали моего брата. Иногда я…

Бэкхён вытаскивает синтезатор из защитных упаковок и с благоговением кладёт его на кровать между ними. Его пальцы на клавишах выглядят так красиво, как Чунмён и представлял.

– Когда в первый раз мужчина, похожий на бизнесмена, спросил, не занят ли я и могу ли пройти с ним в туалет, я не понял, пока он… Я не хотел устраивать сцену, потому что я был несовершеннолетний и не хотел никому доставлять проблем, поэтому я… Он дал мне сто тысяч вон и вытер пальцем рот перед тем, как уйти. Он сказал, что у меня красивый рот, и я сказал маме, что нашёл работу, когда отдавал деньги.

Бэкхён смеётся. Это ужасно, и Чунмён хватает его запястье.

– Ты не обязан рассказывать мне ничего, что не хочешь рассказывать. – Это примерно то, что Чунмён подозревал, и он не хочет заставлять Бэкхёна говорить об этом, если ему больно.

Бэкхён успокаивающе улыбается ему.

– Я уже знал, что предпочитаю мужчин. Я это понял в средней школе. Так что я убедил себя, что это ничего не значит. Это ничего и _не значило_ , пока Бэкбом не узнал. Он… наговорил много чего, но самые ужасные слова он сказал родителям. – Он опускает пальцы на клавиши, но они молчат.

– Его нужно подключить, – говорить Чунмён, и Бэкхён закусывает губу. – Он не будет играть без электричества.

– Сейчас я работаю в магазине комиксов и исполняю музыку, – говорит Бэкхён. – Вот так.

– И встречаешься со мной, – говорит Чунмён. Слово «встречаешься» произнести легче, чем он думал. Здесь, в его комнате, где только они двое и их секреты, можно так говорить.

– И это, – говорит Бэкхён, наклоняясь за пакетом с проводами, идущими вместе с синтезатором. – Это отнимает тонну моего времени.

Он подключает разъём и отдаёт Чунмёну другой конец. Чунмён подключает его к удлинителю на полу рядом с прикроватным столиком.

– Это хорошо проведённое время?

– Может быть, – говорит Бэкхён и на этот раз смеётся искреннее. Когда он нажимает на клавиши, они поют, звуча совсем как акустическое пианино. – Ух ты.

– Сыграй мне что-нибудь, – говорит Чунмён.

– Только если ты споёшь. – Бэкхён смотрит на него, в него, и Чунмён позволяет.

– Я не пою для других людей, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне некомфортно.

– Я – не другие люди, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я Бэкхён.

– Липкий Бён Бэкхён, – бормочет Чунмён сам себе и трёт лоб. Око за око. – Что мне спеть?

– «Три медведя», – решает Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся, потому что это… это он может спеть, если закроет глаза.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, и Бэкхён начинает играть.

 

★

«Pastel Screen Golf» – любимое гольф-кафе его отца. Оно маленькое, только четыре комнаты, но отец знает владельца, так что у него не возникает проблем с бронированием, даже в самые посещаемые часы, например, в воскресенье в обед.

Чунмён не был здесь несколько лет, но владелец за столом у входа узнаёт его.

– Ким-щщи, давно не виделись.

– Правда, – соглашается Чунмён. – Кто-нибудь уже здесь?

– Ваши брат и отец уже в комнате 3, – отвечает он, и Чунмён благодарно кивает и идёт по отделанному деревом коридору. «Pastel Screen» выглядит как _норэбан_ , а не место с симуляцией гольфа. Когда он был ребёнком, это кафе всегда поражало его. Может быть, если бы он привёл Бэкхёна сюда, он бы перестал считать гольф похожим на соревнования по сну.

Его брат поднимает голову и улыбается ему, когда он входит.

– Чунмённи, ты пришёл!

– А я-то думал, что приду слишком рано, – говорит Чунмён. – Следовало догадаться.

– Ты же знаешь, что отец так сильно любит только гольф. – Отец изучает клюшки, которые предлагает кафе, в раздумье проводя рукой по 3-вуд и выбирая между ней и драйвером для первого удара. – Я вчера звонил тебе домой.

– Я вернулся поздно, – говорит Чунмён. – Я был на концерте.

– О, – говорит брат. – Иногда я забываю, что ты ходишь куда-то кроме своей студии.

– Ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни, – легко говорит Чунмён. – Так что это неудивительно.

– Моя работа отнимает много времени, – говорит брат. – Завидую тому, что у тебя его предостаточно.

– Да, я неплохо его провожу, – говорит Чунмён, его отец наконец выбирает 3-вуд. – Но не думаю, что тебя бы устроила цена.

Брат награждает его ищущим взглядом.

– Наверное, нет.

– Так зачем мы здесь собрались? – спрашивает Чунмён, садясь рядом с братом, пока отец готовится к свингу.

– Из-за свадьбы твоего брата, – коротко говорит отец.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на ней поприсутствовал, – говорит брат. – Если ты не возражаешь.

– Конечно, не возражаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Что, ты думал, я не пойду?

– С тобой нельзя быть уверенным, – говорит брат. – Лучше сразу добиться от тебя обещания. – Он наклоняется за пивом на столе. Его только-только достали из холодильника рядом, и капли конденсата стекают по бутылке. – Симулятор гольфа лучше настоящего.

– Враньё, – бормочет отец, поправляя хватку на клюшке. – Совсем не похоже на настоящий гольф.

– Мы всё равно будем видеться чаще, – говорит Чунмён. – По крайней мере, с отцом.

– Ты неожиданно вспомнил о существовании семьи или что? – Брат улыбается Чунмёну, и Чунмён улыбается в ответ.

– Потому что бабушка переезжает к нам, – говорит отец брату Чунмёна. – По-видимому, Чунмён навещает её каждые пару недель.

– В самом деле? – Улыбка брата меркнет. – Почему тогда ты ужинаешь со мной только раз в пару месяцев?

– У нас с хальмони больше общих тем для разговора, – говорит Чунмён. – Не обижайся, но она тоже любит музыку.

– Верно, верно, – говорит брат. – Музыка.

Отец бьёт по мячу, и мяч на экранном поле для гольфа в Сент-Андрусе подкатывается к первой лунке.

– Неплохой удар, – бормочет он, и в очереди на бросок высвечивается имя Чунмёна. – 3-вуд? – спрашивает отец, и Чунмён качает головой.

– Я возьму драйвер, – говорит он. Он берёт клюшку, и, хотя прошло уже больше года, его мускулы без труда вспоминают стойку.

– Возьми с собой кого-нибудь на свадьбу, – говорит брат в тот момент, когда Чунмён выпрямляется после свинга. Мяч улетает слишком далеко. Логично. Чунмён не очень хорошо обращается с драйвером, а слова брата жгут между плечами. – Лучше не айдола, потому что это привлечёт слишком много внимания.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён, хмурясь, когда мяч приземляется в песок.

– Если это не Сонён, – говорит отец, открывая своё пиво. – Она мне нравится.

– Я… я приведу кого-нибудь, – говорит Чунмён. Что произойдёт, думает Чунмён, жалко посмеиваясь про себя, если он приведёт Бэкхёна?

– Мама хочет с тобой увидеться, – говорит отец, впервые за сегодня глядя прямо на Чунмёна. – До нового года. Приходи, когда бабушка устроится.

Чунмён чувствует себя ребёнком, который соглашался со всем, что отец говорил ему в младшей школе. В средней школе. В старшей школе.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – В следующую субботу?

– Хорошо, – говорит отец, вставая и подходя к стойке для клюшек.

Чунмён открывает последнее пиво, оставшееся на столе, и делает большой глоток.

 

★

Во вторник они с Сонён ужинают вместе.

– Не могу поверить, что мы целый месяц собирались поужинать, – говорит Сонён, – но лучше поздно, чем никогда?

– Как тебе Париж? – Чунмён отпивает белое вино. Оно перебивает вкус розового соуса. – Уверен, что он был гораздо интереснее ужина со мной.

– Я целый день снималась, – говорит Сонён, – и у меня не было времени на туризм. Но видео будет восхитительным.

– Ведь ты будешь в нём, верно?

Сонён заправляет волосы за ухо и грозно смотрит на него.

– Не пытайся очаровать меня, Чунмён, – говорит она. – Это всегда работает, и я уже устала считать тебя очаровательным.

– К какой песне будет клип? – Он слышал весь её альбом. Она отправила его, как только закончила.

– К нашей песне, – говорит Сонён. – К той, которую ты помог написать.

– В самом деле? – Чунмён накручивает спагетти на вилку, откусывая так много, как положено этикетом.

– Её выбрала не я, – говорит Сонён, – но не могу сказать, что возражаю.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Как тебе еда?

– Такая же вкусная, как и в первый раз, когда мы пришли сюда, – говорит она. – На нашу первую годовщину.

– Мы тогда оба взяли говядину, – говорит Чунмён. – Красное вино.

Сонён вздыхает.

– То, что ты помнишь такие вещи – это ужасно, – говорит она. – Это заставляет меня думать, что они для тебя всё ещё важны.

– Так и есть, – говорит он. – То, что я не… – Он прокашливается. – То, что мы не встречаемся, не значит, что я тебя не ценю. – Он тянется через стол и берёт её за руку. – Я ценю. Ты одна из моих лучших друзей.

– Я знаю, – говорит Сонён и высвобождает руку. Лимонно-жёлтый лак кажется несовместимым с зимой. Может, он остался после съёмок клипа. – В любом случае, ты слышал, что Йо Гесок даёт концерты в Сеуле? Помнишь, мы видели её в наш последний вечер в Берлине?

– Я видел её выступление, – говорит Чунмён. – Мой друг… а, Чжан Исин, ты ведь знакома с ним, да?

– Да, – говорит Сонён. – Он сейчас всё время с Чонини. Ты ходил с ним?

Она закрывает глаза.

– Исин дал мне билеты, – говорит Чунмён. – Один человек из его студии – член сеульской труппы Йо Гесок. – Он макает последний кусочек курицы в соус в правой части тарелки. – Я взял с собой Бэкхёна.

– Того ребёнка? – Сонён кладёт вилку. – Он любит перфоманс-арт?

– Он _не_ ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён. В Бэкхёне нет ничего детского, несмотря на то, как громко он жуёт жвачку или как мило он выглядит, когда чего-то хочет. – И я познакомился с ним, когда он _показывал_ перфоманс-арт.

– О, – говорит Сонён. – Прости. Просто я никогда о нём не слышала, а потом он вдруг спит в твоей кровати, и ты всё своё время проводишь с ним. – Она протыкает вилкой курицу. – Мне пора привыкнуть к тому, какой ты… скрытный, но я постоянно удивляюсь.

– Я не… – Чунмён снова отпивает вино. – Я не пытаюсь отгородиться от тебя, – говорит он.

Он скорее пытается отгородить себя. Но это сложно объяснить. Легче не объяснять.

– Это то, какой ты есть, – говорит Сонён и улыбается. – Я знаю, что дело не во мне. – Она такая элегантная, свет от свечи посередине стола бросает тени на её лицо. – Как твоя семья?

– Мой брат женится, – говорит Чунмён, радуясь, что они сменили тему. – И бабушка завтра возвращается домой.

Они проводят остаток ужина, говоря о бабушке Чунмёна и о представлении Йо Гесок в Берлине трёхлетней давности, и всё хорошо, разговор _обычный_ , но Чунмён не может расслабиться, пока не оказывается в машине и едет домой.

Когда он приезжает домой, то слушает «Сугунга» в исполнении Пак Сонхи, пока не чувствует, что хочет спать. Когда он сворачивается под одеялом, он слышит версию Бэкхёна в своей голове, и именно голос Бэкхёна, дразнящий, нежный и хриплый на долгих нотах, помогает ему уснуть.

 

★

Клип Чондэ выходит в среду.

Чунмён как раз рассказывает Бэкхёну о бабушкиной оценке книги, которую она сейчас читает (потому что это та же самая книга, что была с собой у Чанёля, когда Чунмён зашёл в магазин комиксов, чтобы забрать Бэкхёна на ужин).

– Она говорит, что эта книга – очень преувеличенная и нереалистичная, – объясняет он. – Она назвала её «любительским романом для идеалистов».

Лицо Бэкхёна такое милое, когда он так корчится.

– Звучит прямо в стиле Чанёля, – говорит Бэкхён. – Она наверняка ему очень понравится, и он одолжит её Тао. Они будут оба пускать на неё слюнки и притворяться, что они вовсе не похожи.

– Тебе не нравятся романтические рассказы, Бэкхён?

– Ты даже не думал, что я люблю читать, – улыбается Бэкхён. – А сейчас тебе интересно, читаю ли я романтические истории?

– Мне просто любопытно, – говорит Чунмён. – Я знаю, что ты любишь комиксы, но я не знаю, что ещё тебе нравится.

– Я, наверное, не целевая аудитория романов для идеалистов, – отвечает он. – Так что мы с твоей бабушкой наверняка разделим мнение об этой книге.

Телефон Бэкхёна звенит из-за сообщения в какаотоке, и он смотрит на экран.

– Смотри, – говорит он. – Оповещение от SM Entertainment.

Они в ресторане, в котором Бэкхён часто бывает. По крайней мере, аджумма его знает. Когда она приносит ему чай и кофе Чунмёну, она допрашивает его, чем он питается, уперев руку в бок.

– Это клип Чена, – ровно говорит Чунмён. – У него завтра первое музыкальное шоу.

– Чен? – Бэкхён хмурится. – Почему?

– Думаю, у SM есть на него планы в Китае, – говорит Чунмён. – Его менеджер из Китая, и ему уже организовали занятия с Чжоу Ми, который преподаёт язык Сонён.

Видео начинается, и даже через динамики телефона голос Чондэ звучит потрясающе.

– Я знаю его голос, – резко говорит Бэкхён, когда им приносят еду. – Я точно знаю. – Он сужает глаза, глядя в экран. – Это…

– Ким Чондэ, – говорит Чунмён. – Или, сейчас, Чен. Новый певец SM.

Бэкхён останавливает видео. Он отпивает чай и шипит, когда обжигает язык. Он никогда не выучит свой урок.

– Я ходил с ним в старшую школу. – Он ставит чай на стол. – Но… но ты это знал, не так ли.

Это не вопрос.

– Чондэ что-то говорил пару недель назад, когда я упомянул твоё имя, – говорит Чунмён и, так как Бэкхён ждёт, добавляет: – Он сказал, что ты был какое-то время связан с CUBE.

– Значит, ты знал, что я был?.. – Бэкхён не выглядит злым. Чунмён ожидал, что он разозлится, наверное, потому что их отношения построены на выборе, о чём сказать друг другу, и Бэкхён не собирался рассказывать об этом. – Пару недель назад?

Им приносят сэндвичи. Сэндвич Бэкхёна наполнен беконом и сыром. В сэндвиче Чунмёна слишком много майонеза.

Бэкхён наблюдает, как Чунмён методично выскребает лишний майонез.

– Даже меньше, – говорит Чунмён. – Чондэ упомянул, что вы учились вместе, и что ты был задействован в айдол-бизнесе. Я не знал об этом слишком долго.

Он ждёт. Бэкхён размышляет.

– Как я это вижу, – говорит он, – ты должен мне секрет.

– Звучит справедливо, – говорит Чунмён, собирая сэндвич воедино. – Что ты хочешь узнать?

– Я хочу познакомиться с твоей бабушкой, – говорит Бэкхён. Он улыбается, но держит свой стакан слишком крепко. – Она кажется замечательной женщиной.

– Так и есть, – говорит Чунмён. – И это не похоже на честный обмен.

– У меня нет членов семьи, с которыми я общаюсь, – говорит Бэкхён, – кроме Тао, если он считается?

– Нет, нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я хотел сказать, что мы не должны считать что-то, что я и так собирался делать, за полноценный секрет. – Он кусает сэндвич. Наверное, ему всегда будет больше нравиться рис. – Так что выбери что-то другое.

– Тогда я придержу эту возможность, – говорит Бэкхён, – пока не захочу что-то узнать.

– Я не против, – говорит Чунмён. – Что до моей бабушки… – Он прожёвывает второй кусок. Всё ещё слишком сладко, но пойдёт. – Что ты делаешь в субботу?

 

★

Чунмён выбирает место. «K-Bar» – популярное место в стороне от Родео-стрит, и даже в четверг оно заполнено.

Портье здоровается с ними, когда они заходят внутрь, и провожает их к столику, потому что Чунмён забронировал его заранее.

– Здесь так много людей, – говорит Крис. – Поэтому ты его выбрал?

– Я подумал, что тебе так будет комфортнее. – Чунмён изучает меню напитков. – Этот бар известен своими коктейлями, а не вином.

– Комфортнее? – Крис аккуратно вешает пальто на спинку стула, разглаживая складки. – Тебе кажется, что мне будет неуютно с тобой в тихой и более интимной обстановке?

Чунмёна уже давно не рвало, но он чувствует кислотный привкус во рту. Дорога до бара была тихой. Он едва ли сказал Крису пятнадцать слов на этой неделе, и даже от тех его тошнило.

– Разве не будет?

– Нет, – говорит Крис. – Не будет. – Он заказывает мартини, когда официант подходит к столику, а Чунмён берёт виски, потому что это фирменный напиток. – Я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но…

– Я сказал, что мы можем поговорить, – говорит Чунмён. – Так что спрашивай всё, что хочешь.

– Я не хочу ничего спрашивать, – говорит Крис. – Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.

Бокалы с водой, которые принесли, когда они сели, покрыты конденсатом, так что на них можно рисовать картинки пальцем. Чунмён рисует цветочек, но он выходит криво.

– Я слушаю, – говорит он.

– Я даже не подозревал, что нравился тебе. – Чунмён не может не улыбнуться уникальной смеси волнения и целеустремлённости на лице Криса. – Поэтому тот факт, что я знаю, эм, ничего не меняет.

Бросая рисунок, Чунмён выпрямляется на стуле.

– Не меняет?

– Нет. То есть да, меняет, – говорит Крис. Он хмурится. Уголки его губ опускаются вниз, сползая, как неразборчивый рисунок Чунмёна, и он тяжело вздыхает. – По крайней мере, сейчас я понимаю многое из того, что не имело для меня никакого смысла в колледже. И после колледжа. – Он пьёт свою воду, чтобы выиграть время. – Я понимаю тебя лучше, чем раньше.

– Тебе так только кажется, – говорит Чунмён. Напротив него ставят его коктейль, густой и красный, как кровь. Крис всё ещё серьёзно смотрит на него. – Это правда не… Ты не…

Крис накрывает маленькую руку Чунмёна своей большой ладонью.

– Очевидно, – говорит он, – я никуда не денусь, Чунмён.

Чунмён высвобождает руку и берёт напиток. Вкус странный, но приятный. Может, дело не в напитке, а в облегчении, которое с ним приходит. Он хотел бы, чтобы всё было так же легко со всеми остальными. Он знает, что так не будет. Потому что Крис – такой парень, который возьмёт самого уродливого, больного и несчастного щенка в приюте и возьмёт его домой. Неправильность Чунмёна не очень от этого отличается.

– К моему ужасу, – шутит Чунмён, но его голос срывается, и Крис улыбается ему своим маленьким ртом и смеётся.

– Это, наверное, лучший мартини в моей жизни, – отвечает он, и они чокаются бокалами.

 

★

– Алло?

– Мама, это Чунмён.

– А, – говорит она. – Ты насчёт сегодняшнего ужина?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я приведу друга познакомить с хальмони. Я хотел предупредить тебя заранее.

– О, – говорит она. – Я думала, ты собирался сказать, что не придёшь.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я приду.

– Ещё один человек за ужином – это не проблема, – говорит мать. – Я приготовлю ещё одну порцию мяса.

– Это не девушка, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто… уточняю. Я приведу друга. Не… – Это не будет похоже на тот раз, когда он привёл Сонён. _«Мама, это девушка, с которой я встречаюсь уже почти год. Разве она не прекрасна?»._ – Не девушку, с которой я хочу тебя познакомить.

– Хорошо, Чунмён. До встречи.

Он завершает звонок, когда Бэкхён стучит костяшками в окно. Нажимая на кнопку, он открывает ему дверь.

– Привет, незнакомец, у тебя есть конфеты? – Бэкхён трепещет ресницами и надувает губы, пытаясь не улыбаться.

– Садись, Бэкхён, – со смехом говорит Чунмён. – У нас есть около двух часов до того, как мы должны быть у моих родителей.

– И зачем ты приехал так рано? – Бэкхён защёлкивает ремень безопасности, и Чунмён трогается. – Дай угадаю, ты хотел пошалить со мной на заднем сидении…

– Я подумал, – говорит Чунмён, – что ты захочешь провести со мной время перед тем, как я отведу тебя в пещеру дракона.

– Но ведь я сам дракон, – говорит Бэкхён. – Драконьи пещеры меня не страшат.

– Ты знаешь, в доме моих родителей вся мебель белая. – Чунмён улыбается. – Тебе нельзя залезать на диван с ногами или сильно шуметь, потому что тогда все соседи тебя услышат.

– О-о-о, неужели это мурашки от страха бегут по моей спине?

– Так что я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти в DVD-бан и посмотреть что-нибудь со взрывами и выпустить всё это из твоего организма.

Бэкхён смеётся.

– Звучит и вправду весело, – говорит он.

Они смотрят какой-то американский блокбастер, который выбрал Бэкхён – с говорящими роботами. Чунмён не видел ни одной прошлой части. Бэкхён сворачивается у него под боком, обхватив рукой его талию, и всякий раз, когда кто-то на экране ругается по-английски, он громко повторяет за ними, и Чунмён громко смеётся и не заботится о том, слышит ли их кто-нибудь.

Когда сюжет фильма становится серьёзнее, Бэкхён кусает нижнюю губу, пока она не набухает.

– Поэтому ты постоянно жуёшь жвачку? Чтобы уберечь губы? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Ну, – говорит Бэкхён, – я подумал, что будет стыдно появиться с фиолетовыми губами в доме с белой мебелью.

Чунмён замечает, что на Бэкхёне его самые приличные джинсы без дырок, и тонкий пуловер, в котором Чунмён его никогда не видел.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Чунмён, что-то на экране взрывается, но Бэкхён смотрит на него. – Даже если твои несчастные губы пали в битве за красоту.

– Ты считаешь меня красивым? – Глаза Бэкхёна сияют в тёмной комнате.

Будет подозрительно, если они оба покажутся на пороге с распухшими губами, так что Чунмён просто поворачивается обратно к экрану.

– Так, насчёт этого ужина, – говорит Бэкхён, когда Чунмён паркуется в гараже. – Твоя семья ведь знает, что я приду?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я сказал бабушке ещё в четверг.

– Твоя бабушка знает… – Бэкхён хмурится. – Нет, ничего.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Не знает. Ещё месяц назад никто в моей жизни ничего толком не знал. – Он бесцельно барабанит по рулю. – Исин и Лу Хань знали, но и только.

– А сейчас?

– Крис, – говорит Чунмён. – Чанёль, может? И те, кому ты сказал. – Он опускает взгляд. – Больше человек, чем я думал, что выдержу.

– Я никому не сказал, – говорит Бэкхён. – Хотя я не удивлюсь, если Тао уже всё понял. – Он тыкает Чунмёна пальцем. – Мы опоздаем, если не выйдем сейчас из машины.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён. – Пойдём.

– Ты должен меня выпустить, помнишь? – Он толкает дверь. – Защита от детей.

– Я мог бы оставить тебя здесь… – говорит Чунмён.

– Я заведу твою машину без ключа и отправлюсь в путешествие, – сообщает ему Бэкхён.

– Ты знаешь, как завести машину без ключа?

– Я мужчина многих талантов, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён открывает обе двери. Смех Бэкхёна, резкий и высокий, наполняет машину.

Мать Чунмёна открывает дверь.

– Я думала, ты опоздаешь, – говорит она, переводя взгляд с лица Чунмёна на часы. Он пришёл на две минуты раньше.

– Я никогда не опаздываю, – отвечает Чунмён. – Ты научила меня уважать время других людей.

– Приятно познакомиться с вами, – говорит Бэкхён, кланяясь. – Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён.

Мать Чунмёна оглядывает Бэкхёна с головы до ног, когда запускает их внутрь. Она одобряет его одежду, но задерживается взглядом на лице, возможно, отмечая мягкость черт и пухлые щёки, которые раскрывают его возраст.

– Приятно познакомиться, Бэкхён. Пожалуйста, проходите с Чунмёном в гостиную, пока я готовлю чай.

Бабушка Чунмёна читает в гостиной. Солнечный свет наполняет комнату.

– Я думал, ты шутил насчёт белой мебели. – Бэкхён оглядывается. – Это так многое о тебе объясняет.

Бабушка Чунмёна поднимает взгляд от книги.

– Чунмённи, ты пришёл.

Он подходит к ней и целует в щёку.

– Похоже, ты хорошо обустроилась, – говорит Чунмён, и она смеётся.

– Ну, знаешь, я старая и спокойная. Пока у меня есть книга и чашка чая, я могу не создавать проблем.

– Если тебе станет слишком скучно, ты можешь переехать ко мне, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня есть свободная комната.

– Если ты не изменился, Чунмённи, то я споткнусь обо что-нибудь, как только зайду в твою квартиру.

– Значит, Чунмён всегда был таким неряшливым? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и бабушка Чунмёна с любопытством глядит на него. – Его квартира – это зона бедствия.

– А ты кто такой? – спрашивает бабушка, улыбаясь Бэкхёну.

Чунмён смеётся и усаживает Бэкхёна на диван рядом после того, как он кланяется.

– Хальмони, это Бён Бэкхён. Он певец тире любитель комиксов.

– Скорее наоборот, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Значит, это твой талант без знаний? – спрашивает бабушка Чунмёна. – Я всё думала, когда же ты его приведёшь.

Чунмён кивает, и Бэкхён наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:

– Я много чего знаю. Так, на будущее.

– Да, – громко говорит Чунмён, заставляя себя не реагировать. Но слова Бэкхёна повисают без ответа, и Чунмёну нужно сосредоточиться на бабушке. – Он быстро учится.

– В самом деле? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и бабушка Чунмёна смеётся, пока Чунмён пытается не засмеяться по совсем другой причине.

– Чунмённи обожает твой голос, – говорит бабушка. – Когда он впервые его услышал, он рассказал мне всё о нём.

– О? – Бэкхён улыбается широко и ярко. – _В самом деле?_

– Он любит певцов, – говорит бабушка. – Я думала, он сам им станет, но он перестал петь в старшей школе.

– Мне больше нравится создавать музыку за кадром, – говорит Чунмён. – Для всех голосов, не только для моего обычного.

– Твой голос не обычный, – говорит Бэкхён. – Он не громкий, но ровный. Успокаивающий.

Между ними на диване расстояние в полметра, но Бэкхён выглядит так, будто хочет придвинуться ближе.

– Прошу прощения, – говорит он вместо этого. – Мне нужно в уборную.

– Третья дверь справа по левому коридору, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён кивает, вставая с дивана.

– Он очень мне нравится, – говорит бабушка. – Он быстрый.

Она приподнимает брови.

– Мне он тоже нравится. – Чунмён беспокойно проводит рукой по подлокотнику. Описывать свои чувства к Бэкхёну кажется ему не соответствующим моменту. Впервые за многие годы Чунмён глубоко дышит, и его лёгкие не наполняет вода. – Иногда он напоминает мне дедушку. То, как он относится к любимым вещам.

В этот момент входит мать с тремя чашками чая.

– Ты так радостно улыбаешься, – говорит бабушка. – Мне нравится любой, из-за кого ты так улыбаешься.

Мать Чунмёна ставит поднос на стол.

– Твой друг любит сахар? – тихо спрашивает она у Чунмёна. – Я знаю, что вы с бабушкой не любите, но…

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Он кладёт сахар во всё. – Может, и хорошо, что он жуёт так много «Ксилитола». – Спасибо.

– Я… – Мама ставит каждую чашку на отдельное блюдце. – Я рада, что ты привёл друга, – говорит она. – Ты никогда никого не приводил, когда был в школе. И мы видели Сонён только дважды, хотя ты встречался с ней уже пару лет, и…

– Мама?

– Я просто…

Бэкхён заходит в гостиную, и мать Чунмёна поднимает взгляд от чая и улыбается.

– Я сейчас принесу сахар, Бэкхён-щщи.

– Большое спасибо, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён хочет рассмеяться над тем, как напряжена спина Бэкхёна. Он выскребает весь запас своих манер, и Чунмёну это кажется очаровательным. – Я во всё добавляю сахар.

– Чунмён так и сказал, – отвечает она и мельком глядит на Чунмёна перед тем, как поднять поднос. – Чунмён никогда не разделял пристрастия к сладостям.

– Ему вполне нравится шоколадный торт, – говорит Бэкхён, и мать Чунмёна напряжённо кивает.

Когда она выходит из комнаты, он садится рядом с Чунмёном, на этот раз ближе.

– Мы не можем остаться на ужин, – шепчет Бэкхён, когда бабушка Чунмёна отпивает чай. – Я передумал. Мне нужно выйти на улицу и заорать, чтобы выпустить весь шум из своего организма.

– Ты уже достаточно шумный, – говорит Чунмён в полный голос. – Моя мама не знает, что с тобой делать.

– Я выросла в деревне, – говорит бабушка Чунмёна. – Но мама Чунмёна – из высшего слоя общества. Мне пришлось научиться манерам, но она была рождена с ними. Ей сложно. – Она смеётся. – Но у Чунмёна не возникало таких проблем.

– Потому что у меня были вы с харабоджи, – говорит Чунмён. – Вы привили мне любовь к _пхансори_ и научили веселиться.

– Не знаю насчёт веселья, – говорит она, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Вы знали, что мы с Чунмёном познакомились из-за _пхансори_?

Бэкхён рассказывает бабушке Чунмёна о «RUFXXX» и об их с Чанёлем выступлении. Он немного поёт ей, к её восторгу, и рассказывает, как Чунмён выследил его на следующем концерте. Чунмён смеётся и перебивает, говоря, что он просто хотел услышать, как Бэкхён поёт.

Он так давно не видел, как она смеётся. Её глаза светятся, когда Бэкхён и Чунмён шутливо препираются, сообщая ей о том, как Чанёль обожает ту книгу, которую она сейчас дочитывает, и от этого она смеётся ещё сильнее. Когда Чунмён наклоняется за своим уже наверняка остывшим чаем, он замечает две упаковки сахара рядом с чашкой Бэкхёна, и что его мать стоит в дверях между столовой и гостиной. Когда она замечает, что Чунмён смотрит, она уходит обратно, исчезая в направлении кухни.

Брат приходит через сорок пять минут в середине Бэкхёнова рассказа о походе во дворец на выступление Чанёля. История Бэкхёна затихает, и они с Чунмёном подходят к двери, чтобы поздороваться с его братом.

– Простите, что поздно, – говорит брат. – Меня задержали на работе.

– В субботу? – говорит мама. – Ты так усердно работаешь.

– Чунмён?

– Привет, – говорит он. – Это Бён Бэкхён.

– Приятно познакомиться, Бён-щщи, – говорит его брат, и мама снимает с него шарф. – Мам, прости, Суджин не смогла прийти, сегодня у её отца деловая встреча, и он хотел, чтобы она встречала гостей.

– Ничего страшного, милый, она может прийти в любое время.

– Где папа?

– Он у себя в кабинете, – говорит мать Чунмёна. – Он сидит там весь день. Позови его к столу.

Бэкхён искоса глядит на Чунмёна, и Чунмён пожимает плечами. Он видел любимые выходные туфли отца на полке для обуви, так что решил, что он дома. Он не удивлён, что отец не вышел, особенно учитывая то, как они шумели, смеясь и рассказывая истории.

– Что ж, Бён-щщи, вы музыкант, как и Чунмён?

– Можно сказать и так, – говорит Бэкхён. – Хотя Чунмён больше… – Бэкхён посмеивается, – мой учитель.

– Вообще-то нет, – протестует Чунмён.

– У тебя есть свободное время на преподавание? – Его брат смеётся. – _Чем_ ты вообще занимаешься весь день?

– Много чем, – говорит Чунмён. – Пойдёмте в столовую?

Когда они рассаживаются, мать Чунмёна накладывает всем рис. Бэкхён ведёт себя прилично большую часть времени и только один раз сжимает колено Чунмёна под столом, когда отец и брат Чунмёна обмениваются приветствиями.

Бабушка Чунмёна рада, что сидит с Бэкхёном, и они шепчутся друг с другом, пока мать и брат обсуждают его свадебные планы и работу.

– Значит, у тебя очередной важный клиент? – Его мать улыбается.

– Да, – отвечает он. – Я работаю вдвое больше, чтобы восполнить жизнь моего брата, полную развлечений.

– Не думаю, что моя жизнь похожа на то, что ты о ней думаешь, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я рад, что ты успешен на работе.

– Ты тоже мог бы работать в компании моего отца, Чунмён, – говорит мама, и Чунмён надеялся… Он оглядывается на Бэкхёна, который радостно разговаривает с бабушкой. Он не обращает на них внимания, и это хорошо.

– Я этого не захотел, – отвечает Чунмён тихо. Терпеливо. – Это не та жизнь, которая сделала бы меня счастливым.

– Поэтому вместо этого ты весь день занимаешься бог знает чем с _айдолами_ …

– Разве я что-то у вас просил? – Чунмён не поднимает голос.

– Нет, ты просто прожигаешь деньги нашего дедушки, – говорит брат достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание всех за столом.

Его телефон звонит, и Чунмён не знает, хочет он смеяться или плакать, потому что на звонке у него стоит песня D.O. с дебютного альбома Кёнсу. Чунмён помнит, как они работали над ней в пять утра в день сдачи альбома, и Рёук приносил им обоим одну чашку кофе за другой.

– Мы не располагаем такой же роскошью, – продолжает брат.

– На самом деле, я не трогал его деньги, – говорит Чунмён. – Они лежат в банке на отдельном счёте. Мне хватает моей работы, чтобы ни в чём не нуждаться. – Он берёт кусочек кимчи. Его мать восхитительно готовит кимчи. Она всё восхитительно готовит, и только Чунмён виноват в том, что еда на вкус никакая. – У нас гость. – Он просто хочет напомнить.

– Я бы не волновалась так сильно, – говорит его мать, – если бы ты закончил колледж и нашёл респектабельную работу…

– Чунмён-хён потрясающий, – говорит Бэкхён, перебивая мать Чунмёна и откладывая палочки. – Он пишет одни из самых известных песен в Южной Корее. Музыка, которую вы слышите на остановках, в рекламе, в «HomePlus» или где там вы, богатые люди, закупаетесь туалетной бумагой. Вся эта музыка? Её написал Чунмён. – Он поворачивается к брату Чунмёна. – Он написал песню, которая стоит у тебя на чёртовом _рингтоне_ , и ты осуждаешь его, как будто он ничего не делает.

Чунмён кладёт руку на локоть Бэкхёна.

– Бэкхённи, – говорит он, и Бэкхён стряхивает его руку, хотя все остальные потрясены – тоном Бэкхёна, или его словами, или Чунмёновым использованием уменьшительного суффикса. – Всё хорошо.

– Нет, не хорошо, – шипит он на Чунмёна. Он поворачивает к матери Чунмёна. – Должно быть, Чунмён-хён не говорил вам о наградах, которые выиграли его песни, или о том, как…

– Бён Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён, снова хватая Бэкхёна за руку. В этот раз Бэкхён останавливается, но всё ещё злобно смотрит на мать и брата Чунмёна. Его брат смотрит на свой телефон, а лицо его отца выражает исключительное неодобрение. Его мать… Лицо его бабушки нечитаемо, но Чунмён знает, что ему не придётся решать эту проблему с ней.

Он встаёт, едва притронувшись к своему рису, всё ещё держа Бэкхёна за руку. Он вытягивает Бэкхёна с его места и низко кланяется за них обоих.

– Нам пора уходить. Спасибо за чай. За ужин, – говорит он матери. Он не говорит ничего брату или отцу. – Я скоро свяжусь с тобой, – говорит он бабушке и ведёт Бэкхёна к двери.

Он засовывает правую руку в рукав куртки, а Бэкхён яростно запихивает ноги в ботинки, и они выходят из квартиры. Чунмён вздыхает, когда дверь закрывается.

– Ты собираешься меня отпустить? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Чтобы я мог надеть куртку? Здесь холодно. Я не хочу подхватить грипп.

– Ты не можешь заболеть гриппом из-за холодной погоды, – говорит Чунмён, отпуская руку Бэкхёна. Он идёт к машине, и Бэкхён спешит, чтобы идти с ним наравне. – Прости. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты познакомился с моей бабушкой. А не увидел… Я думал, они будут осторожнее.

– Я накричал на них, и ты передо мной извиняешься?

– Это было непредвиденное обстоятельство, – объясняет Чунмён. – Не то, ради чего я тебя пригласил.

Бэкхён издаёт раздражённый возглас.

– Тебе стыдно за то, чем ты занимаешься? – говорит Бэкхён после того, как они сели в машину и Чунмён завёл мотор. Он говорит негромко, но из-за того, как его слова оседают в груди Чунмёна, они кажутся воплем. – Поэтому ты ничего не говоришь?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто… Я знаю, что я разочаровал их, так что я стараюсь не совать им под нос тот факт, что я занимаюсь чем-то другим. Легче просто… позволить им.

– Ты успешный, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты _охуенен_ в том, чем занимаешься, и ты не должен позволять кому бы то ни было так говорить о своей работе. Будто она ничего не значит. Они должны тобой гордиться. Я не понимаю, что не так с твоим братом.

– Он был другим, – говорит Чунмён. – Добрее. Поддерживал меня больше. Но, думаю, это было тогда, когда я всё ещё следовал указаниям.

– Что за херня, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты не преступник. Ты не сделал ничего _плохого_ , Чунмён.

– Ничего, о чём бы они знали, – отвечает он, и Бэкхён бьёт по приборной панели. – Не избивай мою машину. Она тебе ничего не сделала.

– Я не могу поверить, что они так говорили с тобой за ужином. – Он хватает руку Чунмёна и сжимает её. – По крайней мере, мои родители не притворялись, что хотят меня видеть после того, как я их разочаровал.

– Это неважно, – говорит Чунмён. – Меня уважают те люди, которые мне важны.

– Они важны для тебя, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это твоя семья. Ты можешь сделать вид, что это не так, если тебе от этого легче, но они всё равно важны для тебя. Ты выглядел… – Бэкхён откидывается на спинку сидения. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты казался таким маленьким. Я не мог этого вынести.

– Я не всегда поступаю правильно, – говорит Чунмён. – Легче не возражать.

– Очевидно, – говорит Бэкхён, сползая ниже. – Всё нормально. Никто не идеален. Даже ты.

Чунмён вздыхает и ведёт машину.

Несколько минут они просто слушают радио. Включается песня DoubleK – старая, где-то двухлетней давности, и Бэкхён прибавляет громкость. Когда она заканчивается, Чунмён выпускает весь воздух из груди, неверяще смеясь.

– Не могу поверить, что ты накричал на мою мать. – Чунмён качает головой. – Грубый ребёнок.

– Я грубый? – Бэкхён усмехается. – Это она грубая. Обижает тебя перед незнакомым человеком.

– Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что тебя больше никогда не пригласят на ужин, хотя моя бабушка тебя и обожает, – говорит Чунмён. Это смешно. Правда, смешно, хотя Чунмён, наверное, должен злиться. – Ты произвёл то ещё впечатление.

– Я всё равно тебе нравлюсь, – говорит Бэкхён, и это слово однозначно недостаточно велико, но сейчас подойдёт и оно.

– Нравишься, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты даже не понимаешь, как сильно.

– Я многое понимаю, – говорит Бэкхён незнакомым тоном – богатым и полным нераскрытых секретов.

Чунмён сворачивает на улицу, на которой живёт Бэкхёна. Он съезжает с дороги, паркуясь на широкой обочине. Он не знает, как ему прощаться. Он не хочет. Он сегодня слышал недостаточно смеха Бэкхёна, чтобы забыть снисхождение брата.

– У тебя есть планы на вечер? – Куртка Бэкхёна вот-вот поглотит его, когда он откидывается на сидение.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён перегибается через Чунмёна и расстёгивает его ремень безопасности.

– Тогда поднимемся ко мне? – Глаза Бэкхёна быстро глядят на рот Чунмёна, а потом на ключи зажигания.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён, выключая двигатель и следуя за Бэкхёном.

Как только дверь в студию Бэкхёна закрывается, Бэкхён целует его. Чунмён хватается за куртку Бэкхёна для равновесия. Бэкхён углубляет поцелуй, когда Чунмён наконец приходит в себя, и превращает его в нечто гораздо влажнее и грубее, чем Чунмён когда-либо делал на пороге чужой квартиры, не успев даже снять ботинки.

– Весь день хотел это сделать, – говорит Бэкхён, ничуть не раскаиваясь, и Чунмён смеётся над ним. – Особенно в DVD-бане.

Бэкхён снимает и вешает куртку, стряхивает ботинки, пока Чунмён развязывает свои.

– Ты собираешься всё усложнять? – Кажется, он спрашивает больше себя, чем Чунмёна, но смотрит он на Чунмёна.

– Бэкхён? – Он вешает свою куртку на куртку Бэкхёна. – Что усложнять?

Он проходит мимо раковины. Синтезатор стоит именно там, где Чунмён и думал. Он яркий, как и сказала Юра, но он идеален для Бэкхёна.

– Мне нравится синтезатор, – говорит Бэкхён. – Правда. Очень.

Он легко трясёт Чунмёна за плечи, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Чунмён с улыбкой смотрит на него.

– Я рад.

Более сильный толчок, достаточный, чтобы прижать Чунмёна к стене.

– Однако, – говорит Бэкхён, – я не думаю, что тот факт, что ты купил мне синтезатор, означает, что я должен спать с тобой.

Чунмён смеётся, поднимая руку и поглаживая Бэкхёна по щеке.

– Я это знаю, – говорит он. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я…

– Так что, если я говорю, что хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – говорит Бэкхён низко, так низко, будто он долго пел, и этот грубый хриплый голос – всё, на что его хватает, – это не потому, что я думаю, что должен. Что ты от меня этого ждёшь. Это потому, что я действительно _хочу_ , чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Выключатель упирается ему в спину.

– Хорошо.

Декабрьский холод забыт, когда Бэкхён прижимает его к стене. Бэкхён пристально смотрит на Чунмёна, и его кожа съёживается под его взглядом. Губы Бэкхёна такие розовые. Кожа на его щеках сухая.

– Ты не остановишь меня, хён? – спрашивает Бэкхён и оттягивает джинсы Чунмёна за пуговицу. Чунмён собирается с духом, держась за плечи Бэкхёна.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, кладя руку на затылок Бэкхёна. – Ни единого шанса.

Молния громко расстёгивается. Чунмён не отводит взгляда от глаз Бэкхёна, Бэкхён хватается за пояс его джинсов, царапая ногтями кожу.

Чунмён целует Бэкхёна в уголок рта, и Бэкхён жадно требует больше, накрывая губы Чунмёна своими. Бэкхён стонет, когда Чунмён наклоняет голову, чтобы прижаться ближе.

Бэкхён отрывает Чунмёна от стены и идёт вперёд спиной, пока они оба не забираются на кровать. Он быстро выбирается из-под Чунмёна и садится сверху.

Бэкхён наклоняется вперёд и снова целует Чунмёна, разрывая его и собирая воедино за один выдох. Чунмёна окружает жёсткость покрывал Бэкхёна, нежность его губ, то, какой он тёплый и тяжёлый на нём; требовательный стон Бэкхёна, когда Чунмён скользит руками по его джинсам и сжимает его ягодицы. Бэкхён трётся бёдрами о его бёдра, джинса и металлические застёжки издают резкие звуки.

– Слишком много вещей, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён соглашается, нетерпеливо вцепляясь тонкий свитер Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён выпрямляется и стягивает его, и потом наклоняется, чтобы снять рубашку Чунмёна. Его пальцы щекочут кожу, когда он расстёгивает пуговицы одну за другой. Чунмён отвлекает его, проводя ладонями по его рукам, а потом по груди, щекоча живот. Бэкхён смеётся и шлёпает его по рукам.

– Щекотка – это не сексуально. – Он расстёгивает последнюю пуговицу и распахивает рубашку Чунмёна.

– Очень даже, – говорит Чунмён. – Трогать тебя – сексуально.

Всё ещё смеясь, Бэкхён целует нос Чунмёна.

– Значит, поцелуи в нос – это тоже сексуально?

– Большая часть поступков, которые ты делаешь, для меня сексуальны, – говорит Чунмён. – Но не то, как ты жуешь жвачку.

– Слишком много зубов?

Бэкхён скользит руками по бёдрам Чунмёна, стягивая трусы вместе со штанами. Его кожа горит под пальцами Бэкхёна, будто они раскалённые. Бэкхён сползает ниже, чтобы снять с Чунмёна одежду до конца. Теперь Чунмён голый, распластанный на кровати Бэкхёна. Бэкхён просто смотрит на него, и Чунмён не подросток. Он не будет краснеть.

Облизывая губы, Бэкхён выбирается из своих джинсов. У него уже наполовину встал, когда Чунмён быстро опускает глаза.

Чунмёну тяжело дышать.

Дрожащими пальцами Бэкхён очерчивает голени Чунмёна, поднимаясь, пока не доходит до колен. Тогда он разводит ноги Чунмёна, чтобы ему хватило места сесть, и сгибает их, чтобы ступни Чунмёна стояли на простыни.

Он прижимается щекой к внутренней стороне правого колена Чунмёна, щекоча волосами чувствительную кожу, и внимательно смотрит на Чунмёна.

– У меня _никогда_ не занимало так много времени кого-то раздеть, Ким Чунмён. – Его голос колеблется, и Чунмён понимает, что он _нервничает_ , и от этого собственное беспокойство успокаивается, ведь Бэкхён…

– О, знаешь, – говорит Чунмён, – мы, старики, привыкли терпеть. – Бэкхён ведёт левой рукой по его бедру. – Но сейчас я здесь.

– Сейчас ты здесь, – тихо говорит Бэкхён. Что бы он ни искал в лице Чунмёна, он это находит и усмехается. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать кожу под пупком, и его подбородок касается члена Чунмёна. Чунмён шипит, и его бедра дёргаются до того, как он заставляет себя остановиться.

– Прости, – говорит он, импульсивно запуская пальцы в волосы Бэкхёна. Он смеётся, утыкаясь носом во внутреннюю сторону бедра Чунмёна.

– Простить за то, что ты меня хочешь? – Бэкхён обдаёт член Чунмёна горячим дыханием. – Не нужно за это извиняться.

Его губы касаются кожи. Член Чунмёна уже полностью твёрдый, и озорство в глазах Бэкхёна заставляет ожидание и возбуждение смешиваться в низу его живота.

– Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён, сжимая пальцы на волосах Бэкхёна, желая, чтобы он сделал _что-нибудь_. Бэкхён пододвигается так, что член Чунмёна оказывается напротив его рта. Он изгибает спину и кладёт руки по обе стороны от таза Чунмёна. – Бэкхённи, пожалуйста.

– Мне нравится, когда ты так называешь меня, – говорит Бэкхён, и член Чунмёна проезжается по его нижней губе. – Как будто я особенный.

Он обводит языком головку. Он такой тёплый, такой мокрый, такой… Чунмёну нравится довольный звук, который Бэкхён издаёт, когда его бёдра снова поднимаются.

– Сколько человек тебе отсасывало, Чунмён?

– Двое, – говорит Чунмён. – Включая тебя. – Он сжимает руку в волосах Бэкхёна. – Ты не хочешь воспользоваться… чем-нибудь?

– Я не болею, – быстро говорит Бэкхён. – У меня есть результаты, если ты хочешь посмотреть. Им уже шесть месяцев, но я не… уже год прошёл с тех пор, как… Мне всё ещё нравится секс, но только когда я сам хочу. А не потому, что кто-то хочет этого _от_ меня. – Он тревожно улыбается, и Чунмён щёлкает его по лбу. – Я слишком много болтаю? Я…

– Твоя безопасность тоже важна, Бэкхённи, – говорит Чунмён. – Я имею в виду, из-за меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что ты должен…

– Чунмён, ты бы сказал мне, если бы у тебя что-то было, верно?

– Конечно, сказал бы, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся, царапая ногтем внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

– Вот именно. Потому что ты такой. – Бэкхён целует бедро Чунмёна. – Предупреждаю, – говорит он, – я очень хорош в этом.

Он прижимает член Чунмёна к животу и лижет у основания, засасывая одно из яичек в рот.

– Тебе не обязательно, – говорит Чунмён, опираясь на локти, чтобы лучше видеть. – Ты можешь просто… подняться и поцеловать меня.

– Я целую тебя, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён стонет, когда Бэкхён вбирает его в рот, красивые розовые губы растягиваются вокруг члена. Он втягивает щёки, когда выпускает член изо рта, и язык в ровном ритме лижет головку.

– Ты нарочно ведёшь себя глупо, – говорит Чунмён, задыхаясь, и Бэкхён обхватывает член Чунмёна большим и указательным пальцами, поднимая их, пока не сталкивается с губами, когда вбирает его глубже. Ощущение того, как Бэкхён смеётся вокруг него в глотке, заставляет пальцы на ногах сжиматься. – Но да, у тебя хорошо получается. Очень хорошо.

Он высвобождает пальцы из волос Бэкхёна, чтобы вытереть ниточку слюны, тянущуюся из его рта. Он ловит её пальцем, Бэкхён наблюдает за ним, и его глаза такие тёмные, когда он сосёт.

– Очень хорошо, – повторяет Чунмён. Бэкхён мычит от удовольствия и прикрывает глаза, глядя на Чунмёна сквозь ресницы. Он садится на колени и кладёт одну руку на бедро Чунмёна, пока другая отдрачивает там, куда рот не дотягивается.

Когда всё скручивается и приближается разрядка, становится тяжелее контролировать бёдра. Мышцы Чунмёна напрягаются, и Бэкхён сосёт жёстче, быстро лижет языком, не размыкая губ. Становится сложнее думать о чём-либо, кроме того, как горячо и мягко у Бэкхёна во рту.

Он откидывается на спину, отказываясь закрывать глаза, и Бэкхён подводит его ближе к разрядке, дразня, и пробуя, и издавая все эти звуки, которые Чунмён хочет повторить, чтобы не забыть.

– Бэкхён, я… – Его пресс горит, и бёдра дрожат.

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Бэкхён засасывает его глубже, и слюна скользит по члену Чунмёна, всё становится беспорядочнее и безумнее. Когда он кончает, и все узлы в его теле расслабляются в одно мгновение, Бэкхён глотает и не выпускает член Чунмёна изо рта, пока он не становится мягче, а потом даёт ему выскользнуть, не отрывая взгляда от лица Чунмёна.

Бэкхён слизывает сперму Чунмёна из уголков рта.

– Теперь ты, может быть, знаешь мой любимый напиток.

– Это отвратительно, сопляк, – выдыхает Чунмён, и Бэкхён забирается на него, оставляя твёрдым членом липкие капли смазки на ноге Чунмёна. Бэкхён целует его и трётся об него, когда соединяет их языки.

Чунмён обнимает Бэкхёна, касаясь прохладной кожи и пробегаясь пальцами по позвонкам, пока не достигает поясницы, и потом возвращаясь обратно.

– Моя очередь, – шепчет он в губы Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён крякает от неожиданности, когда Чунмён переворачивает его, впечатывая в матрас.

– Ты сильнее меня? – поражённо спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён подмигивает, прижимая запястья Бэкхёна к кровати.

– Всё мой тайный пресс, – говорит Чунмён и облизывает шею Бэкхёна вдоль вены – той, что выделяется, когда он поёт и когда смеётся слишком сильно. – Может быть, я один из твоих супергероев.

– А где костюм из спандекса? – спрашивает Бэкхён, Чунмён спускается губами к ключицам Бэкхёна, а потом ниже, засасывает сосок в рот и зажимает зубами. – Ты был бы горяч в спандексе.

– Горячее, чем голый? – Чунмён облизывает грудь Бэкхёна и возвращается к шее, потому что ему нравится, как Бэкхён изгибается, когда он кусает слишком сильно.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён, – но это не значит, что у меня нет фантазий. – Чунмён выпускает левое запястье Бэкхёна и обхватывает его член. – Разве у тебя нет фантазий, хён?

Чунмён хочет выжать из Бэкхёна все звуки, какие сможет, и это легко, потому что Бэкхён такой громкий.

– Я хочу узнать, как звучит твой голос, когда ты кончаешь, – шепчет он, и Бэкхён стонет, когда он сжимает руку и дрочит ему жёстче. Он сосредотачивается на головке, потому что Бэкхён стонет громче всего, когда Чунмён проводит рукой по ней, ловя смазку и размазывая её, чтобы рука скользила легче и быстрее.

– Тогда слушай, – говорит Бэкхён, дрожа.

– Уже? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Ты не знаешь, как выглядишь, лёжа на моей кровати, – говорит Бэкхён. – Или как сильно мне нравится, что ты остаёшься лежать так, как я тебя уложил.

Он настойчиво толкается бёдрами вверх.

Он издаёт громкий и высокий грудной стон, когда изливается на пальцы Чунмёна. Вязкая жидкость смазывает последние движения его руки, когда он выжимает из Бэкхёна всё до последней капли.

Чунмён ловит последние стоны Бэкхёна ртом, проглатывая звуки, бьющиеся в зубы вместе с губами и языком Бэкхёна. Ногти на свободной руке Бэкхёна царапают плечи Чунмёна, и он притягивает его ближе, зажимая руку Чунмёна между ними и содрогаясь.

Чунмён неохотно отлепляется от Бэкхёна, падая на кровать рядом. Пот и сперма остывают на его коже. Он перегибается через Бэкхёна, чтобы взять со стола салфетку. Чунмён сбивает на пол пульт от телевизора, и Бэкхён смеётся над ним задыхаясь.

Он вытирает руку и проводит салфеткой по животу Бэкхёна, собирая последние капли, после выбрасывая салфетку в пустое мусорное ведро.

Глаза Бэкхёна осматривают его лицо, будто он художник, готовящийся рисовать портрет. Чунмён переживает о том, насколько, должно быть, ужасно выглядят его волосы.

– На что ты смотришь? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он липкий, потный и противный. Но Бэкхён так славно лежит у него под боком, и они могут принять душ утром.

– На того, кто так и не трахнул меня, – шутит Бэкхён, Чунмён целует его в лоб.

– Некуда спешить, – говорит он, целуя щёки Бэкхёна, потом его нос и, наконец, нежно, его губы. – Я никуда не уйду.

Бэкхён дрожит, и Чунмён притягивает его ближе.

– Да, да, – говорит он. – Я знаю.

Он отводит взгляд.

– Бэкхённи, – настойчивее повторяет Чунмён и дожидается, пока Бэкхён снова посмотрит на него. – Я правда никуда не уйду. Ты от меня никуда не денешься. – Он морщится от пота. – Потому что мы прилипли друг к другу.

– И кто на этот раз липкий? – спрашивает Бэкхён, но улыбается, и его голос чистый и не затуманенный. Чунмён хочет положить голову Бэкхёну на грудь и слушать, как он поёт.

– Мы оба, – говорит Чунмён, утыкаясь лицом в шею Бэкхёна. Он видит на ней каждую веснушку, и те, что ведут к спине. Одеяло в конце кровати слишком далеко, поэтому он просто придвигается ближе. – Спи.

– Хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён, опуская руку на талию Чунмёна, будто чтобы удержать его. – Хорошо.

 

★

Телефон Чунмёна громко крякает на него, выводя из прострации. На экране высвечивается оповещение какаотока, Чунмён улыбается и открывает его. Сообщение говорит:

_позвони как освободишься_

Он смотрит на экран ноутбука и обратно на телефон. Он сомневается только пару секунд перед тем, как пролистать контакты и выбрать имя Бэкхёна.

– Это было быстро, – говорит Бэкхён вместо приветствия.

– Ты написал мне вовремя.

– Готов поспорить, что ты говоришь это всем своим милым мальчикам, – говорит Бэкхён, и сердце Чунмёна сжимается.

– Кто сказал тебе, что ты милый? – отвечает Чунмён, разваливаясь в кресле. Колёсики скрипят, когда он откатывается назад.

– Никто, – говорит Бэкхён. Чунмён знает, что он трепещет ресницами. Ему даже не нужно его видеть. – Я и сам знаю.

– Так что ты хочешь, ребёнок?

– Ужин, – говорит Бэкхён. – И, возможно, мнение о песне, над которой я работаю. У меня есть шанс получить что-то из этого?

– Думаю, ты можешь получить и то, и другое, если согласен на позднюю встречу.

– По понедельникам вы работаете допоздна, Ким Чунмён-щщи?

– Как-то так выходит, – говорит Чунмён, – что я делаю на работе не так много, как раньше. Интересно, почему?

– Потому что веселье отнимает много времени, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Я не против позднего ужина. Насколько это будет поздно?

– Думаю, около восьми? Я знаю место неподалёку, где подают замечательное таккальби.

– Звучит неплохо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Восемь – это не так уж и поздно. Я всё равно освобождаюсь в семь.

– Я могу тебя подобрать, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся. – Скажем, в восемь тридцать?

– Или я могу подобрать _тебя_ , – отвечает Бэкхён. – Это место, куда мы пойдём, гораздо ближе к твоей работе, так?

– Ты можешь, – говорит Чунмён. – Но тебе, возможно, придётся подождать здесь, пока я не закончу, так что… – Он облизывает губы. – Я скажу твоё имя охране.

– О-о-о, я как будто получил доступ к невероятно тайному хранилищу. – Чунмёну кажется, что этот издевательский смех Бэкхён бережёт специально для него. Чунмёну он очень нравится, хотя Цзытао говорит, что он похож на крики голодных птенцов. Кёнсу сказал бы так же.

– Так и есть. – Чунмён смеётся. – Охранник объяснит тебе, как дойти до моей студии. Я бы сказал тебе сам, но ты забудешь.

– Я оденусь в чёрное для взлома.

Чунмён снова смеётся.

– Увидимся, Бэкхённи.

Когда Бэкхён кладёт трубку, Чунмён звонит охраннику у входа и предупреждает о посетителе, и затем погружается в свою работу. Это опять трек для DoubleK, и Чунмён подстраивает слова Чонина под быстрый ритм. Голос Суджон звучал гораздо лучше, когда они вдвое ускорили темп, потому что у неё никогда не получалось держать долгие ноты. Но для Чонина это слишком быстро, и его голос звучит слишком высоко.

Мягкий поцелуй в шею выводит его из транса.

– Привет.

Чунмён снимает наушники и разворачивает кресло, улыбаясь гостю.

– Ты не заблудился?

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Надеюсь, ничего страшного, что я закрыл дверь?

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён. – Присаживайся.

Он показывает на второй стул, куда Бэкхён бросил куртку, но Бэкхён не обращает на него внимания и садится к Чунмёну на колени. Чунмён инстинктивно обхватывает талию Бэкхёна, притягивая его ближе, чтобы не упал.

– Я имел в виду не это.

– Но и так неплохо, верно? – Он приподнимает наушники Чунмёна. – Я могу послушать или это страшная тайна?

– Это страшная тайна, – отвечает Чунмён. – Но ты можешь послушать. Это не конечная версия.

Бэкхён улыбается, снимая наушники с шеи Чунмёна и надевая на себя. Чунмён разворачивает кресло, обхватывая Бэкхёна левой рукой, чтобы освободить правую и включить трек. Песня с предварительно наложенным вокалом начинает играть, и Бэкхён хмурится, хотя и топает ногой под музыку.

– Замедли его, – кричит он и потом понимает, что это необязательно, потому что Чунмён без наушников. – Мне нравится темп, но самую малость помедленнее? Чтобы Кай так не спешил.

– Я только что об этом подумал, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён наклоняет голову и снимает наушники. Чунмён повторяет, и Бэкхён кивает.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Обидно, что Кай срывается в писк, стараясь поспеть за музыкой.

– Ну, Чонин на самом деле написал слова для музыки вполовину медленнее, – начинает объяснять Чунмён. – Суджон – я имею в виду, Кристал – было некомфортно, так что…

– Всё нормально? – Дверь открывается, и из-за неё выглядывает Минсок. – Я слышал крики.

Рука Чунмёна на талии Бэкхёна напрягается, и он чувствует этот подкрадывающийся ужас, пауками ползущий по спине. Бэкхён выпрямляется, создавая дистанцию между своей спиной и грудью Чунмёна.

– Это был я, – говорит Бэкхён. – Простите. Я забыл, что надел наушники.

Минсок смотрит на Чунмёна, и Чунмён улыбается, не убирая руку. Чунмён всегда любил прикосновения. Нет ничего странного в том, что Бэкхён сидит у него на коленях, чтобы послушать музыку.

– Это Бён Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён. В глазах Минсока мелькает узнавание.

– А-а-а, Крис упоминал вас. Вы певец, так? – Минсок полностью заходит в студию. – Я Ким Минсок. Менеджер DoubleK.

– Ты пришёл послушать трек? – Чунмён хмурится. – Нам всё ещё нужно определиться с темпом и перезаписать вокал.

– Я пришёл, потому что Сун Цянь, Крис и я идём ужинать и хотели позвать тебя. – Минсок улыбается.

Бэкхён отсутствующе барабанит по руке Чунмёна, и Чунмён наклоняется, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

– Мы с Бэкхёном уже договорились об ужине, – говорит Чунмён, следя за выражением лица Бэкхёна. – Так что, может быть, в другой раз?

– Бён-щщи может к нам присоединиться, конечно, – говорит Минсок. – Неплохо будет узнать его получше, раз уж он тебя украл.

– Украл? – У Бэкхёна в глазах вопрос, и Чунмён вздыхает. Представить Бэкхёна своим друзьям. Он сможет это сделать. В конце концов, он ведь знаком с друзьями Бэкхёна, так что это справедливо. Око за око.

– Если Бэкхён не против, – говорит Чунмён, – то я не возражаю.

Бэкхён расслабляется, и всё будет хорошо.

– Я не против, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но с одним условием.

– Каким же? – спрашивает Минсок.

– Называйте меня Бэкхён. – Он улыбается. – Это не слишком сложно сделать?

Минсок смеётся.

– Вполне выполнимо. – Он снова смотрит на Чунмёна, только мельком взглянув на его руку на талии Бэкхёна. – Встретимся у машины Криса через час?

– Без проблем, – говорит Чунмён, и Минсок выходит. Они снова остаются в студии вдвоём.

– Я прямо чувствую, как ты сходишь с ума, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я не собираюсь тебе отсасывать за столом, хён.

– Бэкхённи, – стонет Чунмён, опуская голову на плечо Бэкхёна.

– Хотя тебе бы наверняка понравилось, – говорит Бэкхён. – В тихом омуте. Ну, если ты хорошо попросишь…

– Я не привык к тому, что мои социальные группы смешиваются, – говорит Чунмён. – Только и всего.

– Ты уверен? – говорит Бэкхён. – Потому что если тебя беспокоит что-то ещё, то это нормально. – Бэкхён кладёт руку на ладонь Чунмёна, переплетая их пальцы на животе. – Я понимаю, что тебе… некомфортно. Понимаю, что ты не можешь признаться в этом даже себе самому. – Его голос успокаивает. Он мягкий и нежный, как когда он подговаривает Тин на какую-нибудь проделку. – Я обещаю, что не буду ни с кем ругаться.

– Я поверю этому, только когда увижу сам, – говорит Чунмён, прижимая Бэкхёна к груди. – Мне нужно поработать над этой песней.

– У тебя есть запасные наушники? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Раз уж я здесь, и всё такое…

Чунмён смеётся.

– Это студия. Конечно, есть.

 

★

Крис, опирающийся на машину – привычное зрелище для Чунмёна, но Бэкхён смеётся, засовывая руки в карманы.

– Что смешного? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён качает головой.

– Когда я впервые увидел его, – говорит Бэкхён, – или скорее, когда увидел его во второй раз, я _уже_ знал, что он водит такую машину. – Они пожимает плечами. – Ты одеваешься так, будто ты актёр из «Зимней сонаты», но Крис У наверняка носит костюмы стоимостью сто тысяч вон.

– Добавь ещё один ноль, – говорит Чунмён. – Но он вырос практически без ничего, так что… – Он понижает голос. – Я не знаю точно, но, я думаю, одежда и машина – это напоминание, что он больше не в том положении.

– Понятно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это…

Крис машет рукой.

– Привет, Чунмён. Бэкхён-щщи, рад тебя видеть.

– Привет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я тоже.

– Надеюсь, Минсок и Сун Цянь скоро подойдут, – говорит Крис. – Я так хочу есть.

– Согласен, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я съел тост, когда утром выбрался из кровати, но это было так давно.

– В полдень, так ужасно рано, – добавляет Чунмён, и улыбка Бэкхёна ничуть не меркнет, когда он пинает его по ноге. – Ай!

– Аккуратнее будь, старик, – дразнит Бэкхён. – Твои древние косточки наверняка очень хрупкие.

– К твоему сведению, – говорит Сун Цянь, когда они с Минсоком подходят к ним, – Чунмён среди нас самый молодой.

Бэкхён поворачивает голову и смотрит на Сун Цянь. Сегодня она распустила волосы, и они волнами ниспадают по её плечам. Бэкхён быстро кланяется и улыбается ей.

– Ах, но Чунмён-хён намного старше своих лет, – говорит он, и Сун Цянь смеётся. – Вы все кажетесь гораздо моложе.

– Ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён, ударяя Бэкхёна по руке, и тут же краснеет, потому что его друзья смотрят. – Прошу прощения, я…

Он встаёт как положено и отходит от Бэкхёна. Бэкхён с интересом наблюдает.

– Это будет увлекательный ужин, – говорит Сун Цянь, и Минсок смеётся. – Это уже понятно.

– Я тоже так подумал, – говорит Минсок, и Чунмён размышляет, во что оказался втянут.

Они ужинают в том ресторане таккальби, о котором думал Чунмён.

– Мы бы всё равно с ними встретились, хён, – говорит Бэкхён, когда они разуваются и ступают на гладкий деревянный пол.

Чунмён и Бэкхён сидят напротив Криса, Минсока и Сун Цянь.

– Итак, – говорит Сун Цянь, когда официант ушёл, оставив на столе множество закусок и медленно готовящуюся курицу с капустой, – ты тот мальчишка, которого Сонён обнаружила в кровати Чунмёна.

– Что? – спрашивает Минсок, Чунмён крепко сжимает палочки и берёт ростки фасоли.

Бэкхён смеётся.

– Я болел, – объясняет он. – Чунмён настоял, что позаботится обо мне.

– Почему ты сказала это не так? – спрашивает Минсок.

Крис смеётся.

– Ну, тогда бы Сун Цянь было не так весело, верно?

– Не могу упустить шанс подколоть нашего прекрасного принца, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Особенно теперь, когда Чондэ влюблён в него _ещё_ сильнее, чем на прошлой неделе.

– Это не так, – говорит Чунмён. – У него просто…

– Крайняя стадия поклонения своему кумиру. – Сун Цянь собирает волосы заколкой и берёт лопаточку для мяса, чтобы пошевелить еду на гриле.

– У него это пройдёт, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не самый лучший образец для подражания.

– Как у Чонина прошло? Или у Суджон? – спрашивает Минсок. – Признай. Ты заигрываешь с ними, пока они тебе не подчинятся.

– То, что ты сказал ему пару недель назад, помогло ему выйти на сцену, – говорит Сун Цянь. – А он готов был вот-вот сбежать.

– Только те, кто стоял на сцене, могут понять сопутствующие этому чувства, – говорит Чунмён.

– А ты бывал на сцене? – спрашивает Крис. – Я думал, в школе ты больше внимания уделял точным наукам.

– Бывал, – говорит Чунмён. Под столом Бэкхён удобно кладёт ладонь на его ногу. Они сталкиваются коленями.

Бэкхён берёт палочки и тянется за клёцкой. Он дует на неё и кладёт в рот.

– Горячо, горячо, – говорит он с набитым ртом, и Чунмён машинально отдаёт Бэкхёну свою воду и тянется за пластиковой бутылкой рядом с Крисом, чтобы наполнить пустую кружку Бэкхёна.

– Хоть бы немного потерпел, – бормочет Чунмён, пока Бэкхён жадно глотает воду. Он отставляет кружку Чунмёна и берёт свою, теперь полную.

Бэкхён улыбается ему, ничуть не раскаиваясь, и, когда Сун Цянь и Минсок накладывают на свои маленькие тарелочки курицу и сладкий картофель, Чунмён осознаёт, что Бэкхён успешно спас Чунмёна из неловкой ситуации. Он мимолётно прислоняется плечом к плечу Бэкхёна, чтобы поблагодарить, и когда смотрит на гриль, замечает легкую улыбку Криса.

– Расскажи нам о песне, над которой ты сейчас работаешь, – говорит Крис.

– Это для детей Минсока, да? – дразнит Сун Цянь, и Бэкхён пытается сдержать смех.

– Они не мои дети, – говорит Минсок.

– Но я слышала, что им нужны нянечки, – говорит Сун Цянь. – По слухам, они никуда не могут сходить одни.

– О, это из-за того скандала с твиттером? – Бэкхён разражается смехом, и Чунмён тоже смеётся, потому что смех Бэкхёна, когда он не может его контролировать, невероятно глупый.

– Не смейся, Бэкхён-щщи, они  твоего возраста, – говорит Минсок.

– Кай-щщи на пару лет постарше меня, на самом деле, – говорит Бэкхён. – Хотя, может быть, он ребёнок, заключённый в теле взрослого, если судить по тонне комиксов для детей десяти лет и младше.

– Ну же, Бэкхён, ты ведь знаешь, что он купил только четыре комикса.

– А сколько ты ему покупал, хён? – Бэкхён засовывает в рот кусочек капусты. Добавленный к ней белый сыр пристаёт к его губам и подбородку.

– Ты встречал Чонина? – Минсок хмурится. – Когда?

– Это моя вина, – говорит Чунмён. – Я обедал с Чонином, и он уговорил меня зайти в магазин комиксов.

– Я думаю, это было в сентябре? – Бэкхён постукивает пальцем по губам. К пальцу прилипает сыр, и Бэкхён корчится. Чунмён думает о том, не стереть ли его. Если бы они были вдвоём, тогда можно было бы, но Минсок и Сун Цянь смотрят, и Чунмён не хочет ничего навязывать Крису. – Давай, это же у тебя хорошая память, Чунмён-хён.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, – в сентябре. – Четыре месяца назад. Чунмён познакомился с Бэкхёном четыре месяца назад и уже собрал все звуки, которые Бэкхён издаёт, и составил из них песню, которая помогает ему заснуть. – Через две недели после нашей встречи?

– Для тебя это две недели, для меня одна, – с усмешкой говорит Бэкхён.

– Но ты с самого начала знал, что я играю в гольф, – говорит Чунмён.

– Хобби богатых деток, этот ваш гольф, – говорит Бэкхён. – Как вы познакомились с Чунмёном? – спрашивает он у Сун Цянь, и она улыбается.

– Все практиканты на первом этаже были влюблены в него и его манеры, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Я должна была узнать, что они в нём нашли.

– _Что же_ они в нём нашли? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Минсок и Сун Цянь смеются.

У Бэкхёна звонит телефон, и он хмурится.

– Я должен ответить, – говорит он, выходя из-за стола.

– Он милый, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Надеюсь, ты будешь держать его поблизости.

– Я так и собирался, – говорит Чунмён и не смотрит никому в глаза, сосредотачиваясь на куске курицы.

Бэкхён быстро подходит к столу.

– Мне нужно идти, – говорит он, хватая куртку. Он ищет кошелёк, но Чунмён останавливает его.

– Я об этом позабочусь, – говорит он. – Что случилось?

– Это был Тао, – говорит Бэкхён. Он побелел, и его руки дрожат. – Тин заболела, очень сильно, и Тао… Мне нужно успокоить его. Не знаю, почему он так долго мне не звонил.

– Я пойду с тобой, – немедленно говорит Чунмён, собираясь встать. – Мы можем взять такси до агентства, и я нас отвезу.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я просто поймаю такси и позвоню тебе позже, ладно?

– Ладно, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён выбегает из ресторана, не потрудившись завязать шнурки на ботинках или застегнуть куртку. – Глупый ребёнок, он опять заболеет, – бормочет он сам себе, возвращаясь за стол.

– Кто такой Тао? – спрашивает Крис, и Чунмён вздыхает.

– Цзытао – это лучший… ну, он как семья для Бэкхёна, – говорит Чунмён. – Тин – это дочка Цзытао. Ей четыре года.

– Эта эпидемия гриппа очень опасна для детей, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Надеюсь, с ней всё будет хорошо.

– Я тоже, – говорит Чунмён.

Остаток ужина проходит спокойнее. Мысли Чунмёна – с Бэкхёном, который казался таким обеспокоенным.

Когда они добираются до агентства, Крис задерживает Чунмёна в машине, пока Минсок и Сун Цянь выбираются.

– Это, возможно, не моё дело, – морщится Крис, – но если ты не собираешься никому говорить, то постарайся выглядеть менее очарованным.

Чунмён пытается прочистить голову и подумать о чём-либо, кроме дрожащих рук Бэкхёна.

– Что?

– Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на Бэкхёна, твоё лицо… – Крис запускает руку в волосы. – Всё нормально. Мы можем поговорить об этом потом. Тебе ведь нужно сейчас быть в другом месте, да?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён и машет на прощание Минсоку и Сун Цянь, залезая в свою машину и набирая Бэкхёна.

 

★

В коридоре на пятом этаже, где расположена палата Тин, только один человек сидит ссутулившись у стены. Он утопает в своей объёмной куртке и стучит носком кроссовка по плитке на полу.

– Эй, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён поднимает голову.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я позвонил и спросил у тебя адрес, – говорит Чунмён. – Куда ещё я бы пошёл?

– Я не знаю, почему, но я не думал, что ты в самом деле придёшь, – говорит Бэкхён и трёт лицо. Когда он опускает руки, его лицо розовое, и он смотрит куда угодно, но не на Чунмёна.

– Как Тин? – мягко спрашивает Чунмён и тянет Бэкхёна за рукав. – Бэкхённи~

– Ей лучше, – говорит Бэкхён срывающимся голосом. – Она… мы думали, она… – Он вздрагивает. – Она никогда не болеет. Это я постоянно болею, и она смеётся надо мной. Четыре года и уже смеётся, когда я чихаю.

Его смех звучит резко, как искажённая нота. Чунмён сглатывает и аккуратно притягивает Бэкхёна к себе.

Бэкхён не громкий, когда плачет. Он прижимается мокрым лицом к шее Чунмёна, и Чунмён крепко обнимает его. Неважно, что они вообще-то не одни, и что в любой момент кто-то может завернуть за угол и увидеть их, потому что Бэкхёну плохо, и его лицо создано не для слёз. Оно создано для несносных усмешек, и для того, чтобы слишком громко жевать жвачку, и чтобы петь, щуря глаза в улыбке.

– Эй, – говорит Чунмён. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я знаю. Температура спадает. Всё правда будет хорошо. – Он вырывается из рук Чунмёна, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. – Смотри, как я плачу, как грудничок, потому что я так рад.

Его глаза опухли, и щёки влажные, и грудь Чунмёна сжимается так сильно, что он не может вдохнуть.

– Плакать – это нормально, Бэкхён. Особенно из-за семьи. – Чунмён встрёпывает его волосы и ведёт к ряду пустующих стульев в конце коридора. Медсестра выглядывает из кабинета и улыбается, когда видит, что Чунмён усаживает Бэкхёна на стул.

Бэкхён сворачивается, обнимая колени, и Чунмён кладёт руку ему на плечи, чтобы притянуть ближе. Бэкхён расслабляется в его руках, материал куртки скрипит, когда он прижимается сильнее.

– Ты плакал, когда умер твой дедушка? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Его губы ещё дрожат, а в блестящих глазах стоят слёзы.

– Прошло много недель, – говорит Чунмён. – Я всё время ходил со слезами где-то внутри, пока однажды днём не оказался один в своей новой квартире. Я распаковывал вещи и наткнулся на то, что он мне оставил. – Чунмён сжимается. – Мне стало легче после того, как я поплакал.

– Я не знаю, что со мной случилось, – говорит Бэкхён. – С ней всё в порядке. Просто грипп.

– Я думаю, – тихо, осторожно говорит Чунмён, – ты много сил потратил на то, чтобы защитить себя, и сейчас просто понял, что всё ещё есть люди, которые могут задеть тебя. Тао, маленькая Тин, Сехун, Чанёль…

– И ты, – говорит Бэкхён, сжимая пальцы на куртке Чунмёна. – Почему-то. – Он икает. – Блять, это так страшно.

– Но ты ничего не боишься, – напоминает ему Чунмён, и губы Бэкхёна приподнимаются.

Звенит лифт, и Чунмён инстинктивно отшатывается. Бэкхён позволяет ему, но не разжимает пальцы на его куртке. Из лифта выходит Сехун. От него слегка пахнет сигаретами, и он в толстых очках. Видно, что он учился, у него на голове гнездо, а губы устало поджаты. Его глаза загораются при виде Бэкхёна.

– Хён, мне позвонил Цзытао. Он сказал, что Тин сильно заболела?

– С ней уже всё хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Она в палате 507. – Он сильнее вцепляется в куртку Чунмёна, и Сехун, кажется, рад, что ему придётся успокаивать только Цзытао, а Бэкхёна оставить Чунмёну. – С ней всё хорошо.

– Но Цзытао наверняка убивается, – говорит Сехун, и они с Бэкхён обмениваются понимающим взглядом. – Пойду, приведу его в чувства.

Сехун шаркает по коридору. Зимней обувью ему служат чёрно-белые полосатые шлёпанцы, надетые поверх носков, Бэкхён смеётся, коротко и сухо, но искренне.

– Он примчался сюда, едва выбравшись из кровати, – говорит Бэкхён.

– У этой девочки есть двое ужасающие заботливых дядюшек, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я лично думаю, что Сехун нацелен на позицию второго отца, но не говори об этом Цзытао.

– Не скажу, – говорит Чунмён. – Это будет секрет между всеми теми, у кого есть глаза и зачаточный уровень наблюдательности.

Бэкхён смеётся. Его смех отзывается эхом в пустом коридоре, высокий и немного истерический, но слёзы высохли. Чунмён чувствует себя правильно, несмотря на осуждающий взгляд медсестры.

– Чунмён-хён, – говорит Бэкхён, – спасибо, что пришёл.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Чунмён, опуская щёку на голову Бэкхёна.

 

★

Чунмён проводит день Рождества с Бэкхёном в ComicsPlease. Как и многие другие магазины во время Рождества, он наводнён парочками: ученицы старшей школы, жадно листающие романтические манхвы, таща за собой упирающихся парней, или пары одного с Чунмёном возраста, смеющиеся над западными комиксами.

– Комиксы замечательно уравнивают людей, – говорит Бэкхён, рассчитывая двух покупателей. – Ты можешь быть старым, молодым, бедным, богатым, каким угодно, но тебе всё равно придётся ждать до четвёртого января, чтобы узнать, что случилось с Человеком-факелом.

– Кто такой Человек-факел? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён вздыхает.

– Мне придётся задать тебе домашнее задание по комиксам, – говорит он и опять уходит, помогая какому-то посетителю.

«ComicsPlease» закрывается рано – в шесть. Бэкхён меняет табличку на двери на «закрыто» и спускается по ступенькам.

– А мы не уходим? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён опирается на прилавок и усмехается.

– Нет, – говорит он, – не уходим.

Он достаёт из склада коробку, размазывая пыль по лицу, пока тащит её по полу. Он чихает, и Чунмён подходит к нему и вытирает лицо рукавом своего свитера.

Бэкхён подцепляет пальцем первую букву S надписи «Seoul National University» на свитере Чунмёна.

– Тебе не обязательно выпускаться, чтобы оставить себе свитер?

– Не думаю, – говорит Чунмён. Свитеру уже десять лет, но он хорошо носится. Он идеален для таких прохладных дней, как сегодня, чтобы счастливо провести их в книжном магазине. – Разве тебе нужно быть Бэтменом, чтобы носить его имя?

Он проводит рукой по мягкому хлопку футболки Бэкхёна.

– Может быть, я Бэтмен, – говорит Бэкхён. – Откуда тебе знать.

– Ладно, Бэтмен, что в коробке? – Он зацепляет пальцами шлёвки на ремне Бэкхёна и притягивает его ближе, быстро целуя в надутые губы. Пыль попадает Чунмёну в нос.

– Мои учебные материалы, – говорит Бэкхён. – Сегодня, Ким Чунмён, я расскажу тебе всё о своих любимых супергероях.

Он отходит и садится на корточки перед пластиковой коробкой, расстёгивая защёлки по бокам. Из-за этого в воздух поднимается ещё больше пыли.

– У меня никогда не было времени, когда я был ребёнком. – Чунмён смеётся. – Я был слишком занят своими более достойными целями.

– Нам всё ещё нужно работать над твоим определением «достойного». – Бэкхён мычит себе под нос, роясь в коробке.

– Спой что-нибудь? – просит Чунмён. Бэкхён поднимает взгляд и улыбается. – Что хочешь.

Бэкхён не знает слова «White Christmas», но Чунмён тоже не знает. Они веселятся, придумывая свои, пока Бэкхён готовится к своей вводной лекции по комиксам.

 

★

Тридцать первого декабря в полночь Сонён присылает ему сообщение:

_Счастливого Нового года, Чунмён._

Через полчаса в какаоток приходит сообщение от Бэкхёна:

_я хотел сделать тебе подарок на рождество хён_

Смеясь, Чунмён думает, как ответить. Но перед тем, как он успевает что-то придумать, телефон крякает снова.

_мы долго доделывали но теперь всё готово_

Третье жёлтое облачко в окошке чата содержит только: **sgg** **.** **mp** **3**.

Чунмён выбирает файл, и он открывается в медиа-проигрывателе. Сначала он слышит только жужжащую тишину, будто кто-то дышит в микрофон, а потом звук _бука_.

– Медленнее, – говорит голос Бэкхёна, и темп замедляется.

– Так лучше? – спрашивает низкий голос Чанёля, и Бэкхён говорит: «Ага» и шумно вдыхает.

Он начинает петь, и Чунмён, который сидел в кровати и размышлял, какой альбом Пак Сонхи послушать, получает нечто гораздо лучше.

_Ты записал вашу с Чанёлем Сугунга?_

_только первые 3 части. получишь остальное на др_

_Что, если мой день рождения завтра?_

_тогда получишь на рождество в след году_

В следующем году. Чунмён ложится на подушки и кладёт телефон на живот, так, чтобы не блокировать динамики. Голос Бэкхёна наполняет спальню, и Чунмёну нравится, как звучит «следующее Рождество». Очень нравится.

 

Крохотная часть его думает, что Бэкхён, который хочет видеть его и в следующем году – это гораздо лучше, чем _пхансори_ , но это…

 

У mp3-файла не самое лучшее качество, но он длинный, и Чунмён прослушивает его полностью прежде, чем ответить Бэкхёну.

_Спасибо, Бэкхённи._

_пожалуста,_ отвечает Бэкхён, и Чунмён слушает, как Бэкхён поёт о доверчивом драконе, пока не засыпает.

 

★

– Как новый год встретил? – спрашивает Исин, когда садится в машину. Он только после душа. Наверное, был в студии.

– Я просто заехал навестить бабушку, – говорит Чунмён. – Могло бы быть и хуже.

Мать Чунмёна была там, на кухне, когда бабушка открыла дверь. Он думал извиниться перед ней, чтобы всё уладить, но вместо этого просто пошёл за бабушкой в её спальню.

 _– Прости, что не могу приезжать почаще_ , – сказал он, и бабушка похлопала его по руке и сказала:

 _– Я понимаю,_ – и Чунмён снова почувствовал это странное тонущее чувство.

– Если ты так говоришь, то всё прошло довольно плохо. – Исин – не Бэкхён. Он никогда не включает радио в машине Чунмёна.

– Бэкхён накричал на мою семью, когда я привёл познакомить его с бабушкой.

– Ты водил его знакомиться с бабушкой? – На щеке Исина появляется ямочка. – Боже мой, всё так серьёзно.

– Она хотела с ним познакомиться, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не увидел в этом ничего плохо.

– Сун Цянь он очень нравится, – говорит Исин. – Она сказала, что ему пришлось уйти посреди ужина, но ей очень понравилась его компания.

– Понравился бы он ей, если бы она знала… – Чунмён мрачно смеётся и сам включает радио.

– Ты не слишком-то доверяешь своим друзьям, да?

– Речь не о доверии, – говорит Чунмён. – А о правилах.

– Ты заботишься о правилах больше, чем большинство людей, – мягко говорит Исин, и из-за радио его почти не слышно.

– Я острее осознаю их наличие, чем большинство людей, – отвечает Чунмён.

– Спасибо, что согласился отвезти меня к Тэмину, – говорит Исин.

– Мне несложно. – Чунмён выезжает на магистраль. – Тэмин – хороший парень. Я рад, что у него есть ты, и ты приглядываешь за ним. К тому же, ты же хотел, чтобы я поговорил с ним?

– Как ты и сказал, – отвечает Исин, – ты острее осознаёшь наличие правил, чем большинство. – Он поправляет хвост. – Мне всегда было трудно заметить, что они существуют.

– Это то, что мне в тебе нравится, – говорит Чунмён. – Из-за этого с тобой удобно.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Исин. – Лу Хань всегда говорит, что я совсем не удобный.

– Он, наверное, говорит о твоей костлявой заднице, когда ты садишься к нему на колени. – Чунмён барабанит по рулю. – А не о характере.

– Возможно, – говорит Исин и закрывает глаза.

Когда они приезжают на базу, Исин минут пять роется в сумке, чтобы найти паспорт, и протягивает его и своё иностранное удостоверение личности раздражённому солдату за столом. Чунмён протягивает своё удостоверение с лёгкой улыбкой, и солдат улыбается ему, и раздражение пропадает с его лица.

– Я раньше завидовал, – шепчет Исин, когда они идут по короткому коридору в столовую, – тому, как ты не можешь заставить себя не флиртовать.

– Я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным, – шепчет Чунмён, и солдат, провожающий их в главную комнату, притворяется, что не подслушивает.

Сегодня приёмный день, так что многие столы заняты приехавшими семьями. Тэмин встречает их у входа. Его волосы острижены коротко, почти налысо, и от этого его рот кажется больше. Он также похудел, и его лицо пустое, какое бывает у многих новобранцев в учебном лагере.

– Тэмин, ты такой худой, – волнуется Исин. Он собирается прикоснуться к волосам Тэмина, но Чунмён его останавливает.

– Не здесь, – говорит он, и Тэмин кивает, немного отступая назад. Исин с любопытством смотрит на Чунмёна, и он пожимает плечами. – Одно из правил, которые ты не знаешь.

Тэмин ведёт их к пустому столу, и Исин вызывается взять им сэндвичи. Тэмин ёрзает. Он выглядит ужасно юным в форме.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает Чунмён. В столовой слишком шумно, чтобы их услышали. За соседним столом мама поправляет волосы сына и отчитывает его так, что понятно: она скучает.

– Сейчас всё не так уж и плохо. В свободное время мы часто играем в футбол. – Тэмин смотрит на стол, как в увлекательную книгу. – Я хорошо играю в футбол, так что это не слишком сложно.

– Было тяжело в учебном лагере?

– Я профессиональный танцор, – говорит Тэмин. – И мне нравится выглядеть красиво. Как ты думаешь, хён?

– Когда я был в учебном лагере, – говорит Чунмён, – никто вообще не обращал на меня внимания. Я был болезненно невыразительным во всём, и я… – Он смеётся. – Я никак толком не выгляжу, понимаешь? Ни сильным, ни слабым, ни умным, никаким.

– Я снял все серьги перед армией, но я не могу избавиться от дырок. – Тэмин трогает уши. – Из-за этого я выгляжу как-то по-особому?

– В группе новобранцев был другой парень. Старше меня. Он… отличался. – Чунмён оглядывается на Исина. Он рассчитывается за еду, смеясь над чем-то с кассиршей и протягивая ей деньги. – Он давал сдачи, когда к нему приставали.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать? – Рукава формы Тэмина слишком короткие. Он всё ещё _растёт_. Он такой юный.

– Не высовывайся, – говорит Чунмён. – Пусть всё скатывается с тебя, как с гуся вода. Не влезай в драки.

– Я не похож на остальных парней, хён. Мне нравится читать журналы мод из-за одежды, и мне интереснее говорить о танцах новых женских айдол-групп, а не о их груди. Не то, чтобы меня не привлекали девушки – привлекают, но я просто… – Тэмин вздыхает. – Я просто сюда не вписываюсь.

– Представь, что вписываешься, – говорит Чунмён. – Тебе будет гораздо легче, если ты притворишься.

– Я не хочу, – говорит Тэмин. – У меня плохо получается прикидываться «нормальным», что бы это не означало.

Исин ставит в середину стола поднос с тремя гамбургерами и садится на пустой стул.

– Не думаю, что должен изображать из себя кого-то, кем не являюсь, из-за других людей?

– С тобой всё в порядке, – строго говорит Исин. – Ешь гамбургер.

– Люди… могут поступать очень жестоко, когда ты не соответствуешь ожиданиям, – говорит Чунмён. Он вспоминает того парня из их группы. Вспоминает дедовщину, мокрую форму, синяк под глазом, который появлялся заново, только начав сходить. Он тогда ничего не сказал, но он не хочет того же для Тэмина – дикого, творческого, своевольного и эксцентричного во всех очень интересных смыслах. – В армии это ощущаешь яснее, чем где бы то ни было.

– Если ты позволишь другим решать, что тебе любить и как думать, – говорит Тэмин, беря гамбургер, – то как ты сможешь быть счастлив?

Чунмён придвигает свой гамбургер ближе к себе.

– Я не знаю, – говорит он. – Я этого ещё не понял.

– Я думал, что не смогу этого выдержать, – говорит Тэмин. Он больше похож на себя с гамбургером в руке и с горчицей, размазанной по рту. Но он всё ещё выглядит незнакомо – почти лысый и в форме, которая ему не по размеру. – Но, думаю, всё будет хорошо. Спасибо за совет, хён.

– Какой совет? – Чунмён смеётся. – Я ничего дельного тебе не сказал.

– Сказал, – говорит Тэмин. – Ты напомнил мне, что я не могу позволить старшей школе повториться.

Чунмён, оказывается, вовсе и не голоден.

– Заботься о себе, Тэминни, – говорит Исин. – Это самое важное.

– Обязательно, Исин-хён~

И он улыбается, и Чунмён чувствует себя замурованным в этой столовой, в этом дне.

 

★

– Как съездили?

– Нормально, – говорит Чунмён. – Тэмину лучше, я думаю.

– Какое облегчение, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. Живот всё ещё немного крутит после разговора. – Исин был рад увидеть, что у него всё в порядке.

– Ты будешь навещать меня, когда я уйду в армию? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он светится после душа, его волосы влажные и растрёпанные. Он ложится на живот на кровать Чунмёна. На нём тонкие трусы и футболка с Чудо-женщиной, на которой видны мокрые пятна там, где он не вытерся.

Чунмён принял душ до того, как приехал Бэкхён. Бэкхён принёс в рюкзаке чистые вещи и, дразня, спросил, не хочет ли Чунмён принять душ ещё раз. Потом он выплюнул жвачку и ушёл в душ Чунмёна, чтобы смыть с себя запах сигаретного дыма, въевшийся после сегодняшней репетиции концерта, который будет в Каннаме на этих выходных.

– А ты хочешь? – Невозможно представить Бэкхёна в армейской форме.

– А почему я не должен хотеть? – Бэкхён кладёт листы с репетиции на прикроватную тумбочку. Он поворачивается, чтобы смотреть на Чунмёна.

– Не знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Мы не можем постоянно не трогать друг друга. Сейчас это нормально, но что произойдёт, если мы месяц не будем видеть друг друга?

– Будет очень тяжело удержаться и не потрогать твои кубики, – говорит Бэкхён, – но я постараюсь. – Он смеётся. – Хотя это будет та ещё задача.

– Ты не боишься, что люди что-то заподозрят о наших отношениях? – Чунмён чешет голову. – В армии тебе нельзя… – Он вздыхает. – Прости, я…

– Я ничего не боюсь, – говорит Бэкхён, когда молчание начинает душить Чунмёна. – Раньше я боялся всего подряд. Можно сказать, даже собственной тени. – Он переворачивается на бок. – Но потом, когда всё вроде как… развалилось, я решил, что страх больше не сможет поймать меня в ловушку.

– В ловушку? – Чунмён проводит рукой по боку Бэкхёна. Он такой мягкий. Такой тёплый. – Страх – это то, с помощью чего наш мозг защищает нас.

– Страх – это также то, что прибивает нас к месту, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Запирает нас. Страх – это как клетка. – Он придвигается ближе к Чунмёну, чтобы они соприкасались. Чунмён чувствует дыхание Бэкхёна на своих губах. – Я не очень-то лажу с клетками.

– В это легко поверить, – говорит Чунмён, – без малейшего сомнения.

– Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос, нет. Нет, я не боюсь, что люди поймут нас не так. Или так. Меня не волнует, как люди о нас думают. Меня волнует только то, придётся ли мне месяцами не видеть тебя, потому что ты думаешь, что так для меня лучше.

– Я буду отправлять тебе свои любимые журналы о гольфе, – говорит Чунмён. – Тогда тебе будет казаться, что я рядом.

– Чунмён-хён, серьёзно, гольф для меня – это самая скучная вещь _на планете_.

– Но кто знает, – говорит Чунмён, целуя Бэкхёна справа от носа. Он был накрашен, но сейчас его лицо чистое, кожа мягкая и пахнет мылом. Его губы пахнут черникой и мятой. – Может быть, когда ты пойдёшь служить, ты даже не захочешь, чтобы я к тебе приезжал.

Бэкхён отклоняется назад, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Чунмёну. Его фиолетовые губы опускаются.

– Собираешься порвать со мной даже до армии или что?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, всё ещё гладя Бэкхёна по боку. – Но тебе всего двадцать два, Бэкхённи. Может, ты решишь, что хочешь встречаться с кем-то твоего возраста, и мне придётся отпустить тебя.

Иногда он думает об этом. Он знает, что Бэкхён не ребёнок, но он молод. Чунмён вспоминает, насколько молод, когда Бэкхён сворачивается на диване Чунмёна и скулит во сне, или когда он надевает свою красную кепку козырьком набок, встречая Чунмёна после работы.

– Чунмён, – говорит Бэкхён, – скажи своим мозгам заткнуться.

Он подаётся вперёд, и их губы сталкиваются прежде, чем Чунмён успевает закрыть глаза, но он не возражает. Ему нравится то, как Бэкхён целуется. Так же, как он делает практически всё. Без сомнений. Без лишних размышлений. Со всей страстью, которую может найти.

Он отстраняется только затем, чтобы начать избавлять Чунмёна от одежды, стягивая майку и трусы. Чунмён наконец-то поспевает и затягивает Бэкхёна в объятие. Буквы на его футболке трутся о голую грудь Чунмёна.

– Я не говорю, что хочу уйти. Я смотрю на мир реалистично.

– Ты читал недостаточно комиксов, когда бы ребёнком, – говорит Бэкхён Чунмёну в щёку. – Если бы читал, то относился бы ко всему немного оптимистичнее. Разве ты не знаешь, что герой всегда завоёвывает девчонку?

– Нет никакой девчонки, – говорит Чунмён и подаётся бёдрами вверх, заставляя Бэкхёна ахнуть. – Как тогда могут помочь комиксы?

Бэкхён засасывает мочку уха Чунмёна и легко покусывает перед тем, как начать медленно спускаться губами по шее Чунмёна.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя бросил, – говорит Бэкхён, – не говори такие вещи. – Он засасывает кожу у основания шеи достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след, и Чунмён стонет. – Я уже давно не ребёнок. Я знаю, что делаю. Я знаю, чего хочу.

– Осознание того, что ты хочешь, не имеет никакого отношения к взрослой жизни, – отвечает Чунмён. – Поверь мне, я знаю.

– Я не обещаю тебе вечность или что-то такое же тупое, – говорит Бэкхён, проделывая губами путь обратно вверх по шее Чунмёна. Чунмён едва различает слова. – Но, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я вообще-то и не собираюсь.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушёл, – говорит Чунмён, вслепую ища губы Бэкхёна. Он их находит, Бэкхён засасывает верхнюю, ловя её зубами и кусая почти до боли перед тем, как переключиться на нижнюю.

Вещи летят на пол, и у Чунмёна перехватывает дыхание, когда Бэкхён трётся о него, кожей о кожу. Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы бросить Чудо-женщину на пол, и потом снова целует Чунмёна.

Бэкхён опускает руку между ними и берёт оба члена в ладонь, Чунмён толкается вверх.

– У тебя есть смазка? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и у Чунмёна уходит минута на то, чтобы понять, но, когда он понимает, то сглатывает, скрывая это тем, что облизывает изгиб Бэкхёновой челюсти.

– Да, – говорит он. – Подожди секунду.

Он встаёт с кровати, неожиданно осознавая свою наготу, и идёт в ванную. Он чувствует взгляд Бэкхёна на своей спине, когда выходит в коридор.

Он хранит смазку и презервативы в шкафчике над раковиной. Он берёт нераспакованную пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки и возвращается в спальню.

Он не ожидает, что Бэкхён будет стоять на четвереньках, глядя ему в глаза, когда он заходит в комнату.

– Блять, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён низко смеётся.

– Не помню, чтобы ты хоть раз говорил это слово, – говорит он. – Где твои манеры?

– На полу с твоими вещами, наверное, – отвечает Чунмён, залезая на кровать и тут же проводя руками по обнажённой коже. – Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Бэкхён _смотрит_ на него, и Чунмён смеётся, хотя горло сжимается от волнения.

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит Чунмён и открывает смазку, щедро выдавливая в ладони.

Когда смазка нагревается, он дразнит пальцем вокруг входа, и Бэкхён рычит на него.

– До того, как я умру от старости, пожалуйста, – говорит он, и Чунмён собирается с духом.

Чунмён проталкивает внутрь один палец по вторую фалангу, и Бэкхён скулит, дёргая бёдрами и подаваясь назад.

– Ну же, Чунмён, – говорит он, и Чунмён сгибает палец и проталкивает его глубже, полностью. – Ну же.

– Терпение, – говорит Чунмён и медленно начинает двигать пальцем, и Бэкхён сильно закусывает нижнюю губу и вцепляется в скомканное покрывало. – Я не хочу причинить тебе боль спешкой.

Бэкхён такой горячий, и он засасывает палец Чунмёна обратно каждый раз, когда он почти полностью вынимает его.

– Больше, – хрипит Бэкхён, Чунмён берёт смазку и выжимает больше, позволяя прозрачной густой субстанции стекать по заду Бэкхёна. Он вытаскивает палец и размазывает смазку, выводя медленный круг двумя пальцами вокруг входа Бэкхёна, пока он не начинает мерно подаваться навстречу пальцам. Тогда он медленно проталкивает два пальца внутрь, Бэкхён шипит и замирает.

Два пальца проходят теснее, и член Чунмёна тянет между ног, когда он смотрит, как зад Бэкхёна вбирает оба пальца. Сейчас Чунмён растягивает его, поэтому ему нужно двигаться медленнее, осторожнее и убедиться, что Бэкхён достаточно растянут, чтобы начать двигаться. Когда стоны Бэкхёна становятся требовательнее, Чунмён пробует согнуть пальцы в поиске. Он приближается к тому, что ищет, и Бэкхён нежнейше, _ужасающе мило_ икает, когда Чунмён задевает простату.

– Здесь? – спрашивает Чунмён, Бэкхён кивает, опуская плечи и выгибая спину, чтобы поднять бёдра выше. Он вытягивается перед Чунмёном, и бледная дорожка веснушек так же молит о внимании, как и движение его бёдер.

Он кладёт руку на талию Бэкхёна, чтобы успокоить его, и замирает, прижав третий палец к входу.

– Чунмён, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я не _сломаюсь_.

Он быстрее с тремя пальцами, Бэкхён жадно требует этого, бормоча что-то непонятное в подушку и издавая звуки, которые Чунмён никогда от него не слышал. Сейчас Чунмён может согнуть пальцы и с большим напором достичь простаты Бэкхёна, и когда он её находит, Бэкхён издаёт долгий низкий стон, который звучит похоже и не похоже на ноту, которую Чунмён слышал от него на сцене.

Стоны становятся выше и громче, но Чунмён методично растягивает, проталкивает пальцы и нажимает, смотря, как мышцы Бэкхёна сжимаются вокруг его пальцев, пока он подготавливает его. Бёдра Бэкхёна дрожат, и он зарывается лицом в подушки. Его спина напрягается.

– Бэкхённи, – говорит Чунмён, – всё хорошо? Тебе больно?

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён, – но я сейчас… – Он стонет, и всё его тело содрогается, и Чунмён обхватывает зад Бэкхёна, медленно поглаживая и поднимаясь к спине, а потом опуская руку обратно на бедро. – Я могу так кончить.

– В самом деле? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Ты делал так раньше?

Его сердце бьётся так быстро. У него стоит, такое чувство, уже целую вечность, и Бэкхён с усилием поднимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Чунмёна через плечо.

– Один раз, – выдыхает он. – От своих пальцев. Но я представлял тебя, и ты говорил этим своим учительским голосом. Ты говорил мне, как я хорош.

– Ты невероятно хорош, – говорит Чунмён. Он снова изгибает пальцы и неумолимо нажимает, толкаясь жёстче и быстрее. – Ты недооцениваешь свой потенциал как студента.

– Я думаю, ты слишком добр ко мне, – говорит Бэкхён, сливая слова воедино. – Не очень-то следишь за дисциплиной. – Он роняет голову между рук, вжимаясь лбом в подушки и так поддерживая свой вес. – Чунмён, Чунмён, я…

– Всё хорошо, – успокаивающе говорит Чунмён. – Кончи для меня.

Бэкхён скулит, сгибая ноги, и кончает с криком, который слышен Чунмёну через подушки. Чунмён не вынимает руку, продолжая стимулировать простату, пока Бэкхён не начинает нести чушь и отползать. Тогда он обеими руками укладывает Бэкхёна на спину, передвигая, чтобы не лёг на влажное пятно.

Падая рядом с Бэкхёном, Чунмён начинает быстро отдрачивать себе, думая о звуках, издаваемых Бэкхёном, и о том, как хорошо он принял пальцы Чунмён. Его рука скользкая и легко двигается вдоль члена.

– Ты не собираешься меня трахнуть? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Его грудь покраснела, и румянец поднимается до щёк. От напряжения, не от смущения. Его губы окрашены фиолетовым, его глаза тёмные, а голос хриплый, будто он бегал.

– Ты хочешь? – спрашивает Чунмён, отпуская свой член, чтобы поцеловать Бэкхёна. Сначала Бэкхён податливый, ещё не отошёл от пережитого, но он быстро перехватывает контроль над поцелуем, запустив обе руки в волосы Чунмёна и обхватив одной ногой его ноги, чтобы притянуть ближе. Мягкий член Бэкхёна трётся о твёрдый Чунмёнов, но Чунмён чувствует, что он снова встаёт, когда Бэкхён трётся об него.

– Ну да, – говорит Бэкхён, смеясь в подбородок Чунмёна. – Разве я не дал это понять?

– О, ты знаешь, – говорит Чунмён и тянется к краю кровати, где оставил смазку и презервативы, – мой слух что-то…

Он наконец находит их и берёт скользкими руками, снова целуя Бэкхёна, пока пытается открыть упаковку. Бэкхён разрывает поцелуй, легко сталкивает Чунмёна с себя и забирает презервативы.

– Дай я. – Его пальцы не скользкие, и он легко поддевает пластиковую упаковку ногтем, вытаскивая две маленькие упаковки из пяти. Он отрывает один презерватив от цепи и улыбается. – Ложись на спину, хён.

Он кладёт ладонь на грудь Чунмёна, опуская его на матрас и садясь сверху на его бёдра. Он берёт член Чунмёна в руку и несколько раз гладит, Чунмён стонет. Улыбка Бэкхёна становится шире. Он снова почти твёрдый, и Чунмён приоткрывает рот от удовольствия и предвкушения.

Бэкхён раскатывает презерватив по члену Чунмёна, проверяя, чтобы не сползал, а потом берёт смазку и выдавливает в сложенную лодочкой ладонь. Он быстро обхватывает смазанной рукой презерватив, затем поднимается повыше, балансируя над Чунмёном. Член Чунмёна трётся о его растянутый зад. Он дрожит и скользкой рукой направляет член к входу, слишком сильно хватаясь второй рукой за плечо Чунмёна и вонзая ногти в кожу.

Чунмён поднимает руки и сжимает бёдра Бэкхёна, когда Бэкхён медленно опускается на него, впиваясь острыми зубами в губу, и член Чунмёна проскальзывает в него.

– Не двигайся, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я буду.

Он ожидает, что Бэкхён начнёт медленно, но он наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на Чунмёна, и поднимает бёдра, прежде чем резко опуститься.

– Бэкхён, – говорит, _пытается сказать_ Чунмён, но потом становится слишком жарко, прикосновения потной кожи и трение вокруг его члена, и он не в силах ничего сказать.

Бэкхён жёстко насаживается на него, оставляя пальцами синяки, его член бьётся о живот. Он дышит, открыв рот, и его кожа блестит от пота. Он красивый, и вены на его шее становятся заметны, когда он стонет.

– Потрогай меня, – говорит он, и Чунмён отлепляет одну руку от талии Бэкхёна и обхватывает его член, проводя пальцем по щели.

Кончая второй раз, Бэкхён сворачивается, сжимаясь вокруг Чунмёна и доводя его до предела раньше, чем он соображает, что это происходит. Всё напряжение в его теле поднимается и изливается, и Бэкхён падает на него, всё ещё дрожа.

Когда опьянение спадает, Чунмён тыкается в щёку Бэкхёна, пока Бэкхён не поворачивается, чтобы мокро поцеловать его, обхватывая руками щёки.

– Привет, – задыхаясь, говорит он, и Чунмён смеётся.

Бэкхён медленно слезает, вздыхая, когда Чунмён выскальзывает из него. Чунмён садится, завязывает презерватив и бросает в ведро вместе с упаковкой, кладёт коробку и смазку на тумбочку, на записи Бэкхёна с репетиции. Потом он ложится обратно на кровать. Простыня сырая, как и Бэкхён, но Чунмён обнаруживает себя зажатым между ними двумя.

Они лежат в тишине, и слышно только их бьющиеся сердца, ровный непрекращающийся ритм _бука_.

Бэкхён начинает мычать, потом негромко поёт в тишине. Это песня, которую Чунмён написал семь лет назад для Сонён. Он пытается вспомнить, как она поёт её, но он слышит только Бэкхёна. Когда Бэкхён начинает припев, Чунмён присоединяется и поёт высокие гармонии.

Бэкхён сбивается и замолкает, и Чунмён замолкает тоже, облизывая губы и глядя в потолок.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Не хотел ничего испортить.

– Ты не испортил, – говорит Бэкхён. – Наши голоса хорошо звучат вместе.

– В самом деле? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он потягивается, сгибая пальцы на ногах. – Когда я тоже пою, сложнее услышать.

– Я хочу узнать секрет, – неожиданно говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён закрывает глаза. Нога Бэкхёна двигается, волосатая лодыжка трётся о гладкую лодыжку Чунмёна.

– Что ты хочешь узнать?

– Почему тебе некомфортно петь?

Чунмён запускает пальцы в волосы Бэкхёна.

– Я сказал Крису, что это потому, что в старшей школе мне сообщили, что у меня нет таланта.

– Но?..

– Это правда, но это только часть, – говорит Чунмён. – Другая часть – это то, что пение требует слишком много честности. – Он проводит языком по нёбу. – Когда другие поют мои песни о любви, слушатели не знают, о ком они или почему я их написал. Артисты поют о своих переживаниях, а не о моих. И песни звучат честно, потому что так и есть, но не для _меня_.

– Слишком много честности, а? Тебе какой-то преподаватель об этом сказал?

– Кюхёну-хёну на прослушивании пришлось выступать в роли главного женского персонажа, – говорит Чунмён. – Он был очень весёлый, умный и красивый. Я восхищался им. – Бэкхён ложится по-другому, чтобы видеть лицо Чунмёна. – Мне нужно было спеть ему песню о любви. В первый раз всё прошло хорошо, но учительница заставила спеть меня ещё раз. _С настоящими чувствами_ , сказала она. _Слова ничего не значат, если за ними ничего не стоит._

– Хён…

– И я посмотрел на Кюхёна-хёна, который был красивый, умный и весёлый… Несложно было представить, что я влюблён в него. – Глаза Бэкхёна сужаются. – Это также был не первый раз, когда я это представлял.

Чунмён хмурится. Бэкхён не спрашивал о его влюблённостях.

– Но, когда я закончил, учительница громко аплодировала и сказала, что я бы был хорошим актёром, но мой голос недостаточно сильный для мюзикла. _Ты выглядел так, будто переживал всё всерьёз_ , сказала она. – Глаза Чунмёна такие сухие. – Но я кое-как дождался возможности уйти со сцены, потому что я боялся. Никто не должен был узнать, понимаешь, что я…

– Чунмён-хён, школьники всегда сплетничают обо всём подряд, и никто им не верит.

– Всего пары слов в Дэвоне было бы достаточно, чтобы об этом узнали друзья моих родителей, – говорит Чунмён, – и всё бы закончилось.

Легче разбить сердце матери музыкой. По крайней мере, она будет разочарована в нём, а не будет стыдиться.

– А теперь? – говорит Бэкхён. – Почему ты теперь не можешь петь?

– Потому что я всё ещё не могу быть честным, – говорит Чунмён. – Я могу слишком многое потерять. – Пальцы Бэкхёна танцуют по груди Чунмёна. – Я знаю, что глупо ассоциировать это с пением, но всё равно.

Интересно, если его семья узнала бы обо всём этом, – что Чунмён лежит, переплетясь конечностями с Бэкхёном, и не хочет быть нигде ещё, – стали бы они произносить его имя за столом. Может быть, они были бы как семья Бэкхёна, и Чунмён не смог бы даже подумать о них без желания исчезнуть.

– Если ты потеряешь что-то из-за чего-то такого, – Бэкхён кладёт руку там, где заканчиваются рёбра Чунмёна, прижимая ладонь к натянутой коже, – стоило ли оно того вообще?

– Если бы ты смог вернуться назад во времени и сделать так, чтобы твои родители не узнали, что тебе нравятся мужчины, – спрашивает Чунмён, – ты бы это сделал?

Бэкхён смеётся.

– Было время, когда я сказал бы да. – Он передвигает руку. – Может, в первый год. Это было… – Он глядит мимо Чунмёна, на стену или, может, на что-то, что видно только ему. – Но, хён, я всегда таким буду. Я не могу это в себе изменить. Однажды они бы всё равно узнали. Как я и сказал, я не очень-то лажу с клетками.

– Думаю, я вырос в клетке, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не знаю, как жить без неё.

– Это поможет тебе выйти из неё, – говорит Бэкхён. – Жить свободно.

– Я похож на человека, который хватается за любую возможность? – спрашивает Чунмён, почти незаметно улыбаясь Бэкхёну.

– Нет, – говорит Бэкхён и кладёт руку точно на центр груди Чунмёна, над сердцем. – Может, поэтому мне так нравится, что сейчас ты здесь, со мной.

 

★

Это решительно странно, думает Чунмён, что на прикроватной тумбочке каждый день теперь лежат две пары очков. Что в прихожей две пары поношенных тапочек, а в корзинке у душа шампунь для окрашенных волос.

Ещё более странно чувство в груди Чунмёна, когда он видит эту вторую пару тапочек с пчёлками, подходящих к любимому зимнему свитеру Бэкхёна. Или когда он аккуратно берёт большие очки в чёрной оправе без линз, не принадлежащие ему, и примеряет, просто чтобы понять, чувствует ли он таким образом присутствие Бэкхёна.

Самое странное то, что он не может сказать, что день прошёл хорошо, если не пожелал Бэкхёну спокойной ночи. Ведь в Чунмёне сочетается множество качеств, но он никогда не был жадным. Однако он жаждет внимания Бэкхёна как впервые безрассудно влюбившийся подросток, и это перекручивает его вместе с надеждой, счастьем и первым куплетом «Сугунга» голосом Бэкхёна – хриплым и пронизывающим через наушники «Galaxy».

– Чего ты так мне улыбаешься? – спрашивает Бэкхён, разлёгшийся посреди гостиной Чунмёна со сплетёнными на животе руками. Он сосредоточенно поджимает губы, читая комикс. У Чунмёна на коленях статья о Чайном доме Лао Шэ. Он никогда там не был. Интересно, понравится ли Бэкхёну Пекин. – Ты пугаешь, хён. – Бэкхён с преувеличенной подозрительностью щурит глаза.

– Ты сегодня очень милый, Бён Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён прикусывает губу и садится, откладывая комикс. Он ползёт вперёд, пока не оказывается между колен Чунмёна, и кладёт щёку ему на ногу.

– Насколько милый? – Он смотрит вверх сквозь ресницы и кладёт ладонь на бедро Чунмёна. – Достаточно милый, чтобы снять с тебя эти дорогущие хаки?

– Ты хочешь поехать в Китай?

– Что?

– Я никогда не видел пекинскую оперу, – говорит он, запуская пальцы в волосы Бэкхёна. Они вспотели от кепки, которая сегодня вечером заняла место под столом гостиной. Бэкхён поддаётся прикосновению. – Мне кажется, тебе бы она понравилась?

– Хён…

– Мы можем поехать осенью, – говорит Чунмён. – Китай, если я правильно помню, прекрасен осенью.

– Ты хочешь взять меня в Китай? – Лицо Бэкхёна странно нечитаемо, игривое выражение сменилось пустым. – Почему?

– Потому что тебе бы понравилось, – говорит Чунмён и накручивает прядку волос Бэкхёна на палец. Потом он добавляет, чуть тише: – Потому что я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал.

– Иногда я думаю, что ты ненастоящий, – говорит Бэкхён. – Со мной не происходят хорошие вещи.

– Я не такой хороший, – говорит Чунмён.

– Такой, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты не понимаешь, но ты хороший. – Он утыкается носом в бедро Чунмёна. – Очень.

 

★

– Китай? – Минсок опускает подбородок на плечо Чунмёна. – Ты собираешься взять отпуск?

Он смотрит на экран смартфона Чунмёна.

– Не раньше осени, – говорит Чунмён. – Я так думаю.

– Знаешь, что? – Минсок отходит, и Чунмён поворачивается и смотрит, как он делает себе растворимый кофе, отрывая кончик золотистого пакетика «Maxim» и высыпая порошок в маленький одноразовый стаканчик. – Ты в последнее время выглядишь моложе.

– Моложе? – смеётся Чунмён. – Но года становятся всё тяжелее.

Минсок размешивает кофе пакетиком и потом выкидывает его в ведро.

– Тогда, может, ты просто выглядишь счастливее.

Чунмён снова смотрит на телефон, на списки турагентств, на стоимость отелей и даты. Его счастье – как пузырь, который Бэкхён выдувает из огромного куска «Ксилитола». Пузыри всегда лопаются.

– Думаю, тебе пора вернуться к работе, – говорит Чунмён, Минсок хмурится.

– Сам попытайся справиться с Чонином и Суджон, – говорит он, и Чунмён снова смеётся.

– Нет, спасибо, – говорит он, Минсок улыбается ему и выходит из комнаты отдыха.

 

★

Лу Хань отсутствующе тренькает на гитаре, когда Чунмён достаёт папку с песней из рюкзака.

– Для чего она вообще?

– Ни для чего. Это просто песня, над которой я работаю. Я хотел услышать твоё мнение насчёт бриджа.

– Да? – Лу Хань берёт музыку у Чунмёна. – Мне нравится мелодия. – Он раскладывает листы на полу, делая глоток пива прежде, чем прислониться обратно к стене, и перехватывает гитару. Он наигрывает начало песни. – Слова красивые.

– Я давно их написал, – говорит Чунмён. – Никак не могу перестать о ней думать.

– Это просто значит, что ты её ещё не закончил, – говорит Лу Хань. – Что там с бриджем?

 

★

– Твой телефон крякает, – говорит Кёнсу, снимая с Чунмёна наушники. – Пожалуйста, проверь, что там, пока я тебя не придушил.

– Если ты его придушишь, – говорит Рёук, – его телефон продолжит крякать, и мы не сможем это остановить.

– Он довольно популярный, – с неудовольствием говорит Кёнсу, и Чунмён переключает телефон на беззвучный режим. – Почему твой телефон так крякает, кстати? Всегда хотел спросить.

– Мой дедушка выбрал этот сигнал, – говорит Чунмён. – Когда я учился в старшей школе, я много времени проводил дома у бабушки с дедушкой, потому что они жили гораздо ближе к моему музыкальному хагвону. После уроков я ложился поспать у них на диване, а потом шёл на дополнительные занятия. Я никогда не просыпался от будильника и от звонков. Поэтому дедушка изменил будильник на кряканье.

– Ты выглядишь таким маленьким и беспомощным, когда спишь, – говорит Кёнсу. – Я бы не стал менять твой рингтон. Я бы разрисовал твоё лицо или что-то такое.

– Как настоящий взрослый, Кёнсу, – говорит Рёук, но, как всегда, благодушно. – Но почему утка?

– Ну, дедушка сказал, это потому, что утки означают счастье для детей, – говорит Чунмён и смеётся. – Но потом бабушка сказала, что кряканье заставляло меня дёргаться во сне как бешеного, и дедушка так смеялся, что не захотел менять звонок на что-то другое.

Кёнсу улыбается.

– Это ведь не может быть тот самый телефон, который был у тебя в старшей школе, Чунмён-хён.

– Ну, – говорит Чунмён. Он открывает уведомления, и на него выпрыгивает весёлое сообщение Бэкхёна: _давай сегодня сходим на свидание и возьмём горячий шоколад_. – Мне нравится вспоминать, как дедушка смеялся. – Он закрывает чат. Ещё одно пропущенное уведомление, которое пришло чуть раньше. От брата. – Я выйду, мне нужно перезвонить.

– Конечно, – говорит Рёук. – Я заставлю Кёнсу перезаписать последний припев. Мне кажется, он звучит фальшиво.

– Он не фальшивый, – говорит Кёнсу. – Это твои уши слышат неправильно.

Чунмён оставляет их дружески препираться друг с другом, выходя в коридор и закрывая дверь в студию.

– Алло? – говорит его брат, и Чунмён прислоняется к стене. Она холодная даже через свитер. – Чунмён?

– Кто-то заболел? – спрашивает Чунмён. – С хальмони всё хорошо?

– Да, – говорит брат. – Она в порядке. Со всеми всё в порядке. – Он прокашливается. – Я звоню, чтобы спросить, когда ты приедешь домой на китайский новый год. Я приведу свою невесту.

– Что?

– Я приеду домой за ночь до нового года и останусь на три дня. Мама хочет знать, когда ты приедешь, чтобы подготовить твою комнату.

– Я… приеду? – Чунмён проводит пальцами по волосам. – Я не знаю. Мне нужно посмотреть по расписанию. Я не планировал…

– Ты всегда приезжаешь домой на Соллаль, – угрюмо отвечает брат. – Всегда.

– Я… дам тебе знать, – говорит Чунмён. – Отправлю сообщение, наверное.

– Хорошо, – говорит брат. Чунмён собирается повесить трубку, но брат продолжает: – Ты в самом деле написал песню, которая стоит у меня на звонке?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я пишу под именем Сухо. Это одна из моих самых известных песен.

– Мне нужно возвратиться к работе, – говорит брат. – Но мы увидимся на следующей неделе.

– Ладно, – говорит Чунмён и кладёт трубку.

В студии Рёук смеётся, а Кёнсу свирепо глядит на него.

– Сейчас получилось даже фальшивее, – говорит он, держа кнопку у микрофона, чтобы Кёнсу слышал его в комнате для записи. Он оглядывается на Чунмёна. – У тебя всё нормально?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Всё хорошо.

 

★

– Эта аранжировка подходит мне гораздо больше, оппа, – говорит Суджон. – Намного лучше, чем та на прошлой неделе.

– Я думаю, нам лучше на ней и остановиться, – соглашается Чонин. – Я должен был догадаться, что ты всё исправишь.

– Вот и хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Тогда остановимся на ней. – Он смотрит на телефон. – Уже поздно.

– А тебе нужно где-то быть? – спрашивает Суджон. – У тебя свидание?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, нервно разглаживая складки на рубашке. – Мы с Крисом договорились встретиться с друзьями.

Они должны встретиться с Чанёлем, Джинри и Эмбер в десять, и этот час приближается.

– В четверг? – Пушистые волосы Чонина лезут ему в глаза. У него новая причёска, с красными прядками. У Суджон волосы такого же красного цвета, но ей он идёт больше. – Так поздно?

– У нашего другого друга сегодня концерт в «Club FF», – объясняет он, проверяя, все ли файлы сохранил. – Я могу это закончить сам с утра.

– Я давно не была на концерте, – говорит Суджон. – Я завидую.

– Может, мы должны сбежать, – говорит Чонин. – Возьми нас с собой, хён.

– Это ужасная идея, – говорит Чунмён. – Вы же знаете, что ещё не всё улеглось после того, что вы устроили.

– Ты имеешь в виду, того, что Чонин устроил, – говорит Суджон. – Но я всё равно хочу сходить. Я становлюсь… дёрганой, когда постоянно сижу в студии или в общаге.

– Я не возьму вас в огромный ночной клуб в Хондэ под конец вашего скандала. – Чунмён выключает ноутбук и начинает выключать всё остальное оборудование. Они сегодня много записывались. – Там на витринах магазинов плакаты с вашими лицами.

– Не лучше ли тебе взять нас с собой, а не позволить нам сбежать самим? – спрашивает Суджон. – Кто знает, на что мы с Чонином способы без тебя.

– На что вы подговариваете Чунмёна? – спрашивает Крис, стоя у двери, Чунмён улыбается.

– Они просят меня взять их собой на концерт Бэкхённи.

– Бэкхён? – Чонин застёгивает сумку. – Бэкхён из магазина комиксов, который постоянно шлёт тебе сообщения в какаотоке?

– Не постоянно, – бормочет Чунмён.

– Он самый, – говорит Крис. – Он сегодня поёт, и мы встречаемся с друзьями через пятнадцать минут в Хондэ.

– Тогда нам нужно идти, – говорит Суджон.

– Никаких «нам», – говорит Чунмён. – Вы двое идёте домой.

– Думаю, мы пойдём безудержно зажигать в Answer, – говорит Суджон. – Да, Чонин?

– Только если кто-нибудь ответственный не возьмёт нас с собой… – Чонин улыбается, и в его сонных глазах проглядывается озорство десятилетки.

– Я не могу поверить, что вы ставите меня в такое положение.

– Ты просто не можешь поверить, что у них это получается, – говорит Крис. Он поглядывает на Суджон. – Я думаю, мы могли бы их взять.

Взять Чонина и Суджон на концерт Бэкхёна… Чунмён стискивает рукава рубашки, растягивая их. Всё может испортиться тысячью разных способов, но Чонин смотрит на него щенячьими глазами, и Чунмён никогда не был в силах отказать.

Они садятся в такси на парковке. Крис садится на переднее сидение рядом с водителем, а Чунмён с Чонином и Суджон садятся назад.

– Не попадайтесь никому не глаза, – говорит он. – Я заказал столик, но нельзя, чтобы какой-нибудь фанат вас сфотографировал, ясно?

– Мы знаем, – говорит Суджон. – Я уже пять лет айдол. Мы не новички.

– Ага, – говорит Крис, – и поэтому вы на домашнем аресте.

Он смотрит через плечо и улыбается, чтобы его слова звучали не так резко.

– Этот твой друг хорош? – спрашивает Суджон. – Тот, на чей концерт мы едем.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. Музыка всегда прилипает к нему, как прилипла жвачка Бэкхёна к его ноге в сентябре. – Он хорош.

«Club FF» расположен в подвале, под баром Gogos. Большая неоновая гитара напротив здания напоминает Чунмёну, как в свои двадцать он с Чанмином обошёл половину всех клубов с живыми выступлениями в Сеуле. «Club FF» почти не изменился за десять лет. Живая сцена в Хондэ продвинулась вперёд на множестве разных уровней, но старые места остаются отличительным признаком своего времени.

Чанёль ждёт снаружи, засунув руки в карманы. Его волосы завиты крупными локонами, из-за которых его лицо кажется ещё моложе. Он широко улыбается Чунмёну и Крису, а при виде Суджон и Чонина его лицо становится озадаченным.

– Я собирался извиниться, – говорит он, – потому что Эмбер позвонила и сказала, что они с Джинри не смогут прийти. Но, похоже, вы с собой уже привели компанию.

– Это Чонин и Суджон, – говорит Чунмён. – Они тут инкогнито, так что…

– Мне показалось, что я вас где-то видел, – легко говорит Чанёль, пожимая плечами и снова улыбаясь. – Мне без разницы. Я пришёл посмотреть на Бэкхёна.

У них закрытый столик в конце зала. Это круглая кабинка, и одна её сторона наполовину заблокирована стульями, и Чунмён это терпеть не может, потому что забраться и выбраться можно только с одной стороны. Суджон и Чонин садятся дальше всех, где их почти никому в клубе не видно, и свет на них не падает.

Чанёль садится рядом с Чонином.

– Я слишком подвижный для стульев с подлокотниками, – признаёт он. – Мои локти постоянно обо что-нибудь бьются, когда я говорю.

Крис занимает стул рядом с Чанёлем, а Чунмён садится напротив Чонина. Осталось одно свободное место – для Бэкхёна. Они заказывают напитки, Чунмён по привычке протягивает свою карточку Намхёпа, чтобы начать счёт. Суджон рассматривает ногти, пока они ждут выпивку. Чанёль тут же начинает задавать Чонину вопросы о танцах («Я в этом безнадёжен, – говорит он, – поэтому я думаю, что ты восхитительный!»). Крис, Чунмён и Суджон обсуждают новый альбом Кёнсу, избегая деталей, чтобы даже за смехом и разговорами в клубе их никто не услышал.

Толпа затихает, когда гаснет свет. Чунмён откидывается на спинку стула. Сцена приподнята, и он видит, что на ней стоит один стул. На сцене уже стоит парень, которого Чунмён узнает – Джонхён, друг Бэкхёна с рок-фестиваля. Он проверяет струны на своей акустической гитаре и поправляет микрофон.

Когда Бэкхён поднимается на сцену, он тут же находит в толпе Чунмёна, глядя мимо стоящей публики перед сценой, и улыбается ему. У него на глазах опять блестящие тени, и его улыбка такая белоснежная.

Первую песню, которую он поёт, Чунмён раньше не слышал. Не то, чтобы Чунмён слышал все песни Бэкхёна, но он был почти на всех его концертах последние несколько месяцев и знаком с разными сетами. Песня, которую он поёт – счастливая песня о любви. Бэкхён нечасто такие поёт.

Наблюдая, Чунмён сжимает подлокотники стула, шершавый материал царапает ладони. Голос Бэкхёна, когда он поёт, всегда напоминает лето. Липкая жара, пристающая к коже Чунмёна и стекающая потом по его позвоночнику. Его голос грубый и гладкий одновременно, и Чунмён не может избавиться от эха в своей голове.

И глаза Бэкхёна, когда он поёт, говорят слишком многое. Он смотрит на Чунмёна, и с Чунмёна слезает кожа, и летнее солнце – взгляд Бэкхёна – сжигает его внутренности в пепел.

После своего сета, когда другой певец садится на стул под софитами, Бэкхён пробирается через толпу к их столу, держа в обеих руках по бокалу.

– Почему ты решил, что мне нужна выпивка? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён усмехается.

– Они оба мне, – говорит он. – Купи себе сам.

Чонин, составивший перед собой четыре пустых бокала, хлопает в ладоши, глядя на удивлённое лицо Чунмёна.

– Хён, он тебя подколол.

Бэкхён подмигивает, Суджон перегибается через стол.

– У меня не было шанса с тобой познакомиться, – говорит она. – Я Суджон.

– Бён Бэкхён, – отвечает он, мило улыбаясь Суджон. – Что такая прелестная девушка здесь делает?

– Сбегает из тюрьмы, – говорит Суджон, и Бэкхён быстро переводит взгляд на Чунмёна. В его глазах блестит веселье, заметное даже в тёмном клубе. Он пахнет потом, когда прижимается ближе к Чунмёну, стоя рядом с его стулом и опустив руку на спинку. – Мне понравился твой сет.

– Спасибо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я спел несколько новых песен.

– Первая, – говорит Чунмён. – Она была новой.

– Да. – Бэкхён внимательно смотрит на Чунмёна. – Эта точно новая.

Крис кашляет, и Бэкхён как будто приходит в себя, садится на пустой стул рядом с Чунмёном, давая ему шанс перевести дыхание. Его волосы липнут ко лбу: лак для волос проиграл битву с обжигающим светом софитов. Дымчатая подводка на его глазах размазалась. Он сияет, даже когда Чунмёну почти не видно его бледного лица.

– Ты всегда хорошо выступаешь, – говорит Крис, и Чанёль кивает.

– Как всегда превосходно. – Он двигает своё пиво по столу, пока оно не чокается с обоими бокалами Бэкхёна. – Эмбер и Джинри извиняются за то, что не смогли прийти. Где Джонхён-хён?

– Всё хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён, по очереди отпивая из каждого бокала. По крайней мере, это, похоже, один и тот же напиток. – Лу Хань и Исин тоже не смогли прийти. Джонхён пытается охмурить новую девушку. Ты знаешь, какой он бывает.

– Зачем они тебе нужны, если у тебя есть я? – спрашивает Чанёль. Его кудряшки подпрыгивают. Бэкхён долго смотрит на него уничтожающим взглядом, но Чанёль остаётся невозмутим.

– Здорово было бы, если бы Тао мог приходить на мои концерты, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но он и Сехун играют с Тин в семью в Хапчжоне.

– Тин наверняка спит, – говорит Чунмён. – Уже почти полночь.

– Тин в полночь никогда не спит. – Бэкхён смеётся. – Она сидит у Тао на коленях и заставляет его учить её иероглифам.

Чонин громко хихикает, привлекая внимание Чунмёна и Бэкхёна, и заваливается на Суджон, которая смотрит на него своим фирменным полным презрения взглядом. Крис оглядывается на них и хмурится, прежде чем снова обратить своё внимание на Чанёля. Чанёль смеётся и оживлённо машет руками в воздухе, едва не ударяя Криса всякий раз, когда слишком увлекается.

– Чанёль его обожает, – говорит Бэкхён. – Так мило, что они подружились.

– Мило, – говорит Чунмён. – Теперь ты меньше ревнуешь Чанёля?

– Когда это я ревновал? – говорит Бэкхён и перегибается через подлокотник, чтобы обнять Чунмёна за шею. – Я должен был? – Он близко, и его губы касаются щеки Чунмёна. Его губы блестят, и Чунмёну хочется их поцеловать. – Ты собирался подкатить к Чанёлю? – Он уже пьяный. Два крепких напитка, смешанные с успехом и адреналином.

– Зачем мне это делать, если у меня под ногами уже крутится один ребёнок?

– Но ты хочешь, чтобы я крутился под ногами, – шепчет Бэкхён. Кожу Чунмёна покалывает везде, где прикасается Бэкхён. – И под _одеждой_ …

Он проскальзывает рукой под рубашку Чунмёна. Его рот так близко, и его дыхание пахнет алкоголем, и…

Суджон смеётся, и Чунмён отдёргивается, отводя взгляд. Чонин просыпается и ест картошку, которую официант принёс пару минут назад, не открывая глаз, и Суджон переводит взгляд с него на Криса. Потом она улыбается Чунмёну, и Чунмён думает, что она видит.

Он медленно выпутывается из рук Бэкхёна, создавая между ними дистанцию.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Я что-то… сделал?

– Здесь Чонин и Суджон, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

– Верно, – говорит он, убирая руку со спинки стула Чунмёна. – Прости.

Глаза Бэкхёна были такими яркими, но сейчас потухли, и его голос ровный.

Музыка слишком громкая. Он почти не слышит свой голос.

– Бэкхён?

– Думаю, я только… – Чунмён не может его расслышать. Певец на сцене вытягивает высокую ноту, но Чунмён наблюдает за губами Бэкхёна.

– Только?

– Только что понял, что у нас всегда будет вот так, – говорит Бэкхён. – Это… Я не знаю, почему, но я вдруг осознал.

– Я… – Он хочет извиниться, но почему-то не может.

– Нет, всё… – Бэкхён сглатывает. – Я знаю, что ты публично не… Я знаю. Я всё преувеличиваю. – Он смеётся. – Я возьму себе ещё выпивки. – Он хлопает Чунмёна по руке. Это отстранённое ненавязчивое прикосновение заставляет Чунмёна почувствовать холод в жарком, жарком клубе. – Не переживай.

– Ладно.

Бэкхён уходит, и Чунмён вздыхает, наваливаясь на стол. Крис наклоняется к нему.

– Что ты сделал?

– Я увернулся, когда он… – Чунмён качает головой. – Ничего страшного.

– Потому, что здесь Чонин и Суджон? – спрашивает Крис. Его голос низкий и настойчивый. Чунмён прекрасно его слышит.

– Я не хочу… – Чунмён натягивает рукава рубашки на пальцы. – Я не знаю.

Когда Бэкхён возвращается с другим бокалом в руке, падая на стул рядом с Чунмёном, он снова улыбается. Улыбка не трогает его глаз. Чунмён пытается обратить его внимание на себя, но Бэкхён затягивает Чонина в разговор, смеясь над его полными загадок сонными и пьяными ответами и заставляя его говорить больше и больше смешной ерунды.

Что-то болит в груди Чунмёна, как синяк. Он может думать только о том, как притянуть Бэкхёна так близко, что будет чувствовать его сердцебиение в одном ритме с басами клуба. Это будет его способ молча извиниться, но прикасаться к Бэкхёну, когда Суджон может посмотреть на них и понять, что это значит – совсем другое.

Это напоминает ему о третьем курсе в университете, когда он так боялся, что Крис в неправильный момент взглянет на него и поймёт, что Чунмён безнадёжно…

– Эй-эй, – неожиданно говорит Чанёль, прерывая разговор с Крисом, чтобы обхватить плечи Чонина. – Не надо блевать на столы в клубах, танцор.

Чунмён, Бэкхён и Крис встают с мест, чтобы Чанёль мог вывести Чонина.

– Я его отведу, – говорит Чунмён. Крис, кажется, сомневается, но рад, что Чунмён вызвался. Он сам еле стоит на ногах.

Чонин хватает за рубашку Чанёля, и он озадаченно смеётся.

– Всё нормально, – говорит Чанёль. – Я помню, как Бэкхён не умел пить.

– Заткнись, Чанёль, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чанёль смеётся, ведя Чонина в туалет. – Ты никому не нравишься.

Крис заталкивает Чунмёна и Бэкхёна в кабинку. Он создаёт преграду между собой и Суджон. Чунмён вопросительно смотрит на него, но Крис просто хмурится.

Крис вовлекает Бэкхёна в разговор, и Бэкхён смеётся уже через пару секунд. Чунмён прижимает руку к животу и смотрит на Суджон. Она тоже смотрит на них.

Суджон отпивает от своего бокала.

– Мне кажется, Крис-оппа меня избегает, – говорит она.

– Мне тоже так кажется, – отвечает Чунмён.

– Ты думаешь, это потому, что я сказала ему, что всё-таки не хочу, чтобы он встречался с моей сестрой? – Её волосы спадают на стол, когда она наклоняет голову на бок. Её глаза блестят, а губы поджаты не так сурово, как обычно. – Я не хочу с ним встречаться, но я не хочу, чтобы он встречался с кем-то ещё.

– Почему ты не хочешь с ним встречаться?

– Я знаменитость, – говорит Суджон. – Ты же видел, что произошло от одной лишь идеи того, что я встречаюсь с Чонином. Хаос. – Она смеётся. – Легче оставаться одной, чем создавать проблемы.

– Я понимаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Действительно понимаю. – Он тянется мимо Криса за закусками к пиву. – Тебе нужно оберегать себя, особенно когда мир так много от тебя ожидает.

– Поэтому ты расстался с Сонён-онни? – Услышав имя Сонён, Бэкхён и Крис поворачиваются к ним. Чунмён глядит на Суджон, игнорируя их взгляды. – Потому что ты хотел защитить её?

– Что?

– Должно быть, тяжело встречаться с айдолом. Ты никогда не сможешь рассказать никому, что вы встречаетесь, кроме нескольких избранных.

Чунмён чувствует на себе взгляд Бэкхёна.

– У меня в этом много опыта, – говорит он. – Да, это нелегко, но иногда тебе приходится это делать.

– Вы с Сонён однажды будете смеяться над этим вместе с вашими детьми, – говорит Суджон.

Крис громко давится, и Бэкхён хлопает его по спине. По лицу Бэкхёна ничего нельзя понять.

– С чего ты это взяла? – бормочет Чунмён, и Суджон смеётся и снова пьёт.

– Почти все думают, что вы с Сонён когда-нибудь воссоединитесь. – Она покачивает бокалом. – В конце концов, вы же всё ещё ходите на свидания, и она смотрит на тебя всё так же.

– Это никогда не произойдёт, – говорит Чунмён. Его тошнит. В кармане вибрирует телефон. Это Минсок. – Простите, мне нужно ответить.

– Чунмён, – резко говорит Минсок. – Ты видел Чонина и Суджон?

– А что? – уклоняется он, и Суджон напрягается, когда он губами проговаривает ей: «Минсок».

– Я не могу их найти, – говорит он. – Охрана в общежитии сказала, что ни он, ни она не приходили, а со всеми этими слухами про свидания их не должны увидеть вместе вдвоём.

– Они со мной и с Крисом, – безропотно говорит Чунмён, и Суджон пинает его под столом. – Мы в клубе в Хондэ.

– Дай мне адрес, – ледяным голосом говорит Минсок. – Я приеду через двадцать минут.

Чунмён кладёт трубку и смотрит на Криса.

– Похоже, у нас проблемы, – говорит он, и Крис хмурится.

– Полагаю, надо сказать Чанёлю, что мы должны вытащить Чонина из туалета, – говорит он.

Чунмён идёт к бару и оплачивает счет, а Бэкхён выводит только слегка покачивающуюся Суджон наружу.

– Сейчас ты знаешь, – говорит она Бэкхёну, когда Чунмён с Крисом присоединяются к ним на улице, – что, если кто-то спросит, я с лёгкостью могу перепить Чонина.

– Даже Крис может перепить Чонина, – говорит Чунмён. – Застегни куртку, пока Минсок не приехал.

– Да, да, спасибо, папа, – говорит она, и Бэкхён улыбается.

Дует ветер, и Бэкхён дрожит. Из-за размазанной подводки он выглядит призрачно под красным светом неоновой гитары «Club FF».

Чунмён мог бы прижаться к Бэкхёну, чтобы согреть, и поцеловать его. Легко прижаться губами к уголку его рта и почувствовать его улыбку. Он этого так хочет, и он не может этого сделать.

Подъезжает Минсок. Он взбешён необходимостью вылезать из кровати в три часа ночи и неодобрительно глядит на Криса и Чунмёна.

– Я разберусь с вами завтра, – угрожающе говорит он. Чанёль наконец-то выходит из клуба с пьяным Чонином, который закрывает ладонью рот, будто его вот-вот вырвет снова.

– Думаю, вы пока что не захотите сажать его в свою хорошенькую машинку, – говорит Чанёль, обаятельно улыбаясь Минсоку, и Суджон давит смешок рукой.

– Ладно, – говорит Минсок. – Просто подождём пару минут. Вы уверены, что их никто не узнал?

– Довольно-таки, – говорит Крис. – Мы сидели в углу, и у нас был закрытый столик.

– Значит, не совсем безголовые, – говорит Минсок. Чонин давится. – Что за дурдом. Что вы вообще делаете здесь так поздно?

– Мы пришли на концерт Бэкхёна, – говорит Крис. – Чонин и Суджон сходили с ума в закрытом пространстве, так что мы взяли их с собой. Лучше так, чем если бы они бродили одни.

– Это бы привело к новым сплетням, – говорит Минсок. – Вот _поэтому_ на рынке и нет других смешанных групп.

Он продолжает ворчать, поправляя шерстяную шапку, а потом скрещивая руки и прислоняясь к машине. Суджон веселится из-за выходок своего менеджера, маскируя это скучающим выражением лица.

Чунмён оглядывается на Бэкхёна, чтобы разделить с ним смешок над Минсоком, но Бэкхён на него не смотрит. Он глядит в землю. Он сутулится, и Чунмён понимает, что он всё ещё расстроен из-за того, что случилось. И, может быть, расстроен сейчас, потому что Чунмён стоит так далеко, как может, даже в этой маленькой группке у входа.

– Бэкхённи… – говорит Чунмён, и выходит достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали. Он краснеет, но Бэкхён поднимает голову.

– Тебе пора домой, – говорит Бэкхён Чунмёну. – Тебе и Крису. Нам с Чанёлем в одну сторону.

– Я могу сесть в машину, – говорит Чонин, и Суджон победно вскидывает кулак.

– Замечательно, – говорит Минсок. – Тогда давайте расходиться.

У Чунмёна нет выбора. Он кивает и следует за Крисом, который легко ловит такси. Он садится внутрь и называет адрес Чунмёна. Такси трогает раньше, чем Чунмён закрывает дверь. Он из окна смотрит, как Бэкхён и Чанёль начинают идти. Бэкхён засовывает руки глубоко в карманы, и хорошо заметно, что возбуждение от выступления прошло.

– Значит, так, ты можешь сказать мне, чтобы я не лез не в своё дело, – говорит Крис, – но мне кажется, тебе пора принять решение.

– О чём? – Они заворачивают за угол, и Бэкхёна больше не видно.

– Решение о Бэкхёне. – Он оглядывается на водителя и понижает голос. – О ваших… отношениях, или что это.

– Я думал… что уже принял? – Чунмён сжимает колени, чтобы побороть неожиданный приступ тошноты. Может, он выпил больше, чем думал. Хотя ему так не кажется.

– Так ли это на самом деле? – Крис на секунду смотрит в окно, а затем поворачивается обратно к Чунмёну.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать?

– Тебе не кажется, что Бэкхён заслуживает кого-то, кто не пытается держать его в тайне? – шёпотом спрашивает Крис, и сердце Чунмёна останавливается. – Он может сказать, что то, что ты не можешь признаться себе в том, что ты гей – это нормально, но ты сам-то так думаешь?

Водитель не слышит их из-за своего навигатора и, вообще-то, не обращает на них никакого внимания, но Чунмён всё равно чувствует этот знакомый страх.

И, может быть, Крис прав.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы Бэкхён был счастлив, – говорит Чунмён, и Крис вздыхает.

– Тогда что ты делаешь со мной в такси? – Его волосы спутаны, а его профиль в темноте пронзительный. – Как, ты думаешь, он себя чувствует, зная, что ты боишься даже прикоснуться к нему, когда ты со своими друзьями? Никто в клубе не обращал внимания, кроме людей, которых ты знаешь, Чунмён.

– Я трус, Крис, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не знаю, что делаю, и я не знаю, кому рассказать или хочу ли кому-то рассказывать. Я не знаю, _могу_ ли я.

Крис обхватывает плечи Чунмёна, и Чунмён сжимает руки в кулаки и заставляет себя дышать.

– Я на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось, – говорит Крис, – но я считаю, что эгоистично продолжать общаться с Бэкхёном, если ты не уверен даже, сможешь ли признаться в этом. По крайней мере, семье и друзьям.

Вот оно, нависает над Чунмёном, как два года назад, в номере отеля в Нью-Йорке. Сонён с длинными волнистыми волосами, идеальный образ того, что Чунмён должен был, всегда должен хотеть. Ответ, который Чунмён не хочет видеть. _Эгоистично_.

– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Я знаю.

 

★

– О прошлой ночи, – говорит Чунмён, когда Бэкхён перебирает его диски, выбирая, что поставить.

Бэкхён замирает, всё его тело полностью застывает так, как происходит очень редко.

– Прости меня, – говорит он. – Я не пытался тебя разоблачить.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён, – тебе не нужно извиняться. – Он хмурится. – Это я должен…

Бэкхён вытаскивает старый альбом девяностых, который Чунмён уже годами не слушал.

– Мне в старые времена нравился этот альбом.

– Ты недостаточно взрослый, чтобы говорить «в старые времена».

Бэкхён включает альбом и встаёт напротив Чунмёна, когда он начинает играть.

– У моего брата был этот диск. Он играл у нас двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, пока мама не сказала ему, что его запретили. – Он улыбается и подмигивает. – Когда я слушаю его, я всё ещё почему-то чувствую себя плохим мальчиком.

Он роняет Чунмёна на диван и забирается на него сверху, запуская руку под его рубашку и проводя по кубикам пресса, когда целует кожу за ухом Чунмёна.

– Когда мы это начали, я знал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали об этом, – говорит Бэкхён. Он толкается бёдрами, Чунмён задыхается и хватает задницу Бэкхёна. – Это жертва, которую я хочу принести, чтобы ты у меня был.

– Ты не должен был… – начинает он, но Бэкхён качает голову.

– Я сам решу, что я должен делать, – говорит он и тихо целует Чунмёна. – Как я всегда делаю.

 

★

Чунмён встретил Бэкхёна ровно пять месяцев назад, в самом начале осени. Сейчас разгар зимы, и Бэкхён проник во все уголки жизни Чунмёна. Чунмён знает все воплощения Флэша в комиксах и перед сном слушает «Сугунга», которая проникает в него, потому что голос Бэкхёна захватил его внимание с самого начала. Липкий, липкий Бён Бэкхён, с которым квартира Чунмёна никогда не кажется пустой, с которым кажется, что сердце Чунмёна никогда не было таким заполненным.

Чунмён хотел бы подарить Бэкхёну весь мир, но всё, что он может предложить – это дорогие синтезаторы и своё сердце. Этого недостаточно, потому что у Чунмёна никогда не было ничего достаточно, чтобы отдать другим.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Сонён, и Чунмён, удивлённый, поднимает взгляд от саундборда. Она стоит в дверях в своём красивом фиолетовом пальто и с только что нанесённым макияжем. Наверное, она идёт на радио-шоу.

– Я… – Чунмён пытается дышать, но цепи сжимают его рёбра всё сильнее и сильнее. Страх всегда был таким. – Я в порядке.

Сонён улыбается ему. Легкой улыбкой, будто знает, что он врёт.

– Иногда я правда хочу узнать, что происходит у тебя в голове.

– Не хочешь, – серьёзно отвечает Чунмён. – Там нет ничего хорошего. – Его глаза горят. – Поэтому я делаю больно такому количеству людей.

Сонён медленно выдыхает и заходит в студию. Она кладёт руку на плечо Чунмёна. Её ногти накрашены нежным перламутровым лаком. Он накрывает её руку своей.

– В тебе так много хорошего, Чунмён, – говорит Сонён. – Я думаю… – Она вздыхает. – Почему-то я думаю, что ты всё пытаешься измерить себя по какому-то невозможному стандарту.

– Я всегда кого-нибудь разочаровываю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не могу…

– Ты не можешь сделать всех счастливыми, – говорит Сонён. – Кого ты больше всего хочешь сделать счастливым?

– Я не знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне почти тридцать, а я ничего о себе не знаю.

Сонён неожиданно обнимает его со спины, и её щека прижимается к его, когда она обхватывает его плечи и скрещивает руки у него на груди.

– Это не значит, что ты никогда не узнаешь, – говорит она. – Это нормально, Чунмён.

Он пропитывается её теплом.

– Нет, не нормально, – говорит он и думает о Бэкхёне, который так уверен в том, что Чунмён его оставит.

Потому что Бэкхён привык к тому, что люди от него уходят, и потому, что Чунмён такой человек, который уходит.

– Ты знаешь, почему я всё ещё с тобой дружу, Чунмён? – спрашивает Сонён, выпрямляясь и отпуская его. У неё в кармане вибрирует телефон. Наверное, это её менеджер. Подошло время её радио-шоу или другой встречи, которая у неё на сегодня запланирована. – Потому что я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне. Ты можешь во многом притворяться, но этого ты никогда не прятал.

Он смотрит на песню, которую сводит – с ещё незаконченными словами и бриджем, который не совсем подходит.

– Я самый большой обманщик из всех, кого я знаю, – говорит Чунмён и закрывает глаза.

Исин заходит позже и обнаруживает, что он сидит в темноте.

– Ты не включал свет?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Видимо, не включал.

– О чём бы ты ни беспокоился, – говорит Исин, – я всегда здесь, если буду нужен, хорошо?

– Ты всегда здесь, – говорит Чунмён. – И я не знаю, почему.

– Разве мы уже не решили, что ты не понимаешь людей? – спрашивает Исин. – Хотел бы я, чтобы ты любил себя больше, Чунмён.

– Я тоже, – говорит Чунмён. – Я тоже.

_– Я не такой хороший._

_– Такой._

Исин медленно гладит его по спине, и Чунмён в ужасе.

 

★

Чунмён звонит брату.

– Я приеду за два дня до Соллаля, – говорит ему Чунмён. – Я никого с собой не возьму.

– Тогда я скажу маме, – говорит его брат. – Чунмён, я…

– Мне пора, – перебивает он и заканчивает звонок. Он случайно нажимает на значок веб-браузера. Выскакивают сравнения отелей в Пекине, и Чунмён представляет мир, который отличается от этого, мир, где он переплетает с Бэкхёном руки, когда они идут по ночному рынку Пекина.

Он закрывает браузер, потому что это не другой мир. Это мир, в котором Чунмён прожил всю жизнь, и чужие ожидания затягивают его так глубоко на дно океана, что он больше не видит солнца. 


	4. Сторона B, трек 2

**Сторона** **B**

**Трек 2**

 

★

В кафе мало людей.

– Странно, что ты не на работе во вторник утром, – говорит Бэкхён. – Разве ты сейчас не аранжируешь что-то?

– Вообще, я работаю над песней для Хиро Джеджуна, – говорит Чунмён. – Его концерт был первым, на который я попал.

Бэкхён присвистывает.

– Ого, – говорит он. – Значит, ты никогда раньше с ним не работал?

Он запускает палец в огромную шапку взбитых сливок на кружке с горячим шоколадом.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён наклоняется к кружке и прижимается губами к краю, потому что она наполнена до краёв, и он не хочет пролить шоколад. – Я знаком с ним, конечно, но чаще он сам пишет и продюсирует свою музыку. Бэкхён, не делай этого.

– Чего не делать? – Он поднимает голову, и над его губой появляются усы из взбитых сливок. Чунмён мог бы протянуть руку…

– Не обжигайся горячим шоколадом, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый.

И милый. Такой милый. Чунмён сохранит это изображение у себя в голове.

– Он потому и называется горячим шоколадом, а не прохладненьким, – говорит Бэкхён. – Так что случилось? Не то, чтобы я не рад видеть тебя во вторник утром, но мне интересно.

Чунмён помешивает кофе. Без сахара, как он любит.

– Мне нужно… поговорить с тобой.

– О чём? – Сейчас Бэкхён более насторожен и внимательно изучает лицо Чунмёна. – Что-то не так?

_Да._

– Я думаю, что не должен больше с тобой видеться, – говорит он и хочет отвести глаза. Но не отводит. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Бэкхёна и пытает себя, наблюдая, как их внезапно наполняет осознание. – Я думаю, что мы больше не должны… быть вместе.

Интересно, думает Чунмён, так ли чувствуют себя люди, когда умирают. У Бэкхёна всё ещё взбитые сливки над губой, впадинка которая чуть смещена вправо, и он побледнел.

– Ты… ты бросаешь меня? – Руки Бэкхёна вокруг кружки дрожат.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён.

– Почему? – спрашивает Бэкхён. – Не смей говорить, что проблема не во мне, а в тебе.

Это отвратительная шутка. Никто из них не смеётся.

– Тогда что я должен сказать? – отвечает Чунмён.

– Понятия не имею, – говорит Бэкхён. – Может, что я не тот, кем казался. Или что мы просто не подходим друг другу. Или что ты всё ещё влюблён в Исина, или…

– Но это всё неправда, – тихо говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён сглатывает.

– Тогда _что_ правда?

Что Бэкхён – это зонтик над головой Чунмёна, защищающий его от дождя, о котором он даже не знал, пока не оказался в сухости. Что Чунмён не может стать тем, кем должен, чтобы у него был Бэкхён, неважно, как сильно он его хочет.

– Что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, но я не думаю, что могу сделать тебя счастливым.

– Кто ты такой, чтобы решать, что сделает меня счастливым? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он злобно смотрит на стол, и костяшки его пальцев белеют, потому что он сжимает кружку слишком крепко. Ногти на его левой руке длиннее, чем на правой. На левом указательном пальце порезы от бумаги. – Откуда тебе знать?

– Я просто… – Чунмён задыхается. – Я никогда не смогу…

– Ты никогда не видел во мне кого-то ещё, кроме равного себе, – говорит Бэкхён. – А не ребёнка без будущего или кого-то, кого ты хотел бы исправить. Ты не представляешь, как это было _приятно_. Как замечательно. – Он смеётся. Его смех звучит, как разбивающееся стекло, или как голос бабушки Чунмёна по телефону, когда она позвонила ему и сказала, что дедушка умер рано утром. – От этого я был счастлив. Так что спасибо за это, наверное.

Бэкхён поднимает глаза и улыбается ему маленькой кривой улыбкой, из-за которой Чунмёну кажется, что его разрывают на части.

– Ты и _есть_ равный мне, – говорит Чунмён. Это не Бэкхёна нужно исправлять. – Или, может быть, лучше меня.

– Не говори добрые слова, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я не хочу их слышать.

– Бэкхённи…

– Это я тоже не хочу слышать. – Бэкхён обхватывает себя руками. В кафе тепло, но Бэкхён выглядит так, будто замерзает. – Мне пора на работу.

– У тебя сегодня выходной, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён смотрит на него мокрыми глазами и со злобно поджатыми губами. Его кепка надета козырьком назад, и у него до сих пор, _до сих пор_ сливки над губой, Чунмён никогда не чувствовал себя таким опустошённым. – Поэтому…

– Конечно, ты это помнишь. – Бэкхён дрожит. – Ты не можешь просто отъебаться? – спрашивает он. – Пока я не начал плакать перед тобой?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, будто с расстояния в тысячи миль. Он едва слышит свой собственный голос. – Могу.

Он закрывает глаза.

– Пока, Ким Чунмён-щщи, – говорит Бэкхён. Его пальцы касаются руки Чунмёна, лежащей на столе. Он чувствует запах черники и мяты. Руки Бэкхёна холодные.

– Подожди, – говорит Чунмён, открывая глаза, и Бэкхён останавливается. Чунмён разматывает свой шарф и наматывает его на шею Бэкхёна. – Не простудись, ребёнок.

Руки Бэкхёна дрожат, гладя кашемир.

– Верно, – говорит он. – Я постараюсь.

И тогда Бэкхён уходит, оставив после себя только полную кружку горячего шоколада. Всё внутри Чунмёна падает, и он просто смотрит на эту кружку, пока его собственный кофе не остывает.

Он выбрасывает оба напитка, когда выходит обратно в январский холод.

Когда Крис приходит в любимый бар Чунмёна, – недалеко от его дома, с дружелюбным барменом и слишком высокими ценами на напитки, – он тут же подходит к Чунмёну и кладёт руку на его затылок.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Крис. – Мы здесь давно не бывали… Ты пьяный? Сейчас только четыре вечера.

Он садится за стойку рядом с Чунмёном.

– Я сегодня расстался с Бэкхёном.

– Ты _что_?

Бармен знает, что Крис будет двойной скотч. Он ставит его перед Крисом, и Крис хватается за него, как утопающий за соломинку, пока Чунмён отскребает себя от бара.

– Я расстался с Бэкхёном, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты был прав. Он заслуживает лучшего. Как и Сонён, и Исин. – Его смех заканчивается икотой. Его лицо онемело. Он обычно не пьёт так много, но каждый бокал заполняет немного пустоты в груди. – Я отвратительный человек, и он заслуживает лучшего.

Крис недоверчиво смотрит на него и раздражённо трёт виски.

– Чунмён, это не… Это не то, что я имел в виду.

– Тогда что ты имел в виду? – спрашивает Чунмён. Бармен ставит напротив него новый бокал.

– Я хотел сказать, что тебе нужно подтолкнуть себя! – Крис отхлёбывает скотч. – Что ты должен стать парнем, который не стыдится его! – Он сжимает губы. – Что, может, пришло время признаться во всём себе и своим друзьям.

– Я не знаю, смогу ли я, – говорит Чунмён. – Бэкхён настолько моложе меня, но он намного больше понимает.

– Лу Хань сказал, что Бэкхёну нелегко пришлось, – говорит Крис. – Логично, что он научился со всем справляться.

 _«Я никуда не уйду»,_ – сказал Чунмён Бэкхёну. Он хотел бы, чтобы это было правдой.

– Крис, – говорит Чунмён. – Я…

Он делает глоток водки на клюкве, и она на вкус как разбитое сердце.

– Это твоя жизнь, – говорит Крис, – но я думаю, ты к себе несправедлив. Сколько ты собираешься жить для других людей, Чунмён?

– Столько, сколько потребуется, – отвечает Чунмён, и ему не нужно смотреть на Криса, чтобы знать, что он тоже в нём разочарован.

 

★

Жизнь не останавливается, когда отношения с Бэкхёном заканчиваются. Календарь медленно тащится вперёд, приближаясь к китайскому новому году, Чунмён ходит на работу и создаёт музыку так же, как делал всегда.

Но он запаковывает вторые тапочки, прибавляет температуру в своей квартире и кладёт журнал со статьёй о пекинской опере в шкаф, за старые пластинки его дедушки.

Должно быть, в этом году не удастся съездить в Китай.

Чунмён кладёт незаконченную песню в конец папки и пытается забыть о ней, но он никогда ничего не забывает.

Он заходит в «ComicsPlease» в день, когда Бэкхён не работает. Цзытао удивлён, когда видит его. Он трёт руки о фартук, когда Чунмён подходит к прилавку.

– Привет, – говорит он.

– Зачем ты пришёл? – холодно спрашивает Цзытао. – Бэкхёна нет. Хотя тебя это не должно заботить.

Чунмён ставит рюкзак перед собой, доставая старый пакет магазина Кёбо.

– Эти вещи… принадлежат Бэкхёну. Ты сможешь передать их ему?

Цзытао берёт пакет, тяжело глядя в глаза Чунмёна.

– Да. Это всё?

– Ты можешь… – Чунмён мнётся. – Ты можешь проверить, чтобы Бэкхён надевал шарф? В феврале многие певцы простужаются и не могут петь, и я…

Его голос дрожит, поэтому он замолкает, и холодное выражение лица Цзытао сменяется озадаченностью.

– Но…

– Я обычно писал ему в какаоток, – говорит Чунмён. – Каждое утро. Чтобы он не забыл надеть шарф, и в половину раз он всё равно забывал. – Он торопится и путается в словах. – Но я сомневаюсь, что он хочет, чтобы я ему писал, а я не хочу, чтобы он заболел, потому что я не могу о нём позаботиться, и…

Его глаза горят. Он глубоко вдыхает.

– Хорошо, хён, – говорит Цзытао. – Я попытаюсь ему напомнить. – Он поднимает пакет с вещами. – И это я ему тоже отдам.

– Спасибо, Цзытао, – отвечает Чунмён. Он закрывает рюкзак и поворачивается к выходу.

– Ты знаешь, от Бэкхёна всю жизнь отказываются люди, – говорит Цзытао. – Это его самый большой страх, хотя он мне этого и не говорил. Что люди посчитают, что его легко оставить. Я не думал, что ты будешь одним из таких людей. – Чунмён смотрит через плечо. Взгляд суженных глаз Цзытао угрожающий. – Я не думаю, что он так считал.

– Я не отказываюсь от него. – Чунмён натягивает на пальцы рукава куртки. – Я отказываюсь от себя.

Цзытао медленно моргает, тёмные ресницы на смуглой коже.

– Это… очень грустно, – говорит он. – Потому что вам вместе было очень хорошо. – Его губы опускаются. – Очень хорошо.

– Не забудь про шарф, – говорит Чунмён.

– Не забуду, – говорит Цзытао, и Чунмён в последний раз выходит из магазина комиксов.

 

★

За день до того, как Чунмёну нужно ехать домой на Соллаль, Лу Хань отправляет ему и Крису сообщение: _мы сегодня пьём. возражения не принимаются._

Первое, что делает Лу Хань, когда Крис и Чунмён приходят к нему – сильно бьёт Чунмёна в плечо.

– Что с тобой, мудак?

Чунмён трёт плечо.

– Ну, – говорит он, – откуда бы мне начать?

– Будь с ним полегче, – говорит Крис, снимая свои большие ботинки в прихожей. – Он и так убивается.

– Бэкхён отменил концерт, – говорит Лу Хань. – Вчера. Он никогда не отменяет концерты. Особенно субботние.

– Бэкхён упомянул об этом только однажды, – говорит Чунмён, – но я знаю, что его это волновало. Что я пытаюсь спрятать свою… Что я не могу говорить, ну, о моей…

– О твоём чём? – спрашивает Лу Хань. Он открывает два пива и передаёт их Крису и Чунмёну. Его собственная бутылка уже наполовину пустая. – Твоём чём, Чунмён?

– Я не должен был позволять себе… – Чунмён кусает губу. Он смотрит на свои ноги, на мягкие белые носки, и чувствует, как подступает тошнота. – Я всегда боялся разочаровать кого-то. Моя жизнь разваливалась на последнем курсе колледжа, и я думал только о том, что никогда не смогу быть счастливым. Но если я выберу музыку, то у меня будет хотя бы она, и этого будет достаточно. Я бы женился, у меня бы было два ребёнка, мальчик и девочка, и я был бы в порядке, потому что у меня была бы музыка.

Лу Хань в ужасе, когда Чунмён смотрит на него.

– Чунмён, это…

– Потом я начал встречаться с Сонён и подумал, может, я не могу этого сделать? – Он делает большой глоток пива. – Я просто… буду один. Без свадьбы, без детей, но и без скандала.

– Жизнь – это слишком долго, чтобы жить одному, – говорит Крис.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Но это не казалось невозможным. – Он оттягивает воротник свитера. От этого не становится легче дышать. – Потом я встретил Бэкхёна, и… Он во многом похож на меня. Он тоже старается не подпускать людей слишком близко.

– Вы оба невероятно упрямы, когда дело касается необходимости выговориться, – соглашается Лу Хань.

– И я… – Бутылка пива вот-вот выпадет из руки, и он ставит её на стол. – Не думаю, что встречал кого-то, кто бы так меня понимал.

– Тогда какого хера ты его бросил, Чунмён?

– Бэкхён… знает, кто он такой. – Его руки липкие. – Он знает, чего хочет. Все, кто важен ему, знают о… – Его язык на вкус как мел. – Я боюсь, когда он показывает свои чувства рядом с моими друзьями, потому что я не хочу… И это ранит его. Его лицо в ту ночь… – Его поблёкшие глаза. Чунмён не может этого забыть. – Я не могу с ним так поступить, Лу Хань. Он заслуживает большего. – Он смотрит на пиво. У пива нет ответов. – Так ведь лучше, верно? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Если я отпущу его? В конце концов, все будут счастливы.

– Кроме тебя, – говорит Лу Хань, почти срываясь на крик, и Крис кладёт ладонь на его руку, чтобы успокоить. – Чунмён, ты не можешь сделать всех счастливыми. Всегда будут люди, которым что-то в тебе не нравится. Тебе нужно понять, чего ты больше всего хочешь. Стоит ли твоё счастье всех этих попыток соответствовать образу, который создали другие люди.

Чунмён смотрит на Лу Ханя.

– Это не так просто.

– Это _так_ просто, – говорит Лу Хань. – Некоторых будет волновать, что ты трахаешься с парнями, – и Чунмён вздрагивает, – но это не тот, кто ты _есть_.

Чунмён качает головой.

– Нет, – говорит он, – ты не понимаешь? Это сделало меня тем, кто я есть. Это определило большинство решений, которые я принял, начиная с шестнадцати лет. И это продолжит определять их до конца моей жизни. – Он прячет руки в рукавах свитера. – Так что не говори, что это просто. Потому что это не так.

В комнате тихо. Чунмён слышит своё дыхание, близкое к одышке, и оно отдаётся в его ушах. Он выжат, вся правда о нём выложена перед ним, и он хочет свернуться в клубочек и исчезнуть.

– Я не могу представить, каково быть на твоём месте, – в тишине говорит Крис, – но ты меня выслушаешь?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Выслушаю.

Крис улыбается Чунмёну.

– Не думаю, что когда-либо видел тебя счастливее, чем с Бэкхёном, – признаётся он. – Ты хочешь провести всю свою жизнь, никогда не чувствуя этого, потому что ты боишься?

– Я…

– Ты всё говоришь, что с тобой что-то не так, – говорит Крис. – Но в тебе нет ничего неправильного. Серьёзно. Но, Чунмён, представь, что никогда не увидишь выступления Бэкхёна. Представь, что никогда не прочитаешь от него сообщение в телефоне. Представь, что он никогда не будет нарушать твоё личное пространство. – С каждым примером Крис мерно стучит костяшками по столу. – Представь, что никогда его не увидишь. Тебя это устроит?

– Я не знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не знаю.

Крис и Лу Хань… они не понимают, не могут понять. Но то, что они говорят…

Лу Хань подталкивает к нему его бутылку.

– Допей пиво, – говорит он. – Пока оно не согрелось.

Чунмён подносит бутылку к губам и пьёт, но ничего не чувствует.

 

★

Чунмён живёт как обычно и не думает о Бэкхёне. Он выпивает с Крисом и не думает о Бэкхёне. Он болтает с Минсоком и следит за финальными репетициями Чондэ, он не думает о Бэкхёне.

Улыбается Чонину. Не думает о Бэкхёне. Проходит мимо Сонён в коридоре. Улыбается ей тоже. Не думает о Бэкхёне.

Когда Чондэ выступает на M!Countdown, Чунмён спокойно смотрит в монитор и не думает о Бэкхёне. Когда выступление заканчивается, и Чондэ безупречно вытягивает каждую ноту, ни разу не фальшивит и не срывается на крик на долгих нотах, Чунмён идёт в туалет, где его тошнит желудочной кислотой и водой в раковину. Он чувствует ровное, болезненное биение своего сердца, выступление с _пхансори_ без ведущего певца.

Может быть, Сонён была права, и Чунмён никогда и не знал, что такое разбитое сердце.

Теперь он знает.

Он не думает о Бэкхёне.

 

★

Перед праздником он убирается в квартире, потому что у него выходной. Он собирает все свои вещи с пола, делит, что отправить в стирку, а что в химчистку, и складывает все джинсы и свитера на полки.

Он приступает к спальне в последнюю очередь, собирая майки, оказавшиеся под столом, и носки, потерявшие пару, у двери, чтобы рассортировать их в гостиной.

Оглядывая пустые полы, он замечает что-то, выглядывающее из-под кровати. Он не спит на левой половине, поэтому он особо там не проверял, но ткань с рисунком бросается в глаза. Он опускается на четвереньки и вытаскивает её.

Это Бэкхёнова футболка с Чудо-женщиной. Золотистые буквы трутся о пальцы, когда он стискивает футболку в руках, прижимая к груди.

 _«Представь, что никогда его не увидишь»,_ – сказал Крис, но в этом гораздо больше всего. Это означает никогда больше не видеть сонно надутые губы Бэкхёна при пробуждении и никогда больше не засыпать под его хриплое пение. Никогда не слышать, как он дразня называет Чунмёна сонсэннимом, когда пытается уговорить его заняться с ним сексом в гостиной. И никогда, никогда больше не создавать с ним музыку на этом ярко-красном синтезаторе, лёжа на полу в студии Бэкхёна.

Этот день – как и прошлые две недели, Чунмён чувствует себя не до конца мёртвым и не до конца живым, всю ночь слушая sgg.mp3 и весь день притворяясь, что ему не больно.

Это _так_ – надолго или на всю жизнь, Чунмён сжимает футболку так крепко, что она едва не рвётся в его руках, и начинает плакать.

Похоже на то время, когда умер его дедушка. Чунмён держал это в себе, позволял душить себя, утягивать на дно, а сейчас позволяет себе всхлипывать, зарываясь лицом в эту дурацкую футболку и находя в её складках запах Бэкхёна.

Выплакав всё, он растягивается на полу и смотрит в потолок. На нём нет звёзд, у которых можно узнать направление, только белый цвет, на котором он настоял перед тем, как переехать. Исин стоял рядом и со смехом предлагал выбрать лавандовый.

– Я люблю Бэкхёна, – говорит он белому потолку. Футболка всё ещё лежит на его груди. Говорить это вслух – будто открывать дверь клетки. – Я люблю его.

Не то, чтобы он никогда никому и ни о ком этого не говорил, но эта правда позволяет ему дышать впервые за долгие дни.

Он знает, однако, что такой, как сейчас, он не сможет сделать Бэкхёна счастливым. Он знает это. Но…

Но он хочет, больше, чем хотел чего-либо до этого, и он думает, что возможно, возможно, он _может_.

После горячего душа Чунмён берёт телефон. Он открывает чат с Бэкхёном в какаотоке. Последнее сообщение, которое отправил Чунмён, _сможем встретиться в кафе во вторник утром?_ Он смотрит на него.

 _Я знаю, что прошу многого,_ хочет напечатать Чунмён, _и это эгоистично, но мог бы ты дать мне немного времени?_ Его пальцы зависают над сенсорной клавиатурой. Он ничего не пишет. _Старым псам требуется много времени, чтобы выучить новые команды._

В конце концов, он ничего не отправляет.

Чунмён так много лет провёл, скованный ожиданиями других людей. Но он хочет быть счастливым. Хочет быть свободным.

_Ты хочешь провести всю свою жизнь, никогда не чувствуя этого, потому что ты боишься?_

Ответ – нет.

 

★

Он нажимает на звонок у двери в дом родителей. Отец открывает дверь. У него на носу очки для чтения, но, похоже, он на сегодня закончил проверять работы, потому что не возвращается к занятиям.

– Ужин почти готов, – говорит бабушка Чунмёна, обнимая его. – Я по тебе скучала.

– Я был занят, – говорит Чунмён. – Прости. Я исправлюсь.

– Ты прощён, – говорит она. – А сейчас сними куртку и посиди со мной.

Ужин проходит спокойно. Никто не повышает голоса, отец Чунмёна просит его передать кимчи, а бабушка Чунмёна расспрашивает невесту брата, Суджин, о её планах на свадьбу в конце лета.

Мать Чунмёна ни разу не смотрит на него, даже когда ставит перед ним тарелку с рисом, Чунмён вежливо улыбается и благодарит так, как и должен.

Он остаётся за столом так долго, как того требует вежливость. Он встаёт из-за стола, говоря, что ему нужно сделать звонок, и оставляет всё бремя внимания на брата и Суджин. Он выдыхает, только когда закрывает дверь. Он открывает шкаф в своей детской комнате и достаёт части ханбока, чтобы они успели распрямиться перед тем, как ему придётся их надеть.

Когда он заканчивает, то достаёт телефон и открывает новый трек с фонограммой, который ему прислал Рёук, надевая маленькие телефонные наушники, чтобы бегло прослушать, потому что забыл свои студийные дома.

Он вздрагивает от громкого стука в дверь, слышного даже через музыку, и дверь открывается.

На пороге стоит брат, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу.

– Я тебя отвлекаю?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, вынимая наушники. – Всё хорошо.

Он всё равно уже сбился с мысли. Придётся сосредоточиться позже.

– Я могу поговорить с тобой? – Чунмён кивает, и брат заходит в комнату. – Ужин был немного неловкий.

– Самую малость, – соглашается Чунмён. – Наверное, потому, что мама пыталась сделать вид, что меня не существует.

– Она не знает, что сказать, – говорит брат. – Она никогда не умела извиняться.

– Ей не за что извиняться. Это ведь я сын, который всё разрушил, не так ли?

– Мне кажется, что _мне_ нужно перед тобой извиняться, – говорит брат. – Я знаю, что я… не был особо поддерживающим братом.

– Я разочаровал родителей, – говорит Чунмён, – но никогда не понимал, что сделал, чем разочаровал тебя.

– Потому что у тебя было всё, чего я хотел, – говорит его брат, – а ты отбросил всё это, будто это ничего не значит.

– Всё…

– Я старший, – продолжает он, опираясь на дверь шкафа, – но ты всегда был умнее. Красивее. Это ты всегда очаровывал всех друзей и знакомых родителей на этих университетских вечеринках. Это всегда был ты, а не я. – Он смеётся. – Я хотел, чтобы это был я, но ты, по крайней мере, не задирал нос. Но однажды мама позвонила и сказала, что ты бросил колледж и переехал в какую-то квартиру, которую купил себе сам, и она не знает твой адрес. И моей первой мыслью было – разве он не знает, от чего отказывается?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, – но я также знал, чего я не могу вынести.

– Бизнес – это не такая плохая сфера деятельности, – говорит брат. – Ты делаешь большие деньги. Работа меня не восхищает, конечно, но я не несчастен.

– В то время, – осторожно говорит Чунмён, – мне казалось, что вся моя жизнь будет несчастной, так что мне нужно было что-то, чего эта жизнь будет стоить. Я подумал, что могу сделать это своей работой.

– Почему всё должно было быть несчастным? – Брат садится рядом с ним на кровать. – Ты мог бы жениться, завести парочку замечательных детей и никого не разочаровать. Как будто прекрасные женщины не влюбляются в тебя постоянно. Боже, Сонён же восхитительная. Даже моя девушка в колледже была влюблена в тебя, а тебе тогда было шестнадцать.

Чунмён смотрит на свои колени. Джинса на них изнашивается. У него там будут дырки, как на джинсах Бэкхёна.

– Я не могу жениться, – говорит он.

– Я тоже так думал, – говорит его брат, – но потом ты встретил идеальную девушку, и…

– Я гей, – говорит Чунмён. Он не отрывает взгляда от колен.

– Что?

– Я гей, – повторяет Чунмён. Это странно, будто говорит кто-то другой, а Чунмён наблюдает за разговором двух героев оперы с галёрки. Он не нервничает и не боится. Он – ничего. Он просто сидит здесь и ждёт осуждения. – Я думал, что проживу всю жизнь, притворяясь, что это не так, так что я думал… я думал, что у меня хотя бы будет музыка. Хотя бы это жизнь позволит мне сохранить.

Чунмён скребёт джинсу там, где она тоньше всего.

Его брат долго молчит. Кажется, что целую вечность, но, скорее всего, только минуту или две. Он начинает говорить, и все чувства падают на Чунмёна. Его сердцебиение ускоряется, и он далеко не такой бесчувственный, как думал.

– А как же Сонён?

– Я так хотел влюбиться в неё, – говорит Чунмён, – но, в коне концов, я хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, больше, чем я хотел быть нормальным.

– Мне нужно… Мне нужно подумать, – говорит его брат, вставая и быстро подходя к двери. – Я не… мне просто нужно подумать.

– Я понимаю, – отвечает Чунмён, и брат неуверенно задерживается у двери. – У меня было десять лет, чтобы всё обдумать, так что у меня есть несправедливое преимущество.

– Чёрт возьми, Чунмён, как ты десять лет можешь хранить такую тайну? – Чунмён поднимает голову и наконец-то смотрит в глаза брату. Он сбит с толку и выглядит потерянно.

– Помогает, когда ты знаешь, что это неправильно, и все могут возненавидеть тебя, когда узнают, – говорит Чунмён, ломко смеясь, – но я нашёл что-то важнее, чем страх, что меня могут ненавидеть.

И его брат закрывает дверь, оставляя Чунмёна одного в детской комнате, и слишком много знакомых страхов придавливают его к кровати.

Через час в его дверь снова стучатся. Чунмён вытирает глаза и встаёт, чтобы открыть.

Его бабушка стоит, опираясь на трость.

– Я могу войти, или ты посвятишь сегодняшнюю ночь размышлениям в одиночестве?

– Я всегда тебе рад, – говорит Чунмён.

– Приятно знать, – говорит бабушка. Она садится на кровать и хлопает по своим коленям. – Как в старые добрые, – говорит она, и Чунмён смеётся, кладя голову на её колени, чтобы она могла запустить свои артритные пальцы в его волосы. – Я подслушала часть вашего разговора с братом.

Чунмён замирает, и каждая мышца в его теле превращается в лёд.

– Которую часть? – спрашивает он, и бабушка вздыхает.

– На самом деле, весь разговор полностью. Я волновалась, поэтому… – Она кашляет, и Чунмён немедленно садится, берёт сложенный в конце кровати плед и накидывает на её плечи. – Ты такой хороший мальчик, Чунмён.

– Не такой уж хороший, – говорит Чунмён, и его бабушка сжимает его руку.

– Может, это потому, что я старая, – говорит она, – но я думаю, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы разбрасываться ей. – Она улыбается ему. – Твой дедушка всегда жалел, что не занялся музыкой. Он был так рад, когда ты выбрал музыку, потому что ты всегда её любил.

– Я тоже рад, – говорит Чунмён. – Создавать музыку – это волшебно. Так почему этого недостаточно?

– Потому что, – говорит бабушка, прижимая вторую ладонь к груди Чунмёна, – ты создаёшь хорошую музыку головой, но прекрасную музыку ты создаёшь сердцем.

– Бэкхён сказал, что я не живу полной жизнью, и поэтому у меня не получается музыка. – Чунмён смеётся. – Он сказал, что мне нужно найти вдохновение.

– Мне нравится этот Бэкхён, – говорит бабушка. – Хотя, осмелюсь предположить, не так сильно, как тебе.

Чунмён внезапно понимает, что дрожит.

– Я никогда… – Он давится словами. – Я никогда не думал, что скажу об этом кому-нибудь. Я никогда не думал, что смогу.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит бабушка. – И, только между нами, ты мой любимчик. – Она снова сжимает его руку. – Теперь я знаю, почему в школе ты никогда не замечал всех этих влюблённых в тебя девочек.

– Они не были в меня влюблены, – говорит Чунмён, отстраняясь, чтобы улыбнуться ей. Он больше не дрожит. – Они просто хотели, чтобы я помог им с домашним заданием.

– Ты хороший мальчик, Чунмён, и не позволяй никому говорить иначе. – Она задумчиво смотрит на него. – Хотя, полагаю, теперь ты мужчина.

– Хальмони…

– Поспи, – говорит она. – Завтра нам нужно встать пораньше, чтобы подготовить _чаре_. Твой дедушка будет вертеться в могиле, если мы задержимся с обрядами.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Хальмони?

– Да, Чунмённи?

Он смотрит на неё. Она улыбается ему, как улыбалась всегда, и он любуется этим.

– Спасибо.

– За что? – спрашивает она.

Чунмён не может заснуть. Он вертится несколько часов, а потом сдаётся, надевает майку и бредёт на кухню. Он наливает себе воды из кувшина в холодильнике и прислоняется к нему. Он прохладный, как и пол.

– Не можешь заснуть?

Его брат стоит на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.

Чунмён опускает стакан на стол.

– Да. Ты хочешь чего-нибудь попить?

– Не хочу, – говорит брат. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

– О, – говорит Чунмён. – Я слушаю.

– Ты слушаешь. – Он глубоко вдыхает. – Я не буду врать и говорить, что я это понимаю.

– Я и не жду этого от тебя, – говорит Чунмён. – Я пойму, если это… что-то, с чем ты предпочтёшь не иметь дела.

– Я не закончил, – говорит брат. – Ты помнишь, когда мы были маленькие, я присматривал за тобой? – Он чешет шею. – Я как-то забыл, на очень долгое время, что ты мой младший брат, а не соперник. И мне жаль.

– Я никогда не собирался становиться соперником, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто хотел делать то, что все от меня ожидали. Я хотел… Я не хотел никого разочаровывать. – Он смеётся. – Но, думаю, этому не суждено случиться. Я не могу этого избегать.

– Это странно, – говорит его брат. – Всё это… по геев. Это странно. – Чунмён смотрит на пол. Там нет ничего интересного, только пальцы его ног. – Но ты по-прежнему мой брат. Ты будешь моим братом до конца жизни.

– Прости за это, – говорит Чунмён.

– Так что я привыкну к этому. – Его брат хмурится. – У тебя есть, там, парень или кто? У вас парни, или вы называете их другим словом?

– У меня был парень, – говорит Чунмён. – Бэкхён.

– Этот ребёнок? – Его брат кривит лицо. – Это… многое объясняет, вообще-то. Он казался немного… влюблённым в тебя. – Он щёлкает языком. – Я даже не думал об этом. Не понимаю, как я это не заметил.

– Я расстался с ним, – говорит Чунмён. – Потому что всё ещё пытался стать кем-то, кем не являюсь.

– Тебе не нужно этого делать, – говорит брат. – Я знаю, что я частично заставлял тебя думать, будто ты должен, и я…

– В этом есть и моя доля, – говорит Чунмён. – Легче было ничего не говорить, чем посмотреть в лицо правде.

Они смотрят друг на друга через кухню. Их разделяет стол, но Чунмён чувствует себя ближе к брату, чем он был все эти годы.

– Я пойду спать, – говорит брат. – _Чаре_ начнётся рано.

– Ты первый человек, которому я сказал, – говорит Чунмён, когда брат разворачивается к выходу. – Что я гей. Я не говорил об этом вслух до сегодняшнего дня. Даже сам себе.

Его брат удивлён.

– В самом деле?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – В самом деле.

– Тогда у тебя это много времени отняло. – Его брат медлит. – Я, может, этого и не понимаю, но я рад, что ты рассказал мне.

Чунмён улыбается.

– Правда?

– Ты никогда особо не говорил о своих чувствах, – говорит брат. – Так что я понимаю, что это было тяжело. Я рад, что даже после всего, ты мне доверился.

– Даже когда я почти ненавидел тебя, я всё равно не хотел тебя потерять.

Его брат улыбается.

– Не потеряешь.

Он исчезает в темноте, и Чунмён тяжело прислоняется к двери холодильника, позволяя холоду проникать под кожу, пока она ни на что толком не смотрит.

 

★

Он встречается с Крисом в четверг в винном баре в Апгучжоне.

Этот день не отличается от тех бесчисленных четвергов, в которые они ходили выпить. По крайней мере, не должен отличаться, но Чунмён чувствует себя иначе. Немного сильнее. Смелее, может быть.

Крис рассказывает Чунмёну о сообщениях, которые Суджон отправила ему во время праздника. Он выглядит озадаченным, и Чунмён его не винит. Суджон сложно понять даже в лучшие дни, а у Криса и без того дел невпроворот.

– Как прошёл твой Соллаль? – спрашивает Крис. – Ты, похоже, в целости и сохранности.

– Я сказал брату и бабушке, что я гей, – говорит он в тот момент, когда Крис поднимает бокал.

– Что ты сделал? – Крис ставит бокал и смотрит на Чунмёна так, будто на его лбу вылез третий глаз.

Чунмён сжимает оба кулака на коленях и думает о лице Бэкхёна в ту ночь в Club FF.

– Я сказал им, что я гей.

Его всё ещё тошнит, когда он говорит это, но уже не так сильно.

– Ты… ты сказал это, – говорит Крис. – Ты в самом деле сказал это?

– Ты спросил меня, – говорит Чунмён, – когда мы были у Лу Ханя, могу ли я представить, что никогда больше не увижу Бэкхёна.

– Да, – говорит Крис. – Спросил.

– Я могу это представить. – Он чувствует вкус вина во рту. – Это ужасно.

Крис смотрит на него, измеряя что-то, чего Чунмён не видит, и потом улыбается, широко растягивая маленькие губы. Чунмён был влюблён в эту улыбку однажды, но сейчас она просто наполняет его уютным теплом.

– Ты хочешь остаться с ним, да?

– Да, – признаёт Чунмён. – Он, возможно, не хочет меня, но, независимо от этого, я не буду продолжать вот так. Постоянно напуганный. – Он облизывает губы. – Я вроде как… хочу быть счастлив, что бы это ни значило.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Крис. Он поднимает бокал. – За то, что нас ожидает?

– За то, что нас ожидает, – говорит Чунмён, чокаясь с Крисом бокалами.

 

★

– Что это за слухи о том, что ты решил взять отпуск? – спрашивает Минсок, пугая Чунмёна, и он роняет свой кофе на стол.

– Ты опять со мной разговариваешь? – улыбается Чунмён. – Я думал, ты наказываешь меня молчанием за контрабанду айдолов в мир развлечений.

– Я даю тебе отсрочку, чтобы утолить своё любопытство.

– Я полечу на выступление в Нью-Йорк, – говорит Чунмён. – Перфоманс-арт.

– Ты раньше делал это с Сонён, если я правильно помню?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – В этот раз я лечу один.

Он отматывает от рулона салфетку и промокает ей пролитый кофе.

– Почему ты хочешь поехать в отпуск один? – Минсок наполняет два новых одноразовых стаканчика водой.

– Чтобы подумать, – говорит Чунмён. – Очистить мысли. Написать музыку.

– Сун Цянь сказала мне, что Чондэ на следующей неделе записывается, потому что потом тебя не будет. Я только это и знал.

– Теперь ты знаешь всё, – говорит Чунмён, подавая Минсоку два пакетика кофе. – Любопытство утолено.

– Похмелье Чонина длилось два дня, – говорит Минсок. – Я действительно должен игнорировать тебя дольше.

– На прошлой неделе я видел, как ты говорил с Крисом в коридоре, – говорит Чунмён. – Почему я такой особенный?

– Крис после первого же дня выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет. – Минсок смеётся. – Он такой чувствительный.

Минсок берёт один стаканчик и идёт к выходу из комнаты отдыха.

– Повеселись в поездке, – говорит он.

– Да, я собирался, – говорит Чунмён. – До встречи.

 

★

Чунмён никогда не путешествовал в одиночку.

Все его детские каникулы представляли собой путешествия вчетвером, когда родители брали его с братом в дорогие рестораны, и они проводили день, следуя строгому и тщательно спланированному расписанию, чтобы успеть как можно больше. Каникулы были утомительны, но образовательны.

Потом он путешествовал только с Сонён. Отпуска с ней бросались из крайности в крайность, то беспокойные, то ленивые. Вечера они проводили, разлёгшись в ваннах отелей, а весь день Сонён бешено фотографировали для альбомных буклетов и высококлассных появлений на страницах «Vogue». Чунмён планировал развлечения на свободные дни и ранние вечера, проводимые в номерах отелей, и всё было хорошо.

В первый день в Нью-Йорке он въезжает в номер в полдень. Он оставляет сумки в комнате и немедленно выходит на улицы города со списком мест, которые он хочет посетить, в кармане и без определённой даты возвращения.

Особенность путешествий в одиночку – это то, что у Чунмёна появляется много времени на размышления. Возможность остаться один на один со своими мыслями напугала бы его всего лишь пару месяцев назад, но сейчас у Чунмёна есть много пищи для размышлений. Всё, что случилось с ним и всё, что случилось из-за него. Его семья, друзья, Бэкхён.

Когда он приехал в Нью-Йорк в прошлый раз, он решил от чего-то отказаться. Он взял с собой Сонён, чтобы разделить с ней этот город, и света в её глазах, когда она смотрела на него, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он никогда не сможет взглянуть на неё так же. В этот раз он приехал, чтобы что-то найти. Может, себя. Каким он мог бы быть, если бы не боялся.

Он проводит дни, гуляя по музыкальным магазинам. Двое владельцев направляют его в кафе, где полуденное время посвящено выступлениям местных музыкантов. Чунмён надолго там пропадает, борясь с усталостью из-за разницы во времени при помощи двойного эспрессо. Иногда по вечерам он смотрит бродвейские и вне-бродвейские постановки. В Метрополитен-опере он смотрит «Два мальчика» в четверг и «Нос» Шостаковича в субботу.

Он ест сэндвичи без майонеза, пишет слова песен на салфетках и наконец-то достаёт из себя все чувства, которые откладывал, которым говорил: «Позже, ты можешь подумать об этом позже». Он заканчивает за столом две песни, которые могут подойти Чондэ, и эти песни более необычнее и изобретательнее, чем большая часть его песен. Он ходит по магазинам игрушек и нажимает все кнопки на фигурках динозавров, чтобы они зарычали, как сделал бы Бэкхён, покупает бесполезные сувениры и тратит слишком много денег в «Старбаксе».

Проходя по улицам, он записывает все вещи, которые ему нравятся, не волнуясь, впервые за долгое время, о том, чтобы угождать кому-то, кроме себя.

В последний день в Нью-Йорке он наконец-то делает то, ради чего и приехал. Он идёт в Музей современного искусства на «Meta-monumental garage». Это крупномасштабная распродажа в атриуме Мэррон, выполненная так, будто люди ходят по огромному гаражу. Разнообразные вещи лежат друг на друге и валятся со столов на пол, а создательница ходит по гаражу, торгуясь и фотографируясь с покупателями и их покупками.

Он находит на столе в углу огромную коллекцию сорокапяток, втиснутую в безумное количество коробок.

– Заинтересованы покупкой? – Чунмён подпрыгивает и поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с самой художницей. Она улыбается, и у неё на шее висит большая камера. – Я Марта Рослер. Это моя выставка.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я приехал на неё из Южной Кореи.

Он достаёт из кармана кошелёк.

– Из Кореи? – Она улыбается. – Довольно далеко. Почему?

– Мне стало интересно. – Он подыскивает слова. – Я люблю такое… искусство, в котором можно принять участие? Потому что оно заставляет испытывать любопытство. – Он поворачивается к пластинкам. – Мой дедушка собирал сорокапятки. Когда он умер, они все достались мне.

– Тогда они идеальны для вас, – говорит она. – Два доллара за вот эту маленькую коробку спереди.

– Всего два?

– Всего два, – соглашается она. Он достаёт две долларовые банкноты из кошелька и подаёт ей. Он складывает пластинки и кладёт в сумку на поясе. – Могу я вас сфотографировать?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, поднимая коробку в руках и улыбаясь. Она щёлкает и затем улыбается.

– Спасибо, – говорит она и собирается уходить.

– Подождите, пожалуйста, – говорит Чунмён, и она останавливается. – Я могу задавать вам вопрос о выставке?

– Конечно, – говорит Марта. – Спрашивайте.

– Кому принадлежали все эти вещи?

– Мне, – говорит она. – Кое-что мне отдали соседи, когда переехали. Что-то мне пожертвовали в Калифорнии, и мне пришлось перевозить вещи оттуда на корабле. Какие-то вещи хранились у меня долгие годы. Это все те вещи, из-за которых не могла переехать в новый дом в последние несколько лет. – Она выставляет руку, будто эта выставка в атриуме – её королевство. – Моё искусство – о повседневности. О разговорах с людьми и о красоте, которую можно найти в банальности.

– Понятно, – говорит он.

– Вам не кажется, – говорит Марта, – что для одного человека здесь слишком много вещей?

– Действительно, – говорит Чунмён.

– На этой распродаже я раздаю вещи, которые приковывали меня к земле, – говорит она. – Эта выставка отображает избавление от вещей, из-за которых мы не можем двигаться дальше, и разделение их с людьми, которым они не покажутся такой невыносимой тяжестью. – Она отсутствующе поправляет хвост. – И таким образом я могу двигаться вперёд.

– Как и с секретами, – говорит Чунмён, и художница улыбается.

– Именно, – говорит она. – Или со страхами. Или с мечтами. – Она пожимает плечами. – Что-то такое же обычное и повседневное, как разговор.

Чунмён обхватывает коробку с сорокапятками.

– Я рад, что пришёл.

Она исчезает в толпе ближе к центру выставки, и Чунмён наблюдает за ней с чем-то, похожим на трепет.

В номере отеля Чунмён достаёт сорокапятки из коробки. Пара пластинок Rolling Stones. Альбом AC/DC «High Voltage» и ранний Синатра. Несколько певцов, которых Чунмён не знает, но он может послушать их, когда вернётся домой.

Разложенные по небрежно сложенной одежде в чемодане, они занимают совсем мало места.

Он думает, в самом ли деле жизнь так работает. Сделало ли его легче то, что он поделился собой с Крисом, с Лу Ханем, Исином, Чонином, со своим братом и Сонён. Он с восхищением думает, что да.

Делясь секретами с Бэкхёном, Чунмён чувствовал, будто однажды он сможет плыть на спине по поверхности океана, вся вода под ним и только бесконечное небо сверху.

Он снова смотрит на рассвет, в одиночестве. В его комнате тихо, как и у него на сердце. Поздний февраль означает слегка затянутое облаками небо. Облака становятся фиолетовыми, а затем оранжевыми, когда солнце появляется, чтобы слегка согреть этот холодный, холодный день.

Он покидает отель в девять и приезжает в аэропорт к одиннадцати. В полтретьего он откидывается на спинку сиденья у окна в самолёте, глядя на взлётную полосу аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди.

Когда они взлетают, он надевает наушники и слушает «Сугунга» Бэкхёна.

Он хотел бы поделиться с Бэкхёном ещё одним секретом, если Бэкхён захочет его выслушать.

 

★

Его почтовый ящик забит. Его ждут два счёта, три каталога и богато украшенное приглашение. Он машет охраннику, затаскивая себя и свой чемодан вверх по лестнице, и солнечный свет – наказание для его уставших глаз.

Это приглашение на свадьбу его брата. Оно формальное, такое, какое помогла бы выбрать его мать. Бумага высокого качества и обработанные края. Но внутри маленькая записка от брата, неровно написанная от руки. _Поговорил с С, можешь привести Б, если хочешь._

Он прячет приглашение в конверт дрожащими от недоверия руками.

Он истощён физически, но не хочет спать. Он это терпеть не может, потому что было бы так замечательно забраться в кровать, укрыться одеялом с головой и обдумать приглашение, записку и всё, что он собирается с этим делать.

Вместо этого он заставляет себя заняться делом, расстёгивая рюкзак и вытаскивая ноутбук и музыку.

– Ты вернулся, – говорит Сонён, когда он звонит ей. На его кровати лежит пустой чемодан, а на полу – куча вещей. Пластинки составлены стопочкой на прикроватной тумбочке. – Когда ты прилетел?

– Где-то час назад, – говорит он. – Я распаковываюсь.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что разбрасываешь вещи по своей спальне, – поправляет Сонён, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Да, именно. – Он садится в кровати. – Ты дома?

– А что?

– Я привёз тебе сувенир, – говорит Чунмён, – и я хотел с тобой поговорить, так что я мог бы занести его сегодня.

– Я буду дома весь день, – говорит Сонён. – У меня сегодня нет ничего по графику.

– Замечательно, – говорит Чунмён. – Я приеду где-нибудь через час.

Он быстро принимает душ, надевает свежие джинсы и свитер после того, как смывает с себя дорожную пыль. В Сеуле такой же мороз, как и в Нью-Йорке, так что он надевает шерстяную шапку, когда спускается к машине. Интересно, носит ли Бэкхён шарф.

Сонён открывает дверь с распущенными волосами. Она не накрашена и одета в свитер, который сползает с её плеча, когда она приглашает его зайти.

– Значит, ты до сих пор помнишь сюда дорогу?

– Разве я известен своей забывчивостью? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Хочешь чаю?

– Нет, спасибо, – говорит Чунмён. Он протягивает ей завёрнутую упаковку. – Это тебе.

– Ты мог бы просто взять меня с собой, – легко говорит она. – Тогда тебе не пришлось бы покупать мне сувенир.

– Мне нужно было съездить одному. – Чунмён садится в одно из уютных кресел в гостиной Сонён. – Я хотел кое в чём разобраться.

– О? – Она наклоняет голову, закусывая нижнюю губу. – Это касалось меня?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Кое-что. – Он указывает на упаковку. Она кривобокая и округлая. – Ты не откроешь?

– Мне интереснее, с чем ты разобрался, – говорит она. – Я полагаю, ты пришёл, чтобы рассказать мне.

– Многие на работе думают, что мы когда-нибудь снова сойдёмся. – Во рту у Чунмёна пересохло. Не стоило отказываться от чая, но Сонён может… не захотеть, чтобы он остался и допил его. Он не хочет тратить её время. Он достаточно это делал. – Ты знаешь… что это не произойдёт, верно?

Она отдёргивается, будто он её ударил, а потом вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Думаю, какая-то часть во мне знает. Но я всё ещё надеюсь.

– Почему? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Я думала, ты любил меня. – Сонён смотрит на свои ногти. Нежно-голубой в честь приближающейся весны. – Иногда мне кажется, что ты всё ещё любишь.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Чунмён, – но я никогда не подходил тебе, Сонён.

– Что?

– Я люблю тебя. Ты важна для меня, и поэтому я на тебе не женился. Поэтому я… – Он глубоко вдыхает. Он по-прежнему разбивает ей сердце, думает он. Он разбивает его каждый день. Он больше не может закрывать на это глаза. – Я должен был это прекратить. Потому что я переживал о тебе, по-прежнему переживаю, но не так, как нужно. Ты заслуживаешь большего.

– Ты не можешь решать, что заслуживает другой человек. Это не так работает. – Сонён, наконец-то, злится на него. Она в ярости. Самое время. В каком-то смысле, это приносит облегчение. Её злость – это хорошо. Она держала её внутри слишком долго.

– Ты умная, красивая и весёлая. – В комнате нечем дышать. – Ты добрая и можешь помочь в трудной ситуации. Ты восхитительно поёшь, мои родители тебя любят, да чьи угодно родители тебя бы любили. И у тебя будут дети, которые будут тебя любить, и обожающий тебя муж, и ты будешь _так_ счастлива.

– Так почему не с тобой? Что со мной не так?

 _Что со мной не так?_ С ней всё в порядке. И может… может быть, с Чунмёном тоже всё в порядке, он ещё этого не понял. Но всё точно в порядке с Сонён, женщиной, которая в глазах Чунмёна близка к идеалу.

– Когда мы были в Нью-Йорке, – говорит Чунмён, – и пошли на выставку в Музей современного искусства. Ты помнишь тот вечер?

– Я помню, – говорит Сонён. – В ту последнюю ночь мы говорили до утра и смотрели на рассвет из окна твоего гостиничного номера. Я была так влюблена в тебя.

Чунмён думает о том, как они с Бэкхёном ни разу не видели рассвета, но видели самый величественный закат. Он думает о часах, которые они провели, сплетясь вместе, в кровати Чунмёна или в кровати Бэкхёна, говоря обо всём и ни о чём. О том, как сильно ему хочется держать Бэкхёна за руку на ночном рынке Пекина так же, как он держал руку Сонён тем утром в Нью-Йорке, когда они спустились за завтраком. Бэкхён бы ему разрешил, потому что Бэкхён ничего не боится. Чунмён хочет быть таким же бесстрашным, как Бэкхён, когда он знает, что вещи могут пугать, но он всё равно их делает.

– Тогда я уже знал, – говорит Чунмён, – что я не смогу этого сделать.

Он дрожит. Он снова сидит на кухне за столом напротив матери, зная, что он вот-вот разрушит её, и она смотрит на него разочарованным взглядом. Только это Сонён, одна из ближайших его друзей, и он так долго ей врал.

– Я… – Он пытается вдохнуть, но он ещё не выдохнул. Всё спуталось. – Мне нравятся… мужчины. – Легче не становится. – Я гей.

Её глаза расширяются, и она ищет в себе слова и, должно быть, ничего не находит, потому что между ними натягивается абсолютная тишина.

– Ты…

– Я не знал, – говорит Чунмён. – Сначала я думал, что это было, может быть, это было просто… – Что, может, это просто был Исин с мягкими губами и ещё более мягкими ресницами, и Крис с большими тёплыми руками и ещё более тёплой улыбкой. Что, может быть, это просто могла бы быть Сонён, если бы он постарался. – Ты была такая прекрасная, и ты была всем, что я представлял себе как свой идеальный тип.

– Но я не твой идеальный тип, не так ли? – Сонён на самом деле не спрашивает.

– Ты была ещё одной коробкой, – говорит Чунмён, потому что он должен рассказать ей всё. Он должен рассказать ей всё целиком, чтобы она ударила его и, может быть, возненавидела и перестала страдать из-за него, когда он этого совсем не стоит. – Ещё одна возможность сделать что-то правильно. Спасти то, что мои родители запланировали сделать с моей жизнью и то, что я уже разрушил.

– Коробкой, – эхом отзывается Сонён. – Я была коробкой.

– Но люди… не созданы для коробок. Так нельзя жить. И у тебя должен быть весь мир. Каждый на этой планете заслуживает того, кто подарит им мир, и особенно ты. Ты не заслужила… не _заслуживаешь_ быть четырьмя стенами для тюрьмы, которую я сам себе построил.

– Чунмён, ты такой эгоист. – Она плачет. Он ненавидит смотреть, как она плачет. Каждый раз, когда он видел её слёзы, она плакала из-за него. – Ты должен был сказать мне раньше, чтобы я перестала…

– Я не думал, что скажу хоть кому-нибудь, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я узнаю, что врать себе и людям, которых я люблю, сделает нас только несчастнее.

– И ты узнаёшь об этом только сейчас? – спрашивает она. – Я думала, ты ходил в подготовительную школу.

– Ты говоришь, как Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён. Он думает, разрешит ли она ему вытереть её слёзы. Он не поднимает рук с колен.

– Бэкхён? Тот, который лежал в твоей кровати больной с щенячьим лицом?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я… Он сказал мне, что с ним не происходит ничего хорошего. Я пытаюсь стать человеком, который мог бы быть этим хорошим, что с ним произойдёт.

Чунмён так долго и старательно пытался спрятать себя под масками, которые создал. Будто попытки заставить свои желания и потребности раствориться могли бы стать извинением за тот один раз, когда он не смог от них избавиться. Его повсюду окружают коробки: от того, как он одевается, до его машины, до того, что позволяет себе сказать, когда ходит выпить с друзьями.

Сейчас он разламывает эти коробки, потихоньку, одну за другой.

Бэкхён – это не коробка. Бэкхён – открытое небо, и для Чунмёна оказаться рядом с ним было как глоток свежего воздуха.

– Я пока не хочу с тобой разговаривать, – говорит Сонён. – Или видеть тебя.

– Я понимаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я уйду.

– Но это не навсегда, – говорит Сонён. Её лицо блестит от слёз, и она красивая, когда плачет. – Только сейчас.

– Я надеюсь, тебе понравится сувенир, – говорит он, вставая. Он слышит, как шуршит бумага, когда завязывает шнурки.

– Ты привёз мне плюшевого медведя? – спрашивает она, и Чунмён легко смеётся.

– Я увидел его в «FAO Schwarz». Ты помнишь большой магазин игрушек с клавиатурой пианино, на которую можно наступать? На пятой авеню?

– По тебе было заметно, что ты очень хотел по ней пройти, – говорит она, – но ты всегда был слишком сдержанный для этого.

– В этот раз я научил шестилетнего ребёнка играть «Twinkle Twinkle Little Star», – говорит Чунмён. – Медведь стоял на полке, на которой было написано: «Идеальный подарок для человека с большим сердцем». – Он улыбается ей. – Я сразу же подумал о тебе.

Он уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он не останавливается, пока не садится в машину, опуская голову на руль и приводя мысли в порядок.

Сейчас, думает он, нельзя повернуть назад. По крайней мере, он не хочет.

 

★

Февраль переходит в март. На улице по-прежнему слишком холодно, Чунмён закутывается в куртку и просто… _продолжает_.

В середине месяца он ужинает с братом в ресторане китайской кухни, брат говорит о своей работе и расспрашивает _Чунмёна о его_ , а Чунмён отвечает. Он рассказывает брату о поездке в Нью-Йорк, а брат показывает ему брошюру путёвки на Бали, куда они с Суджин поедут на медовый месяц.

Когда они прощаются, Чунмёну так легко, будто ему снова пятнадцать, он неуверенно спрашивает:

– Ты об этом серьёзно говорил?

– О чём? – спрашивает его брат, роясь в карманах в поисках ключей от машины.

– Записка в приглашении, – говорит Чунмён.

– Я работаю с договорами, – говорит брат, торжествующе доставая ключи из кармана куртки. – Я никогда не пишу того, чего не имею в виду.

В конце месяца ему звонит Исин.

– Привет, Исин, – говорит Чунмён. – Как ты? – Исин проводит больше времени в своей студии, преподаёт танцы, пока Чондэ выступает на музыкальных шоу. – Как проходят твои дни за рутиной?

– Легко и безоблачно, – говорит он. – А как _у тебя_ дела?

– Неплохо, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ты свободен в пятницу?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты хотел сходить в бар или что?

– Птичка нашептала мне, что в пятницу будет концерт, который может тебе понравиться, если ты не против.

– Я верю твоей оценке, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не видел живых выступлений с тех пор, как…

– Да, – говорит Исин. – Я знаю. Так что сходи со мной в пятницу.

– С радостью, – говорит он. – Серьёзно.

– Тогда встретимся на Итэвоне в десять, – говорит Исин. – Мне пора на занятие.

Этот вечер пятницы – самый тёплый за бог знает какое время. Чунмён всё равно надевает куртку, но ветер всего лишь прохладный, а не обмораживающий. У Исина под курткой майка-безрукавка, и Чунмён испытывает чувство дежавю, когда, поднявшись из метро, первым делом застёгивает на Исине куртку.

– Это ты всегда мёрзнешь, – в свою защиту говорит Исин, – а не я.

– Зато ты всегда простываешь, – отвечает Чунмён. – Куда мы идём?

– В «RUFXXX», – говорит Исин. – Там будет что-то замечательное, и я хочу, чтобы ты это увидел.

– Расскажи мне о группе? – просит Чунмён, когда они подходят к входу. Он платит и тут же идёт к задней лестнице.

– Это дуэт, – говорит Исин. – Два друга. Они обычно вместе не выступают. – Исин останавливается на верхней ступеньке, и Чунмён оглядывается на него. – Но я знаю, как ты любишь _пхансори_.

– Исин? – Неожиданно на открытой крыше нечем дышать. Чунмён чувствует в воздухе запах табачного дыма, и женский смех от столика на другом конце крыши такой громкий в вакууме.

– Ты очень хорошо постарался, – говорит Исин, идя с Чунмёном к его любимому месту в дальнем углу, – самостоятельно. Ты очень продвинулся. Но мы…

– Кто – мы?

– Лу Хань и я, – отвечает Исин. – И ещё Чанёль.

– Чанёль?

– Да, – говорит Исин. – И Чанёль. Мы решили, что тебя нужно немного подтолкнуть.

– И…

Исин кладёт руки на плечи Чунмёна и легко толкает, достаточно сильно, чтобы Чунмён отшатнулся назад.

– И вот я тебя подтолкнул.

– Я…

– На вас обоих больно смотреть, – признаёт Исин. – Ты сломал что-то, что только ты и можешь починить.

Звук барабана. Чанёль разогревается, битбоксит в микрофон. Бэкхён напевает, чтобы проверить звучание.

Он смотрит на сцену. Бэкхён его не увидит. Чунмён слишком низкий, особенно когда стоит в самом углу. Он сам почти не видит Бэкхёна, но замечает красную кепку и изгиб его лба. Когда толпа сгущается, он также слышит его голос.

Чунмён мог бы сейчас уйти. Пойти домой и притвориться, что он не сбегает. Он не знает, захочет ли Бэкхён его видеть. Он собирался сначала спросить. Может, наконец-то отправить ему сообщение в какаотоке и спросить, могут ли они повторить горячий шоколад, только, наверное, в другом месте. Где-нибудь, где тихо.

– Я рад, что вы смогли сегодня прийти, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мы с Чанёлем наконец-то закончили нашу переработку «Сугунга», – его голос становится тише. Грустнее. Чунмён это замечает, и что-то в его животе тоже падает. – Мы рады сыграть для вас вторую часть.

Когда Бэкхён начинает петь, Чунмён понимает, что никуда не уйдёт.

Вторая часть быстрее. Драматичнее. Голос Бэкхёна, когда кролик прощается с черепахой и дворцом, игривый и мудрый. Чунмён никогда, никогда им не наслушается.

Им громко аплодируют, когда выступление заканчивается. Толпа расходится, и Чунмён оглядывается в поисках Исина. Он ушёл. Чунмён остался один. Он добирается до бара.

– Ким Чунмён-щщи?

– Джинхо, – говорит он. – Тебе понравилось выступление?

– Мне всегда они нравятся, – отвечает он. – Поэтому я здесь работаю. Что вы будете пить?

– Пока ничего, – говорит он.

– Ждёте кого-то?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. Он наблюдает, как Чанёль убирает _бук_ , светясь от возбуждения и адреналина. Бэкхён обычно такой же, но сегодня он сутулится, и козырёк кепки прячет глаза. Чанёль смотрит через плечо Бэкхёна, встречается взглядом с Чунмёном и улыбается перед тем, как быстро отвернуться.

Всё будет хорошо, думает Чунмён. Что бы ни произошло, всё будет хорошо.

Бэкхён бьёт Чанёля по руке, когда он что-то говорит, и Чанёль закатывается смехом.

– Я пошёл домой, – говорит он. – Увидимся на следующих выходных?

Он не слышит ответ Бэкхёна, но он, кажется, кивает. Потом Бэкхён подходит к бару, опираясь на столешницу.

– Сейчас слишком холодно для выступлений под открытым небом.

– Слишком холодно, – тихо говорит Чунмён. Он не уверен, слышно ли его, но, похоже, да. – Ты простудишься.

Бэкхён хватается за край стойки, и его глаза расширяются, будто он увидел призрака.

– Чунмён?

Его губы потрескавшиеся, бледно-фиолетовые от жвачки, которую он жевал несколько часов назад. И Чунмён дал себе так много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, и ничего в его чувствах к Бэкхёну не изменилось. Он по-прежнему полностью в него влюблён.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён и показывает Джинхо два пальца. – Две водки на клюкве, пожалуйста.

Джинхо улыбается.

– Сейчас будет.

Они сидят в тишине и пьют. Близится время закрытия, но Джинхо не просит их уйти. Крыша пустеет, люди спускаются за оставленными внизу куртками и сумками.

– Чего ты хочешь? – наконец спрашивает Бэкхён. Его голос хриплый, весь положенный на пение. _Пхансори_ – это тест вокалиста на выносливость, трудный даже для сильных певцов. Наверное, таким голос Бэкхёна Чунмён любит больше всего. Таким он его вспоминает, когда закрывает глаза. – Уже много времени прошло. Я думал, ты со мной покончил.

– Я хочу рассказать тебе секрет, – говорит Чунмён. Он хочет отвести от Бэкхёна взгляд, но не может. Мягкий вздох Бэкхёна больше заметен, чем слышен. Он прикусывает губу острыми клыками, и, если Чунмён даст ему возможность, его слова будут даже острее. – Мой самый большой секрет.

– Что, если я не хочу его слышать? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он отпивает от своего напитка. Бокал покрыт конденсацией, и ногти звенят о стекло, когда он барабанит по нему пальцами. – Что ты тогда будешь делать?

– Тогда мне придётся рассказать его кому-то другому, – говорит Чунмён. – Кому угодно, пока ты его не узнаешь.

Глаза Бэкхёна изучают его глаза, ища ответы. Чунмён стоит рядом и позволяет ему искать, ничего не скрывая. Ему никогда не нужно было надевать маски, когда он с Бэкхёном, и он не начнёт этого делать сейчас.

– Что это за секрет, старик? Или секреты были другими десять лет назад?

– Я могу рассказать тебе или нет? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Я никому об этом не говорил.

Бэкхён переводит взгляд с Чунмёна на свой напиток.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я люблю водку на клюкве? – Он делает глоток. Лёд звенит в бокале, потому что его рука дрожит. – Не жди, что я выслушаю, потому что ты помнишь что-то такое дурацкое, как мой любимый напиток.

– Я ничего не жду, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я прошу. Надеюсь.

– Ладно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я слушаю.

– Липкий Бён Бэкхён, – говорит он. – Я прожил двадцать девять лет, отталкивая большую часть того, что хотел в жизни, и я был готов сделать это снова. Попытался. – Он дрожит. – Но оказывается, что я никогда ничего не хотел так, как тебя.

Эти слова – самые близкие к тому, чем Бэкхён для него приходится, которые он когда-либо говорил Бэкхёну. Всё то, что Чунмён боится и, одновременно, что ему нужно. Противоречие из черники с мятой и незабываемого голоса.

Бэкхён просто смотрит на него сияющими глазами. Алмаз Чунмёна, светящийся так ярко здесь, на крыше, где всё началось.

– Ну, – наконец говорит Бэкхён и впервые, кажется, не может найти слов. Но потом он улыбается. Частично это та самодовольная, знакомая усмешка, от которой у Чунмёна покалывает в пальцах ног. Частично она полна надежды, а частично – страха. Но вот она. Бэкхён улыбается Чунмёну.

Может, сейчас можно дышать.

– Ну?

– Это естественно, – говорит Бэкхён. Его голос дрожит, но взгляд его глаз говорит Чунмёну, чтобы он _рискнул_ это упомянуть. – Я невероятно милый.

– Ты по-прежнему такой _ребёнок_ , – говорит Чунмён. Кажется, это удивляет их обоих, потому что Бэкхён на кратчайший миг открывает рот от неожиданности, а потом улыбается.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. Время между ними разрушается, когда Бэкхён трепещет ресницами. – Но я тебе всё равно нравлюсь.

– Больше, чем кто-либо другой, – говорит Чунмён. Порыв ветра бросают волосы Чунмёна ему в глаза. Бэкхён нерешительно протягивает руку, чтобы убрать их со лба, и Чунмён не отдёргивается. – В конце-то концов, я знаю только одного Бэкхёна.

– Бар закрывается, – говорит Бэкхён. – Но я знаю одну замечательную скамейку в этом маленьком парке у Чонгечона.

– В самом деле? – Чунмён придвигает пустой бокал вперёд по стойке. Джинхо поднимается по лестнице, дав им столько времени, сколько смог. Чунмён напишет ему благодарную записку так, как научила его мать, когда кто-то делает что-то хорошее.

Бэкхён берёт Чунмёна за руку. Их пальцы по-прежнему так хорошо сочетаются вместе, тонкие проскальзывают между толстых.

– Давай я тебе покажу, – говорит Бэкхён и утягивает Чунмёна с места. Тянет Чунмёна за собой. Притягивает Чунмёна ближе.

– Да, – отвечает Чунмён, потому что он не сможет отказаться.

Бэкхён смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы и потом на Чунмёна, будто не может поверить, что Чунмён позволяет ему.

– Ты пьяный?

– Не пил ничего, кроме этого, – говорит Чунмён, указывая на свой почти нетронутый напиток. – Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я серьёзен.

– Тогда… – Бэкхён медленно, волнующе гладит большим пальцем палец Чунмёна. – Око за око.

– Это значит, что ты должен мне секрет? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён, отпуская руку Чунмёна, когда они спускаются с лестницы. – Думаю, да.

– Я оставлю его на потом, – говорит Чунмён.

– С чего ты взял, что у тебя будет потом? – Он тянет за край куртки.

– Чем ты занимался? – спрашивает Чунмён, когда Бэкхён ловит такси.

– Работал, – говорит Бэкхён. – Пел. – Он пинает землю. – Грустил.

– Грустил?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. Он копается в куртке и вытаскивает упаковку «Ксилитола», высыпая горсть в ладонь и запихивая в рот. – Грустил.

Такси останавливается, и они залезают внутрь. Это недолгая дорога, но она кажется долгой, потому что они не разговаривают. Бэкхён сидит рядом с ним, и их руки соприкасаются каждый раз, когда машину подбрасывает. После резкого поворота налево Бэкхён заваливается на Чунмёна, и Чунмён обхватывает его, чтобы удержать.

Бэкхён не отстраняется. Он такой тёплый в руках Чунмёна.

Они выходят из такси, идут мимо магазина, по ступенькам к скамейке, на которой сидели раньше. Бэкхён садится слева, а Чунмён – справа.

Чунмён ждёт. Он всегда был терпеливее Бэкхёна.

Руки Бэкхёна сжимают материал дутой куртки, и он громко выдыхает.

– Ты не можешь просто прийти на мой концерт и ожидать, что я тебя сразу же прощу, – говорит Бэкхён. – Потому что если ты так легко от меня ушёл в этот раз, хотя сказал, что останешься, что остановит тебя в следующий раз?

– Я знаю это, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ты сказал, что видел во мне взрослого, но ты относился ко мне, как к ребёнку, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты сказал, что не сможешь сделать меня счастливым и просто…

Он давится словами.

Бэкхён наклоняется вперёд, обхватывая себя руками, как он делал, когда Чунмён с ним расстался. Сейчас, без стола, Чунмён понимает, что Бэкхён сворачивается, будто ждёт, что его ударят – не кулаками, но словами, и пытается защититься от них.

– Я знаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Я боялся.

– Я тоже боюсь, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я всегда всем говорю, что ничего не боюсь, но я боюсь жуков, и грозы, и того, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы со мной общаться. – Он подтягивает к себе ноги, обнимая их, и кладёт лоб на колени. – Я боялся, что прошу от тебя слишком много.

– Это не так, – говорит Чунмён. – Я просто хотел дать тебе больше.

– Поэтому ты решил, что ничего – это лучше?

– Ты не спросил меня, чем я занимался, – говорит Чунмён. – Эти два месяца.

Бэкхён смотрит на него. Его рот тёмный, а он такой бледный. Он похудел, замечает Чунмён. И устал.

– Так расскажи мне.

– Я был в Нью-Йорке, – говорит он. – Я написал две новых песни и обработал дюжину песен, написанных другими. – Он придвигается ближе к Бэкхёну. – Я прибрался в квартире. Я нашёл твою футболку с Чудо-женщиной.

– А я всё думал, что с ней случилось, – говорит Бэкхён. – Похоже, ты продуктивно провёл время.

– Я сказал брату, что я гей, – говорит он, и глаза Бэкхёна расширяются. – И бабушке. И Сонён тоже. – Чунмён убирает волосы, когда ветер бросает их ему в лицо. – С тем же успехом я мог бы разместить об этом новость на Нейте.

– Что… что произошло потом?

Чунмён не может его понять. Он продолжает.

– Мой брат сказал, что это странно, – говорит он. – Но что он привыкнет. Бабушка сказала, что она по-прежнему меня любит и удивилась, что я думал, что это что-то между нами изменит. Ты ей очень нравишься, кстати.

– Она сразу показалось мне женщиной с отменным вкусом, – говорит Бэкхён. Он опускает руки, выпрямляя спину и прислоняясь к спинке скамейки.

– Сонён сказала… Она сказала, что не хочет меня пока видеть. – Воспоминание горчит, но не болит. – Её можно понять, я думаю.

– Похоже, ты _действительно_ продуктивно провёл время.

– Когда мы ехали домой из «Club FF» той ночью, Крис сказал мне, что ты заслуживаешь парня, который не будет тебя стыдиться. – Чунмён вздыхает. – Я понимал, что он прав. Что я веду себя как эгоист. Я решил, что лучше всего будет позволить тебе найти этого человека, потому что я - не он.

– Ты уверен, что ты старше меня? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он опускает ноги со скамейки на бетон.

– Но ты ушёл, и я понял… Я понял, как сильно я… – Он собирается с духом. – Бэкхён, я могу без тебя жить. Я долго так жил, ты знаешь? – Он смеётся. – Но я не хочу. Я хочу быть тем, кто сделает тебя счастливым, и я пытаюсь стать этим человеком, потому что я так по тебе скучаю. Мир без тебя такой _тихий_. – Он берёт руку Бэкхёна, легко, чтобы тот мог её стряхнуть, если захочет. – Оказывается, я люблю, когда шумно.

– Хён… – Бэкхён выглядит так, будто просыпается после долгого сна. Он хватается за куртку Чунмёна и притягивает его к себе до конца. – Это всё… было для меня?

– Нет, – улыбается Чунмён. – Это было для меня. Но _из-за_ тебя. Потому что я хочу, чтобы с тобой случались хорошие вещи. Ты должен ожидать от мира чего-то хорошего. – Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Бэкхёна. – Я пока не могу сказать, что мне полностью со всем комфортно, – говорит он. – Для меня в новинку быть честным с самим собой. Но я обещаю, что, в конце концов, у меня получится.

– Это обещание лучше, – говорит Бэкхён. – Даёт мне возможность возместить тебе потраченное на это время.

Он пытается хитро взглянуть на Чунмёна, но не может из-за слёз.

– Ты хочешь? – спрашиваешь Чунмён. – В самом деле? Хотя я сделал тебе больно?

– Я думаю, тот факт, что ты смог сделать мне так больно, – говорит Бэкхён, – означает, что я в тебя немного влюблён, Чунмён.

– Только немного?

– Ну, – говорит Бэкхён, макияж стекает, оставляя следы на щеках. В приглушённом освещении Чунмён видит, как блестят его глаза. – Ты одеваешься, как папуля из дорам, которые крутили на SBS в девяностых. – Он смеётся. – Не жди чудес.

Чунмён обхватывает лицо Бэкхёна обеими руками.

– Ребёнок, – говорит он и не проверяет, есть ли кто-то другой поблизости. Он просто наклоняется и целует его. Бэкхён открывается ему, мягче, чем Чунмён помнит, но такой же тёплый. – Я скучал.

– Я тоже скучал, – говорит Бэкхён. – И если ты ещё раз бросишь меня ради моего же блага, я оторву тебе яйца.

– Это несправедливо… – начинает Чунмён, и Бэкхён улыбается и сцеловывает слова с его губ.

 

★

Чтобы увидеть радугу, надо переждать дождь, улыбка Бэкхёна становится всё ярче, когда зима сменяется настоящей весной.

Чунмён проводит дни в студии, записывая новые треки с Чондэ, а вечера – с Бэкхёном, играя на пианино, когда он поёт, или они ходят выпить с Чанёлем, Сехуном и Крисом, или сворачиваются в кровати Чунмёна, слушая пластинки, которые они привёз из Нью-Йорка, на старой дедушкиной виктроле.

Иногда, как сегодня, у Бэкхёна вечерняя смена в «ComicsPlease», и Чунмён заходит перед закрытием, чтобы забрать его.

– Ты надел мой шарф, – говорит Чунмён и легко тянет за него, встав напротив Бэкхёна. Он уже надел свитер на молнии и чёрную кепку, которую Чунмён однажды одолжил, будто он готов идти.

Бэкхён отпихивает его руку.

– Теперь это мой шарф.

– Что ж, тогда я возьму тебя, – смеётся Чунмён, обхватывая талию Бэкхёна. Тао закрывает кассу. Чунмён прижимается губами к щеке Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён трепещет ресницами. – Или нет. Честное слово, однажды я отрежу твои ресницы.

– Чунмёну-хёну как будто двенадцать, когда вы двое вместе, – говорит Сехун.

– Не всегда, – коварно говорит Бэкхён, и Сехун смеётся.

– Я возмещаю упущенные подростковые годы, – добавляет Чунмён. – Я должен устроить вечеринку на свой день рождения, с колпаками и тортами.

– Подожди, – говорит Бэкхён, – когда у тебя день рождения?

– Через шестнадцать дней после твоего, – говорит Чунмён, щипая Бэкхёна за нос. – Двадцать второго.

– О, – говорит Бэкхён. – Хорошо. Пока я его не пропустил.

– Не пропустил, – уверяет его Чунмён, Бэкхён щипает его, пока он не выпускает его нос. – Ай!

– Откуда ты знаешь, когда у меня день рождения, хён?

– О, ты знаешь, где-то услышал… – Он подмигивает Бэкхёну, и Бэкхён грозно глядит в ответ.

– Ты думаешь, то, что ты всё помнишь – это так мило.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, – это же ты милый.

– Ты мог бы устроить вечеринку на день рождения, – говорит Сехун. – Было бы весело.

– Может, я так и сделаю, – говорит он. – Вы ещё не готовы закрыться?

– Я готов, – говорит Цзытао. – Но _кое-кто_ слишком занят заигрываниями, чтобы закрыть свою кассу…

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся, когда Бэкхён специально наступает на ногу Цзытао, вбивая что-то в компьютер. Цзытао усмехается и обнимает его одной рукой.

Бэкхён заканчивает с преувеличенным вздохом, и они все идут к лестнице, ведущей на вечерние улицы.

Сейчас только слегка прохладно, но Бэкхён затягивает шарф на шее плотнее.

– Ты на машине? – спрашивает он Чунмёна, тот кивает.

– Да, – подтверждает он. – Сехун, тебя подвезти до дома?

– Нет, – говорит он, глядя на парня, закрывающего магазин. – Я сегодня пойду к Цзытао.

Чунмён и Бэкхён обмениваются взглядами, когда садятся в машину.

– Приключения Сехуна продолжаются, – драматично говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Так и есть, – говорит он, глядя, как Цзытао обнимает широкие плечи Сехуна, пока они ждут на перекрёстке. – Так и есть.

Чунмён заводит машину.

– Ты должен научить меня водить, – говорит Бэкхён. – Когда-нибудь.

– Серьёзно? – Он поворачивается и смотрит на Бэкхёна. – Я?

– Ты единственный учитель, которого я слушаюсь, – дразнит Бэкхён, и Чунмён смеётся.

– Это неоспоримый аргумент, – говорит Чунмён, Бэкхён пристёгивает ремень безопасности. – Ты хочешь сказать, что ты умеешь угнать машину без ключей, но не сможешь на ней уехать?

Бэкхён смеётся.

– Знаешь что, Чунмён-хён?

– М?

– Я… – Бэкхён легко касается руки Чунмёна. – Я так счастлив.

Сердцебиение Чунмёна наверняка слышно, такое оно быстрое и громкое.

– Я тоже, – говорит он и украдкой смотрит на Бэкхёна, когда затормаживает на красном сигнале. – Я тоже.

Вторые тапочки опять стоят у порога Чунмёна.

Они заказывают еду и едят, пока не набивают животы, а потом валяются на диване, говоря о втором мини-альбоме Чондэ и о концерте Пак Юры в следующем месяце, на который Чунмён взял билеты.

– Нам пора умываться, – говорит Чунмён, – пока я не уснул.

– Иди первый, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я ещё полежу на полу немного.

– Ладно, – говорит он и уходит в душ.

Через полчаса, когда он выходит из облака пара, он обнаруживает, что Бэкхён занимается тем, чем и собирался. Его вытянутые вперёд ноги такие длинные.

Чунмён высушивает волосы полотенцем, заходя в гостиную. Бэкхён в футболке с Бэтменом, бросив свитер на диване, лежит на полу с Чунмёновой папкой с музыкой. Чунмён не возражает. Он ведь оставил её на видном месте, да и никогда не прятал музыку, над которой работает, от Бэкхёна.

Его гораздо больше интересует тонкая дорожка волос под пупком Бэкхёна, исчезающая под резинкой его трусов.

– Что это? – спрашивает Бэкхён, показывая песню, которую Чунмён начал, когда Бэкхён болел. – Ты не закончил её?

Он грызёт нижнюю губу. Они уже не такие потрескавшиеся, потому что погода теплее. Но он так же часто их облизывает.

– Она всё никак не получалась, – говорит Чунмён. – Второй куплет не предназначен для того же голоса, что первый.

– Значит, это дуэт, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён вздыхает. – Ты не возражаешь, если я над ней поработаю?

Он чешет живот, задирая майку. Рот Чунмёна пересыхает.

– Не возражаю, – говорит Чунмён. – Если хочешь, бери.

Бэкхён встаёт.

– Ладно, – говорит он и кладёт лист с песней на синтезатор Чунмёна. – Я пойду в душ.

– Я буду у себя в комнате, – аккуратно говорит Чунмён, и ленивое выражение на лице Бэкхёна заостряется. Его взгляд падает на V-образный вырез майки Чунмёна, а потом поднимается обратно к его лицу.

– Хмм, – говорит он, опасно улыбаясь. – Я найду тебя, когда помоюсь.

– Я буду ждать, – говорит Чунмён.

Когда он слышит, что включается вода, он медленно садится на край кровати, снимая трусы и майку, и берёт с тумбочки смазку.

Он перелезает на середину кровати и разводит ноги. Он не знает, сколько времени у него есть, пока Бэкхён помоется.

Разводя ноги, он прижимает сухой палец к входу. Он вздрагивает, выводя круги, пока не перестаёт дёргаться от прикосновения.  Потом он дрожащими руками выжимает смазку в ладонь, достаточно, чтобы смазать обе руки, и несильно обхватывает член левой рукой, возвращаясь правой к отверстию, в этот раз надавливая сильнее, погружая средний палец внутрь и закрывая глаза из-за проникновения.

Он осторожно растягивает себя, убеждаясь, что он более чем готов для второго пальца, прежде чем он проталкивает его внутрь. Угол не такой уж великолепный, но достаточно приятный для растягивания. Он проталкивает оба пальца так глубоко, как может, касаясь костяшками простаты, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать что-то, кроме лёгкой дрожи наслаждения, и аккуратно раздвигает пальцы внутри. Он не добавляет третий палец, пока не слышит, что вода в душе выключается, и шипит от вторжения. Он сгибает пальцы, пытаясь опять найти простату. Когда у него получается, он тяжело выдыхает, быстро толкаясь пальцами, и дверь ванной открывается.

Бэкхён заходит в спальню с капающей с волос водой и с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг пояса. Он смотрит на Чунмёна, переводя взгляд с его разведённых ног на его лицо, а потом обратно вниз. Его рот открыт от удивления, и родинки на его шее выделяются на румянце от горячей воды, спускающемся до середины груди.

– Чунмён?

– Ты собираешься просто стоять? – спрашивает Чунмён, Бэкхён смеётся, подходя к краю кровати, и ползёт по ней, пока не садится между ног Чунмёна. Он аккуратно вытаскивает пальцы Чунмёна, и Чунмён сглатывает, когда Бэкхён облизывает губы.

– Что ты…

– А как ты думаешь? – спрашивает Чунмён. Он чувствует себя странно пустым, мышцы сокращаются вокруг ничего, и Бэкхён продолжает смотреть, а не касаться.

– Я не знал, что ты хочешь меня так, – говорит Бэкхён, толкая пальцы в Чунмёна и ища простату. Он находит её легче, быстрее, чем Чунмён, и нажимает на неё, когда Чунмён насаживается на его руку. Его пальцы тоньше, чем пальцы Чунмёна, и он добавляет четвёртый. Чунмён никогда не чувствовал себя более заполненным, и его бёдра горят от напряжения. – Ты уверен?

– Я хочу тебя любым образом, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён медленно целует его, вздыхая в его губы.

Бэкхён открывает ящик и достаёт презерватив, отрывая край упаковки зубами и торопливо раскатывая по себе. Он берёт тюбик смазки рядом с Чунмёном и выдавливает достаточно, чтобы смазать себя, ругаясь, когда обхватывает себя скользкой рукой и быстро дрочит себе. Он передвигается, накрывая тело Чунмёна своим. Чунмён поднимает ноги, дрожа, когда его член проезжается по животу Бэкхёна. Он чувствует, как липкая смазка с головки размазывается по мягкой коже.

– Сколько людей брали тебя, Чунмён? – спрашивает Бэкхён, надавливая головкой члена и легко толкаясь в растянутое отверстие Чунмёна.

– Один, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён медленно толкается вперёд, внутрь, и издаёт низкий горловой стон, когда Чунмён вбирает его глубже. – Включая тебя.

Бэкхён замирает, когда проникает так глубоко, как может, и его щёки краснеют, а полные губы открываются.

– О, – выдыхает он. – Я тебя сейчас поцелую.

– Ладно, – отвечает Чунмён, задыхаясь, когда Бэкхён двигается внутри него. Он чувствует, будто плавится, всё сосредотачивается на Бэкхёне, посасывающем его верхнюю губу, и том, как Бэкхён скользит внутри. На долгих вымученных стонах, которые издаёт Бэкхён, когда почти полностью выскальзывает из него и жёстко толкается обратно.

Следующий толчок задевает простату Чунмёна, и он подаётся бёдрами навстречу. Потом он чувствует только, как кружится голова, и слышит нежнейшие стоны, когда Бэкхён покрывает его лицо и шею поцелуями. Его руки дрожат, когда он ускоряется.

– Чунмён, – высоко произносит Бэкхён – нежная, ровная нота, которая отдаётся эхом в ушах Чунмёна, даже когда затихает, и Чунмён закрывает глаза, чтобы вдохнуть.

Чуть позже они лежат на простынях Чунмёна, и Бэкхён целует его ключицы.

– Я хочу узнать секрет, – говорит Чунмён. – Скажи, почему это важно.

Ему не нужно уточнять. Бэкхён поймёт.

– Я хотел быть для тебя первым в чём-то, – бормочет Бэкхён.

– Почему это важно?

– Мы обмениваемся, – говорит Бэкхён. – Секрет за секрет. Поцелуй за поцелуй. – Он посасывает сосок Чунмёна и обводит его языком, Чунмён запускает пальцы в ещё мокрые волосы Бэкхёна. – Так что ты задолжал мне первый раз.

– Что первое ты мне отдал? – спрашивает Чунмён, Бэкхён спускается ниже, целуя пресс Чунмёна. Возбуждение поднимается, когда губы Бэкхёна смыкаются на почти обмякшем члене Чунмёна. Он обводит языком головку, а потом выпускает его изо рта, глядя на Чунмёна серьёзными глазами.

– Ты – моя первая любовь, – говорит Бэкхён и облизывает основание члена Чунмёна. Он усмехается, когда Чунмён стонет. – Я думаю, то, что я первый, кто тебя трахнул – подойдёт.

Чунмён не знает, хочет он рассмеяться или заплакать, потому что он так счастлив, и думать вообще тяжело, когда губы Бэкхёна так близко к его члену.

– Ну, если ты хочешь быть моим вторым, – говорит он, когда Бэкхён медленно проникает в него пальцами. Немного саднит, но он может вытерпеть. – Тогда я предлагаю тебе поторопиться.

– У тебя что, подошло время сна, старик? – Три пальца в безумно медленном ритме. – Потому что, если нет, то у нас впереди вся ночь.

Они выбираются в гостиную в седьмом часу утра после короткого душа, в течение которого Бэкхён дремал на плече Чунмёна, пока Чунмён удостоверяется, что они достаточно чистые, чтобы сидеть на мебели в гостиной.

– Это первый рассвет за долгое время, который я встретил, – ворчит Бэкхён, ёрзая на диване. – Это всё твоя вина.

– Моя? – Чунмён смеётся. – Да ты шутишь.

– Твоя. Всё ты и твой сексуальный секретный пресс. – Он вытягивает свои ноги вдоль ног Чунмёна, и они оба занимают весь диван. – Мне кажется, я использовал мышцы своего тела, о существовании которых не знал.

– И кто теперь старик?

Бэкхён кряхтит.

– Ты отпрашиваешься с работы, и мы спим весь день.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Свет вливается в комнату, когда восходит солнце.

– У тебя действительно лучший вид на рассвет, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я могу согласиться на встречу ещё одного.

Он улыбается той же озорной улыбкой, что покорила Чунмёна в сентябре.

– Бэкхённи, – говорит он, легко проводя рукой по голени Бэкхёна, – ты не первая моя любовь. – Он щекочет коленку Бэкхёна и наслаждается его смехом, когда он выворачивается. – Но ты будешь моей лучшей любовью.

Бэкхён прикусывает губу и задумчиво жуёт её перед тем, как ответить.

– Думаю, я смогу с этим жить.

 

★

На день рождения Бэкхёна они едут к океану.

На пляже почти никого нет, потому что вода ещё слишком холодная, чтобы в неё лезть, но зато, пока они одни, Бэкхён может петь в солёный морской воздух так громко, как хочет. Чунмён смеётся над ним, снимая на телефон, Бэкхён лезет лицом в камеру. Чунмён никогда не испытывал особой любви к пляжам, но она появляется сейчас, когда Бэкхён толкает его на сырой холодный песок и ноги промокают в воде прилива.

Иногда ему кажется, что его жизнь была сломанной пластинкой, застрявшей на проигрывании одного и того же участка. Бэкхён передвинул иголку. Теперь Чунмён может слушать все те песни, которые никогда не слышал раньше.

Они уделывают машину Чунмёна, и ему приходится отвезти её на профессиональную чистку, чтобы избавиться от запаха, въевшегося в сиденья. Но оно того стоит, потому что он помнит громкий смех Бэкхёна, когда забирает машину.

 

★

Гости начинают собираться в его квартире около семи.

Лу Хань и Исин приходят первыми, с пятью пиццами из Mr. Pizza. Следом приходят Чонин и Минсок. Сун Цянь и Крис приходят почти в одно время и выглядят так, будто оба потратили одинаково много времени на свои причёски.

Бэкхён приходит самым последним, опоздав на пятнадцать минут, с двумя большими пакетами с макколли и пивом.

– С днём рождения, – говорит он, когда Чунмён открывает дверь, и, видя, что в коридоре никого нет, подаётся вперёд и чмокает в губы. – Ты впустишь меня?

– Конечно, – говорит Чунмён. – Все уже здесь.

– Ух ты, как здесь оживлённо, – саркастично говорит Бэкхён, заглядывая в гостиную и обнаруживая, что все захвачены разговором о предстоящих выборах президента и пиццей.

– Ну, – говорит Чунмён, – ты ведь принёс алкоголь.

Они несут выпивку в гостиную вместе с салфетками и восемью кружками.

– Надевайте праздничные колпаки, – говорит Лу Хань, – пришло время играть.

– Мне нужно надевать праздничный колпак? – спрашивает Минсок у Чунмёна. – Потому что, когда ты пригласил меня, ты тоже сказал про колпаки, и я однозначно могу прожить жизнь, не узнав, как это – быть тридцатитрёхлетним мужиком в колпаке.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты не обязан.

– Тебе надо было последовать идее Сехунни, – говорит Бэкхён. – Вечеринка в стиле: _«Мне исполняется тридцать или три?!»_

– Было бы весело, – говорит Чунмён, – но я очень хотел, чтобы Крис пришёл.

Все смеются.

– Я подумал, что просто собрать друзей будет лучше, – говорит Чунмён. – Я рад, что вы смогли прийти, ребята.

– Ты мог вот-вот потерять мою компанию, – говорит Лу Хань. – Один из моих более крутых друзей позвонил и сказал, что будет отмечать день рождения в Хондэ, но…

– Тогда я ценю твою жертву, – говорит Чунмён.

Бэкхён садится на подлокотник стула Криса, а Чунмён садится на полу рядом с Чонином, когда удостоверяется, что всем есть, что пить, и они играют.

Чунмён, кажется, с колледжа не играл во столько игр с выпивкой. Он почти не помнит правила одной из них, но Чонин – король игр, а Лу Хань умеет делать так, чтобы Чунмён и Крис раз за разом проигрывали.

– Я думаю, пора достать торт, пока у меня перед глазами ещё не расплывается, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся, исчезая на кухне.

– Он ведёт себя так, будто живёт здесь, – со смехом говорит Чонин, Чунмён улыбается ему, не отвечая.

Бэкхён возвращается с одним из двух тортов, которые Чунмён купил в кондитерской – шоколадный с белой кремовой глазурью, и ставит его на стол. Подмышкой он зажимает одноразовые тарелки.

– Восемь человек, восемь кусков, – говорит он, довольно ровно разрезая торт. Его лицо красное от алкоголя, но рука с пластиковым ножом не дрожит.

Он подаёт каждому кусок торта и пластиковые вилки, пока на столе не остаётся только два куска. Тогда Бэкхён поворачивается к Чунмёну, поднимая один кусок.

– И кусочек для виновника торжества, – радостно, _опасно_ говорит он, берёт тарелку и впечатывает её в лицо Чунмёна.

Разговоры останавливаются, и Чунмён пытается осознать через дымку алкоголя шоколад на своём лице и то, как мило Бэкхён выглядит, когда коварно щурит глаза.

– Бэкхённи, – говорит Чунмён, и он хочет звучать строго, но пытается сдержать смех.

– Упс? – говорит Бэкхён, Исин не выдерживает и начинает смеяться, а вслед за ним и все остальные.

Чунмён вытирает торт с лица пальцами и облизывает их.

– Это вкусный торт, – говорит он, и Бэкхён проводит указательным пальцем по его переносице и пробует сам.

– Вкусный, – говорит он, облизывая палец, и мозг Чунмёна замедленно говорит ему: _«Не сейчас»._ – Тебе надо умыться.

– Из-за кого это? – Чунмён покачивается, когда поднимается с пола.

– Тебе помочь? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Минсок, но Чунмён отмахивается.

– Я не заблужусь в своём собственном доме, – уверяет Чунмён, хотя его голова кружится.

Всё происходит в замедленном действии, но он без проблем добирается до раковины на кухне, где вытирается полотенцем после того, как моет лицо водой с мылом.

Когда на коже не остаётся следов от крема или глазури, он выключает воду. По пути обратно в гостиную он прихватывает с кухни стул.

– Исин говорит, что я плохо поступил и только зря перевожу продукты, – говорит Бэкхён. Он опять сел на подлокотник стула Криса, но в этот раз повернулся к Лу Ханю, Исину и Сун Цянь на диване и, очевидно, разговаривал с ними. Крис переводит взгляд с Минсока на Чонина, пока они спорят о чём-то, как на теннисном матче.

– Ты всегда плохо со мной поступаешь, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня иммунитет.

– Ты можешь попробовать мой, – щедро предлагает Бэкхён, вставая со своего насеста и подходя к Чунмёну, который поставил стул рядом с Сун Цянь и сел на него.

– Как великодушно с твоей стороны, – говорит Чунмён. Он берёт вилку Бэкхёна, когда он её протягивает, и отламывает кусочек торта. Но вместо того чтобы съесть его, он быстро размазывает его по щеке Бэкхёна. – Око за око.

Бэкхён возмущённо восклицает и поднимает тарелку, будто взвешивая свою любовь к шоколаду с желанием снова разукрасить лицо Чунмёна, но Чунмён ловит его за пояс и притягивает к себе на колени.

– Только потому, что ты сильнее меня…

Из-за алкоголя всё как в тумане. Ему нравится Бэкхён, и ему нравится шоколад, и это всё, о чём он думает, когда наклоняется и слизывает торт прямо со щеки Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён напрягается в его руках, и происходящее доходит до Чунмёна, когда Сун Цянь ахает. Шоколад на его языке вкусный, и он кажется ещё вкуснее с кожи Бэкхёна.

– О, – говорит Сун Цянь. – Это многое объясняет.

– Нет, не объясняет. Он просто пьяный, – говорит Бэкхён, пытаясь встать. Чунмён сжимает его крепче, и Бэкхён потрясённо смотрит на него. – Хён?

– Сейчас такой же подходящий момент, как и любые другие, – говорит он Бэкхёну и поворачивается к Сун Цянь. Она проницательно смотрит на него, будто складывая вместе кусочки мозаики. – Бэкхён – мой парень, – говорит он тихой комнате.

Руки Бэкхёна сжимаются на его предплечьях. Ногти впиваются в кожу.

Сначала он ловит взгляд Минсока, но его лицо бесстрастно, а Чонин выглядит шокированным.

– Ты уже сказал Сонён, да? – спрашивает Сун Цянь. – Поэтому она не пришла.

– Она злится, что я не сказал ей раньше, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не могу её винить. – Он вздыхает. – Вы все довольно спокойные.

– А какую реакцию ты ожидал? – спрашивает Минсок. – Что кто-то из нас с криком выбежит из дома?

– Может быть, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне пришлось защищаться, когда мой брат узнал, что я гей. – Он расслабляет пальцы, пока говорит, оставляя на предплечьях Чунмёна маленькие отметины. – Родители выгнали меня из дома. Единственные друзья, которые у меня остались – это Чанёль и Цзытао. Так что не говорите, что это легко.

– Но Чунмён-хён по-прежнему Чунмён-хён, – говорит Чонин, пожимая плечами. – И Бэкхён по-прежнему Бэкхён? Вы не очень-то отличаетесь от тех, кем были пять минут назад, просто потому, что вы любите друг друга.

Он печально глядит на пустое блюдо из-под торта и кажется больше расстроенным тем, что десерт кончился, а не тем, что Чунмён и Бэкхён встречаются.

– На бег и вопли уйдёт слишком много энергии, которую я бы потратил на ещё один раунд _Нунчи_ , – добавляет Минсок. – Крис всё ещё может ровно сидеть, так что мы можем сыграть снова.

– Я говорил тебе больше доверять своим друзьям, – говорит Исин, и Лу Хань выглядит невероятно довольным.

Чунмён обнимает Бэкхёна, когда тот валится на него, и улыбается ему.

– Выпусти меня, – говорит он, и Бэкхён слезает с его колен и занимает его стул, когда он встаёт.

Чунмён уходит на кухню, Сун Цянь идёт следом. Он слышит остальных в гостиной, смеющихся и выкрикивающих цифры. Он наливает себе стакан воды и молча наливает Сун Цянь.

– Я много думала о том, почему ты разбил сердце моей подруги, но эта причина мне даже в голову не приходила. – Вода бодрит его, холодит рот и горло.

– Так и было задумано, – говорит Чунмён. – Я думал, что никому не скажу.

Бэкхён победно кричит, Лу Хань орёт: «Мудила!», а потом слышно, как кто-то с хлопком открывает следующую бутылку макколли.

– Но вот он ты сейчас, – говорит Сун Цянь.

– Да, – соглашается Чунмён. Он снова открывает холодильник и достаёт второй торт. – Нужно же порадовать Чонина?

Она смеётся.

– Я понесу, – говорит она, забирая у него коробку, и когда он отдаёт её, раздаётся звонок в дверь.

– Мы, наверное, слишком шумные, – говорит Чунмён. – Я открою.

Он открывает дверь, готовый извиниться, но на пороге не соседи. Это Сонён с пакетом в руках, улыбающаяся ему. Она накрашена так, что могла бы выйти на сцену. Наверное, она снималась.

– Прости, что опоздала, – легко говорит Сонён, будто не прошло два месяца с тех пор, как они в последний раз говорили. Чунмён включил её в список людей, кому разослал приглашения, потому что ему показалось неправильно проигнорировать её, но он не думал, что она придёт. – Задержали на съёмках.

– Всё… – он открывает дверь шире и улыбается ей. Она нерешительно улыбается в ответ. – Всё в порядке, – говорит Чунмён. – Я только что принёс второй торт, так что, думаю, ты вовремя.

 

★

Похмелье на следующий день того стоит, потому что Бэкхён на самом деле ему сочувствует и помогает прибраться в гостиной. Они несколько раз отвлекаются, целуясь, как подростки, у стены в коридоре, но заканчивают с уборкой даже раньше, чем наступает время обеда. У Бэкхёна сегодня работа, так что Чунмён обдумывает места в Хондэ, в которых подают _хэджангук_.

– Не верится, что уже почти лето, – говорит Бэкхён, глядя в окно. Его волосы торчат во все стороны. Он улыбается Чунмёну, оглядываясь через плечо. – Уже почти время отключать отопление.

– Почти, – говорит Чунмён. Лето. – Бэкхённи, ты хочешь…

– Что?

– Пойти со мной на свадьбу моего брата в августе?

Бэкхён хмурится.

– А что об этом думает твой брат?

– Он уже разрешил мне, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты можешь отказаться. Ты всегда можешь отказаться.

– Ты в самом деле… – Бэкхён трёт глаза, выглядя как потерянный щеночек. Сердце Чунмёна сжимается. – Ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы я пошёл?

– Мне будет скучно, если ты не придёшь, – говорит Чунмён с еле заметной улыбкой. – Моя семья довольно строгая. Не знаю, заметил ли ты.

– Я хочу увидеться с твоей бабушкой, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне нужен будет костюм или что?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, подходя к окну и обнимая Бэкхёна со спины. Он смеётся ему в шею, где Бэкхёну щекотно, и он вздрагивает. – Тебе точно понадобится костюм.

 

★

Он заканчивает последнюю песню для полноформатного альбома Чондэ в последний день мая. Эта песня записана совместно с DoubleK, и она самая лёгкая из тех, что они записали.

– Ты сильно рискуешь просрочить сдачу, тебе так не кажется, хён? – дразнит Чондэ. – Сун Цянь-нуна немного волновалась. – Он улыбается. – Не знаю даже, как мне удалось её успокоить.

– Я знаю, – говорит Суджон. – Ты использовал язык. Я увидела, как эти двое сосутся у туалетов на третьем этаже.

– Ты и… Сун Цянь? – Чунмён не может сдержаться. Он смеётся. Чондэ краснеет – яркий румянец на высоких скулах, но без раскаяния улыбается. – Роман айдола и его менеджера. Как вас угораздило.

– Может, мне нужно начать встречаться с кем-то помоложе, – говорит Суджон. – Сейчас это, похоже, модно.

Она не скрываясь смотрит на Чунмёна.

– Тебе нужно встречаться с кем-нибудь постарше, – многозначительно говорит Чонин. – Я знаю того, кого бы заинтересовало предложение. Ты тоже его знаешь. Высокий, светловолосый, руки как у баскетболиста. – Он усмехается, когда Суджон неловко ёрзает на месте. – К тому же, я не встречаюсь с кем-то моложе себя. Ничто не становится модным, если Кай из DoubleK этого не делает.

– Я не знаю, – говорит Чондэ. – Мне кажется, твои отношения с манхвой, нацеленной на детей от пяти до десяти лет, довольно тесные…

Чонин пинает его, попадая чётко в голень.

Минсок громко прокашливается у двери, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

– Простите, что прерываю, но директор хотел бы с тобой поговорить, Чунмён.

– Да, – говорит он. Он сохраняет файл их только что законченной песни и скидывает копию на флэшку. – Увидимся.

Кабинет Ли Сумана такой же холодный и неприветливый, как и всегда. В этот раз здесь нет никого постороннего. Стул прямо напротив его стола пустует.

– Проходи, – говорит он. – Присаживайся.

– Что-то не так, господин директор? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Я закончил последнюю песню для нового альбома Чена.

– Я прослушал другие новые песни, – говорит Ли Суман. – Ты хорош, Ким-щщи.

Чунмён облегчённо вздыхает.

– Благодарю вас.

– Все говорили мне, что ты идеально подходишь для этой работы. – Он стучит костяшками по столу. – И сейчас я склонен согласиться.

– Господин, я…

– Чен дебютирует в Китае этой зимой, – говорит он. – Так что тебе пора подготавливать песни. Мы наймём китайского автора песен для работы с тобой.

– Да, господин директор, – говорит Чунмён и улыбается, уходя.

Это напоминание, думает он, о Китае осенью.

 

★

Чунмён берёт Бэкхёна выбирать костюм.

Он нетерпеливый покупатель и раздражает портного, жалуясь на булавки и на то, что ему жарко. Чунмён изо всех сил старается не смеяться и разглаживает воротник на пиджаке, когда портной уходит искать другую ткань.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – говорит Чунмён, и губы Бэкхёна приподнимаются в крохотной улыбке, а Чунмён опускает руки.

Когда портной возвращается с более лёгкой летней тканью, о которой спросил Чунмён, Бэкхён ведёт себя гораздо послушнее, без жалоб позволяя ему измерять и подгонять ткань.

Потом Бэкхён жалуется на то, что чувствует себя как в неволе и тащит Чунмёна на Йоидо. Там дует приятный ветерок, который означает, что дети будут запускать воздушных змеев, парочки кататься на велосипедах, а волосы Бэкхёна – раздуваться в разные стороны, потому что он оставил кепку на работе.

Но на улице всё равно тепло, и Бэкхён сияет на солнце так же ярко, как сияет на сцене клуба.

– Значит, ты поедешь к родителям на выходные? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не могу выдать такое на свадьбе.

– Это будет ужасно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Эй, я знаю, что это свадьба вашего старшего сына, но сюрприз! У вашего младшенького свадьбы никогда не будет.

 _«Мы могли бы сыграть свадьбу, если нам захочется»,_ – думает Чунмён.

– Это будет жестоко.

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? – Бэкхён выбирает участок на траве и садится. Чунмён садится рядом, вытягивая перед собой ноги. – У меня есть опыт в общении с родителями, знаешь. Я лучший эксперт, которого ты можешь найти.

– Там будет мой брат, – говорит Чунмён. – И бабушка.

– Ага, – говорит Бэкхён, валясь на траву. Он зарывается в неё руками, вырывая травинки. – Наверное, я особо не помогу.

– Дело не в этом, – говорит Чунмён. – Просто одни родители уже отказались от тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пережил это снова.

– Что ты будешь делать? Если твои родители тебя не примут?

Бэкхён вырвал уже много травы. Кожа у него под ногтями зелёная, а на животе лежит кучка, в которую он продолжает бросать травинки.

– Я расстроюсь, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне будет больно. – Он улыбается Бэкхёну, стряхивая траву с его живота и оставляя там руку на мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться. – Но я не буду один.

Теперь у него есть люди, которые о нём знают. Знают, кто он, знают один из самых страшных его секретов, и всё равно любят его.

– Не будешь, – соглашается Бэкхён, улыбаясь ему.

У него также есть Бэкхён.

Этого будет достаточно, даже если он потеряет мать и отца. Это как «Сугунга». Крис думал, что это грустная история, когда Чунмён рассказал ему, как она заканчивается: кролик сбегает из дворца, оставляя Короля Драконов умирать. Чунмён просто знает, что иногда счастье требует оплаты.

Такое счастье, думает Чунмён, глядя, как Бэкхён лежит на траве в футболке с Суперменом и улыбается облакам, стоит чего угодно.

Такое счастье, решает Чунмён, ложась рядом и чувствуя, как трава щекочет щёки, лучше любой клетки.

– Неважно, что случится, – говорит Чунмён, – я никуда не уйду.

Он говорит это всерьёз, и Бэкхён, кажется, начинает снова ему верить.

 

★

В субботу утром он подвозит Бэкхёна до работы.

– До завтра, – говорит он. – Или, может, до сегодняшнего вечера. Смотря, как пройдёт.

– Удачи, – говорит Бэкхён. Он перегибается через приборную панель, затягивая Чунмёна в долгий поцелуй. Он отстраняется, когда им обоим становится нечем дышать. – Так или иначе, я буду ждать.

Он приезжает в дом родителей где-то в полдень. Его брат уже там, и именно он открывает ему дверь.

– Мама сходит с ума из-за цветов на входе, – говорит он. – Так что ты вовремя.

– Я не разбираюсь в цветах, – говорит Чунмён. – Прости.

Брат пожимает плечами.

– Мы хотя бы рассеем её внимание.

Чунмён смеётся и аккуратно ставит свою обувь на полку. У него крутит живот. Его тошнит.

– Ты сегодня скажешь? – спрашивает брат.

Чунмён кивает.

– Да, – говорит он. – Я откладывал так долго, как мог.

Его брат наверняка слышит панику в его голосе.

– Тогда она точно перестанет злиться на меня из-за цветов, – шутит он, и Чунмён заставляет себя рассмеяться. – Прости, это было не смешно, но это же ты у нас весёлый.

– Нет, – с улыбкой говорит Чунмён, – чувство юмора мы поделили поровну.

– Какая жалость, – говорит брат, и они оба смеются над этим искреннее.

Он заходит в гостиную, где на столе и на полу разложены сотни фотографии, подходит к бабушке, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку, и улыбается матери. Дверь в кабинет отца закрыта.

– Чунмён, – требовательно говорит мать, – иди сюда.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. Он садится рядом с ней на диван, смакуя запах её духов и пытаясь запомнить, как лежат волосы на её плечах.

– Тебе нравятся белые или розовые? – спрашивает она, показывая ему две фотографии, и брат Чунмёна смеётся, пока Чунмён пытается понять, какие понравились ей.

У них ранний ужин. Мать делает суп с зелёным луком и картофелем. Чунмён всегда его любил. Отец тоже его любит, хотя никогда не говорил.

Всё всегда так сложно.

Его брат, кажется, уже на грани, как и он сам, пока они ждут, что случится дальше. Чунмён отчаянно ищет в себе смелость.

– У меня есть пара на свадьбу, – говорит Чунмён, когда ужин заканчивается. Его сердце тяжело бьётся, и его рот такой же сухой, как и десерт. Мать принесла чай, и Чунмён, как самый младший, разливает его по кружкам. Никто не берёт сахар.

– О? – спрашивает мать. – Кто она? Кто-то с твоей работы?

Его брат кашляет, неловко ёрзая на стуле. Бабушка помешивает чай.

– Он, – говорит Чунмён, – не из компании.

Единственный звук на кухне – звон чайной кружки отца, слишком резко опущенной на стол.

– Ты приведёшь друга? – Его мать хмурится. – Это нормально, я думаю, но люди могут понять неправильно, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Я думаю, – деликатно говорит брат, – они как раз поймут _правильно_.

– Что?

– Он не друг, – говорит Чунмён. – Он…

– Ты… гомосексуалист? – Мать Чунмёна ставит кружку на стол. – Ты это мне хочешь сказать?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён. – Вы уже знакомы с моим парнем. Это Бэкхён.

Отец Чунмёна снимает очки и складывает их на стол. Он обращает на Чунмёна всё своё внимание, впервые в жизни, когда он этого не хочет. Он мог бы посмеяться, если бы изо всех сил не старался не дрожать.

Мать поворачивается к его брату.

– Ты знал?

– Да, – говорит брат. – Я сказал, что он может привести Бэкхёна на свадьбу, если хочет.

– Ты не опозоришь нашу семью на свадьбе твоего брата, – говорит мать. Её руки стиснуты, но её голос ровный. – Ещё не поздно позвонить свахе. – Она поднимает кружку чая, и костяшки её пальцев белеют. – Мы найдём тебе хорошую девушку из уважаемой семьи.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не хочу хорошую девушку из уважаемой семьи. Я хочу Бэкхёна.

– Грубого ребёнка без понятий о вежливости? – Она ставит чашку обратно, так и не сделав глоток.

Бабушка Чунмёна успокаивающе сжимает его руку, и его мать замечает.

– Вы тоже знали? Почему вы ничего не сказали? – спрашивает она бабушку, и та улыбается.

– Мне нравится Бэкхён, – ровно говорит она. – Он интересный.

– Он _шумный_ , – срывается мать. Отец Чунмёна вздыхает. Его брат выглядит пойманным в ловушку. Чунмён его не винит.

– Когда я был младше, – говорит Чунмён. – Я боялся шуметь, если был не с бабушкой и дедушкой. – Он кусает губу. – Мне нравятся шумные вещи.

– Ты не… возьмёшь его сюда, – говорит мать. – Я не собираюсь больше смотреть, как ты губишь свою жизнь, я видела это достаточно.

– Мне жаль, что ты видишь это так, – говорит Чунмён. – Но впервые в жизни я… – Он пробегает рукой по волосам. – Я не цепляюсь за что-то одно, чтобы пережить всё остальное. Мне нравится ходить на работу и мне нравится возвращаться домой.

– Я не собираюсь больше с тобой это обсуждать, – говорит мать. – Я поговорю со свахой утром.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, чувствуя, будто тонет. – Я не буду ходить на заранее организованные свидания.

– Будешь, – говорит она, – или ты никогда не вернёшься в этот дом.

Лёд бежит по венам Чунмёна. Его брат поражённо вздыхает. Его отец массирует виски, а бабушка по-прежнему держит его за руку.

Всё тихо. Это ультиматум, который Чунмён себе ставил.

– Хорошо, – говорит Чунмён, и его мать расслабляется. Но Чунмён смотрит на брата. – Если я дам тебе список личных вещей из моей комнаты, ты сможешь мне их отправить?

Лицо брата мрачно.

– Я сам завезу, – говорит он. – Ты не так далеко живёшь.

Мать снова хватается на чай, как за соломинку.

– Ты… ты выберешь этого мальчишку вместо своей семьи?

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён. – Но я выбираю его, а не тебя.

– Но… – Лицо его матери густо краснеет, хотя она не повышала голоса. Она кажется озадаченной. Он никогда не видел её такой злой, и разочарование, боль и печаль сплетаются в нём так крепко, что ему кажется, будто он вернулся назад во времени.  Он снова сидит, свернувшись, на полу в его необставленной квартире и плачет, думая о том, что он бросает, а рядом лежит коробка с дедушкиными пластинками.

Только с тех пор прошло почти десять лет, и Бэкхён в красной кепке задом наперёд ждёт в квартире Чунмёна, играя на его пианино. Неважно, что случится здесь, Бэкхён всё равно улыбнётся ему.

Иногда Бэкхён всё ещё смотрит на Чунмёна так, будто думает, что Чунмён его оставит. Но Чунмён не собирается этого делать. Никогда больше.

– Я выбираю Бэкхёна, потому что он знает, каково это, – говорит Чунмён. – Потому что родители выгнали его и оставили его самому разбираться с тем, что от него осталось. Потому что Бэкхён думает, что я… – Он сердито вытирает глаза. – Потому что он думает, что я замечателен таким, какой есть, и он не разочарован во мне из-за того, что я не помещаюсь в шаблон, который создали даже до того, как я родился, и под который подошёл бы любой ребёнок, лишь бы он был умный и послушный.

Морщина между бровями его отца становится чётче. Чунмён замечает это уголком глаза, но не отводит взгляда от матери.

– Но главным образом, я выбираю Бэкхёна потому, что он понимает, что даже после всего, после долгих лет самонаказания и несоответствия вашим требованиям, вы всё равно важны для меня, и он _никогда_ бы не заставил меня выбирать.

Он встаёт из-за стола. Колени подводят его, но он заставляет себя отодвинуть стул. Его бабушка тоже встаёт, крепко обнимая его слабыми руками, и он обнимает в ответ. Он ловит взгляд отца через её плечо, и он смотрит на Чунмёна так, будто никогда раньше его не видел. Наверное, не видел.

– Но я выбираю не только Бэкхёна, – говорит он, когда бабушка отпускает его. – Я выбираю себя.

Мать не смотрит на Чунмёна, когда он выходит из кухни и из своего детского дома в приятный вечер начала лета.

Бэкхён открывает дверь после первого же стука, хватая Чунмёна за рубашку и притягивая его так близко, как может.

– Мне так жаль, – говорит он в шею Чунмёна. – Мне так жаль, хён.

Они долго стоят на пороге студии Бэкхёна, Чунмён цепляется руками за его спину, пытаясь не развалиться на части.

Бэкхён почти всю ночь поёт ему неразличимые слова, которые успокаивают сумасшедшие мысли Чунмёна, и ему удаётся заснуть.

 

★

Он не понимает, что произошло, пока не проходит неделя. Кто-то стучится в дверь рано утром, и когда Чунмён открывает, на пороге стоит его брат с коробкой вещей. Красивый небесно-голубой шёлк ханбока виден там, где коробка закрыта неплотно.

– Ты хочешь зайти? – спрашивает Чунмён. – Ты ведь не был здесь раньше?

– Я по пути на работу заехал, – говорит брат. – В субботу. Это ужасно.

– О, – говорит Чунмён. – Ладно.

Он берёт коробку. Она лёгкая. Как всё может так аккуратно уместиться в единственную картонную коробку?

– Хальмони просила позвонить ей, – говорит он. – И я привезу её к вам, когда вы захотите.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Правда, спасибо. Я знаю, что это не…

– Всё хорошо, – угрюмо говорит брат, отводя взгляд. – Это так глупо. Ты Чунмён. Ты просто Чунмён.

– Хён, я…

– Я помню, как ты разбил коленку, когда был во втором классе начальной школы, потому что пытался убежать от четвероклассника, и мама нарекла меня скотиной, потому что я за тобой не углядел. – У Чунмёна остался шрам. – Мне было так обидно, потому что ты мой младший брат, а я был слишком занят со своими одноклассниками и не заметил.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал, – говорит Чунмён. – Я всегда такой был.

– Но для меня это именно так, – говорит брат. – Я должен был присматривать за тобой, но я несколько последних лет этого не делал. – Он сглатывает. – Даже если у тебя есть парень или кто угодно, это не меняет того, что ты Чунмённи. – Он протягивает руку и встрёпывает волосы Чунмёна. Ему тридцать. Он слишком стар для таких жестов любви, но это всё равно лишает его слов. – Я просто следую маминым указаниям, ладно? Приглядываю за тобой, потому что она не будет.

– Мне жаль, что я не смогу быть на твоей свадьбе, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне правда жаль.

– О чём ты? – Его брат тяжело глядит на него. – Лучше тебе прийти. Я пригласил тебя и Бэкхёна-щщи, и это не её свадьба. А моя. Суджин и я решили, что всё в порядке, даже до того, как я отправил приглашение.

– Я не хочу создавать проблемы.

– Если ты не придёшь, – говорит брат, – я тебя никогда не прощу.

– Ты играешь не по правилам, – говорит Чунмён.

– Да, – говорит его брат. – Это работает?

– Может быть, – говорит Чунмён, крепче сжимая коробку. – Спасибо, что занёс.

– Ты знаешь, – говорит брат, собираясь уходить, – она привыкнет. Не думаю, что отцу вообще есть дело, если твоя игра в гольф не изменится.

– Если она не привыкнет, я пойму, – говорит Чунмён. – Тяжело осознавать, что твой сын не соответствует ни одному твоему желанию.

Его брат кивает.

– Ладно, мне пора идти, а то опоздаю.

– Ещё раз спасибо, – говорит Чунмён. – Увидимся… скоро, я думаю.

Он закрывает дверь и несёт коробку в гостиную.

– Кто это был? – сонно спрашивает Бэкхён, опираясь на дверь в спальню.

– Мой брат, – говорит Чунмён. – Принёс мои вещи из дома родителей.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чунмён смотрит на коробку.

– Я думаю, я буду в порядке, – говорит он. – У тебя ведь получилось.

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я думаю. – Он заходит в гостиную и встаёт за диваном. – Я думал, что не смогу. Я много думал, скучали ли родители. Думает ли брат обо мне в тюрьме. Но… – Он наклоняется и целует шею Чунмён. – Хочешь отвлечься?

– Смотря чем, – говорит Чунмён. Бэкхён отстраняется и идёт к входной двери.

Он наклоняется и роется в рюкзаке, доставая папку. Концы помялись, но на обложке толстой чёрной ручкой написано: _«для чунмёна-хёна»._

– Что это? – спрашивает Чунмён, и Бэкхён улыбается.

– Твой подарок на день рождения, – говорит он.

– Мой день рождения был в мае, – говорит Чунмён. – Сейчас июль.

– Ты знаешь, что я всегда опаздываю, – говорит Бэкхён.

– Твоё худшее качество, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Я всё равно тебе нравлюсь. – Он подталкивает Чунмёна. – Ты хочешь посмотреть или нет?

Чунмён забирает у Бэкхёна папку и открывает. В левом кармане лежит диск, в правом – исписанные аккуратным почерком нотные листы.

– На диске «Сугунга», – говорит он. – Раз уж мы закончили.

– Бэкхённи…

– Я же сказал, что ты получишь её на свой день рождения или на Рождество. А сейчас как раз где-то между, да?

– Да, – говорит Чунмён, вынимая нотные листы. Музыка Бэкхёна небрежнее, чем у Чунмёна, но написана чётче, будто он уверен, что ставит ноты именно туда, куда хочет. Ручка продавила бумагу, и Чунмён чувствует буквы, проводя по страницы пальцем. – А это?

– Это наша песня, – говорит Бэкхён. – Всё части, которые ты написал… Они подходят к моему голосу. – Бэкхён опускает голову на плечо Чунмёна. – Но вторая часть, с которой ты не мог разобраться… – Бэкхён убирает первый лист, – она подходит для твоего.

Это логично. Песня обретает смысл – так, как Бэкхён собрал её воедино, и Чунмён не понимает, почему не замечал этого раньше.

– Тогда мы должны спеть её вместе? – спрашивает Чунмён.

– Это _именно то_ , чем нам стоит заняться, – говорит Бэкхён, вставая и ведя Чунмёна к пианино. – Чего ты ждёшь?

 

★

В первый день августа идёт дождь.

– Сейчас ещё слишком рано для ливней, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне нужны ещё три недели идеальной погоды.

– Идеальной? – смеётся Чунмён. – Я думал, тебе было слишком жарко, Бэкхён.

– Лучше жарко, чем мокро, – отвечает Бэкхён. – Если, конечно, мы не стоим оба голые в душе. В таком случае хорошо и когда жарко, и когда мокро.

Чунмён целует Бэкхёна в щёку.

– Ты всё ещё собираешься сегодня к Чанёлю? Я думаю встретиться с Крисом.

– Иди, – говорит Бэкхён. – Чанёль хочет взяться за новую _пхансори_. «Чунхянга».

– Звучит весело, – говорит Чунмён.

– Тебе просто нравится, когда я пою _пхансори_ , – говорит Бэкхён. – Тебе лучше прийти и посмотреть, когда мы закончим. Может, в сентябре?

– Мне нравится, когда ты поёшь что угодно, – отвечает Чунмён. – Конечно, я приду посмотреть. Что ещё мне делать? – Улыбка. – Ты сначала зайдёшь домой?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне кажется, сегодня вечер для Супермена. – Сейчас на Бэкхёне опять одна из рубашек Чунмёна. Чунмён думает, что Бэкхён выглядит мило в его одежде. Бэкхён выглядит мило в чём угодно. – Тогда до завтра?

– До завтра, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхён подмигивает ему, когда уходит.

Он берёт телефон, чтобы позвонить Крису, но до того, как он успевает пролистать контакты, телефон начинает крякать в его руках. Он машинально отвечает.

– Да?

– Чунмён? – спрашивает его мать, и Чунмён чуть не роняет телефон.

– Да? – Его голос звучит неровно. Мать никогда ему не звонит. Она не должна звонить ему сейчас. – Ты… мне собиралась позвонить?

– Я не была уверена, ответишь ли ты, – неуверенно говорит мать. – У тебя будет время встретиться со мной?

– Ты хочешь… встретиться со мной? – Грудь Чунмёна болит. Он хочет отказаться. Завершить звонок и спрятаться под одеялом до завтра. – Зачем?

– У тебя есть время или нет?

– Где?

– Ты помнишь пекарню, которая нравилась тебе и твоему брату, когда вы были детьми? Где продаются булочки с красными бобами.

– Помню, – говорит Чунмён. – Ты же знаешь, что я помню. – _Мой Чунмён лучше всех в классе справился со вступительными экзаменами в старшую школу. Учителя говорят, что у него отличная память._

– Тогда там, – говорит она. – Через час.

Она уже там, когда он приезжает на десять минут раньше. На ней красивое шёлковое платье бледно-зелёного цвета и кремовые туфли на высоких каблуках. Она идеально собрана, но сжимает сумочку, будто волнуется. Чунмён волнуется.

– Взять тебе кофе? – спрашивает он, и она кивает, пытаясь скрыть, что подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

Он подходит к прилавку и берёт две чашки чёрного кофе и одну булочку на двоих. Он ставит между ними поднос, и она поднимает на него взгляд.

– Твоя бабушка сказала мне поговорить с тобой.

– Ты не должна, – говорит Чунмён. Он сжимает кружку слишком крепко. Она обжигает ему руку, но иначе он не знает, куда их деть. – Я не заставляю тебя ничего делать.

– Ты уже заставил меня, – говорит она. – Тридцать лет и снова выбиваешь почву у меня из-под ног.

– Дело не в тебе, – говорит Чунмён. – А во мне.

– Ты был таким счастливым ребёнком, – говорит его мать. – Я не понимаю, что я сделала не так.

– Это не ты что-то сделала неправильно, – говорит Чунмён. – Это я как я есть. Я делал так, чтобы ты не знала, как я уставал. Я не хотел тебя разочаровать.

– Но я разочарована. Ты такой умный и красивый, и ты всегда прекрасно учился в школе.

– Но я люблю музыку, – говорит Чунмён. – А не бизнес. Мне нравятся ночные клубы, и быстрая громкая музыка, и люди, которые поют в парках.

Она дёргается.

Он пьёт кофе, и она смотрит на него, прежде чем повторить движение.

– Я знала, что тебе больше всего нравились уроки музыки. Это было заметно. Всё было хорошо, потому что твой дедушка тоже любил музыку, но он начал своё дело, так что я подумала, что это неплохое увлечение.

– Я _люблю_ её, – говорит Чунмён. – Это не увлечение. Это моя карьера. – Он улыбается ей. – И я в этом хорош.

– Я знаю, – говорит она. – Но Чунмён, я могу понять твою работу. Но мальчик…

– Его зовут Бэкхён, – говорит Чунмён. – И он взрослый мужчина.

Она удивлена его пылом и немного отодвигается, а потом тяжело выдыхает.

– Ты вырос не таким мужчиной, как я мечтала, – говорит его мать.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Чунмён. – Мне правда жаль.

– Но в конце концов… – Она отламывает кусочек булочки, но не ест. Она кладёт его обратно на тарелку. – В конце концов, ты по-прежнему мой сын.

Она выглядит маленькой и потерянной напротив него. Дорогие жемчужные серьги блестят, когда она смотрит в окно. На улице всё ещё идёт дождь.

– О чём ты говоришь?

– Я так многого для тебя хотела, – говорит она. – Я не знаю, почему мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты можешь хотеть чего-то сам.

– Я изо всех сил старался не хотеть, – говорит Чунмён, – но я был несчастен. Я даже не знал, насколько, пока не перестал.

– Я не собираюсь врать тебе, Чунмён. Я не твоя бабушка и не твой брат. Мне будет нелегко принять твой… образ жизни.

– Это не образ жизни, – говорит Чунмён. – Влюбиться в мужчину не означает вести преступную жизнь.

Она смотрит на свои руки и натягивает рукава куртки на пальцы, как делает Чунмён.

– Увидимся с тобой на свадьбе твоего брата, – говорит она перед тем, как встать и взять сумку и большой розовый зонтик, который у неё с тех пор, как Чунмёну было десять. – И с ним тоже, я полагаю?

– С Бэкхёном тоже, – говорит Чунмён.

– Ладно, – говорит она. – Мне нечего больше сказать.

Она оставляет Чунмёна одного за столом, и Чунмён смотрит, как она уходит.

Он методично очищает поднос, выливая кофе и составляя кружки друг в друга, выкидывая так и не съеденную булочку в мусор. Потом он выходит из пекарни на улицу, не заботясь открыть зонтик. Тёплый дождь в считанные секунды промачивает его рубашку насквозь.

Он не собирается звонить Бэкхёну. Он слышит смех Чанёля, когда Бэкхён отвечает на звонок.

– Что стряслось, старик? – спрашивает Бэкхён, Чунмён улыбается, и узел у него внутри немного расслабляется от одного голоса Бэкхёна.

– Я только что пил кофе с матерью, – говорит Чунмён.

– Хмм, – говорит Бэкхён. – Может, встретимся у меня через двадцать минут?

Он слышит, как Чанёль протестующе стонет, и Бэкхён орёт ему заткнуться, не закрывая микрофон на телефоне.

– Нет, – говорит Чунмён, когда Бэкхён снова обращает на него внимание. – Всё хорошо. Я просто хотел услышать твой голос.

– Хён, я могу…

– Нет, я серьёзно, – говорит Чунмён. – Увидимся завтра.

– Ладно, – говорит Бэкхён. – Смотри не простудись. Я не ухаживаю за больными.

– Да, ребёнок, – говорит Чунмён. – Я сейчас пойду домой. Потом пойду выпить с Крисом.

В чистой сухой одежде Чунмён встречается с Крисом в винном баре.

– Не думаю, что год назад мог бы представить, что всё так смешается, – говорит  он ему, когда они распивают бутылку десертного вина, которое Крис выбрал, даже не глядя в меню.

– Я тоже, – говорит Крис. – У тебя есть сожаления?

Он улыбается Чунмёну.

Он думает о лице матери, когда она смотрела на него через стол, покрасневшая от гнева. Оно заменило разочарование девятилетней давности и стало новым образом, который не отпускает его. Он думает о лице Бэкхёна в кафе, слёзы вот-вот упадут в кружку с горячим шоколадом. Он думает о Сонён, держащей в руках завёрнутого в обёрточную бумагу плюшевого мишку из «FAO Schwartz», и волосы падают на её лицо, когда он прощается.

– Есть, – говорит Чунмён. – У меня много сожалений. – Он делает глоток вина. – Но если бы у меня была возможность прожить этот год заново, я бы сделал всё точно так же. – Вино на его языке сладкое. – Потому что место, где я сейчас… лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

– Что же, Чунмён, – говорит Крис, чокаясь с ним бокалом, – звучит так, будто ты становишься оптимистом.

Он смеётся. Всё будет хорошо.

– Возможно.

 

★

Свадьба, по мнению Чунмёна, – это новое начало.

Церемония прекрасна, и его брат выглядит таким счастливым. Чунмён бы пожалел, если бы пропустил это.

Чунмён сидит между бабушкой и Бэкхёном, и когда брат произносит тост за свою семью и свою молодую жену и её семью, тоже, Чунмён поднимает свой бокал и широко и искренне улыбается ему. Он берёт руку Бэкхёна под столом отчаянно крепко и не отпускает.

Он замечает, что его мать смотрит на их руки через несколько минут, и она вздрагивает, когда понимает, что он заметил. Она улыбается ему, бледно, но уверенно, Чунмён облизывает губы и улыбается ей в ответ.

Новое начало не только для его брата, может быть.

– Бэкхённи, – шепчет Чунмён этой ночью, когда они лежат в постели, – я никуда не уйду.

– Я знаю, – говорит Бэкхён, и Чунмён в темноте слышит его улыбку. – Я тоже.

 

★

– Всё хорошо, – говорит Бэкхён. – Правда. Я делаю это каждую неделю. – Он смеётся. – Первый раз всегда самый страшный.

– Я не думаю, что смогу, – говорит Чунмён. – Я не…

– Ты сможешь, – говорит Бэкхён. – Абсолютно точно сможешь. Знаешь, почему?

– Почему? – Толпа в «DGBD» громкая. Громче, чем мысли Чунмёна. Ему кажется, что он слышит хриплые крики поддержки Лу Ханя и Исина среди остальных голосов, и он представляет, как Крису рядом с ними отчётливо неловко. Это немного помогает.

Это было ужасной идеей. Бэкхён подговорил его на это, и Чунмён почему-то согласился, думая, что, возможно, может побороть последний страх, но сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, это ужасно.

– Потому что ты делаешь это со мной, – отвечает Бэкхён. BB-крем покрывает прыщик на челюсти, который он заметил этим утром, и у него на глазах сине-серые тени, от которых его веки блестят в тусклых огнях. – Мы написали эту песню вместе. Это наш дуэт.

Он протягивает руку, и Чунмён берёт её.

– Верно, – говорит Чунмён. – Наш дуэт.

Чунмён занимает место за синтезатором, поправляя микрофон. И когда он начинает играть, а Бэкхён поёт первую ноту песни, которую Чунмён написал, думая о Бэкхёне, а Бэкхён написал, думая о _Чунмёне_ , он в последний раз смотрит на клетку, которой была его жизнь, и оставляет её позади.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

★

скрытый трек:

 

– Я хочу съесть _всё_ , – говорит Бэкхён, дёргая за кашемировый шарф, на котором Чунмён настоял этим утром, когда они выходили из гостиницы. Бэкхён возражал, но несколько поцелуев заставили его передумать, Чунмён проник языком в рот Бэкхёна, оборачивая шарф вокруг его шеи.

Чунмён смеётся.

– Это амбициозно, – говорит он, глядя на все ларьки перед ними. – Но если кому-то и предназначено это сделать, то это ты, Бэкхённи.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, когда мимо них проходит большая группа школьниц уже в осенней форме. Они смеются и едят шашлыки. Бэкхён пользуется близостью и хватает руку Чунмён, переплетая их пальцы.

– Я должен _попытаться_ , – говорит Бэкхён, и его губы всё ещё фиолетовые от жвачки, которую он выплюнул несколько часов назад. Чунмён сжимает руку Бэкхёна ещё раз перед тем, как приходится отпустить. – Кто знает, когда мы в следующий раз будем в Пекине?

Завтра, думает Чунмён, они пойдут в оперу. Но сегодня он просто будет наслаждаться румянцем на щеках Бэкхёна от ветра и его липким смехом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора
> 
>  
> 
> спасибо за чтение, если добрались досюда ;;;;;;;;;;  
> прочтите эти примечания, если хотите ★★★  
> ★ ComicsPlease – это смесь двух по-настоящему существующих магазинов комиксов, которые я люблю. Один называется Booksaetong, он находится недалеко от того места в Хондэ, куда я поместила ComicsPlease, а другой – PagePagePage в гранжевом районе Сувона (на Чжанан-гу).  
> ★ Все клубы и бары, которые я упомянула, настоящие, но я обошлась с ними довольно вольно – но не так сильно, как думала! но если вы ищете прекрасное место, где можно выпить коктейль – Mix Bar для вас.  
> ★ До наших дней дошли только пять мадан (грубо говоря, песни, но это слово не совсем подходит) пхансори, но техника осталась прежней! в моей голове семья Пак – практики из ветви певцов Донпхёндже~ Юра – единственный молодой соло-исполнитель в семье, возможно, обученная согласно традициям. Бэкхён научился только частично, но этот процесс кардинально отличается от обычных занятий пением. Голосовым связкам наносится много вреда! Чанёль обучен как аккомпаниатор – от него требуется умение играть на буке и иногда петь.  
> ★ Ли Чжа Рам, а не Пак Юра написала «Сачхонга», основанную на пьесе Брехта «Добрый человек из Сычуани», и она выиграла за неё замечательные награды. Она выступала с ней как внутри страны, так и заграницей.   
> ★ Йо Гесок – художница-перфомансистка корейско-немецкого происхождения, известна своей работы с тканью, краской и традиционными песнями. Она восхитительная, вы можете посмотреть на ютубе Fishmoon/Sonolight.  
> ★ Выставка Марты Рослер «Meta-Monumental Garage» в самом деле была в нью-йоркском Музее современных искусств, но не тогда, когда указано в работе. Она проходила с 17 по 20 ноября 2012 года. Я купила игрушечный буксир для ванной за 0,50 долларов США.
> 
> песня для этой работы: Crystal Castles – Not in love


End file.
